After All
by CCNilesBabcock
Summary: "Do you ever think about it?" Niles asked,lacing their fingers together. "The fight we had after I proposed?" "I do," C.C. replied, leaning into his embrace. "I still regret not coming back." - She left and married into Royalty, while he was left to wonder. However, distance isn't enough for their love to fade away. Has their story ended? Or will life give them another chance?
1. Chapter 1

**_After All_**

 ** _Chapter 1_**

Niles Brightmore had had the same routine for the past twenty five years. Ever since he had begun working for Maxwell Sheffield he always awoke at 5:00 am sharp, gotten dressed and he'd then head to the kitchen, ready to begin another day of work by preparing breakfast to the family.

If he was being honest, there had been a time when he had detested his job, but as he had bonded with the family and years went past, he had grown to like it. There had been a brief time when Niles had been happy with his job, with the family he was part of in New York and with the woman who used to be his nemesis – but of course it had all come crashing down the moment he decided to propose to C.C. Babcock. The blonde producer was, without a shadow of a doubt, the love of his life, and – he'd truly never understand why – he had had the idea that she might feel the same way about him.

 _But, boy, he had been wrong!_

Needless to say, after the fight they had had it had become crystal clear to Niles how the former producer felt for him, and after having spoken quite possibly the most spiteful words he had ever said to her, the balance he had achieved in life was lost forever.

He knew why he had stayed with the Sheffields after the fight – first and foremost, Niles loved the family, and secondly, because he had nowhere else to go. In the heat of the moment, the thought of returning to his parents' house had briefly crossed his mind, but the moment he found himself tossing every item he possessed into a suitcase, his determination had disappeared. The thought had revolved around his head until he'd realised that it was a tad – alright, _extremely_ pathetic. A fifty year old living in his parents' basement? Thanks, but no thanks. He wasn't willing to stoop so low.

What had sealed the deal was that C.C. had quitted. If she wasn't there, he had figured, then he could stay. Granted, it didn't make the pain go away, but at least she wouldn't be there to remind him of her rejection.

Speaking of the blonde socialite, there had been a long period of time – perhaps six months or so – during which Niles and the Sheffields had known nothing about her life. They had heard word of her moving out of the country, but that had been pretty much it. In a way, not knowing what was of her had made things a bit easier for the butler, but that had quickly changed. About five months ago, reports of Prince Andrew – Duke of York and Queen Elizabeth's third child – dating an American socialite named Chastity Claire had begun appearing in the media, but Niles had thought nothing of them. At least until he had seen a picture of the prince's new girlfriend on People Magazine...

As it turns out, Chastity Claire was none other than C.C. Babcock herself.

He remembered that when he had first seen a picture of her with the prince he had been cooking, and the shock had been so great that he had dropped the rolling pin straight to the floor. Fran had been sitting in the kitchen with him, and – just like had happened to Niles – Mrs. Sheffield had been unable to prevent a surprised gasp from leaving her lips. Unlike the former nanny, however, Niles hadn't been only surprised – he had been livid. He remembered he had cursed under his breath in a fruitless attempt to satisfy the burning sensation in his chest and stomach, but not even as he'd hissed it to himself over and over under his breath as he scraped around to pick up the fallen rolling pin, had been able to quell his anger. The pin had seemed to taunt him as it rolled away from his fingers.

He had been sure that if it could have laughed at him, it would have.

Like she had.

And would probably still, if she could see him like this. Not that she'd so much as glance at a servant now she was dating royalty.

Although the initial shock had passed, Niles' anger had not wavered one bit. It was not surprising, really, for the new Royal Couple had become the paparazzi's favourite topic of conversation and there had been uncountable reports on the media about them. So, even though he hadn't wanted to, Niles had been forced to see photos and footages of C.C. going to Royal parties or accompanying her new boyfriend during his royal duties...

The situation was truly nerve racking, but there was nothing he could do. He had hoped her new relationship wouldn't work – after all, how many men had she seen when she lived in the States? And how many of those relationships had ended in failure? All of them; so, why should this one be any different?

Of course, as though it were some kind of macabre joke of fate, time had proved him wrong. The couple had reached their first anniversary without any major troubles and – he loathed to admit – they seemed ridiculously happy. Over the past months Niles had witnessed the prince lavishing Babcock with gifts, attention and romantic gestures – just to give an example, the Duke had organised for Elton John to sing " _Your Song_ " for her birthday, and the worst part was that the cameras had been able to catch the moment when the socialite – like most women would do – cried tears of joy before stamping a kiss on her boyfriend's lips. That had made him incredibly sick.

Or he also remembered about the time last January when the couple had been spotted in Rio de Janeiro, enjoying the South American summer. Niles had been unlucky enough to see the footage of both Prince Andrew and C.C. – who had been wearing a beautiful flowery sundress – dancing samba.

He also clearly remembered turning the television off and not listening to music for a week afterwards. The thought of anything relating to dancing made him feel sick to his stomach – he couldn't even stand it when Fran or the children put the radio on in the car. That had been a cheerless time for everyone.

The family took to trying to keep him away from anything related to the happy couple – magazines, newspapers, the television; each and every single media form in the house was carefully vetted before it was allowed near him. That was a fruitless attempt, really, considering Niles usually brought the mail and the newspapers in, Fran and Gracie both had tendencies to leave their magazines everywhere, and when he finally deigned listen to the radio again, the gossip stories were still all anyone could talk about. It almost seemed like there was nothing else going on in the world, when the butler wished that literally anything else in the world was happening at that moment. A meteor strike, a tidal wave; some disaster or another that the extremely fed up part of his brain wished would just crash down onto his head, killing him instantly.

Unfortunately for him, that wasn't going to happen. Nothing ever went his way just how he wanted it to. So he took to his work even harder, and tried not to listen as the whispers and mutterings amongst the people he passed in the streets as he ran errands didn't change to the weather or the state of politics, but remained firmly with Chastity-Claire Babcock, the American girl who had been swept off her feet and carried into the sunset by her very own Prince Charming.

It was all wonderfully fairy-tale like, he thought to himself. He had often called her a bitter old witch, but in this story, the only sour old anything was him.

And it kept getting worse every day, like a wound that hadn't been treated.

In a sense, that's exactly what it was.

She had left him behind. She had easily moved on with her life and had found a man – in her view– worthier of her attention, love and affection. Back when they were still enemies within the household, he had thought that their little routine of insults and pranks had made her happy, that they had been entertaining to her, but it seemed that fun and jokes – no matter how much enjoyable or entertaining – couldn't compete with someone who had a title before his name.

Niles knew the prince was not guilty of his situation, but he couldn't help but to loathe him. The man who already had everything had stolen from him the only woman Niles had ever loved, and that – by some horrible twist of fate – he got to see them being happy through the media.

The latest news about the royal couple were that they had travelled to Greece for a romantic getaway – Niles had almost kicked something when he learned about it – and also because they were visiting Andrew's paternal family.

Not that Niles cared, really, in fact it was just the opposite.

Even though seeing them together as boyfriend and girlfriend had been tough, he had hoped that, eventually, their relationship would end, as all her relationships did, and that she'd come back to New York. There had been a part of him that firmly believed that – no matter how happy Andrew and C.C. looked – they wouldn't last. Hence him practically stumbling towards the TV that morning when he heard the news anchor saying that there were some shocking news from about British Royal Family coming from Greece.

However, what he found was completely opposite of what he was expecting. It was a live transmission and Niles could see a wonderful beach being shown on the TV; there were two people – C.C. and Prince Andrew – walking down the paradisiac beach, hand in hand. They appeared to be having an important conversation – the butler could read it in her face – and all finally made sense when, suddenly, the Prince got on one knee, pulled out a little black box from his pocket and – after taking a deep, calming breath – he spoke.

" _Chastity Claire Babcock, you've made me the happiest man on Earth and I can't imagine my life without you in it, so, I... I wanted to ask you_ ," the prince took her left hand in his. " _Would you do me the honour of becoming my wife_?"

Not even a second later C.C. – who had tears running down her cheeks – nodded and choked out her answer as she offered her trembling left hand to the prince. " _Yes! Oh, Andrew, I will marry you!"_

Immediately after slipping the ring down her finger, Andrew rose to his feet and wrapped his arms around his fiancée as they engaged in a wonderful kiss.

Niles held in the scream that had threatened to escape him as the couple turned around and began making their way through the throng of reporters, flanked on either side by enormous bodyguards that ushered the media professionals out of the way to let the two most important people in the world at that moment through. Camera flashes went off and questions were thrown at them from every angle, but the couple calmly ignored them both as a Mercedes with tinted windows came out of nowhere and pulled up, the back door being flung open to allow the duke and the now future-duchess to step inside.

Just before she did, C.C. turned around and sent one more beaming smile towards the cameras, clearly the happiest woman on Earth. Her blue eyes shone in his direction, and for an instant it was like she knew he was watching, and she was showing him just how much - how clearly - she had moved on.

 _'_ _The happiest woman on Earth',_ he thought again, that's exactly how she looked. He'd always thought that the moments of banter and all the insults that they had shared purely for fun had made her the happiest she'd ever felt – he'd always thought the glint in her eyes had been pure, unadulterated joy. It's what he had felt in those moments. He'd hoped it had been mutual.

The echo of her ' _I will marry you_ ' always came with that kiss, and he could feel resentment bubbling up inside. Of course, he reminded himself, jokes and fun – even if it did make her happy, and even if he could have made her happy – couldn't compete with someone who had a title at the front of their name.

 _Class differences_ , he thought to himself bitterly.

Class difference was the reason he was where he was in life, scrubbing floors and polishing silverware instead of arguing cases in court, like he had dreamed of doing – and had been laughed at for even suggesting – as a child.

It was the reason most people never noticed him, and why he chose to go by his first name only - his reasoning being that people had to pay more attention to him if they used his first name, rather than calling him "Brightmore", and gave him more of a sense that he was still valued as a person.

It was the reason the woman of his dreams wasn't there with him right that moment, watching some other woman being announced as the next Duchess of York.

Niles observed the future duchess turn and get into the car. The duke quickly followed, and without another word – the Royal Family was very private, after all, and the reporters had managed to catch the actual proposal – closed the door on the reporters. The cameras chased the car for as long as they were able to, but it was soon lost to sight, and so was the Range Rover full of their bodyguards.

The camera that belonged to the news channel the television was switched to then panned back to the reporter, who spoke a few words about the couple, before sending the feed back to the studio. The anchor even joined in with the well-wishes, and was in the middle of wishing them a lifetime of happiness together, when suddenly the television was abruptly switched off.

Niles turned, to find Fran staring at the blank screen along with him. She had the remote pointing at the device which had been the bearer of so much bad news in recent times. She sighed, threw the remote onto the sofa, and looked at him.

"I'm so sorry, Scarecrow," she said softly.

Niles tried (fruitlessly) not to scowl at the former nanny. Right then he didn't need anyone's condescending looks, he couldn't bear the pitiful stares that would sure be directed at him for the foreseeable future. He needed to be alone – to disappear for a while.

"Don't be," he hissed, storming out of the house, his destination uncertain as the tears flowed down his cheeks.

He had once had such high hopes to be the man for her, to be the one who she'd call husband...

But now those dreams lay on the floor. Babcock had left him behind, and even if what he wanted most in the world was to erase her from his memory, he knew he'd never be able – nor wanted – to do so.

* * *

 **AN: Hello Hello! Well, TheCrownedLioness got inspired for another colaboration! We hope you enjoy the emotional ride this fic is going to be and would appreciate feedback!**

 **H &L**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapter 2_**

The weeks that followed the announcement of the wedding were torture for Niles. No one seemed to talk about anything else apart from the soon-to-be Duchess of York. From what the news had said, the parliament had accepted the marriage, Her Majesty The Queen had welcomed C.C. into the family, and she was quickly becoming one of the most popular members of the European royalties. The media constantly talked about her impressive career in Broadway, her elegant sense of style, how well-educated she was, among many other virtues the woman possessed – and for Niles it was almost unbearable. The butler couldn't stomach all the praising Babcock was receiving – not only she was about to become a Royal and part of one of the most powerful families in the world, but she was also _liked_ by people.

The preparations for the wedding were all over the news – from who was designing her wedding dress, to what crown she was going to wear, and who was going to bake her wedding cake. It truly was _the_ wedding of the year, and the butler abhorred so. But even though he was fuming and part of him didn't want to hear about her wedding any more, for some strange reason he now found himself sat before his bedroom's TV set in order to watch the interview that C.C. had graciously conceded to the BBC. The Royal Wedding was just two months away, and the media had begged the future duchess to concede them an interview. On the beginning, neither Andrew nor C.C. had wanted to give any interviews, but when it became obvious that a few words would quell the otherwise hyped press, they had caved in and agreed for the blonde to be interviewed for the BBC.

Just as expected, at 5:00 PM sharp the interview began. The future duchess looked stunning wearing one of her elegant Chanel suits, and the first thing he noticed – apart from how utterly gorgeous she was – was the incredible stone that now adorned her left hand. Niles' face scrunched into a grimace – he knew Prince Andrew had designed the ring himself and then had had it commissioned, reports had said so. According to what he had read, her engagement ring consisted in fifteen solitaire diamonds surrounding a 12-carat oval emerald set in 16-karat white gold. Like many other Royal engagement rings, hers had been made by jeweller Garrard, and as such, the price had been astronomical. Looking at that ring reminded Niles of why he had been passed over – Prince Andrew had status, power and money, and he simply couldn't compete…

So lost was the butler in his own bitter musings that he barely payed attention to the first round questions that were made to her – besides, he already knew most of the answers .

" _And do tell us, Miss Babcock_ ," the interviewer said, smiling at the former producer _. "Do you think you are prepared for a Royal Marriage?"_

The future duchess chuckled, " _It's hard to say, really. I believe you can never prepared for a marriage – whether royal or not. I think that, when it comes to being married to someone, you learn as you go. However, I do feel prepared to assume the responsibilities that being Andrew's wife entails. I knew what I was getting into the moment I began dating him, and I don't regret it one bit. I love him, and from now on, we'll face life together, as husband and wife."_

Niles made a low, irritated noise in the back of his throat. In another life, another realm of existence, that last part of her little speech was about him. It wouldn't be made live on the television to an audience that – if his own ability to watch it was anything to go by – spanned the globe, the news wouldn't be interested in a Broadway producer choosing to marry a butler, and neither would the public. There would be no huge media circus surrounding their courtship, or their upcoming nuptials and how they were to play out. But for him, there would be no bigger or more significant event in all of creation, because it would mean that she loved him, and was choosing him over any expectations she felt society was making of her. And that would mean more to him than all the wealth her new fiancé possessed, and more still besides.

But that wasn't the case. She had gone away after rejecting him and was now going to marry a rich man, who was worthier of her time and affection. His blood boiled when he thought about it. Seeing her there, laughing and smiling while being interviewed solely because the public wanted to hear about her upcoming marriage and her becoming a royal, was tearing at his heart and he wondered if he'd ever cease to feel that blinding rage whenever she spoke about her marriage or about her new status.

He scoffed. _Highly unlikely_.

And yet, no matter how much it hurt him to see her there, he couldn't bring himself to turn off the TV. He needed to hear her talking, to see her and try to find the truth behind her blue eyes. Was she truly happy? There was a part of him that hoped she wasn't – it hoped that the reasons behind her marriage to the prince were merely economical and because it would give her more status than she already had. But the more he stared into her eyes – those that had never been able to conceal the truth from him – the more he saw she was truly in love. Niles saw it whenever her eyes twinkled at the mention of her future husband, or when they crinkled every time she smiled sincerely. She was not pretending, she had fallen for someone else…

And it hurt.

In a way, her falling for Andrew just because he was a good catch made the sting of her rejection a bit more bearable, but seeing the truth so clearly written on her baby blues proved him wrong. C.C. Babcock, the woman who had never allowed anyone to love her or loved anyone back, had truly fallen in love with someone, and that someone wasn't him. Ever since her engagement, there had been an annoying little voice in the back of his mind that had begun to question if the reasons behind her rejection were as simple as he had believed they were. Had his station in life been the only reason that had pushed her to turn him down? The more he thought about it, the more he realised that it wasn't…

But he wasn't ready… he wasn't ready to accept that, perhaps, Babcock wasn't the only one to blame here.

"... _And I've heard both His Royal Highness and you are traveling to New York, am I correct?_ " the interviewer asked, bringing Niles' attention back to the programme.

" _Oh, yes, we are! Andrew insisted that he wanted to visit my family home before the wedding, so we'll be traveling next week!_ "

The butler grimaced. She was coming back... And not precisely to him. She'd be there in a few days, once again in the same city as him, only this time she'd be on her fiancé's arm. He doubted she'd want to visit the mansion, and in the case she did, he'd make sure to be as far away as possible. He was not ready to see her parading around her former workplace by her future husband's side, gloating over her triumph.

Not liking the way his thoughts were going, the butler reached out for the remote laying on one of his bedside tables and pointed it at the TV, intending to turn it off – but just when he was about to do so, there came a question that made his blood run cold, and judging by the look on Babcock's face, she was caught off guard, too.

" _It must be exciting to go back! If you don't mind me asking, Miss Babcock, what made you leave in the first place? You were a successful Broadway producer back then_ ," the interviewer said.

There were quite a few seconds of silence, perhaps bordering a minute or so; Niles stared intently at the future duchess, who was trying to word her answer.

" _Well... I... I guess I needed a fresh start,"_ the blonde stuttered, forcing a smile. _"I worked with my former associate for over fifteen years, and I guess my job became… monotonous. It wasn't fulfilling anymore and – after I had had a disagreement with a person I used to work with – I decided to leave."_

 _"Oh, you mean with your associate? Maxwell Sheffield?"_

 _"Not exactly..."_ the blonde heaved a sigh. _"I worked with this person for over a decade, and he is a dear friend – or, well, at least he was... we haven't spoken in over a year."_

Niles felt his heart give a kind of painful throb, but he couldn't tell exactly what was behind it. He was feeling too many things at once. First of all came the shock behind the realisation that she was talking about him, closely followed by more shock at the fact that she had just openly admitted that they were friends. Next was the anger, at the fact that she called him her friend after everything that had happened between them on the fateful night that she'd quit working at the mansion. Thirdly he felt guilt, for still being so angry with her after a year that he couldn't bear the thought of her calling him her friend, when it was clear from her voice and her mannerisms that she at least regretted the way things had ended between them, even if she wouldn't change what had happened since. Last of all came a strange mix of excitement and curiosity, and without thinking about it, he turned up the volume on the television, and began to watch even more intensely than he had been.

 _"Are we allowed to know who this man is?"_ the reporter asked, attempting to maintain a light atmosphere.

C.C. paused, as if considering, and Niles noticed something that for most people would almost be unreadable in her face, but for him was something he had seen on plenty of occasions. A deep, deep sadness that she was trying to cover up for the sake of the interview. But she couldn't hide it in her eyes.

 _"I think for the sake of his own privacy, it's best that he remain nameless,"_ she said at last. Niles sighed. Well, he didn't expect her to come out with everything in so public a space.

The reporter continued to press on, _"I'm sure he's very relieved that you chose not to."_

 _"Most likely,"_ C.C. agreed, dropping her gaze briefly to her lap, as though to gather her thoughts, as her smile began to dim. It was back to full beam when she looked up again, though, even if it didn't reach above her lips.

 _"In the event that he is watching at home, as part of our audience,"_ the reporter began, _"is there anything in particular that you'd like to say to him? Or to anyone else from your days back in New York?"_

The future duchess' smile faltered. By the look on her face he could tell she had a lot to say – so did he, for that matter – but she couldn't possibly voice her feelings on air, much less after what had happened between them.

She took a few seconds, perhaps a minute or so to gather her thoughts before looking straight at the camera. Just like it had happened the day of her engagement, he briefly felt that she was looking at him, and part of him wanted to reach out and envelop her in a hug.

 _"I don't really have much to say to the people I left behind – to my former associate, I'd like him to know that I enjoyed the years we were partners, and to his wife that I'd like to start again, to try and be closer than we were back when I lived in New York,"_ she made a pause. For everyone else, the woman seemed perfectly composed, but Niles had noticed the slight quiver in her voice, and her eyes were strangely glossy.

It both shocked and pained him to see her like that. Part of him wanted to be angry, to scream and say she had no right to be sad after rejecting him and walking away... but another part of him understood her sadness. They had played with fire, and they had gotten burnt.

 _"And to this person, I... I..."_ C.C. hesitated, and to Niles' utter horror, she stopped talking for a second. It was clear that, whatever it was that she'd wanted to say, she wasn't going to do so. " _I guess I should say that I am sorry, but what happened can't be solved with a simple apology, nor I believe everything that happened was my fault. So, in short, I guess I can't really say anything about it, apart that I regret we are no longer close,"_ C.C.'s eyes once again liked down at her lap, and she ceased talking – just in time for the programme to end.

Niles didn't wait for the next programme to start. He switched off the television, gripping the remote tightly in his hand, as though he were afraid that if he didn't hold onto it for dear life, he'd hurl it across the room at the screen.

Not that he knew the exact source of his frustration, either. Was it because she'd had the opportunity to apologise, and she didn't? Was it because the Sheffields had gotten their own little segments that would start to rebuild the bridge, whilst he was left hanging with her regret, but no idea if she was willing to do the same for him as for his friends? Was it because she'd called him out for his own behaviour that night without actually saying the words, and he didn't like what he found when he looked at his own actions? Was he really and truly angry because he knew, deep down, that she wasn't the only one being unreasonable that night?

Was it all of those things?

The answer wasn't a simple one, no matter how much he wanted it to be.

As he so often found himself doing recently, he sighed to himself. Somehow, he had never imagined his life becoming quite this complicated, or this unfair. He thought he'd reached the peak when it came to the latter simply by being born into a serving family and practically being forced to continue the tradition. But seeing the only woman he had ever really loved reject him for that very reason and to then see her marry into a kind of wealth and class he could only dream of felt like a knife in the back from fate.

As the weeks went past and the day of her wedding drew nearer and nearer, the butler attempted to go about his tasks as best he was able. The family didn't ask him for much, knowing he had watched the programme – even if he would have denied that fact if they'd asked. For the most part, they tried to remain as sensitive as possible, and even took it upon themselves to do a few simple things around the mansion that would usually be left up to him. It was nice of them, but it made him feel worse – it appeared that he wasn't even able to do his job correctly this days!

Just as he had expected, the brief two weeks that Babcock had been in New York had been incredibly anguishing for him, but luckily enough, the woman had chosen not to visit the mansion. This, however, hadn't meant that she wasn't going to contact the Sheffields – the former producer had invited the family for lunch at the Babcock's mansion the very same day she had gotten to the country. The moment the call from her assistant had come, there had been hesitation from the family – they knew Niles was not coping, and accepting her invite could represent a constriction for the butler – but after he had insisted that it was fine by him and that he couldn't care less about them going to see _her_ , the Sheffields had agreed to meet C.C. for lunch. Much to Niles' surprise, he had been invited, too, but it was no wonder when he chose to stay behind.

Neither Fran nor Max tried to convince him to change his mind, for which he'd been grateful. However, after that lunch, their attitude towards the future duchess had changed. Not that Niles had actually heard it from either of his bosses – after all, if there was one thing they didn't discuss with him it was C.C. – but the future duchess had not been lying when she had said she wanted to try and start over with the Sheffields. Niles suspected that they had probably had a talk where the air had been cleared; he wasn't certain, but there were hints here and there: Fran called C.C. by her name instead of 'Miss Babcock', Maxwell talked to her every week or so and – most importantly – the couple was actually happy for her wedding. They hadn't showed so to the butler, they were considerate people, but it hadn't stopped Niles from noticing the change. He was a yenta, he'd have found out sooner or later.

Niles' anger had done nothing but worsen after this new development – the Sheffields were slowly rebuilding their bond with Babcock, while he was still lost in the darkness of a _Babcockless_ existence. He felt like a time bomb, ready to explode at any second and unleash his wrath on the first person that crossed him – there was a twisted part of him that wished this person to be Prince Andrew, but that possibility would forever remain in the realm of his daydreams.

And speaking of daydreaming, that's something he spent quite a lot of time doing. Niles was constantly caught between two realities – one was flawed, distressing and lonely, while the other was perfect… in his daydreams he pictured the life that he'd have wanted to have, he pictured himself by C.C.'s side, both of them wearing matching gold wedding bands and she was carrying their child. It was hard coming back down from the many castles in the air he created, but he had no other choice.

That morning, as Niles absentmindedly dusted the office whilst Maxwell worked, he built the most elaborate castle still. He was soaring high above the clouds, his ideal world being located somewhere near the edge of the universe. Gravity didn't seem to have an effect on him – at least until Fran came in with a bundle of letters in her hand.

"Mail's here!" she called cheerfully, waving a dismissive hand as her friend began to question her getting the letters herself. "It's okay, sweetie. You were in here; you didn't hear the mailman turn up, and I was right by the door."

Maxwell smiled at his wife, almost unconsciously clearing the far left edge of his desk so she could perch on it, as she had taken to do even since she had arrived to the mansion. The brunette, however, remained standing, going over the stack of letters that the mailman had given her.

"Anything important in the mail, dear?" he asked, going back to his paperwork.

"Oh, not really, just some bills and a –" the former nanny trailed off, casting a worried look towards the butler. Her husband, who was engrossed in writing down a few checks, didn't notice her sudden vexation. The perceptive butler, however, had.

"And what, love?" Maxwell insisted.

"Uh… and there are two invitations," Fran gulped, not daring to look at Niles. "To C.C.'s wedding."

There was a silence during which time seemed to stop. The three people in the room were frozen in place, none knowing exactly what to do or say. Niles knew it was bound to happen, after all the wedding was around the corner, but he'd have never thought the actual proof of her getting married could hurt so much.

"I… uh… well," Fran said, handing one to her husband, who began reading it with attention. Niles caught a glimpse of the elegant invite Maxwell was holding, and he suddenly felt a strong urge to scream.

"If you'll excuse me, I have some errands to attend to," he said in a clipped voice and turned for the door. Just before he could leave the office, however, he was stopped by Fran.

"Wait! Niles… there is one for you, too," the former nanny looked incredibly distressed, but handed him the second invite either way. Niles flinched when he took the invitation in his hand, as though it were a piece of hot metal. The sensation only worsened when he read what was written on it:

 _The Lord Chamberlain is Commanded by The Queen and The Duke of Edinburgh to invite_

 _Mister Niles Andrew Brightmore_

 _to the Marriage of_

 _His Royal Highness The Prince Andrew, Duke of York_

 _with_

 _Miss Chastity Claire Babcock_

 _at Westminster Abbey_

 _On Wednesday, 19_ _th_ _April, 2000 at 11:00 a.m._

C.C. had...invited him? She wanted him there at the wedding, like any other friend...

No, a dark part of his brain told him. She didn't want him there like a friend. She wanted him there to rub it in. She wanted him to be there, in the flesh, to see her marry another man. A rich man, more deserving of her time and affections.

He'd get to see her walking down that aisle, on her father's arm, looking as radiant as the sun and beaming as she approached her husband-to-be, and that husband-to-be would not be him. He'd be in the back somewhere, watching it all unfold as whatever atomically slim chance they still had slipped away forever. He could almost see the couple approaching him as they walked down together, now married, and she was grinning at him in triumph.

He didn't want that.

He couldn't bear taking her rejection and then seeing her have the last laugh. Not like this.

So why was he still staring at the invite in his hand? And why was there still a part of his mind urging him to attend the wedding?

He wanted to see her, didn't he?

Not like this, he thought again, as his hurt and his anger won the day. It would be far better if he never saw her again, never heard her name nor thought about her. Obviously such an occasion would require all three, and his heart couldn't take that kind of pain. He shook his head, tossed the invitation back to Fran, and began to turn away.

"Tell them I'm not going," he replied evenly, trying to control his breathing.

"Why ever not, Old Man?" Maxwell asked, concern showing on his features. "Wouldn't you like to be there and help us support C.C. on her big day?"

The butler momentarily flinched as the producer's name left his employer's lips, and he shifted, more than slightly uncomfortable.

"Not really sir, no."

"But she wants you to be there – she wouldn't have sent an invitation if she didn't!" Fran interjected. Niles gave her such a piercing look that whatever she had been about to say next never left her mouth.

"I've already made up my mind," the blond man told them both. "I am not going, and I don't want to see...I am sick of this entire wedding business! The pair of you may do as you please, but don't expect me to be involved whatsoever!"

He stormed out of the office, and, from how it sounded to the Sheffields, headed upstairs to his room.

Fran sighed, almost physically deflating. Her husband rose from his desk and moved to put an arm around her shoulders.

"But they need to sit down and talk everything over..." she said, looking down to her hands at the invite Niles had refused.

"I know, sweetheart. But we mustn't pressure him – he's still hurt," her husband replied, giving her a quick squeeze. "Maybe this is for the best, who knows?"

This didn't convince his wife. Her best friend not getting to see the woman that he clearly still loved was more than wrong in her eyes. Agreeing for the moment, she left Maxwell to his work and went into the kitchen.

She fetched some paper and a pen, wrote a note - "Just in case you change your mind!" - and drew a heart on the paper. She then placed it on top of the invite, and slipped both under Niles' closed bedroom door.

She was feeling pretty satisfied with herself.

Until she found both the note and the invitation in the garbage late that night, a jagged line drawn straight through the heart in red ink.

* * *

The Sheffield family left for England two weeks later, and Niles was left alone with his thoughts, which grew darker with each passing day. When the big day came, he debated himself if he should watch it on TV... After all, if he only saw the broadcast on the TV she wouldn't be able to laugh at him, now would she? No matter how angry or hurt he was, he still loved her, and he wished to see her one last time.

Heaving a resigned sigh, he took a bottle of water from the fridge, sat down on the sofa and turned on the TV, which was already broadcasting the celebration. London streets were decorated for the occasion, and thousands of people were lined up on the street, wanting to catch a glimpse of their new princess.

C.C. had gotten dressed at Buckingham Palace, and she was being escorted by her sister, father, brother, mother... and Fran. The soon-to-be Duchess of York was brought to Westminster Abbey in a large carriage procession – the first one carrying Queen Elisabeth, her husband and her three kids, and later there came another carriage with the Queen's grandchildren.

Prince Andrew was already at the Abbey, and he was as nervous as any groom would be in his wedding day. He walked up and down, giving occasional glances at the entrance. The Abbey was bursting with Royal guests; there were representatives from all the Royal houses around the world, and – on the bride's side – pretty much the whole New York's Social elite was there.

Niles felt envy creeping up, and part of him briefly regretted not being there. So what is she'd have laughed in his face? He would have seen her one last time...

The butler didn't have much time to think about this, though, for the cameras focused on the sumptuous carriage that had just stopped before the Abbey's entrance and, in a matter of seconds, she stepped out of it.

Niles almost lost his breath when his eyes focused on the magnanimous bride.

She practically glided down that aisle on Stewart's arm, a long train flowing out behind her. The sun was right behind her through the door as she walked in, and it cast wonderful light over her dress, giving the appearance of a brilliant, pure glow. The beaming prince had turned towards the altar, as was tradition, and was almost shaking in his anticipation.

As he well might, Niles thought acridly. The man on that screen might not get the throne, but he was receiving the whole world.

C.C. finally made it up to stand next to Andrew, and he got to look at her. Niles thought he saw the prince mouth _"You're beautiful"_.

And she was. It would take an idiot to deny that fact. It didn't make Niles hurt any less, though. Not as he watched her smile adoringly back at him – her fairy-tale prince, coming to rescue her from the existence she had more than once claimed to hate – and a man in robes introduced as the bishop of somewhere-or-other (Niles didn't catch the place name, nor did he particularly care at this point) stepped up to the pulpit in order to give the opening blessing.

It lasted a few minutes at most, and was interspersed with shots of the congregation – the butler caught a glimpse of the Sheffields – and with shots of the Royal couple themselves, as they listened to the bishop waxing lyrical on the joys and wonders of love.

Niles sipped his water and huffed out a sardonic laugh at that. There was nothing joyous nor wonderful about what he was feeling as the Archbishop of Canterbury stepped forward and the ceremony-proper began.

The celebration proceeded with the formal service and congregational singing of three well known hymns, fanfares, anthems, organ and orchestral music. The camera constantly focused on the beaming bride, who – as the ceremony progressed – began to cry; the prince discretely gave her a small handkerchief, which C.C. used to dry the tears that were threatening to ruin her pristine make-up. The couple was holding hands, and Niles noticed the little glances they stole at each other... the pair shared secret smiles, full of promises and – the butler dreaded to think – love. Niles began to cry, too – not tears of joy, mind you – and he soon had to go and get himself a glass of Scotch to keep himself composed.

He almost couldn't believe it, the woman he had secretly loved for so long, the woman he had desired for so many years... was about to get married to someone else. He thought about his last words to her and shuddered – they had been so full of spite, of hate... no wonder why she had left America the following days after their argument! He was still angry, of course, and her rejection was still an open wound, but perhaps, just perhaps, if he had gone to Britain he'd have been able to have one last conversation with her, one in which he could have said goodbye properly– and even, a wild part of his imagination dared to think, he might have been able to convince her to go back to America with him.

But now, as he observed Stewart lifting the bride's veil, Niles couldn't help but to feel he was losing her forever. From then onwards – and while his life would maintain its usual monotony – her life was going to change for the better, probably. She was going to be a Royal, the Duchess of York no less, and her children would be Royals, too. How could he compete with that? What could he give her?

"Love," he muttered to himself, nursing his now empty glass of Scotch on his lap. "I'd have loved her like no other man would have."

As soon as he had said those words, the moment of the vows came, and Niles – he would forever blame it on his masochistic streak – swiftly snatched the remote and turned up the volume.

" _I, Andrew, promise to love you, keep you and respect you. I promise to be only yours, and my devotion will always be towards you,_ " the Duke of York said, holding her hands in his own.

" _I, Chastity Claire," C.C. said, her voice quivering ever so slightly. "Promise to love you, keep you and respect you. I promise to be yours and only yours, and my devotion will always be towards you._ "

The Royal couple sealed their vows with the exchange of a single ring. Contrary to what Niles would have expected, the ring was not sumptuous, but very simple; it was just an ordinary gold wedding band that he attentively observed – as grief invaded his heart – being slid down her long finger.

The butler didn't hear a lot of what the Archbishop was saying in order to conclude the ceremony. He only caught " _by the grace of God_ " and " _now pronounce that they be man and wife_ ". All those words, that for some horrible twist of all that was good and right, the blood pounding in his head hadn't seen fit to drown out. No words could prevent the picture on the screen, though. His tears, however, were sufficient.

Wracked with sobs, he leaned forward in his seat, slamming the glass down on the coffee table, not caring if it cracked or chipped or made him bleed. He wouldn't feel it – he just wished he couldn't feel anything at all right then.

It would be far better than this.

He wiped his eyes on his sleeve, and looked up at the television again. The couple were leaving, back up the aisle towards the carriage which was waiting for them outside.

This was it. It was entirely over. There would be a procession to Buckingham Palace and a few moments for the cameras to take photos of the Royal Family out on the balcony, but otherwise, it was done.

But Niles wasn't going to watch anymore – he couldn't see C.C. waving to the cheering crowds in the back of a horse-drawn carriage with her new husband. He couldn't watch as the couple had their first kiss for the cameras out on the centre balcony. And he most certainly couldn't watch to the end, as everyone present disappeared back inside the palace, and the private party began. That would be the final straw – that balcony door closing wouldn't just represent her becoming a Royal, it would also represent the butler being shut out of her life for good.

He snatched up the remote, and turned the TV off. He stared at his own reflection in the glass – hunched over, shaking as he tried to calm himself down and stop crying, and a TV remote hanging loosely from his fingers, as though he didn't really care if he dropped it or not.

"No wonder she doesn't love you," he told his reflection. "What have you done, and what have you got, to delude yourself into thinking otherwise?"

He had his love, but that wasn't enough. Prince Andrew had love too – Niles had seen so from the way he'd looked at C.C. – but it came with so much more. Money. Titles. Land. Power. Prestige. Each word just helped to make him more depressed – so much so that he felt like having another drink.

He picked up his glass, and rose to his feet from the sofa.

He was vaguely reminded of another evening, when he had been so angry he'd stood up from the sofa after one too many drinks...

" _I loathe you..._ " the voice in his head was achingly familiar.

"I despise you," he muttered, staring down at the glass in his hand.

The voice continued, " _Servant._ "

He bit back the sharp pain in his heart as he replied, "Trollop."

 _"Bell Boy,"_ he heard her so clearly in his head, but she wasn't there. Oh God, why wasn't she there with him...?

"Brunette!" he practically shouted. It wasn't fair – nothing about this was fair. He knew what came next in his memory, but he'd never be able to hold her or touch her or kiss her like that again, but someone else could and the rage inside him burst out.

With a furious roar, he hurled his glass across the room, which shattered into pieces as it met the floor of the hallway.

There was a deathly silence after this, followed some time after by his deep, suddenly calmer breaths. He had released some of the anger – not all of it, but enough for him to realise what he had done, and he went to fetch a broom to sweep up. The Sheffields would be staying in London for a few days, so he could replace the glass and no one would be any wiser.

He just wished it were so easy to replace a shattered heart.

* * *

 **AN: There you have it! Don't worry, this is probably one of the most emotional chapters of the fic, it won't all be like this :P We'd truly appreciate feedback! As we said many times before, your reviews make us incredibly happy.**

 **Hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

 **H &L**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Chapter 3_**

When Niles was a child, he remembered his mother would always tell him a story before going to bed. Marie Brightmore was a kind and caring mother, but the trait that defined the feisty Frenchwoman was her wisdom. His mother would always impart her lessons in the form of stories – probably that's why he had such fond memories of them – and she used to tell Niles that one day, when he was older, he'd find that one special person with whom he'd want to spend life with.

Marie had always believed in love, and so had Niles.

At least until the Duchess of York had crossed his way.

Niles – who had previously been a firm believer in love – now struggled to wake up every morning, for the knowledge that the love of his life, the woman of his dreams, had married another man pierced his heart like bullets. It was almost as though he constantly had a bitter taste in his mouth, and nothing he did could wash it away. He had believed that the media circus would end once the couple had gotten married but, not surprisingly, he had been wrong again. The new duchess was one of the most popular royals in Europe, and as such, the paparazzi followed her around wherever she went. The butler was tired of her being interviewed, of seeing photos of her with her husband or of the incredible palace in which she now lived – but most of all, he was tired of seeing just how happy she was while he couldn't move on.

In little over a year, Babcock had gotten married and become a royal and he... what had he done? Wallow in self-pity and grieve the loss of a woman that had never been – and would never be – his.

She had moved on. He hadn't.

She had found someone else.

He still loved her with his whole heart.

She was happy. He felt his life was over.

It was simply not fair... The pain of seeing her strolling around London on her husband's arm as they attended to their royal duties was heart wrenching, and he wondered if he'd ever be able to look at her and not feel a desperate urge to either rip his heart out, kiss her or cry. In a way, he had believed it couldn't get any worse than it already was...

At least until that morning.

The masochistic side of his personality had made him watch every gossip TV show and read every magazine, hence him knowing exactly what was going on in the duchess' life; the woman hadn't been seen in public for a month and a half now, and he had started to wonder what could be happening to her. Buckingham palace had not informed the public of something going on with their newest member, so Niles had believed there was no reason to be worried. The butler had chosen to enjoy a nice cup of tea, taking advantage of the rare, but peaceful, solitude that a still asleep Sheffield household provided. Niles absentmindedly flipped through the newest edition of People Magazine as he gulped down his tea, not really paying attention to any of the articles in it – at least until he came across with the gigantic headline that read _'Royal Baby On The Way!'._

And there it was... a photo of the Duchess of York standing next to Queen Elizabeth herself, her 3-month-old baby bump clearly distinguishable underneath a beautiful, cream-coloured, Chanel dress. The two women were laughing as though they hadn't got a care in the world, and the Queen was looking down at her daughter-in-law's bump in endearment – like any expectant grandmother would.

Niles nearly choked on his drink, and he threw the magazine down onto the table as he coughed and spluttered. His body fought for air but his mind wished the body would just give in because life no longer seemed worth it if that headline existed.

She was having a baby. She was having _Prince Andrew's baby_.

Any thought he had before, that she might realise it was all one big mistake and come back to New York, come back to him, was now gone. She was gone. It was over, and he had lost. He closed his eyes painfully as he tried to calm his ragged breathing, remembering in vivid detail everything he'd said to her the last time they spoke...

 _"Look around you. They're married. They're starting a family. Where are you going to be, ten, twenty years from now?"_

She'd showed him, that was for sure. In an unexpected twist of fate, she was now married, she was now starting a family, and he was the one left wondering where his life would be further on down the line. He gave a last couple of pathetic coughs, and felt tears prick the corners of his eyes. He wiped them away half-heartedly. They weren't the first tears he'd shed over this, and he doubted they'd be the last. But he had work to attend to, and the Sheffields would be awake soon. And then Fran would no doubt read the magazine he'd left wide open on the table, right where she'd walk past to go to breakfast, and the sympathy he'd been getting from them would start all over again.

He was tired of their sympathy, of their pity… he was tired of being reminded that he had lost the only woman he had ever loved to a man who was richer, younger and more important than him. Sometimes, he just wanted the family to stop treating him as though he could break; he wished they treated him like a normal human being, so he could finally forget her.

Niles took the magazine and tossed it into the trash; he didn't care if Mrs. Sheffield hadn't read it yet, he just didn't want any of them to comment about the article or them to give him pitiful glances as he went about his menial chores. There was something incredibly angering about seeing C.C.'s new life unfolding before his eyes, but there was a part of him that wondered if she was truly happy. Yes, she had married into Royalty and was now a beloved member of the British Royal Family, but did the prince thrill her like he had? Was her husband her equal when it came to wordplay? He doubted it, that would always be something only he could do.

Not that it mattered, really. Her carrying Andrew's child was proof of that.

Not exactly knowing why, he took the remote and turned on the small TV set that lay over the kitchen counter. Just as he had expected, the news of her pregnancy were the only thing being discussed in every gossip programme, and he took a moment to watch the footage being played – the duchess had attended God knows what Royal event and he could see her standing solemnly among her new family; it was just so… weird? Unbelievable? Seeing her there, standing next to people who descended from Britain's great Kings and Queens and knowing that her children would be part of that, too… the woman he had once known as C.C. Babcock was now the Duchess of York, wife to Prince Andrew and daughter-in-law of Her Majesty the Queen. Her children were going to be princes and princesses, and – if he ever saw her again – he'd have to address her by her style: Her Royal Highness… Her Royal Highness, Chastity Claire, Duchess of York who had once been his enemy and was now stood at Buckingham palace's front balcony – who now belonged to a world he could only dream of.

He switched it off again, and slammed the remote down on the counter. He didn't particularly care if it broke, and he didn't care at all if it woke anyone. He didn't know why he'd switched the damned thing on in the first place – if the magazine had a full-page spread on the news, all the stations would be abuzz, too. He'd had plenty of experience with gossip to know that by now, and the blasted machine in front of him would only serve to fuel his misery if he kept watching.

He stormed out of the room – not through the kitchen and into the dining room, but upstairs to his own bedroom, leaving behind a hastily scribbled note about going out and not coming back until later. Something about seeing other people right then made waiting for them to get up and start their day seem like the last thing on Earth he wanted to do. Maybe it was because he knew that Fran would wonder where her magazine was, and would investigate why it was in the garbage, even if he felt it belonged there. Or maybe it was because Mr. Sheffield would wonder why the back of the remote had a crack in the plastic, and come to him for an explanation. Then they'd turn on the television, and his employer would want to watch the news, which would be full of the story. And either way, they'd know. They would know, and he couldn't stand the thought of being around them the moment they found out.

He'd see the sympathy in their eyes first. He wasn't going to allow that. He was going to put it off for as long as possible.

Luckily, he managed to avoid the family on his way to his room, and he closed the door gently behind him. They'd just have to make their own breakfasts that morning, or better yet, go out for breakfast and decide to stay out for the whole day. At least that way, he wouldn't catch snippets of their voices talking about things he could only wish weren't true. He'd get some peace and quiet, and could try to clear his head.

Kicking off his shoes, he lay down on his bed, and stared at the ceiling. He didn't know how long he was there for, but he heard the family getting up and going downstairs, one by one. He heard Maxwell complain about his note, and he heard Fran wonder where her magazine was, until she found it in the garbage. A few moments after that, she stopped talking loudly, and he heard the entire family begin to mutter, shortly followed by a piercing screech from the former nanny.

That was it, then. They knew.

He covered his face with his hands, trying to contain the tears that he could feel behind his eyes. Why did he have to propose? Why did he have to break the equilibrium they had shared for years? If he had known this would be the price to pay for making his feelings known, then he'd have never said a word to the duchess, he'd have been content with just being sparring partners and nothing more. It was certainly better than what had happened.

Feeling defeated, the butler crawled under the covers and rested his head on his pillow; he needed to sleep, to momentarily forget about everything that was going on in his life and, perhaps, his mind would gift him a dream where C.C. was his. Perhaps, just perhaps, he'd be able to stay in that dream forever and never wake up…


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

The weeks that followed the announcement were barely bearable for the butler. Although C.C.'s pregnancy was a taboo subject that the family took care not to discuss in front of him, Niles had heard them discussing the new development in the duchess' life from time to time. There had also been a call from C.C.'s assistant – a woman named Kathleen – and he had had to fight the urge to slam the phone down before he had finally passed the call to his boss. The media hadn't stopped talking about the Royal baby, too, and as the weeks went past and the woman reached the fourth month of her pregnancy, pictures of her baby bump could be seen everywhere. Every report said the same – that the duchess was thrilled to be carrying a child, that her and her husband were incredibly happy, etc, etc, etc…

Niles didn't really care.

As horrible as it sounded, he hated that child, he hated that there was a physical proof of her love for another man. That wasn't how things were supposed to be! She was supposed to be his, and that should be his child, not Andrew's. But who said life was fair?

It wasn't fair to anyone – and the butler realised this another tranquil morning, very much like the one when he had learnt about her pregnancy.

This time, however, when he turned on the TV, the first thing he saw was the image of St. Mary's hospital; there was a title in the news, too, " _Duchess suffers a miscarriage"_ and a footage of the duchess being rushed into the hospital in a gurney was shown. Apparently, she had been at a banquet when something had gone wrong and she had officially lost the baby an hour after arriving to the hospital.

Every word and picture on the screen made him feel like he was being repeatedly stabbed.

Just a day ago, he'd been lamenting his own horrible life, and how much misery and misfortune had been heaped upon him. But this snapped him right back to reality about how much worse things could be.

The woman must have been devastated...afraid, heartbroken for the loss of her child...

The child he hadn't been able to stand less than 24 hours ago. That caused him the greatest surge of pain out of them all. How could he have been so inconsiderate? So cruel? The child had done nothing to him, except unwittingly commit the crime of being another man's child, and he had practically wished it to happen! That wasn't fair. The baby hadn't deserved it, no matter what had gone on in the world before they had existed.

It was another morning that he didn't feel like serving breakfast, or even eating any himself. He didn't even bother leaving a note that time, either – as soon as the family saw the news, they'd understand. He picked up his jacket, and left the house via the back door. It was early enough that there weren't too many commuters, shoppers or tourists around yet, and he managed to ignore the voices all around him as they discussed unimportant things as well as the one thing that was playing on his mind. All the morning newspapers had been dropped off, and of course they carried the headline, and televisions in store windows blared it at him as he went past. He had to get off the streets, and find somewhere more secluded. He wondered if C.C. wanted the same thing – to get away from everyone for a while, even if she couldn't because they'd keep her safe in a hospital bed until the doctors said it was alright for her not to be. Beneath the heartbreak, and the fear, and the utter sense of failure directed at herself, he knew her instincts would be to want to go away and be alone. But, most probably, she wouldn't be allowed to be alone – she had all the support she'd need, whether she wanted it or not.

But he could be alone for the both of them. It was the one act of solidarity he could think of, the one show of support, that didn't involve contacting her in some way.

He turned, and went into Central Park, finding a small shaded area where there were a few benches and not much else. This part of the park was quiet for that time of day – tranquil, and he stopped in his tracks, letting out a breath. He knew the gesture would truly mean very little, but he still cared enough to want to do something. So he seated himself on the bench, listening to the traffic and the swell of footsteps of people going past his chosen hiding place as the day got busier, and kept a vow that he would take that time out to be alone for the both of them. She'd never know about it, and it was probably a terrible idea by all accounts, but nothing else came to mind. It was all he had. He hoped that she'd at least have this vague sense that he was thinking of her when she needed it most.

The official announcement from Buckingham Palace came a few days later, and the paparazzi gathered at St Mary's hospital, managing to photograph the different royals that visited C.C.. Niles could see the grief on Prince Andrew's eyes, and the man only left his wife's side at night, when he was forced to leave due to hospital policy. Queen Elisabeth visited her daughter-in-law several times, and Niles couldn't help but wonder how it would be to have such a – for the lack of a better word – _familiar_ relationship with her.

C.C. was eventually released from the hospital a week later. Paparazzi basically leapt upon her as soon as she had set a foot out of the clinic, but she was quickly covered by an irate Duke of York. He couldn't help but to feel awful at the sadness written all over her face. In fifteen years of knowing Babcock, he had never seen her cry or show weakness – yet the cameras showed a woman that was positively destroyed. She allowed her husband to envelop her with his arm, and she held him as though he were a lifeline... What impressed Niles the most, however, was the tears that were falling from her beautiful ice blue eyes.

The cameras caught her sorrow, just before C.C. and her husband were quickly herded into a Range Rover and driven away, the police escort clearing a path for the entourage. The news camera had quickly turned back to the reporter covering the story. Fran and Maxwell talked about how awful their friend must feel and discussed whether or not they should call, and Niles stopped paying attention.

Whatever they were going to do, he wasn't going to get involved. He was probably the last person on Earth she wanted to talk to right then. Besides, there was nothing he could say which could make this better. He could support her quietly, and feel heartbroken for her like he had been since he found out, but calling would be too much. For the both of them.

Of course the papers picked up the shot of the Duchess' tears as the front page photo. That made the butler angry – how could they sleep at night, knowing they were profiting off someone's personal tragedy? There was also a four page spread inside, and at least three of the columnists focused on or made reference to what had happened. Niles didn't bother reading any of it. Each and every one of those journalists made him feel ill. Instead, he got on with his job and tried to ignore the world going on around him.

Not that it was working.

The thought that he should try to make the effort – to try and call her, just once, kept creeping up on him as the days went slowly by. The Sheffields had managed to get through, for about an hour the night before, and Fran had quietly suggested to him that maybe he should consider calling.

The thought of simply hearing her voice was tempting.

He put off attempting it, until one particular day when the Sheffields had gone out. He was alone in the mansion, and had spent the last hour and a half just staring at the phone, trying to work out what he would say when – or even if, considering it might not be possible for C.C. to come to the phone at that time – someone answered. Fran had conveniently left the number on the table right next to the device.

He approached it with the same speed one might approach a ticking bomb.

He still had yet to form a single sentence in his mind. Would they talk about what had happened? Would they talk about what her life was like now she was a Royal? Would they discuss the last time they had been in the same room together?

The possibilities seemed endless, as he picked up the phone and dialled in the number.

As the tone buzzed at the other end, he began to think everything through again. Was he really going to do this? Why would she want to speak to him, of all people? What could a mere servant – and her former nemesis, no less – offer her in this time of grief, when she was with a man who could give her everything she asked for?

She wouldn't be waiting for him to call. If she did want to be with people right then, she was already surrounded by everyone she wanted, and that didn't include him.

His idea of supporting her quietly and away from possible contact was a much better course of action.

Before anyone at the other end could even pick up and answer, Niles slammed the phone back down and retreated back to his room.

One part of his mind was relieved because of how close they had just come to opening up old wounds again, and that he shouldn't attempt it again because the stress would be too much and that they should both move on with their lives. Another was chastising him for being a complete and utter coward, and telling him that this phone call was needed more than anything if he wanted to salvage any kind of relationship at all with C.C..

For the butler, the saddest part was that he didn't know which part was telling him the truth.

However, Fran – being the insufferable, meddling yenta she was – had been determined to get him to speak to his former nemesis. The woman had tried every tactic she knew (including the infamous Jewish guilt), but he had remained strong and hadn't caved in... at least until Maxwell had decided to aid his wife in her quest.

The producer had come up with a brilliant idea of his own, and he had put it into action one sunny September afternoon. The butler had been preparing lunch, as usual, when Maxwell had breezed into the kitchen with the phone in one hand and his cell phone in the other.

"Niles, Old Man, I need you to make a call while I finish discussing my new play with a potential investor," Maxwell said, handing him the phone while taking his cell to his ear. Of course there was no investor on the other side of the line, it was just Fran, but the butler needn't know.

Niles took the offered phone after cleaning his hands, suspiciously eyeing Maxwell. He'd never asked him to make any calls before... "Alright, sir, who am I to call?"

Maxwell, who until then had been sporting a tranquil smile, grimaced as he took a little card out of his pocket. The producer handed it to Niles without even looking at him in the eye, and immediately turned for the door. "It's C.C.'s number, I wish to speak to her. Call her and once she's on the line hand it to me," Maxwell blurted out, not giving the butler time to even complain. Of course Niles knew that Maxwell was more than capable of calling C.C., and that this was an obvious attempt to get him to at least speak to the Duchess one last time. He considered not doing it, but – oh how he loathed to admit it – part of him was dying to hear her voice again! After all, he'd be calling on Mr. Sheffield's behalf, it's not like the call had been his idea... right?

Taking a deep, calming breath, he dialled the number and waited. As the tone buzzed, Niles felt his anxiety levels skyrocket and, just when he was about to hang the phone, someone answered.

"Hello, this is Kathleen, the Duchess' personal assistant, with whom am I speaking?" a woman asked, her posh English accent evident in her voice.

"Hello, I am Niles Brightmore, Mr. Sheffield's butler. I am calling on my master's behalf, for he desires to speak to his friend, the Duchess of York," Niles clenched his fist in an attempt to calm himself down when he referred to his old nemesis by her new title. One thing was knowing she was a Royal, another one, was addressing her as one.

"Of course, the Duchess mentioned the Sheffields. Hold in line while I inform the Duchess about the call."

"Certainly," Niles responded, and immediately heard the distant sound of high heels clicking against the floor as the assistant walked to C.C.. The wait felt almost eternal, but he finally heard two muffled voices in the background. One clearly belonged to C.C., Niles could easily distinguish her low, sultry voice as she talked with – Niles supposed – her husband. He pressed his ear to the earpiece, and tried to pick up what was being said at the other side of the line.

"I am sorry to intrude, Your Royal Highnesses, but there is a phone call for the Duchess," Kathleen said softly.

"Who is it, Kathleen?" a man's voice Niles supposed belonged to the Duke of York asked.

"Maxwell Sheffield, and old friend of the Duchess. His butler called on his behalf," the assistant explained, getting closer to her employers.

A tense silence hanged at the other side of the line, and Niles could feel his heart thumping wildly against his chest. Why wasn't she answering? Would she turn down the call? He dreaded to think so... he was so close to hearing her voice again...

Suddenly, much to his relief, he heard the noise of a chair being pushed back.

"Sweetheart, can you stand up on your own?" Prince Andrew asked, worry permeating from his every word. Niles felt envy creeping up, enveloping his battered heart like a cocoon; he should be the one using terms of endearment to address C.C., not Prince Andrew...

"I am alright, darling," the voice he had craved for retorted. "I'll take the call, Kathleen, hand me the phone."

Niles barely paid attention to the assistant's response, for the impending moment of talking to her was only seconds away. He again heard the sound of high heels clicking against the floor, only this time they were slower, more paused... Niles supposed that those were C.C.'s steps, and that she probably wanted to have some privacy before talking to him.

Finally, the steps came to a halt, and he heard her heaving a sigh moments before she spoke. "Hello, Niles."

It took him a few seconds of swallowing and controlling his breathing, and a curious C.C. down the other end of the phone, wondering if he was still there or if the line had gone dead, for him to reply.

"H-hello, Miss Bab-I, uh, I mean...Your Royal Highness," he stammered out, immediately cringing at himself inside. Had he really just nearly called her by her maiden name, and then stuttered on top of all that? He could kick himself! So much for a calm and collected approach to making this call.

He had once heard that being nervous about something meant that you obviously cared. If that was the case, then he had never cared about anything more in his life than her reaction at this moment. He could almost see her grinning down the other end of the phone now.

But as she replied, her voice sounded only faintly amused, as if she didn't think it a big deal, rather than the taunting he'd expected from such an occasion.

"It's okay; in the first few months I just about caught myself doing that once or twice," she said. "If it's easier for you than remembering all those big, long words, just stick to calling me C.C. for stuff like this, okay?"

The offer sounded so tempting... calling her C.C., like he had dreamed of doing for so long; but he couldn't, not when she belonged to someone else. Besides, if he called her by her first name his damned mind would have the illusion they were the same, when he knew this wasn't true. She was a Royal now, and – as much as he loathed to say so – she was way above him. No, he'd rather keep his distance, for he knew his heart wouldn't be able to take it.

Not to get him wrong, he absolutely hated having to address her by her style, but he'd rather do that than feeding the illusion they were close by calling her by her first name.

"I'd rather address you by your style, Your Highness," he answered, his voice sounding a lot more controlled than before. He wanted to ask her so many things, and – now that he had actually called and nothing 'bad' had happened – he might as well ask her. He wanted to know about her life as a royal, if she was happy and... and try to make her understand just how sorry he was for her miscarriage.

There was a second of silence before her low laugh sounded through the phone. The beautiful noise made the edges of his mouth twitch, a small smile playing across his lips. How he had missed that sound...

"You pompous jackass! Fifteen years insulting me, and now you want to use my style?"

"Well, what can I say?" the butler shifted from foot to foot, his smile still there but wavering. The nearness of her voice in contrast to her actually being thousands of miles away was causing him no small amount of distress. His fingers were twitching, aching to be able to reach out and touch her, but of course they would meet only air, so he used them both to cradle the phone close to his ear. He could have her voice for a while, even if that was all he could have, and he was going to hold onto it as tightly as possible. "Perhaps you should consider it a late wedding gift."

The joke was light for her benefit, not his own. The words tasted sour in his mouth, but her chuckle at the other end sounded so sweet to him that it would either make up for everything, or break his heart all over again. He couldn't tell which was happening to him, though. Maybe it was both.

"Maybe I will, Butler Boy. Maybe I will," C.C. teased. There was a brief pause before she continued, "I...uh...I didn't see you there, at the wedding."

It had been over six months, and she'd specifically remembered not seeing him? Niles raised an eyebrow, and he himself paused before answering.

"No, I...I didn't go," he said lamely. He had to think of some convincing reason for not being there. Telling her his actual reason just wasn't an option – they were both supposed to have moved on by now. "Just like not using your new title, I hardly felt that a mere butler attending a royal wedding would be considered appropriate."

"Oh," her voice had changed down the other end of the line. Was that disappointment in her tone? "Okay, then. Did you at least watch the footage, on the news?"

Of course he had... how could he not? But he wasn't going to tell her about his tears nor him smashing a glass against the floor...No, they were having an amicable conversation, and that's how it would stay. "Yes, I did. You looked beautiful."

He heard her take in a sharp breath, and he could almost see the surprise written all over her face.

"Thank you... I wish you had come, though, I... after what happened I just..."

Her voice faltered for a second, and Niles could feel the anguish of their last conversation resurfacing. He had gone over it a thousand times, and the more he replayed it in his head, the more he realised how harsh his words had been. He had said she'd end up alone, in rehab, wondering what might have been... well, she had proved him wrong one more time! She was married, to a prince no less, lived in a palace and was one of the most popular Royals in the UK. He, on the other hand, was still a lonely man who wondered what might have been almost daily. Realising they had remained silent for an awkwardly long time, he spoke.

"I wish I had, too..." he said, a strange softness in his tone. It was true, he wished he had, but he wouldn't have been able to bear it. "But as I said, it wasn't appropriate."

She didn't reply, so he tried to keep the conversation going, wanting to prolong the wonder of hearing her voice. "How... how's life as a duchess? I've heard the people like you. What kind of spell did you cast on them?" it was a lame excuse for a zinger, but it was as far as he dared to go for now.

"It's...like living a dream," she replied, ignoring the slight, and the softness returning to her voice with the change of subject. "Everyone is always happy to see me, and I guess that's been having some sort of residual effect. I get to meet all kinds of people – even more than I did when I was working on Broadway. And I never want for anything, either. Unlike certain times I could mention when a certain butler refused to do his job properly around me."

The corners of Niles' mouth turned upwards in an involuntary smirk, "If I'd known you were going to be a Duchess, maybe I would have thought twice before putting salt instead of sugar in your coffee."

C.C. laughed, "Just count yourself lucky that you're there and I'm here, Hazel."

That felt like a punch in the stomach to Niles, and suddenly whatever grin remained on his face had gone.

She hadn't meant it – he knew that – but hearing it from her rather than from his own depressed mind seemed to make it more real. She was there and he was here. She was royalty and he was a servant. She was married to someone else and he couldn't move on.

"Niles, are you there?"

The butler jumped at the sound of her voice. C.C.'s previous statement had caused him to drift, and he shook himself free of his thoughts.

"Uh, yes. Yes, I am," he ran a hand through his hair, and listened to her low, throaty chuckle down the other end of the phone.

"You're just the same as always, Niles – always paying attention when you shouldn't be, but as soon as someone's actually talking to you, you're a million miles away," she was no doubt grinning all over her face down the other end. She let out a soft sigh. "Don't ever change."

"You mean like you did?"

The words had left his mouth before he could stop them, and he was worried the silence down the other end meant their conversation was over.

But eventually, the Duchess' voice came back to her, "I had to. You know that better than anyone."

So at last they were dancing around the edge of talking about what had happened the last time they were in the same room together. The distance would probably make that easier. Not that he wanted her to be so far away just for one stupid conversation.

He wouldn't care if it never got brought up again, if it meant she could be there with him.

"I suppose so," he agreed carefully. He still had yet to ask one question which had been bothering him more than anything else, though. "But change can be a good thing, too. As long as it's for the better, and makes you happy. So, if I might ask, Your Highness, are you truly happy?"

Again there was silence between them. A loud, unsettling and awkward silence... Both butler and Duchess knew there was a gigantic elephant in the room, but the latter had never expected such a question from her former nemesis. It was so simple yet so complicated to answer... what was she going to tell him? Hell, the answer should be easy, but the Duchess was struggling to word it.

She thought about her new life, husband, and status... did that made her happy? If she compared her life to the one she had in New York she could easily say she now was a lot happier than when she was a producer; but did that mean she was truly happy? At peace with herself?

The questions she was making herself swivelled in her head, and she was only brought out of her musings when she heard a familiar baritone voice at the other side of the line.

"Your Highness? Are you there?"

"Yes, I am, my mind wandered."

Niles had to bite back a witty comeback, something he had never done before, and it was awfully depressing. He couldn't even banter with her, and it made him realise just how real losing her was.

"Well, Niles, I believe that I am happy. I mean, I am happily married to a good and caring man who's given me so much..." the Duchess began, her voice softening further, and had Niles been able to look at her, he'd have seen her eyes drifting to the window before her; she could see the dark sky behind the transparent glass – it was freckled with stars, which resembled tiny little diamonds and adorned the peaceful night. The moon was shining brightly, and the Duchess observed the silvery glow that illuminated their extensive gardens. "I sometimes feel a bit unworthy of him," she said in a whisper. "He is always trying to find a way to make me smile. Did you know, he asked for the song 'Killer Queen' to be played on our wedding? It's my favourite…" C.C. chuckled at the memory as she stared down at the ring that adorned her finger. "My stepdaughters are also quite sweet, and they've accepted me into the family; as a matter of fact, Princess Eugenie is staying here tonight, while Beatrice stayed with her mother. I remember that when I first met them I was terrified of them not liking me, kinda like the Sheffield kids did, and Andrew had to reassure me over a dozen times it would he ok... And he was right, of course."

C.C. leaned against the wall, a smile playing across her lips. Who would have said she'd end up talking like this with none other than Niles? Her declared archenemy? Funny turns life gives...

But there was something odd, as though a part of her longed for something she couldn't get. What could it be? Perhaps it was her lost chi- No. That wasn't it, she chastised herself, and she better not start thinking about it now. There was no point in ruining a perfectly good conversation...

"Andrew also likes spending the evening together. Actually, when you called we were at the sitting room having a cup of tea while playing cards. He is a good poker player -not better than me, mind you, but he's good. He is also a fantastic dancer, and we have this habit of putting on some Sinatra or Ella Fitzgerald and swaying for a while every now and then. But, what I believe makes me the happiest, is how loved I feel here... by everyone."

These words pulled at the butler's insides. They made him want to say that they could have played cards and had tea if she'd stayed, and that they could have danced to anything she'd have liked to hear that night. There was a deeper hurt at knowing they danced to Ella Fitzgerald. He had _thought "Our Love is Here to Stay"_ was their song, and knowing that she was now sharing it with someone else felt like someone opening an old wound. Most of all, he wanted to tell her how much she was loved by the people she'd left behind...none more so than him.

Then a rational part of his brain kicked in. Nothing she'd answered his question with could come only from being married to Prince Andrew. It was all small things that were nice, but not necessarily found only in one place.

She was being tactful. Like she would be for a journalist, if she didn't want them to know the full truth about something.

What was she hiding? Was she not happy?

He knew, but he couldn't possibly ask.

"That all sounds...lovely, Your Highness," Niles shifted from one foot to the other, taking in a deep, but quiet breath. "I am sure the pair of you have a wonderful time together."

"We do," C.C. replied, though there was something in her voice which told the butler that there was more she wanted to say, but couldn't. There then came a cough from down the other end. "Um, Niles...do you think you could pass me to Maxwell now?"

She probably felt as awkward as he did at this stage – what more was there to say? There was much more left to say – too much for such a distance, and too much for the fear they both felt in saying anything they really wanted to.

Of course, he still wanted to refuse, to say that Maxwell had stepped out for a while and would only be back later. It wouldn't matter to him if there were a thousand more uncomfortable silences, as long as each knew the other was right there to talk when they needed them. But he could see his employer approaching out of the corner of his eye, his own phone conversation over, and knew that his had to be, too.

"Of course, Your Royal Highness," he agreed, suddenly sullen. "He is right here-"

Before he could reach out and hand the phone to Maxwell, the Duchess' voice came again.

"Niles, wait!"

He stopped, gesturing to his employer to hold on a moment, and listened again.

"Yes, Your Royal Highness?"

"It's been really nice to hear your voice again," C.C. said. The tone of voice suggested she was smiling. The butler himself smiled back warmly. "Perhaps we could do it again some other time."

"I'd love to, Your Highness," he almost wheezed, the happiness threatening to burst from his chest. "And it's been good to hear yours, too," he replied, before the both of them said their goodbyes and he handed the phone to Maxwell.


	5. Chapter 5

**_Chapter 5_**

After that first phone call, Niles' life gave a 180 degree turn. It had taken her some weeks, but eventually the Duchess had called the mansion once again. On the beginning, her calls were few and spaced in time, but had happened nonetheless.

She'd always say she wanted to talk to Maxwell, but she'd also spend a good thirty minutes chatting with Niles. To everyone's surprise she had sometimes asked to talk to Fran, too. Ever since that visit to New York when she was engaged, the two women seemed to have formed a weird friendship, and Fran had told Niles that the Duchess sometimes told her she missed her family in New York. The butler wasn't sure if she considered him family, but a little hopeful part of him told himself that he was.

And so, as time went past and weeks turned into months, it became a habit of hers to call the mansion. Eventually, she had abandoned the pretence of calling solely to talk to Maxwell and had asked to talk only to Niles. Their conversations – which on the beginning had been short, awkward and full of uncomfortable silences – could last hours and there were brief moments when neither of them knew what they were doing.

When Niles stopped to think about it, the fact he was actually bonding with her again felt like a dream. A year ago he had thought he'd never even talk to her again, and yet here he was, slowly re-building his relationship with the duchess.

He wouldn't lie, there were moment when he still doubted if this was what he wanted – if he truly wanted to have her back in his life when she'd never love him how he wanted – but in the end, he had always answered her calls.

In a sense, talking to her almost daily was like having her with him again; they exchanged zingers, made small talk, told the other about their day… It was truly strange. If Niles wasn't so afraid to admit it, he'd say that they were friends. However, even if they had been able to begin again, neither of them had mentioned the last time they had been in a room together. That wasn't a conversation they could have on phone – it simply was a topic of conversation that required to be discussed face-to-face, and that was something they couldn't yet do. Both duchess and butler knew their relationship had bettered due to the calls, but they wondered what would happen if they saw each other again. Would they be able to talk? Would it be too much? Would they realise that being friends after what had happened was a mistake? They didn't know, and probably wouldn't know for a very long time.

One topic that had been discussed, however, was her miscarriage. After the loss of her child C.C. hadn't mentioned if she had plans of trying for another baby, but Niles began to grow suspicious when the duchess had suddenly disappeared from the public view for four months. The woman hadn't left the house in weeks, and lately all she did was stay in bed – or that was what she had told him.

Niles hadn't wanted to probe into the matter, he knew it was a delicate subject, and there was a part of him that knew that eventually – as it had always happened since she had become a duchess – the media would find out what was going on with C.C., and consequently would he.

His conjectures were proved right that morning when, after getting dressed and making his way to the kitchen, Niles switched on the TV and saw the bittersweet headline that read " _Duchess of York pregnant again!"._

He knew that the couple would want to try again. It would be obvious to anyone, if not spoken aloud due to the insensitive nature of the statement. But they had been so overjoyed at the prospect of starting a family that it seemed on the cards. All he'd really had to do was wait for his suspicions to be confirmed.

The entire household – well, apart from one – had erupted in cheers when they'd heard the news. There had been a brief phone call in order to congratulate the mother-to-be, and promises of visits in the near future that Niles both hoped were true and hoped were hypothetical at the same time. He wanted to see her, to see if they could be friends, but there were still so many things holding them back, too.

Not in the least this new piece of news.

No matter how much better things had become over the past few months, he still wasn't ready to accept her having the child of another man – of there being proof that she loved and had chosen someone else. It sounded selfish – no, it _WAS_ selfish, especially after what had happened last time, but he couldn't bear the thought of it at all. He didn't hate the child as much as the first one – he had learned his lesson in that regard – but he still resented the next one.

He resented the child not just for obvious reasons, either. He also resented the fact that her pregnancy meant that C.C. had to rest more often, and couldn't talk to him as much as she normally would. The doctors were prescribing her more rest than ever, and they felt too many lengthy calls would interfere with that. He went back to his everyday work, hoping that each day would be the day that the doctors allowed her to speak to him that week.

He'd grown to rely on the connection they had, and taking it away from him just as it had gotten going hurt him deeply.

But, as he often reminded himself, in order to not jeopardize this new pseudo-friendship they had formed, he'd have to pretend to be happy for the new 'bundle of joy' she was carrying inside of her. After all, the woman was trying to start again, and even if there were millions of things holding them back, Niles simply couldn't go back to not talking to her – he missed her enough as it was.

"Niles," Fran said as she walked into the terrace, where Niles was humming an indistinct song as he watered the plants. "There is a call for you, it's C.C."

It took a second for the butler to straighten up and dash into the house, not even bothering to say anything to Fran after she had given him the phone. C.C. had called, and she wanted to talk to him – not to Maxwell, not to Fran, to him. He ached to hear her voce, it had been a week since she had last called… It was no surprise, though, after the announcement of her pregnancy had been made public, C.C. had had to spend some days at the hospital so the doctors could run some routine tests on her, hence why she had been unable to call.

The butler also knew she was due to have her first ultrasound, and most probably they already knew the baby's sex. He wasn't sure if he wanted to know – her having a girl or a boy was equally upsetting, but he had eventually decided her having a girl would be less painful because, if she had a daughter, she might look like her…

Niles was surprised by how quickly he managed to cover the distance between the terrace and the kitchen, but once he was alone in what he considered to be his space of the house, he carefully took the phone to his ear and finally spoke, "Hello, Your Royal Highness."

"Niles, please! quit calling me by my title! I say so every time we speak – and that's saying something considering we've been talking for almost a year!" answered her irritated voice from the other end of the line.

The butler took on an unimpressed countenance, "Usually people start phone calls with "Hello, how are you?", but I suppose that might have been too much to ask."

His retort had simply been an instinctive reaction to the way she'd started their conversation. Secretly, there was a part of him that was delighted she wanted him to use her name. It gave him more proof than ever that maybe they truly were friends, even across the distance of an ocean, and with practically a lifetime's worth of animosity in their past.

"Well, if you're gonna be like that, I'll take back my offer, and you can stick to my title," C.C.'s words were teasing, but he didn't want to risk them becoming more meaningful.

"No, no – you said I could, so now you can't take it back. A duchess is only as good as her word, after all," he replied, beginning to smile. This was feeling more comfortable now. "At any rate, to what do I owe the pleasure of this call?"

"I thought I'd catch you up on a little gossip. Well, future gossip," the duchess said.

Niles quirked an eyebrow, "Future gossip?"

"Well, it's pretty hard for the papers to gossip when they won't know what the baby's sex will be until after the announcement is made!" he couldn't see her face, but Niles knew that C.C. would be grinning, "I mean, come on, Butler Boy – get with the program!"

Suddenly, it clicked in his head why she was telling him all of this.

"Is this your extremely roundabout and odd way of telling me that you've got the results of your ultrasound?" he asked.

"Wow; that certainly took you long enough! You're getting slow in your old age," she chuckled, clearing her throat to make herself stop before she continued. "Anyway; you wanna hear the results? As long as you promise not to blab to the papers, or even to the Sheffields, because I'm not confident that someone in that house won't let the news slip."

He hesitated. Did he want to know? Did he really? There was a part of him – the yenta side of his personality – that found the idea of knowing the sex of her child before anyone else incredibly appealing; but there was another part of him that didn't really want to know. He had imagined, more times than he'd care to admit, her having a little boy who looked just like his father. He had imagined him having to witness her give birth to a carbon copy of the man he'd been passed over for...

But what if that wasn't the case? Besides, he'd eventually get to know what she was having and he couldn't possibly decline her offer to inform him in advance without sounding rude! The butler sighed and nodded before answering – as though bracing himself for what he was about to hear.

"Yes, of course I'd like to know. Mind you, whether the baby is a boy or a girl, I am certain that – after dwelling in your womb for nine months – it will be a little terror, just like you are," the butler replied, almost seeing her amused smirk at the other end of the line.

"Ha ha… if you keep that up, I will gladly keep the information to myself, Hazel," she warned him, although he knew she was playing – her tone of voice told him so.

"Oh, alright, I beg your pardon, Your Highness, I-"

"Oh, Niles, will you cut it off? I am not in the mood for formalities, ok?" the Duchess snapped, and Niles could almost see her scowl. "It's still us, you know?"

Niles could feel his heart sinking in his chest; in a way, she was wrong... There wasn't an ' _us_ ' anymore, or at least there wasn't the _'us'_ he wanted. He knew that she was referring to the way he had treated her before she had left New York, and he made a mental note not to be so formal with her... she didn't like it, and had said so on many occasions.

"Alright, I'll try to be-"

"More you," she completed.

"Yes...more me," he agreed somewhat feebly. He hoped he didn't sound too downhearted; she might stop and ask him about that instead, and seeing as he'd braced himself for the news on the child, he didn't want her getting distracted by anything else all of a sudden. Especially not by something he couldn't comfortably discuss with her – not over the phone, or probably even if they met in person.

He needn't have worried. Either she didn't catch the tone of his voice, or she was excited enough about her own news that she moved straight on to it without stopping to think.

"That's more like it," she said. "You can save all that formal stuff for the baby. After all, she might not even be born yet, but she still outranks you."

He was about to retort in turn, when suddenly the words registered in his brain, and he stopped himself.

 _She_. The duchess had said 'she'.

C.C. was having a little girl.

"You're having a girl," he stated, the heaviness in his chest growing a little lighter than before. It wasn't going to be a boy – not the little copy of Andrew that he'd been dreading with his mind's eye. A little girl, who would hopefully look just like her mother, a little girl that he wouldn't automatically resent every time he saw her picture...

"That took you long enough, Hazel," the duchess' voice gave away that she was back to smirking. "Did you expect me to be having a boy for some reason?"

Her question felt a little too close to the mark, even if the word _'fearing'_ was more appropriate in his head.

"Well, actually, my mind kept conjuring up this image of something which more resembled a baby crocodile," he decided to tease instead, lest his actual feelings on the matter get the better of him. "But I suppose life is full of surprises."

Niles heard her laugh and it suddenly hurt to breathe. Her laugh… it sounded exactly the same as it had when she lived in New York – deep, throaty and sultry. Music to Niles' ears. Even though they had been speaking for months now, he could count with the fingers of one hand the times he had heard her laugh – truly laugh. There was a part of him that couldn't help but wonder why that was. Was she unhappy? What could possibly happen to her?

He had his suspicions, of course, but he couldn't voice them. He had noticed a change in her since she had lost her first child; there was a glint of sadness that never disappeared from the back of her eyes; he had seen it in every picture that had been taken to her after that dreadful day. He supposed the wound was still open, and even though she was carrying another child and she had reached her fifth month without any setbacks, the fear of something going wrong was still there, lurking in the back of everyone's mind.

Only after six months after the miscarriage was she able to confide in him the reasons behind it. Her bad habits, all those she had had back in New York and that had led to her going to The Place, had taken their toll on her body, and even though now her lifestyle was extremely healthy, she hadn't been able to escape her past.

At least not all of it…

After all, Niles was part of her past, and she was talking to him. There was a hopeful part of him that wondered if that meant he was now part of her present, too, but he didn't dare to ask. It seemed ridiculous they hadn't seen each other in almost three years, but even if an ocean separated them, they were strangely close – at least, in a bizarre type of way.

"Oh, buzz off! It's not the baby you should be worried about," she retorted. "It's the mother who-" she stopped in mid-sentence and Niles could hear an indistinct male voice saying something in the background. The duchess sighed and he could almost sense the conversation was about to come to an end. "Sorry about that. Andrew is asking me to go lie down, I've been on my feet for longer than I accustom. If you give me some minutes I'll call you once I am settled in my bed, I've asked for a phone to be installed in our room, too."

"Oh, alright then," he was perfectly willing to wait. No one had come to get him for anything so far, and he wasn't about to give up his conversation with her just yet. By the sound of things, she wasn't willing to let him go yet, either, and sounding it that way in his head probably gave it more gravitas than it was actually worth, but he was keeping it to himself so it didn't matter how he worded it. "I'll talk to you in a moment, then."

"Luckily you're housetrained – you can sit and wait like a good boy," she teased.

Niles frowned, "Dog jokes are my area of expertise. You might be royalty now, but I still have my pride, you know."

"Pride? You? I suppose so," she chuckled, and from the tone of her voice, he could tell she was about to set him up again, but he didn't really care. Hearing her voice worth a thousand insults, a thousand times over. "After all, you have so very little else, there must be something in there that keeps you going through the day, so why not say it's pride?"

"Don't you have another room to be going to?" the butler replied, unimpressed. "You can continue this little repertoire you have of 'poor' jokes when you're resting. Or is the prospect of doing two things at once too much of a challenge for you?"

"Keep that up, Butler Boy, and I won't call you back," C.C. said. He knew she was joking, but he didn't want to take the risk, and was about to apologise, when the indistinct male voice was back, sounding more insistent than ever. C.C. groaned, and said something quietly to the voice, away from the phone.

"Alright, now I really do have to go," she said, clearly not happy to be allowed to wrap things up - no matter how briefly – on her own terms. "Wait by the phone for me, okay? I'll be back soon."

Niles wanted to tell her that he'd wait for ever – that he'd stay by the phone even if she hadn't told him when she was going to call back, but there was no sense in doing so. That would only ruin everything between them. Yes, he knew talking to her on the phone was not nearly enough, but it was the only thing he could have; at least for now. Besides, not actually seeing her made ignoring the metaphorical elephant in the room that was there whenever they spoke a little bit easier. He knew that he was still unprepared to see her in person – not only because she lived thousands of miles away, but also because there was something about seeing her pregnant and with a ring on her finger that made his heart ache.

It was better this way. He could have her voice, and that had to be enough.

After they had said their goodbyes, they ended the conversation so the duchess could go lie down. As he waited, he made himself a cup of tea and headed to his room, phone in one hand, his cup in the other. The Sheffields never bothered him when he was on the phone with C.C., and he was sure this time wouldn't be any different. He laid his cup on a coaster over his bedside, sat down on the armchair by his bed and waited for the call that – just as she had promised – came almost fifteen minutes later. He smiled to himself as he answered the call; things between them might not be entirely ok, but she still wanted him in his life, and that was absolutely priceless.


	6. Chapter 6

**_Chapter 6_**

Time is a funny thing – it can fly past, leaving moments behind in the blink of an eye, or it can pass agonizingly slowly, making mere minutes feel like hours. If anyone asked Niles what life without C.C. had been like, he'd have answered that the two years in which they hadn't spoken had felt like an eternity, but ever since they had started rebuilding their relationship time seemed to fly past.

It seemed only yesterday when she had announced her pregnancy, and here they were… she had given birth to a healthy baby girl a few hours ago. She had gone into premature labour, but even though the child was born a few weeks earlier, both mother and baby were alright. Buckingham Palace had already announced both the sex and the name of the Royal Family's newest member: _Her Royal Highness Princess Elizabeth Berenice of York_. The many reporters were huddled before St. Mary's hospital, and barely twelve hours after giving birth, the duchess walked out of the hospital – beaming and carrying a tiny baby in her arms.

Niles had last spoken to her when she was about to leave for the hospital, but she had promised to call as soon as she came back home. He was watching the duchess on the news, and by God did she look gorgeous…

He was so engrossed in observing her, beaming proudly and with the sun rays bouncing off her golden hair, that he almost didn't look at the baby at all. Not that he could see much of the little one, anyway, wrapped in a large pink blanket and nestled so deeply in her mother's arms that he wondered if any of the press would be able to get a clear shot of the latest member of the Royal Family.

C.C. and Andrew halted for a few moments at the bottom of the steps leading into the hospital, to graciously allow for a few select photos, and finally it happened as the duchess re-angled herself and the child so that the press could see.

The news camera zoomed in, and without thinking Niles got closer to the television to take a closer look.

The little princess was very small indeed, and deeply asleep – completely unconscious of all the fuss that was going on around her. All of the fuss that was going on because of her. And not her, nor a single member of her family, knew that he couldn't help but feel a stinging bitterness when he saw her with her parents, who had just looked at each other with such adoration that he considered switching the television off.

Soon it was time for the couple to leave, though. The cars that were to take them away had just pulled up from around the corner, obstructing most of the view of the press, and soon the family were driven down the road, around the corner, and out of sight. The police escort they had been given would no doubt clear the traffic between the hospital and their house, so it wouldn't be too long, hopefully, before C.C. called him.

That is, as long as she wasn't ordered to rest again.

Feeling rather deflated, the butler plopped himself down on his armchair and heaved a sigh. He had made a habit of talking with her while sitting there, and on some occasions – when the longing for her got the best of him – he'd close her eyes and imagine he was there, sat on his bed instead of in another man's bed an ocean away.

He began thinking about what he'd say to her when she called; he'd have to congratulate her, of course, but there was a part of him that didn't really want to talk about the child she had had with another man.

Given the situation, however, she'd probably want to discuss the new addition to her family with him. Back when she was pregnant she'd often tell him about the new developments, the gifts she had received, and – when her due that had approached – she had even discussed a few name ideas with him. That latter had been bittersweet; he was honoured that she allowed him to take part in something as important as naming her baby (and a princess of the United Kingdom, no less) but he had always thought it would be their baby the one he'd help her name, not hers and Andrew's.

Well… there was no point in thinking about that. He could wallow in self-pity another day, for if he truly cared for her he was not going to spoil her happiness. A healthy child was always a cause for celebration, especially when the duchess had lost a child before.

The call came an hour and a half after she had left the hospital. Just as it usually happened, Kathleen – C.C.'s personal assistant – had called to the mansion and then had handed the phone to the new mother, who was eager to speak to Niles. The butler liked her assistant; she was smart and quite nice, too, and she had come to understand the verbal bantering between the duchess and him. Kathleen had mentioned on many an occasion that she found it quite funny, too.

"Hello, Butler Boy!" an elated C.C. said from the other end of the line, which made Niles chuckle softly. She was far too cheerful for someone who had given birth mere hours ago.

"Hello again," he said, leaning back comfortably in his chair. "I take it you're all settled in now, then?"

"Completely," came the reply. "I nearly forgot to call you back, but then someone brought me tea and cake and wouldn't you have it? I remembered."

"Very funny," Niles deadpanned. It was lucky she was only joking about not calling him back. He would have been devastated if he had left her thoughts long enough for that to happen, and he'd been left waiting by the phone for so long that he'd eventually realise it was night-time in the UK, and that everyone was probably asleep. "You know you would have been bored stiff if I wasn't here to keep you entertained."

"I know; I get overseas entertainment right in my very own home and it costs me practically nothing," the duchess chuckled.

Niles rolled his eyes, "I'm going to let you have that one, because you've just given birth and I can't send any other gift. Speaking of which, how is the little one?"

"She's fine, thank you. Sleeping soundly, thank God," he could almost see her rolling her own eyes at that. "I don't hold out hope for it lasting, but for now the house is all peace and quiet."

"I doubt any house you inhabit is ever peaceful – after all, you do have a predilection for havoc and mayhem," the butler quickly retorted, grinning to himself at the scowl she was surely wearing. "But in all seriousness, you better brace yourself for a rough couple of weeks, Babcock. Babies demand attention, and not even a nobility title can save you from having to feed her during the wee hours of the morning."

"I am perfectly aware of that, Hazel," came her reply, her voice adopting that tone she used whenever she was proud of herself. "And just for you to know, I refused Elizabeth to have a governess, as Andrew wanted. She is my child, and I will take care of her."

 _'Ladies and gentlemen, that is a curveball'_ Niles thought to himself. She had turned down a governess? She actually wanted to be involved in her daughter's life? It wasn't that he thought she'd be a bad mother, but given her status and how she had been raised, he had thought she'd leave unpleasant tasks (such as changing the princess' diaper or burping her after a meal) to the servitude.

This woman surprised him so...

From their past conversations he knew she was thrilled to have a child, that after losing the first one she was eager to experience motherhood, but he would have never thought that it would mean she'd refuse a nanny for her child.

"My, I am afraid I'll be expecting the four horsemen to arrive at any moment!" he tossed, "You are a bloody Royal and you refused a nanny... Thank you, Babcock, you've just condemned us all!"

"Oh come on, Butler Boy! The Day of the Final Judgement will only arrive when you decide to clean _under_ something," she volleyed back.

Niles smiled to himself. She remembered... she remembered his habit of not cleaning under things, of not doing windows or how he lied saying the coffee was decaf when he didn't feel like making another pot – she had showed so in their many conversations.

It still surprised him how clearly she remembered him; she had supposedly moved on, yet after almost three years of being apart she recalled every little detail of the time when she had lived in New York. He didn't know what to think about it... why did she care? Granted, they had become _'close'_ again these past months, but after the way things had ended between them, he had thought she'd want to erase her years at the mansion from her memory.

That and many other things made Babcock such a puzzlement. His heart gave a painful throb whenever he thought too much about it, though. She might have not forgotten, but she had certainly moved on – the fact she now had a child proved so.

Realising he had been silent for too long, the butler cleared his throat and spoke, "Touché, Babcock. I'll let you win this one. And do tell me, who does she look like?"

Of course that hidden behind his question was the obvious need that to finally be able to shake the image of her child resembling her father in any aspect, but he wasn't about to voice so.

"Well..." the duchess began, thinking about her daughter's face in detail."So far people have said she looks like me, but I think there is something about her smile that reminds me of her father," the duchess chuckled. "As a matter of fact, when I pointed it out to Andrew he teared up - although he will deny it if you ask him. He was so elated he took an obscene amount of pictures of me and the baby."

Niles felt a small wave of relief hit him. If most people seemed to agree that the baby looked like C.C., then it was probably true. But he couldn't help being disturbed by her thinking that the baby reminded her of her husband. He knew it was only natural, obviously, but hearing her say it out loud just kept his fears from being quelled entirely. What would he see when he saw the child? Would he see the child of the woman he loved, or would he see the child of the man who took the woman he loved? He wasn't sure.

All he really knew was that the less said about all the pictures Andrew had taken, the better.

"Ah, the poor thing," Niles covered up for his feelings on the matter by starting another round of jokes. "Born a princess, and yet so unfortunate; to have to bear the curse of looking like her mother."

"The curse of this face is nothing compared to the one you have to bear," he could imagine the duchess biting her lip to prevent herself from laughing. "You carry that decrepit old thing you call a body around in public all day. I honestly don't know how you stand it!"

"We all have crosses to bear, Babcock, although I suppose that demons like yourself are more than used to them," he retorted, pressing the phone against his ear, as though that would somehow bring her closer to him.

"Not really, I have my minions to carry them for me," came her swift reply.

Niles snorted a laugh. How he missed this exchanges... yes, they were back to zinging each other like in the good ol' days, but it was not the same... He missed seeing the twinkle in her eyes whenever he challenged her, to see the smirk that plastered itself to her features whenever she got the upper hand... he missed having her there.

But what could he do? She was married, she was royalty, and now had a child to worry about. That thought in itself was depressing. There was a part of him that wondered if he'd be able to engage in their verbal sparring in person. If, by some miracle, he saw her again, would he be able to act like nothing had happened when everything had changed?

He didn't know...

"That doesn't surprise me, coming from you," he eventually said, concealing the sadness that was squeezing his heart. "And you not carrying your crosses might be an explanation for your dubious morals."

"Quiet you!" she hissed, although the butler knew she was smiling. "Now, if you are done pissing me off, I have some news! It's about the christening – usually it's done three months after the baby's birth, but as my mother-in-law is celebrating her Golden Jubilee it will be delayed until she doesn't turn nine months-"

"And this concerns me because…?" he asked, trying to keep a nonchalant and playful tone although deep down he knew that he meant it. He might be getting along with her, but he didn't want to have anything to do with her daughter – the daughter she had had with another man.

"Don't interrupt me, Hazel! Do I have to resort to silencing you by Royal command?" she joked, although she had no way of knowing her comment had caused Niles to grimace... he hated when she mentioned her new status, even if she hadn't meant to do any harm.

Unclenching his jaw from gritting his teeth, he replied, "No, you don't."

"Excellent," C.C. continued, completely unaware of his feelings on the matter. "Anyway, as I was saying, my mother-in-law's Golden Jubilee is this year and would fall around the time that the christening would usually take place. Because of this, Elizabeth's christening is going to be pushed back until most of the celebrations are well and truly over. And this concerns you, Hazel, because as well as inviting the Sheffields to come to the christening, we...I also want to invite you."

As those words reached him, Niles felt like he was in the aftermath of having just been slapped – but not the part where the pain was still there (even though he was still hurting). It was the sensation of having everything knocked out of him, the slight confusion as the body attempts to return to the present moment after having been stunned, and the reaction of sheer shock at her being so open about it.

She had wanted him at the wedding, too. But he would have thought that not showing up might have discouraged her from trying to invite him to anything else. Especially this.

But he wanted nothing to do with the princess. Looking at her on the television and seeing her in magazines was hard enough. Doing it in real life would be unbearable.

And as for seeing C.C. in person, and on the arm of Prince Andrew...it didn't bear thinking about. He had to think up some excuse. Some watertight alibi or fool proof plan that would cover him for not being there. "That is...certainly most generous of you," he began cautiously.

"You needn't thank me, Hazel, after all it wouldn't truly be a celebration if the thorn in my side isn't th-"

"However," he cut her off, not wanting to hear the end of her sentence. Niles couldn't bear to hear she only considered him – as she had so merrily said – _'the thorn in her side'_. "I don't think my attendance to the princess' christening would be..." he stopped, trying to measure his words. He didn't want to jeopardise this pseudo-friendship, hence him having to choose his words with precision and tact. "... appropriate."

There was a moment of silence, the only noise heard being her sharp intake of breath. Her breathing sounded laboured, tense, angry...

"And why not?" the duchess asked in a clipped voice.

He heaved a sigh, rubbing the back of his neck with his hand. "Considering your new status, I hardly believe a servant like me attending such an event would be considered appropriate."

"Niles..." she began, her tone tinged with sadness. "Please, don't take me for a fool. That's unlike us... You and I may be stubborn, hot-headed, and mean when we want to... but we never lied to each other. I know you far too well to believe that you feel it's improper for you to come. Property, when it concerned me, never mattered to you."

She knew... she had known since he had used that lame excuse of him not going to her wedding due to his station. Niles was still hurt, and part of her wanted to try and talk about what had happened. Since she had started talking with Niles, the guilt for her crude words was eating her alive, and – to her horror – she had started to notice just how much she missed him. There were times when she'd wish to just take a plane to New York so as to see him again... "Please... I... God, I can't believe I am actually saying this but... I... Niles I... I miss you."

He felt his heart give a jolt – no doubt in the direction of a certain European capital city – as she said that. He didn't know if what he felt was unbearable sadness at the thought that they were both missing each other, or a bittersweet happiness for the same reason. She'd admitted that she missed him – whether it was just as much as he missed her, it was hard to say, but she'd still said the words.

The connection they had through the phone was clearly not enough for her, though. Otherwise she wouldn't be making so much fuss over him not coming to the christening. His excuse, as feeble as it was, wouldn't matter because it would have been considered and accepted.

And he did miss her. So much...

"I miss you, too..." he managed to murmur, his mind still reeling as it tried to work out what to do. Could he put aside everything, just for one day, all for the meagre reward of at least getting to see her again, in person? It wouldn't be like he'd have to spend all his time with the couple, after all. If the trip was long enough, the Sheffields would probably do some sightseeing in the city, and perhaps give him some time off. He could spend a little time on his own, maybe go and visit his parents if the opportunity presented itself.

It wouldn't be for too long. One day in the company of the royal couple and their child. One day in which he could see her, face to face, again. One day in which they could try and form a real connection, instead of hanging onto a voice so very far away.

It would be painful, but it could be so, so worth it. He had made up his mind. Even if it meant shooting himself in the foot in many, many ways.

He nodded and closed his eyes, as if preparing himself, "Alright. If you want me there, I will be there."

"That's wonderful! Thank you, I-" C.C. stopped herself in the middle of her sentence, having seemed delighted. Why would she do that? When she next spoke, her voice was more calm and controlled. "I'll be sending out formal invitations soon enough, with the dates and the times and everything on it. Including details of where to be so that my driver can pick you up. The Sheffields should be getting one, too."

"I'll be on the lookout for that," Niles replied. He meant it, too. Now that he was committed to going, it was actually starting to be exciting. He was going to get to see her again, in person, and they could have a proper conversation...

Maybe not about the things he really felt they needed to talk about, but this was a start.

"Wonderful! It will be nice to see you again, Butler Boy," she said, her voice having adopted a cheerful tone once again – so much so that the butler could almost see the wide beam that was currently plastered to her face.

He was smiling, too, not quite believing his luck; part of him wondered if he'd still feel happy and confident once he'd seen her with her new family, but he couldn't allow himself to think too much about that – it would only scare him and lead to extreme overthinking. No, he had to try and 'stay positive' – she had invited him, she missed him, and that was all that mattered.

"I can certainly say the same. You know, it will be interesting to see if you'll be able to step a foot inside the church – seeing as you are a creature of the darkness, you might melt," he teased, almost unconsciously going back to the territory where he felt most comfortable. They had said far too much these past minutes – he'd never thought he'd admit missing her, after all, much less to the duchess herself.

"I think I proved that churches aren't hazardous for me, Hazel," she deadpanned, the unimpressed tone in her voice hinting she was not amused by his joke.

"Oh, really? And when was that?" he asked, snorting a laugh.

"My, old age has truly taken its toll on your memory, Butler Boy!" she laughed once again. "I got married, remember? I walked down Westminster Abbey's aisle just fine and I didn't melt, hence proving you wrong!"

"Oh..." the light joking atmosphere now suddenly felt rather heavy to the butler, and he was thankful that she wasn't around to see both his shoulders and his smile drop. "Yes. Of course. What a pity - they must have had to re-consecrate the entire building after you'd been inside. It would have taken the poor bishops and reverends hours to remove whatever darkness you'd leave behind if you're now so strong that holy ground has no effect."

He had been desperate to get the mood back to the happy one they'd had before C.C. had mentioned her marriage to him. Zingers seemed to be his first instinct by this point, so that was what he stuck to.

He heard the duchess try to hold back a snort down the other end of the phone, and he smirked as she began her own retort.

"Just like it takes you hours to remove stains from laundry?" she teased. "At least they'd be working non-stop, not pausing every five minutes to check up on their latest soaps."

"I need something to keep the boredom at bay," he defended, keeping the part to himself about how much more that was true since she'd been gone. "It breaks up the monotony."

"Well, you can do that by coming to this christening, too," she said. "It'll give you a few days relaxation from not working."

He knew she was trying to be funny, so he kept his disagreement about relaxing to himself. He wasn't going to be relaxed for all the time he was going to spend in their presence, he could feel it.

The idea of seeing her on her husband's arm, holding a child they had created together would probably be a strain for his increasingly frail emotional health. Niles wasn't sure what he'd do once he saw her face to face again, either – one thing was talking on the phone, another was being in the same room together. The last time that had happened, the results had been disastrous. Would having her there, in the flesh, reignite the anger that had scorched his heart back when he had called her out from the Sheffield's stairway? Or would it feel like his heart was being stabbed?

He couldn't really tell…

It was hard to be positive; he had tried telling himself that seeing her might be an opportunity to clear the air, to finally address the obnoxious elephant in the room once and for all. But would he have the courage to even suggest talking about it? Especially when her husband – God, how he detested using that word to refer to Andrew – was so close?

There were so many questions that couldn't be answered, yet they were constantly in his mind, intoxicating his daily thoughts. Deep down, however, he knew all the suffering would be worth it – he was going to see her again, he was going to smell her perfume and look into her bright eyes after three years of not doing so. He was going to see her smile, and if he was lucky, he was going to hear her laugh, too.

That thought alone was enough for him to cross the ocean in a canoe, if necessary.

"Well, it will certainly be nice to spend some days at a hotel, being spoiled by-"

"Oh, no. Absolutely not," the duchess interrupted him. "You are staying in my house, as my guests. I invited you, the least I could do is welcome you into our home!"

Suddenly it felt like someone had dropped ice down the back of Niles' neck. He wasn't going to get away from it at all. It wasn't going to be one day, and that was all he'd have to endure. It was going to be however long the trip was, which would be however long the Sheffields agreed on.

He wasn't going to have to put up with seeing C.C. on Andrew's arm in a church as they watched their child be christened. It was going to be far worse than that. He'd have to see them in their home, too. Not just being domestic and loving and everything else that made him burn inside when he saw it on the television, but surrounded by their own friends and people who adored them, all the while situated in the comforts of their no-doubt sumptuous home.

All the love he could have given her, combined with all of the wealth that he couldn't.

It made him want to run away – from the conversation, from the christening, and from her. But he knew it wasn't possible, really. He couldn't let her go; not on the phone, nor inside his heart. And he had just agreed to go to the christening, so he couldn't back out of that, either, no matter how much something in his head screamed at him to try again with another excuse. It didn't win, though - it was overpowered by the thought of C.C. being angry at him again.

After so many arguments between them, he was slightly sick of it.

Maybe being invited to stay would be a good thing, in a way. They had admitted how much they missed each other, and if he was sick of fighting with her, then in all likelihood she would be, too. Perhaps a few days was what they needed - to strengthen the bond that they'd recently formed over the phone.

He had to tell himself that. It was the only positive spin he could put on something he couldn't get out of.

"That's most generous of you," he eventually said, realising the silence between them was becoming a little bit too long. "I'll make sure to pack enough garlic and crucifixes, though, seeing as I'll be entering Countess Babcockula's lair."

Good. A zinger. That would lead the suddenly awkward conversation back to known territory.

She snorted a laugh, no doubt amused by his latest jibe. "You got the title wrong, Hazel, it's Duchess Babcockula. In any case, not even a blessed stake will be able to save your soul from my evil claws."

He sighed almost inaudibly. In a sense, what she had said was true – his soul, his very hear had been captured by the gorgeous Duchess, and he still had no idea how to release himself from the spell she had casted on him since the very first day she'd stepped a foot inside the mansion all those many years ago.

"We shall see, Babcock. I do know a few good vampire hunters, and they are always eager to offer their services – you better watch out," he retorted.

"Yeah, right, I am sure you have Van Hellsing on speed dial," the Duchess smiled smugly to herself. "And considering you are Marx's lost brother, Cheapo, how do you propose to pay for his services? Does he need a maid?"

Just when Niles was about to reply, a loud wail was suddenly heard – the baby was awake.

"Oh..." C.C. no longer sounded amused. Her voice was tinged with worry – clearly for her daughter. But there was also something there which suggested that she was...disappointed? Had she been enjoying their conversation so much that an interruption had caused her to react audibly?

He could only hope so as the duchess continued.

"Hey, listen, Hazel-"

"There is no need, I understand perfectly," he replied. He couldn't very well demand that a mother not see to her own baby because he wanted to talk to her. That wouldn't be fair, or right. No matter what he felt for the mother, and thought about the baby.

"Thank you," she said gently. There was noise in the back, and Niles wondered if she was getting up from where she had made herself comfortable. "I'll call you again soon - I'm not sure when yet, but it will be soon. And keep an eye out for those invitations, okay? One of them has your name on it."

The butler smiled sadly to himself, "I will."

It was all he could do and say. He was stuck with it now.

"Good, because I expect you to be there on the day. No excuses," C.C. said teasingly, before her tone softened. "Speak soon, Butler Boy."

"Yes, speak soon," he replied quietly.

They said their goodbyes, and hung up. Niles wasn't sure who did so first.

* * *

 **AN: Well, here you have two more chapters! We thank you for your lovely reviews and hope you are enjoying the story. We are always happy to receive your feedback :)**

 **H & L**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7**_

Do you know that feeling of dread? That feeling of being pushed back by an invisible gale as you struggle to continue your way during a storm; the feeling of your stomach tightening into knots, of your jaw clenching and the fierce pounding of your heart against your chest? Well, that's exactly how Niles felt now that he stood before the entrance to C.C.'s palace.

Her new home was an old country mansion that had been extended over the centuries. It was ornate in its architecture and was surrounded by a seemingly endless and magnificent garden. Nature surrounded her mansion, helping to create an aura of tranquillity and well-being that could be breathed in the air. There were some guards standing before the heavy oak doors, taking care that no unwanted visitors trespassed and bothered the royals that resided in the imposing palace.

It was a place taken out of a dream, that was for sure, and the butler suddenly started to ask himself why on Earth he had agreed to come. He had believed that he'd have time to get used to the idea of visiting her new home, but the nine months between the birth of princess Elizabeth and his visit had gone past in the blink of an eye! He remembered that C.C. had spoken non-stop about her child during those months, and the young child was soon the little star of every event the Royal Family attended to.

Just as the duchess had told him, Queen Elizabeth's Golden Jubilee had entailed numerous celebrations – many which C.C. had been forced to attend to. Niles got to see her on the news, dressed in expensive designer clothes and walking on the arm of her husband as she held her infant daughter. Much to his relief, the baby was a carbon copy of her mother, so the butler had started to feel some kind of endearment for the little creature. Granted, there was a part of him that still resented her, but he simply couldn't hate her when she was a miniature of the woman he loved.

Niles remembered that the invitations arrived six months after Elizabeth's birth, and C.C. had also included first class tickets for all the family with them. Niles ticket had come with a little handwritten note attached to it that read, _'Don't worry, Butler Boy, I won't send you in coach this time'_. The butler had smiled at the memory; he had truly wanted to throttle C.C. the time when she had sent Chester in first class while he had had to squeeze into an uncomfortable coach seat. He also remembered noticing her coat of arms imprinted in the paper – he had never noticed it before... well, if he was being honest he had never cared to do so, but for some reason it had seemed interesting. Her arms were the Babcock's coat of arms impaled with the arms of her husband.

He had ran a finger over the image, delicately tracing it. He knew she would have had to help pick the design – it was a completely new coat of arms, after all, and the makers would want her to be pleased with the outcome. It was also very beautiful; exquisite to look at, and with the exact air of prestige about it that he knew C.C. would like.

But it had been spoiled in his mind by the knowledge that half the shield was there because of Andrew.

The entire invitation had been sent because of Andrew.

Without the prince, there would be no christening for Niles to have to go and pretend to celebrate, no new Duchess of York that he would be following through the media... and no five-foot-nine producer-shaped hole in his life and in his heart.

He had tucked the invitation into his jacket pocket, next to his heart, and took it with him everywhere he went. Of course the Sheffields had noticed his behaviour in regards to the invite, but they didn't confront him about it. They were too busy preparing everything for the journey, and besides, if it made their friend happy to have at least one thing of C.C.'s close to him when he felt he needed it, then who were they to take that away from him?

The big day of the departure had come faster than Niles would have ever expected. He had remained calm and collected all the way to the airport, but the moment he'd found himself stepping into the plane, knowing that he'd be seeing C.C. in just a few hours was nerve wracking. He barely slept during the flight, so he'd spent the majority of the time gazing at the little note she had sent. He had never realised just how beautiful her handwriting was...

A limo had been waiting to pick them up at the airport, and Niles had been silent during the whole trip, trying to prepare himself for what was to come. He was going to see her again, to speak to her and see her with her new family… he hadn't been sure if he'd be able to cope.

And so here he was, finally at the doors of her new home. He barely paid attention to the Sheffields – who were gazing around in awe and commenting about the beauty of the duchess' home – or to the many footboys and servants that helped them unload their luggage as the guests descended from the limo. The oak doors were still unopened, and Niles found himself wishing they'd stay like that.

Eventually, the doors were opened by the guards and a tall, grey haired man dressed in an impeccable suit walked out of the house to receive them. Niles knew he probably was C.C.'s butler – here remembered many of his professors at the Butler Academy had dressed like that because they were high-ranking servants of prestigious and powerful people. The man introduced himself as Mr. Bates, and courteously guided the newcomers inside the mansion after having given the footboys some instructions.

If the outside of her palace had impressed the butler, it was nothing compared to its splendorous insides. The entrance hall was bigger than the Sheffield's living room, dining room and kitchen combined; the floors were carpeted with a red material with elaborate golden designs and the walls were covered in portraits, pieces of china, ornaments… it was simply breath-taking, and the place had a regal air – which, Niles supposed, was how it was supposed to be. There were many doors and hallways that could be accessed from the entrance hall, and to their right there was an enormous staircase that led to the second storey of the house.

"Their Royal Highnesses are momentarily out," the York's butler said, startling Niles out of his musings."They had to attend to an engagement in London. They'll be back in any moment, but until then feel free to do as you please and use any of the facilities."

The guests thanked the butler and – after the latter had briefly detailed which were the different rooms they were allowed to visit – each of them scurried away, ready to explore the gigantic palace. Niles however, chose to stay in the sitting room near the entrance. He didn't want to sightsee, for it would only make him feel worse... instead, he took a book that lay on one of the coffee tables; he smiled when he noticed what book it was. C.C. had told Niles she had begun reading Harry Potter, a bestseller written by the British author J.K. Rowling, so he supposed the book he was currently holding belonged to the Duchess. Plopping himself down on one of the armchairs, he opened the book and began to read.

Niles was so immersed in the story that he barely noticed how time flew past. He was only brought out of it when he heard the front door being opened once again and a familiar voice drifted to him.

"Home sweet home!" C.C. said, handing her purse to one of her servants. "I thought it would never end."

"Luckily, it was shorter than we both expected," Prince Andrew said, enveloping an arm around his wife's waist. Both Royals were elegantly dressed, and the Duchess was wearing a beautiful, yet really simple, crown.

At the sound of their voices, Niles' eyes shot up from the words on the page and he snapped the book shut. If you'd asked him what he had just read, he wouldn't have been able to tell you for love nor money. They were home. C.C. was here, and he could hear her being informed by a servant that her guests had arrived. She knew he was here, too. Her voice sounded calm, but happy, at the thought that the party had all arrived safely, and were exploring the house and the grounds.

She was happy they were here. She was happy that she was going to get to see them.

And he was happy because the only thing separating them right now was a doorway.

So why had his legs frozen, and why was his body refusing to move from his seat?

She was so close, and he wanted to see her closer so much...

He knew what was stopping him. Fear. Her husband was there, too, and he didn't have a clue into knowing how to behave around the prince. How much did Andrew know about him? About them? About how they used to behave around each other, he meant. Did the prince understand their little battle of wits, as Kathleen did? Did he think it the behaviour of two people who were supposedly enemies? Of people who were probably actually closer to being friends?

Was he jealous that they'd had that connection?

The butler internally scoffed at himself over that final question. It was highly unlikely Prince Andrew had ever been jealous of anyone in his whole life, and he probably wouldn't start by being jealous of a butler who lived out of one room in someone else's house and pined for a woman he couldn't have.

How would C.C. introduce them? It all lay with her. One little word about Niles from the Duchess could be all it took for everything to go wrong.

What was waiting for him just the other side of that door? Happiness or awkwardness?

He didn't have to wait long to find out, as C.C. craned her neck round to look through the door into the room, and her face broke into a beaming smile as she spotted him.

Being able to look her in the face again was enough to get his body to stand, and he tossed the book onto the table without another thought for it as she entered the room and made her way towards him.

She grinned, having thought how she'd greet him. She only expected he'd remember... "Hello, Hello!" C.C. chirped.

Niles heart skipped a beat; for a moment he felt they were back in New York, and that he had just opened the door for the blonde socialite. She'd now hand him her coat as she tossed a witty comeback at whatever smartass comment he had just said and she'd triumphantly sashay to the office where- No. They weren't in New York, and she no longer was a single woman. The woman was a royal, and she now belonged to a world completely different from his. Niles gave her a little bow before taking her hand in his and kissing the back of it. He lingered for a second, relishing on the feeling of her skin against his, on her perfume sneaking into his nostrils... she was there, and it felt so good.

"Hello, Your Highness," he greeted back, straightening his back, a shy smile on his features. "It's been long since I last had the pleasure of seeing you."

Niles knew that's not how he wanted to greet her, but her husband was there, and he didn't know how he'd react to the way he usually addressed the duchess. Besides, there was a part of him that couldn't bring himself to greet her like he always did – just as he had imagined it, seeing her on her husband's arm, wearing a crown and an impressive ring on her finger, prevented him from doing so. Niles could see confusion crossing her ice blue eyes, and confusion quickly gave way to an exasperated scowl.

"Niles, I told you not to be so formal! Besides, everyone around here knows about our little prank war, they don't expect you to be the epitome of politeness either."

"That's right," a third voice said, and both sets of blue eyes drifted to the door, where they spotted Prince Andrew coming towards them. "My wife told me she owes you her wonderful wit to you. I must thank you, my mother finds her sense of humour quite amusing, and so do I."

Andrew crossed an arm around her shoulders, and pecked her cheek. C.C. giggled, and the hand that Niles had been holding travelled to her husband's cheek, and caressed it.

Niles' own hand lowered back to his side, feeling rather cold and empty now that it was no longer holding hers, and he just about managed a smile.

"Well then, Your Royal Highness, I'd suggest you prepare yourself for the comedy show of your life over the next few days," the butler replied shakily. "I haven't seen your wife in so long, we've most likely got quite a backlog of repertoire between us to get through."

"I'm looking forward to it very much," Andrew released his wife and stuck out a hand for Niles to shake. "It'll be quite a treat to see one of your little rounds of witticisms in person!"

The butler briefly grasped the prince's hand, before letting it go, "I'm sure we won't disappoint."

The last thing he really felt like doing was sharing such a private thing with Andrew, but if he'd asked, C.C. would probably be more than happy to start up the zingers in front of her husband.

"You bet anything you like we won't," the duchess grinned at Andrew, who returned the look in amusement.

There it was. Whether he wanted to or not, he'd have to partake now. Maybe it would do him some good to channel a little of his energy into this. Work through some of the anger that had been building up.

"But we haven't met everyone just yet, have we?" the prince looked between the butler and his wife. "Your friends, the Sheffields; they must be here, too."

"Oh, of course!" C.C. turned to Niles. "Did you see where they went when you came in?"

"I think they went into the gardens to take a look around, but I wouldn't know for sure," the butler replied. He hadn't really been paying much attention to where his friends had gone. He was too busy caught up in how he couldn't compete with the magnificence of the house, and the obviously more luxurious lifestyle it could provide for C.C.. Of course he wasn't going to say that, though. He gestured to the table in the parlour. "The book caught my eye, and I got distracted."

"Ah. Well, that's understandable," Andrew nodded and smiled, before wrapping one arm around his wife's back and using the other to indicate further towards the back of the house. "Why don't we go through and see if we can find them?"

"Oh you go ahead, darling," C.C. retorted, flashing an apologetic smile at her husband. "I want to get rid of this crown and check on Elizabeth before seeing the Sheffields. Would you mind?"

"Not in the slightest, sweetheart. I'll go looking for them while you get ready," Andrew then looked at Niles, and saw the little carry on that he still had with him. "Oh, haven't you been to your room?"

Niles shook his head. "I am, afraid not, Your Royal Highness. As I said before, I got too caught up in the book."

"Oh, I'll show them to you!" C.C. offered, a beaming smile quickly brightening her beautiful porcelain face. "After all they are halfway to the nursery. If you want you could accompany and I'll present you to our daughter."

The mention of their daughter hurt him further. He had known seeing her new family was going to hurt, but he hadn't imagined just how painful it would be. He had dreamed that one day C.C. would say 'our daughter', but referring to a child she had had with him, and not with Prince Andrew. Of course he wasn't about to let them see his distress, so he gave then a curt smile and nodded. "That would be wonderful, Your Highness."

"Niles, what did I say about formalities? Honestly, I know memory is one of the first things that old age spoils, but it surely be can bad!"

"You would know, wouldn't you?" the butler retorted, his tone giving away that he had a good ol' zinger on the tip of his tongue. "Do tell me, now that you live here, have you visited your old neighbourhood? Stonehenge I believe it was?"

There was a glint in C.C.'s eyes, one that had been absent for far too long. It was as though his words had fanned a fire within her, one that had almost gone extinct. For the first time in a very long time, Niles felt something akin to pride. No matter how many titles, money, or good looks Andrew had, no one could ignite that passion in the blonde Duchess like he could. That was the only aspect in which the Prince couldn't compete.

"You used that insult on me five years ago!" she scoffed, folding her arms across her chest.

"An elephant never forgets, Babcock. And you certainly have the figure of one."

"Very funny, maid shaped like a drum."

The air between them was electrified, and right then, the outsider was none other than C.C.'s husband. The two contenders were dancing their old dance, a perfect choreography in which –both knew – Niles always took the lead.

"This is quite outstanding," Andrew muttered, using one hand to stifle a chuckle.

"Oh, honey, you haven't seen anything yet!" the duchess lay a hand on Andrew's arm. "But it will have to wait, just for a few moments, whilst I see to it that Niles has found his room, and then I've checked on our daughter."

She leaned forward and gave the prince a peck on the lips, and he smiled at her. Niles' own smile fell very slightly, and there was a twinge in his chest as she referred to Andrew as "honey", but he held together. It wouldn't feel quite so bad, when the prince had seen to the Sheffields and he could talk with C.C. alone.

The two parties then went their separate ways in the house; Andrew towards the gardens to find their friends, and C.C. showing Niles the way upstairs.

The corridors on the next floor of the house were long, and carpeted in a wonderfully deep and plush red. The furniture – all antique – was highly polished and decorated in photographs, old ornaments and pieces of china. Numerous paintings adorned the walls. But all Niles could do was feel pity for the person who had to clean it all – the place was obviously kept to a remarkably high standard, and as such he didn't see a single thing which might have been considered out of place. Even the photograph of Andrew, C.C., and their baby on one side table as he passed appeared to be at just the right diagonal angle so that it could be viewed without so much as stray beam of sunlight coming in through the window and producing glare on it.

The same few words kept going around and around in Niles' head, until it made him almost feel ill; _'I can't compete with this'_.

It didn't take too long until they made it to the room he was due to stay in over the course of the next few days, and it was just as tastefully decorated and comfortable as any he'd ever seen.

"You like it?" C.C. asked, folding her arms as she stood by the door and allowed him inside.

Niles looked around, the feeling of unworthiness still squeezing his heart. The room was bigger than the one that Mr. and Mrs. Sheffield had in their mansion, and it had both a walk in closet and an en-suite bathroom. It was, by far, the best room he'd ever sleep in. "I do, very much. Thank you."

C.C. smiled, turning for the hallway as she beckoned for him to follow. Niles did as he was told, and both duchess and butler walked down the enormous corridor. She stopped in front of a room with magnificent wooden double-doors, and pushed them open. The open doors revealed a wonderful set of rooms behind it, and Niles could easily tell this was the Andrew and C.C.'s room. He followed her inside it – not sure of what she had in mind – and gazed around as they walked. The walls were also covered in paints and a number of photos featuring different members of the Royal Family, and, just like the one he and seen in the corridor, the furniture was antique and kept in perfect state. The room counted with a study that was obviously C.C.'s, two walk in closets, an en-suite bathroom, a little sitting room and the bedroom in itself.

"I am sorry to stop here before going to the nursery, but I am dying to take this blasted crown off my head," the duchess said as started taking the many pins that held her blonde hair in place off. "You have no idea how uncomfortable crowns can be."

Just when Niles was about to reply that no, he really didn't have an idea of how crowns felt both because he was a man and because he was a commoner, they heard someone clearing her throat behind them. When Niles turned around he saw a slender, brunette woman standing before him, with a baby on arms.

"Excuse me, Your Royal Highness, I just crossed your husband downstairs and I had Princess Elisabeth with me. He sent me to hand her to you." Kathleen said, passing the little princess to her mother.

"Oh, thank you very much, Kathleen!" the blonde duchess said, taking the baby in her arms before giving her daughter a kiss on the cheek. "This man here is Niles, I believe you two spoke over the phone."

Kathleen smirked as she shook the butler's hand. It was nice knowing the man who had brought her so many smiles in person. "We certainly have, Your Royal Highness. It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Niles."

"Likewise," the butler said, still distracted by the incredible bedroom he was in.

"I should be going, Your Royal Highness. Prince Andrew asked me to tell you he'll be expecting you two in the dining room in ten minutes and that lunch will be served soon," the assistant informed them.

The duchess dismissed her with a wave of her hand and soon enough the pair was alone again.

Well, not entirely. The little princess was with them, cooing in her mother's arms. Niles took a moment to stop looking around the room and focus his gaze on the child. To the relief of some part of his mind, it hadn't been wishful thinking when he'd thought the little girl looked like her mother. The first few wisps of light hair were starting to show on her head, and the princess' almond-shaped eyes were the same shade of blue as C.C.'s.

It sounded awful even in his head, but he wasn't sure if he'd be able to stand looking at either of them if the child had resembled her father. The knowledge that C.C. loved another man was hard enough, but seeing more physical proof than just the existence of the child would have been too much.

If his face displayed any kind of negative emotion, C.C. didn't notice as she murmured softly to her daughter. Eventually she looked back up at the butler, and smiled.

"Well, here is the little bundle of joy," she chuckled, before pulling a slightly unimpressed face at the space between them. "You can come a bit closer if you want, you know. She's not gonna bite you."

Niles held back a smirk, and took a few steps closer, feigning nervousness. Well, he was actually nervous in a sense, but not for the reasons she had suggested.

"It's not the baby I'm worried about biting," he said. "It's the mother. Isn't it supposed to be a full moon tonight?"

The duchess' unimpressed stare remained where it was, "Very funny, Hazel. You should count yourself lucky I'm holding her, otherwise you'd be in for it right now."

"Wouldn't that make for an interesting news headline?" the grin was slipping onto his face again, and it was almost impossible to keep in check. " 'Duchess Ransacks Own Home Chasing Servant'."

C.C. deadpanned, "Just get over here and meet my daughter, okay? Chop chop, Butler Boy, you've been summoned by royal command."

Niles knew she didn't mean it seriously, but he did feel a pang of sadness when she mentioned her new status. However, he concealed his emotions well, and bowed down exaggeratedly. "Of course Your Royal Hugeness – I mean, Your Royal Highness."

C.C. rolled her eyes as she gave him the child, but Niles could see the amused smirk on the edge of her mouth. The baby fussed when she was separated from her mother, but as soon as she was held by the butler, the mewing came to a halt and the baby focused her big blue eyes on the other set of baby blues.

"She was named after both of her grandmothers," C.C. explained, smiling at the sight of Niles holding her child. "I wasn't fond of naming my child in honour of my mother, but Andrew insisted and – after spending 15 hours in labour – I preferred not to argue. Queen Elizabeth was most pleased with it."

Suddenly it hit Niles. His former nemesis was Queen Elizabeth's daughter-in-law... it sounded almost ridiculous, but it was true. Who would have thought that the woman he had tormented and then loved would someday belong to the British Royal Family?

The very thought made him feel like he could sink into the earth at any moment, but he had to keep a firm hold on himself – both for his own sake and the sake of the baby he was holding. She was peering up at him with as much interest as such a small child could muster, and, very hesitantly (and looking up to make sure C.C. would allow it), he reached down with one finger to allow her to grasp it.

The baby made a happy sound, and Niles began to wriggle his finger in an attempt to play with the princess. The butler heard the duchess let out a soft laugh. He glanced up, catching a glimpse of her looking at them...fondly? And with what appeared to be almost uncharacteristic tenderness?

But it was gone the moment she noticed he'd stopped looking at the baby. She straightened herself up, smoothing the folds out of her dress and clearing her throat.

"We should be getting down to lunch," she suddenly informed him, angling her body in an indication that she was about to head for the door. "You can carry her down, if you want. She likes you already."

Niles smiled down at the little miniature of C.C. he was holding; if he was being honest, he liked her already, too. For him it didn't matter that the child had a title or that she belonged to the British Royal Family – the only thing that mattered and that made that child absolutely precious, was that she was C.C.'s daughter. The baby would undoubtedly be beautiful, and part of him prayed that – as she grew up – she looked more and more like her gorgeous mother.

"I'd love to," he said in a soft voice, cradling the child in his arms. The baby gurgled as she reached out for his lower lip and tugged at it, eliciting a pained yelp from the butler and another soft laugh from the duchess. "Like mother, like daughter," he grumbled.

"Well, she is a smart child, hence her sensing that she should pester you," C.C. quipped, walking back to the butler as she took the crown she had been wearing from her head; she had forgotten to do so due to Kathleen's arrival.

"I can't believe it! Three years of not seeing each other and you still brainwashed your child to hate me!" Niles said, observing her lay the crown on her nightstand.

"Did you expect anything else from me?" she asked, heading to the door once again, Niles hot on her heels.

"As much as I'd love to say otherwise, no, I didn't expect anything else from you."

She looked back at him and they shared a strangely private smile, as though they both were dying to say a million things but couldn't. Neither of them knew the other was trying to pluck up their courage to try to discuss what had happened that fateful night over three years ago, but both were failing miserably. What was left to be said?

They walked out of the room in silence, the only sounds that were heard being the baby gurgling and cooing in Niles' arms. Once they got to the first floor, C.C. guided him to dining room but as soon as they'd reached the bottom of the staircase, the butler almost gasped in shock. There, standing before them, were Queen Elisabeth and her husband, seemingly having just arrived to the house. They were chatting amiably with a beaming Maxwell and Prince Andrew who, at the sound of footsteps, turned around to face the newcomers. The people in the dining room smiled at the duchess, who didn't seem surprised by the presence of the sovereign.

"Honey," Andrew said, walking towards his wife. "I forgot to tell you that my parents were coming for dinner today."

C.C. rolled her eyes and slapped his arm playfully. "What a surprise, you forgetting things! Ah, it doesn't matter, it's always a pleasure to receive Her Majesty in our home."

Niles suddenly felt as if he were living some bizarre dream. Surely he'd wake up in his own bed in New York soon? It couldn't really be that he was in London, where C.C. now lived as the Duchess of York with her husband Prince Andrew and their child. It couldn't really be that the former producer was nearing the bottom of the stairs and receiving Her Majesty the Queen with a hug, and appeared to be about to introduce him to her. And it most certainly couldn't be that in the back, he could see Prince Phillip looking very amused at whatever Fran had to say at that particular moment.

"Come on down, Niles!" C.C. called out to him, as he had stopped somewhere near the middle of the staircase.

He did as he was bid, and Prince Andrew reached out in order to take the baby from his arms as he set foot on the floor. The butler knew it was only right that he did so, given that the princess was his daughter, after all, but he couldn't help but feel hurt.

That didn't last for long, however, as C.C. called him forward to meet the small, grey-haired lady in a prim light-blue skirt and jacket who stood before them.

Niles knelt before the Queen, just as he had been taught to do when he was being trained, and only rose when the Queen indicated him to do so. C.C. was stood next to her mother-in-law (Goodness Gracious! Her mother in law was the bloody Queen of England!) a smug grin on her face and trying very hard to stifle a chuckle.

"Niles, I am sure you know Andrew's mother, but I must introduce you to her; Elizabeth, this is the witty butler I've told you about."

Niles could feel the world around him spinning. Surely she hadn't told the Queen about their little prank war? Oh, who was he kidding? She was C.C. Babcock, of course she had done so! He barely managed a smile as he nodded dumbly at her words.

"Ah, yes, you told me about your age-old battle of wits. I must say I was quite amused with some of the insults you came up with! Not to mention your little pranks," the Queen chuckled and shook the butler's hand.

"And you'll see just how funny they are once you've observed one of their rounds of insults!" Andrew cut in. "Just half an hour ago he called her and elephant and she got back at him by calling him, and I quote, 'Maid shaped like a drum.'"

"Oh goodness gracious!" the Queen pretended to tut, but it was far from a scolding sound. If anything, it only added to the humour of the situation. C.C. and Andrew were laughing, and even Niles was smiling broadly at this point. Even with everything else that was going on around him, it was hard not to. He had often watched royal events on the television, seen Queen Elizabeth being taken through the streets of London for official ceremonies and other such things, but he had never dreamed he would ever meet her in person.

"And everyone present will be subjected to it at lunch, most likely," C.C. informed her mother-in-law, before flashing a grin at Niles. "We were just getting started upstairs, but that was hardly even a warm-up."

Niles returned the look she gave him. She didn't seem uncomfortable continuing where they'd left off in the banter department. Maybe he could give it a try, returning to a more normal (well, not entirely normal, seeing as entirely normal wouldn't involve royalty but would involve being all together back in New York) level of communication. Just this once, if that's what she wanted to be happy. He didn't have to go overboard, if he didn't want to – he was thinking about things he probably shouldn't say in front of Queen Elizabeth – but just enough to keep the entertainment factor up.

Soon, Mr. Bates came out from the kitchens to announce that lunch was ready, and would be served at the table forthwith.

The gathered party began to make their way to the dining room, the buzz of chatter only broken by the nasal voice of Fran loudly proclaiming how hungry she was.

Once everyone was seated, a number of servants dressed in white tie brought the entrée – Crown Roast of Lamb With Fresh Herbs – and the beverages; almost everyone chose to drink wine, but C.C. – seeing as she was breastfeeding – asked for diet soda. The conversation soon flowed, and as they went through the different dishes of their three-course meal, light zingers were volleyed between butler and duchess, much to everyone's amusement. Niles couldn't actually believe they were sparing in front of the Queen, but the sovereign seemed most entertained by the banter; he could also see the bright smile on C.C.'s face, and he figured that – even if she was married and had probably moved on – she'd always treasure their banter. The thought was enough to make his heart burst with happiness, and he momentarily forgot just how much he had missed her... it was as though she had never left, as though they were back in the mansion tossing insult to and fro.

"You were right, son," Prince Phillip said, looking fondly at his daughter-in-law. "Their little battle of wits is most amusing. I'd love to know how it started, however, for I can't understand how someone could start insulting such a graceful woman as Chastity!"

C.C. blushed, obviously touched by his kind words. If there was one thing C.C. couldn't complain about, was of her in-laws. Both Elizabeth and Phillip had always treated C.C. as their own daughter, and they had welcomed her into the family with open arms since she had started dating her husband. The duchess shrugged as she casted a smug smile at Niles. "Oh, I deserved it, Phillip! I was such a stuck-up, young fool back then... I was quite rude to Niles, and he put me in my rightful place."

Niles arched a questioning eyebrow at the duchess, and her answer was yet another smile, but he could read the truth in her eyes – she was actually accepting she hadn't always been the poor victim of his witticisms.

"At first she was most aggravated by my rudeness, but then it became a game, a wonderfully amusing one..." Niles interjected, a myriad of memories playing in his head. "She got me good many times, such as when I poured dishwasher in her coffee and she gave it to Mr Sheffield."

"I beg your pardon?!" the Broadway producer asked, looking between his two friends -who were trying hard not to burst out laughing.

"Oh, it was just an innocent joke!" the pair said at the same time, which caused a wide grin play across their lips.

"That used to happen a lot, we were really in synch, and sometimes we came up with the same insult," C.C. explained, allowing a servant to take away her empty plate.

"Yes... they were each other's home entertainment centre," Fran said as she honked her characteristic laugh, which was chorused by the other guests.

"Then why did it stop?" Andrew asked. "I mean, I remember you telling me about him a while ago, but you started talking to him again only a year ago. I don't even remember seeing him at the wedding!"

Both butler and duchess froze, and the smiles they had been sporting slipped from their faces. Unknowingly, Andrew had brought up a subject neither C.C. nor Niles had planned talking about in public, much less before her husband and in-laws. The Sheffields were also visibly uncomfortable, for they knew what had happened, too. C.C. looked away from Niles and grasped her husband's hand, as though trying to find some comfort. "We... had a disagreement that led to a horrible fight. I quitted shortly after and it took us nearly three years to talk again. But we both moved on and now it's all water under the bridge. Isn't it, Niles?"

Was it really? Had she completely moved on to the point where she considered the matter resolved? Her body language seemed to suggest otherwise. She'd frowned just as much as he had when the prince asked that all-important question, and even though she'd just addressed the butler, she still wasn't looking at him. Maybe she was afraid her face – her eyes in particular – would give away too much. He could tell if she was hiding something. Perhaps there was uncertainty there, or maybe even fear? He didn't know, and he didn't know how to answer her, either. He could feel his throat and then his mouth getting dry because he knew what he wanted to say – that it was not "water under the bridge", as she'd said, that the matter consumed his thoughts every waking second and that her being sat there hand in hand with another man was killing him inside by itself, let alone with everything else that he'd had to witness through all kinds of mass media over the past three years.

But he could feel all pairs of eyes on him at that moment, too. This wasn't the right time, or the right place, for such a conversation.

But he still had to get out of this awkward silence somehow.

"Niles?" C.C. asked again, her voice betrayed by a hint of agitation.

He choked out a couple of coughs, reached for some water, and took a mouthful before answering.

"Under the bridge. Completely," he swallowed, patting his chest, as though trying to dislodge food.

"Niles, were you just choking?" Fran asked, eyes wide with concern.

There was a part of the butler which couldn't help but feel satisfied as C.C. turned swiftly in her seat back towards him.

"Choking?! I-" she immediately calmed herself, as if remembering what company she was in, and relaxed her tone. "Do you feel better now?"

"Much, thank you," Niles lied, his sigh disguised as a deep breath. "I should just be more careful, that's all."

"Are you sure you're alright?" Prince Andrew asked. "We could call someone, just to make sure?"

"There is no cause for alarm sir, I promise you," the butler insisted, before addressing the whole table. "I apologise for having caused you all distress. I am fine now. And yes, to get back to the question at hand; the matter is completely resolved, in my mind."

That was probably the hardest lie he'd ever had to say, but if he could get away with it, it was probably one of his finer ones.

A strange silence lingered for a few moments, but soon the conversation began once again and everyone seemed relaxed once again; everyone except Niles and C.C.. The duchess, however was the most affected by what had just happened, and – to her horror – she had a desperate urge to cry. She could feel the unwelcome feeling of tears threatening to fall down at any moment, so – not wanting to make a scene at the most inopportune moment – she swiftly stood from her chair and excused herself with her guests.

"I am sorry, but I believe I am not feeling quite alright," she said, her calm voice almost wavering.

Prince Andrew immediately jolted from his chair and enveloped an arm around his wife, worry evident in his features. Niles, however, was not worried, but intrigued – he knew C.C. was feeling physically ok, but in her eyes he saw the same deep sadness than when he had called her out on the stairs the night of their fight. It was as though the duchess was having an internal war against her own self, and she surely needed time alone to calm herself down

"What's wrong, sweetheart? Are you dizzy? What are you feeling?" Prince Andrew asked, stroking her arm.

"Yes, I am a bit dizzy, probably because of all the excitement of the day. Would you mind if I go lie down for a little while?" she retorted, her voice sounding small and shy. She was avoiding Niles' gaze, and as minutes passed by, she felt the room was progressively devoid of oxygen.

"Not at all, love. Do you want me to go with you? Of course only if her Majesty excuses us," the Prince addressed his mother, tightening his grip on his pale wife.

"Of course, son, we will wait until your wife is feeling a little better," the Queen said, smiling gently at the couple.

"Excellent," Andrew pecked his wife on the cheek and wrapped her waist with his strong arm. "Do you want me to go with you, C.C.?"

The duchess nodded, leaning against her husband. She knew her knees weren't to be trusted, for they were trembling and she could easily fall down. "Yes, I'd love you to."

"Alright, sweetheart," Andrew began guiding his wife to the stairs, taking care to take short steps so she could keep up. He had seen her in this weakened state only when she had left the hospital after losing her child, hence his increasing worry. His wife was a fiery woman, he couldn't understand what could cause her to feel so bad! "We'll be in our rooms, hopefully we'll come down in a while."

They made as hasty an exit as C.C. could muster, and soon it was Niles, the Sheffields, Queen Elizabeth and Prince Phillip left at the table. The two couples made polite chatter, but Niles was still thinking about the way the duchess had deliberately not looked at him when she had risen from the table. He never thought he'd see that look of anguish again, and yet here it was.

And he'd helped to cause it both times.

After about fifteen or twenty minutes, Prince Andrew returned alone.

"My wife sends her apologies, but she doesn't feel well enough to come back down," he said, not yet retaking his seat.

"Everything alright?" Prince Phillip asked.

His son smiled softly, "Yes, Father. We both came to the conclusion that the day had been so busy that C.C. merely got worn out. She's just changed and got into bed. I'm sorry that each of you couldn't see more of her tonight, but hopefully she will feel more rested tomorrow."

"That is perfectly alright," his mother replied. "It is late, after all, and long days can be rather tiring."

The others hadn't noticed – or they couldn't yet recognise – that C.C. appeared distressed, not tired. But no doubt the evening would start to wind down, now that she had retired for the night. The senior royal couple would no doubt leave soon, and then the guests would return to their rooms, too. And another new day would begin.

Another new opportunity to either ignore or confront the problem which was clearly still unresolved. But which would it be?

They couldn't leave things where they were; rushed explanations and awkward silences, followed by someone having to leave because it had all become too much.

If they didn't talk as soon as possible, what would happen? The christening would come and go, the party of guests would go back to New York and the slim chance of complete reconciliation that his acceptance of her invitation had offered would be lost for good.

* * *

 **AN: So, here we are, another chapter! We must tell you, this story might not have a traditional happy ending, but we meant what we said about Niles and C.C. having their second chance. Well, that's all we are gonna say for now; after all, where is the fun in spoiling the story? :-P**

 **We thank you for your reviews! We love hearing your feedback and we are grateful you take the time to give us your opinions!**

 **Hope you enjoyed the chapter.**

 **Until the next one!**

 **H & L**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter 8**_

Disastrous

That was the word that pretty much described his reunion with the duchess. Not only it had been full of awkward silences and moments in which he wished to be elsewhere, but Andrew had unknowingly brought to surface the precise topic of conversation they had been avoiding for years.

In over a year of talking on the phone, they had never dared to even mention that fateful night – at most they had danced around the edge of the subject, hinting that they desired to talk about it, but neither had been courageous enough to even suggest touching the it.

They were afraid. Afraid of the conversation that they should have had long ago ruining their new and fragile 'friendship'. It was no secret to either of them that friendship was not what they – or, at least, what Niles – desired, but it was as far as they had dared to go, given the circumstances.

The had a history of impassioned declarations of hate and a lifetime worth of animosity behind them, so could they really start again? Could they really forget what had happened and try to be 'friends'?

No matter how much Niles tried to answer those questions as he tossed and turned in his bed, he couldn't do so. The butler was restless, for the anguish so clearly visible on her face had been his undoing once again, and he couldn't leave without an answer now that he knew she still cared... he had thought she had moved on, but after her reaction at dinner he could easily see that she hadn't – just like him. He heaved a sigh, not quite knowing what to do with himself.

"I could use a good pint of Ben & Jerry's right now," he muttered to himself. After what had happened with the duchess, he had refused to eat dessert and had retired to his room and now he was craving for something sweet.

And then it hit him. He was staying in a bloody palace, the kitchen was probably stocked with all types of food and treats – including ice cream. The duke and the duchess surely wouldn't mind if he sneaked to the kitchen in order to get something sweet to eat and calm his nerves, now would they?

Making up his mind, he put on his robe and a pair of slippers and quietly opened the door. The hallway was empty and eerily silent, and he felt as though a ghost could materialise in front of him at any moment. Well, the way was clear, so he swiftly exited his room and tiptoed to the kitchen.

As he walked through the enormous mansion he discovered that not even servants were up -which to him were good news. The moment he entered the kitchen, however, he came face to face with the other person who – just like him – hadn't been able to fall asleep: none other than C.C..

The woman didn't notice her presence at once, for she was busy warming up Elizabeth's bottle; the baby was there, too, bundled up and laying comfortably inside her little carrycot. Niles figured it would be best to retreat back to his quarters, but her voice prevented him from doing so.

"I think we need to talk about what happened," she said, turning around to face him. "We both know that the matter isn't 'water under the bridge'."

Niles hesitated and – for a brief instant – he thought about trying to excuse himself out of the conversation. But the rational part of his brain practically screamed at him that this could very well be the only chance he'd have to openly talk about what had happened, and he'd have to be a fool to waste it.

"Yes, you are right..." he said softly as he took a seat on one of the chairs of the kitchen, mirroring her actions. "But are you sure you want to open this can of worms? We both know there is a lot of crap under the rug that needs to be cleaned."

She nodded, although she was not looking at him for she was focused on her daughter. The child was eating peacefully, and if there was something C.C. enjoyed, it was observing her child eat. "I know, but neither of us can keep putting off

this conversation anymore. It's late, there are no witnesses, and it's probably the only moment of the day I can talk freely without being observed by either servants, my husband or my family."

"Alright, then," Niles leaned forward, so his forearms rested on the surface of the counter. Now that the chance was there, he had no idea what to say. About a million questions were all vying for his attention in his head, and he didn't know which one would be the best to start off with.

Maybe it was best not to start with a question. Maybe letting her talk first would be the better option – both to let her get her feelings out, and to give himself time to choose where he wanted to begin.

"I'll let you go first," he told her. "From the look you had on your face before you left dinner earlier, I could tell you have just as much to say on this as I do, perhaps even more."

C.C. eyed him, and, noticing her daughter had finished her bottle, she put the object down and picked the baby up, starting the process of burping her.

"Okay," there was silence as the duchess thought, and finished burping her daughter. Once the girl was back in her carrycot and sleeping peacefully, C.C. seated herself opposite the butler, and began to speak.

"Well, maybe I should start by asking you," she took in a deep, calming breath, "why all of a sudden, after so many years of insults, declarations of hatred, and calling each other our enemy, did you decide to spring a proposal on me? Was it a prank?"

"Of course not!" Niles felt offended that she would even ask such a thing, especially considering he'd repeated the question several times and a prank was never funny if done several times in a row.

"Then why did you do it, Niles?" she asked, her voice now sounding more stern than it had done before. Two sets of eyes locked across the counter surface, and an uneasy pause followed.

"Why do you think I did it?" he hissed, his tone sounding dryer than ever. He had thought she knew that – even though he had belittled, insulted and pranked her – he cared deeply for her. He had thought she had been aware of his love, but it seemed that, perhaps, that hadn't been the case.

"Oh, I don't know Niles!" she retorted. "I honestly don't know! We had a thing going on, a routine... Perhaps it wasn't enough for you anymore, or

you had a midlife crisis, or perhaps seeing Maxwell getting married made you want the same! There are endless possibilities! And I can't understand why you'd want me when you were happy making my life miserable."

Niles gave her such a piercing look C.C. felt the air had been sucked out from her lungs. He was angry, she could tell it, and he was only keeping his voice volume for the sake of the sleeping baby beside them. "Hasn't it ever occurred to you," he began, drumming his fingers against the counter. "That I proposed because I bloody love you? That you weren't an infatuation? That I harboured feelings for you since you first breezed into the mansion all those many years ago?"

She let out a low, humourless laugh as she shook her head. There was no way that man could love her, not after what happened, not after his behaviour towards her for over fifteen years. "Sure, Niles, you love me! You love me so much that you broke my bones, tried to undermine my career and made fun of my weight, looks and age for fifteen years! How was I supposed to know that you had feelings for me when it appeared that you loathed me?"

"I do love you," he said between gritted teeth. "And I thought you knew that behind the insults there were unspoken feelings! You weren't innocent either, you did criticise everything I am, made fun of my profession and my lack of money and-"

"But who started it? You did! You did the moment you decided to insult me after my job interview. But still, what were you expecting? Me to throw myself at you and agree to share my life with you after years of shamelessly insulting each other? Well let me tell you, that is not how it works! Even if you were right about everything you said about me, you had no right!"

He leaned back in his chair a little, debating pulling it out and walking away. But he knew he was only really thinking that because she was right. He had no reason to expect her to say yes to his proposal, to agree to anything he might have suggested, after so many years of supposedly proving that he hated her with a passion. Everything that had led up to his disastrous attempt at getting them together had suggested that loving her was the last thing on his mind. For everything she'd done to hurt him, he'd hurt her, too, and there was no getting away from that. The guilt at the memories of everything that had happened in the years before was tying his stomach in knots. He sighed, his shoulders drooping.

"You're right," his voice sounded defeated. He felt defeated, so he supposed it was just as well. "I never thought I'd say it, but you are. I suppose I must have started insulting you in order to get your attention – there was no other way you would have looked at a servant like me, and soon our verbal sparring became both the norm and, most definitely, the highlight of my day. I hadn't meant to propose like that when I did; your sudden zinger caught me off guard, just when I was about to muster up the courage to try and talk to you, just as a conversation. I'm sorry. For all of it. I know we hurt each other a lot, and I would take so much of the past back if I could. I never knew it would lead to this, and quite frankly I wish I had been choking at dinner, because there's a large part of me that would rather be anywhere – even dead – than having to have this conversation with you. Even if it is needed."

He hung his head, staring at the marble surface, and let out a shuddering breath.

"I'll give you some time to think that all over," he said quietly, all the thoughts he had been having about his turn in the conversation suddenly gone, apart from one. "But there is one question in my head that I must leave you with; if I had been rich, not just a servant in a rich man's house, and we had had the same routine which we had both enjoyed tremendously and wouldn't have imagined going without for a single day, would you have still said no?"

Not bearing to look at hear a minute longer, the butler turned for the door and tried to scurry away. But she was too quick for him, and swiftly put herself between Niles and the door, not willing to end their conversation there. She was close to furious! After three years of not talking to each other that's everything he had to say? He was going to walk away leaving millions of things unsaid? They had to discuss so many things... they had to talk about every little thing they had bottled up during the fifteen years they had shared a workplace. She needed answers, and even though she wouldn't say it aloud, she desperately needed to try and understand what the hell she felt for him.

Ever since she had married Andrew, she hadn't been able to stop thinking about Niles, and the years they had spent apart hadn't been easy for her. She showed a happy and content façade in front of others, but she couldn't lie to herself... she had missed him like crazy, and fixing things between them was something she needed to go on. Only in that way she'd be able to move on and forget that she lov-

No.

No. No. NO.

She was a married woman, she couldn't even think about that! Much less now that she was part of the Royal Family. Shaking herself out of her musings, she leaned against the doorway and scowled at him.

"That's it? That's all you have to say? Three years and you just leave me with a question?!" she spat, her voice barely keeping its level. "And that question, mind you, it's not fair! We can't think of 'what if's'; everything that happened, happened because you were you and I was me! I don't know if I'd have said yes, even if you were a rich man, Niles!" the blonde stalked towards him, until their faces were mere inches away. Two sets of stormy blue eyes met, each of them trying to read in the depths of the other. Neither had ever been able to hide anything if they looked at the other in the eye, and this time was no different. Anger and sadness fought for dominance, and the air around them was almost electrified. "It never had to do with money, I think I shielded myself behind the pretence of rejecting you due to your station, but it never mattered."

Niles was about to answer, but immediately relented when she rose a silencing hand. "You wanted an answer, now listen," C.C. hissed, indicating towards the chair where Niles had been sat. The Englishman lingered where he was for some seconds, but eventually caved in and sat himself down once again. He looked up at her, and gestured her to sit down, too, which she did. Once the two parties were back in their places, C.C. continued.

"If your station had mattered, I wouldn't have sparred with you like we did, or taken you to award ceremonies, or accepted to be your date for that wedding. Yes, I admit I like teasing you about your station, but it never really mattered. I thought this over a lot, but I do also believe it pissed me off you were washing someone's underwear when you had a degree in law! You went to Oxford, for crying out loud! You are a witty, intelligent and cultured man... I always knew that. I just liked hitting you were it hurt, just like you did, and I knew your station in life was what hurt you the most," the blonde paused for a second to take a fussing Elizabeth in her arms. She cradled the child as she made soothing noises and dropped kisses on her forehead. When Elizabeth fell asleep once again, she looked up at him and sighed. "If you remember my last words, I said you were a 'pathetic excuse for a man' – I am very sorry about saying so, by the way – but I never mentioned your station. My rejection had to do with the fact I was furious at you. Furious that, after having teased me to the point of driving me insane, you expected me to marry you... I... I just."

She sighed audibly, her gaze firmly on the countertop. Niles continued to look straight at her. He was surprised that his station had never really mattered at all to her, apart from the fact that she had felt frustrated that he'd never "made more of himself", as it were. She was simply hitting him where she knew it would hurt. Like he had done to her.

Like, in a way, they were both still doing now.

Again, she was right. He knew he'd been a fool to ask her to marry him, after everything they'd already been through. The first proposal he thought he could write off as a moment of temporary insanity, brought on by a swell of feelings and panic at the lack of a witty retort for the zinger she'd thrown at him. The others, well...maybe he had meant them more, but it was still no excuse for his behaviour. He had hurt her too much to expect her to change her mind basically on a whim.

He let out a defeated breath, and leaned one elbow on the counter, resting his cheek against his palm and using his fingers to rub part of his forehead, as though nursing a headache.

"I know. And I truly am sorry," he said, feeling like his heart could burst from his chest at any moment, and more than slightly wishing it would. "I was an idiot to expect anything from you, in any capacity. I just...I saw a woman who appeared to be the epitome of everything I couldn't have, and I got frustrated. So I pranked her. Then, when she began to notice me and pranked me back, I kept going, because this contact – this noticing – was better than her ignoring me. And then, all of a sudden, I couldn't keep my feelings in one day, even if everything would have been better off if I had. If I could take it back, I would. The pranks, and the insults, and everything I did which caused you pain."

He lowered his hand, and his eyes met hers across the counter.

"But I can't, and won't, take back the fact that I am in love with you. Whether you believe me or not, it's the truth. Whether you reciprocate and we can find a way to be together or not, I will love you. And even if this entire conversation means the end of whatever friendship we had, and finishes with me returning to New York, never to see you again, I will keep on loving you still."

C.C. could feel the tears, hot and unwanted, prickling in the corner of her eyes. This conversation was supposed to quell the confusing feelings, not enhance them! Her head was a mess; she wanted to run to him and kiss him, to push him away, to ask him to go because she knew his nearness would only confuse her further... what was going on? Had she made a mistake? She needed time, and she didn't have it – they didn't have it.

She was married to a good man, had a daughter and a loving family... and yet that somehow felt like it wasn't enough. Yes, she was a duchess, but part of her wished she could go back in time to that fateful evening; perhaps, had they had this conversation back then, things between them would have been different.

Allowing the tears to fall, she put her daughter in her carrycot, circled the counter and enveloped him in a tight hug. She cared for this man, she cared for him too deeply to banish him from her life. She needed to think, to try and figure out what was going on with her, but until then she didn't want to lose his friendship.

The hug extended for a good minute or so, and soon she realised that he was crying, too. His arms wrapped her petite back, and he rested his head on her shoulder. He may not have her, but that contact was enough for him to die a happy man. The hug was not only a symbol of them asking each other for forgiveness, but also a way of them expressing how deeply they cared.

"I thought about going back that night, you know, but I was afraid and angry. Now I regret I didn't..."

Niles' crying only worsened, her kind words hurting him worse than any insult she could come up with. They had had a chance? And they had lost it?

"But, why?" he whispered, his voice sounding broken. "Why didn't you come back?"

"Because of what you said... you were right about me being an alcoholic, a cruel witch... if you hadn't said those things I'd be in rehab now. Your brutal honesty showed me what I was, and part of me was terrified of letting you in when you could see me so clearly! What did you see in me? I've changed now, but back then? I was not a lovable person..." she trailed off, still holding him in her arms. The hug was not sexual in any way – it was the way two broken people were trying to hold themselves together.

"You were to me," he said, his voice overcome with emotion. He swallowed, and tried again to explain. "Remember what I said to you at the Sheffields' wedding? About how beautiful, sophisticated, witty, and sexy you are?"

C.C. did remember, and the corners of her mouth twitched upwards against his shoulder at the thought of the memory, "Yeah?"

"Well, that didn't come from the twelve scotches," Niles' mouth wavered into a quivering smile. "I'd wanted to say all of that for a long time. The alcohol just gave me the nerve to do it."

The duchess couldn't help but let out a small chuckle at that, and she shifted her head against him. She felt like she should let go of him – end the hug, and step away for a while to get the clarity of thought which was evading her at that moment. But she didn't want to. She wanted to stay right there with him. The hug was the most comfort she'd felt in a long time.

There was something vaguely terrifying at the thought that that included even hugs given to her by Andrew.

She still needed to think.

But not just yet. Niles was continuing to speak, and she should be listening.

"I thought all that about you, all the time. Even when coming up with the most damaging zingers I could think of," he told her. "I knew you'd have a clever retort, ready and waiting, and I looked forward to it. We were matched, both intellectually and for wordplay, and we had fun – at least, I thought we did for most of the time."

"We did," she choked out, finally pulling away as she took ahold of his hands, entwining their fingers together. He wouldn't say it, but the feeling of her wedding band against his barren ring finger made his hear sink – but why ruin the moment, right?

"We still do. I don't want to lose that, too, we've already lost enough as it is..." she looked at him with the same fondness from when Niles had been holding Elizabeth, but this time she didn't hide it. There was, however, a nostalgic glint in her eyes, as though she were craving for something she couldn't get. Heaving a sigh, she tentatively asked. "Would it be alright... if we were friends?"

Niles was aware that the duchess knew that friendship wasn't what he wanted, but it was the only thing she could offer him. Friendship and nothing more. Even if she had admitted caring for him and that – a wishful part of his mind thought- she might have had feelings for him in the past, she was a Royal and was married, and that couldn't be changed...

Friendship wasn't what he was looking for, but could he even consider refusing her gracious offer? Could he really say no? He had been dreaming of being closer to her, and this could very well be his only chance to have some kind of relationship with her.

Finally making up his mind, he shook his head yes and forced a small smile, which was soon mirrored on her face. It was then when he realised that seeing her smile was enough for him, and if he could make her happy in that way, then he'd be the best friend she'd ever had.

"Yes, we can be friends. But I hope you don't expect me to put a lid on the zingers," he said playfully.

"Not in a million years, Hazel. That's something I pray never ends."

They shared one last smile before he let go of her, and the duchess glided to her child, who – again – had awoken and was mewing for her mother. She took Elizabeth in her arms, and rocked her as she hummed a lullaby.

"I should probably go to bed, Andrew will realise that I am gone and we have the banquet tomorrow, and we need to be well rested," C.C. said, heading for the door. "You should sleep, too."

"Banquet?"

"Oh, yes... the Queen is offering a banquet to all the reigning Kings and Queens as a celebration of her golden jubilee, and we have to go."

"Oh," he blinked, unsure of where to go from there.

"Don't worry, it won't be for very long. We won't want to stay when we have to get back for Elizabeth. I'm just sorry I couldn't get any of you on the guest list," she looked up at him from her daughter, giving an apologetic look. "It's going to be a full dinner table, with all kinds of dignitaries and other people I don't tend to talk to very much, and they couldn't find the extra room at such short notice. But you'll get to see us before we have to go – no doubt Nanny Fine will want to study the dress I have to wear in intricate detail. You'll all be taken very good care of here, and you can relax for a while."

The butler nodded, feeling disappointed that he wouldn't get the opportunity to spend the evening trying to be a better friend to her, but also grateful that she'd at least made the effort to try and get them into the meal with everyone else.

"You can read some more of my books, too, if you want," the duchess smiled. "I have a lot more than just the Harry Potter ones, you know. Seeing as you basically set up camp in the front parlour and didn't move, I can make an educated guess that you haven't seen most of the rest of the house. Tomorrow morning, I can show you to the library. It has a really large window facing the gardens, and it has a cushioned seat in it. It's perfect for reading."

Niles returned her smile, a pleasant warmth radiating through his body at the thought of her thinking about things to keep him occupied.

C.C.'s smile dissolved into a smirk, "And, even better, it's a room you don't even have to clean!"

Niles' own smile immediately dropped into an unimpressed frown, "I should have seen that coming, shouldn't I?"

"Most probably," C.C. replied, picking up her daughter's carrycot and shooting him a grin. "It's probably because it's so late. You're tired, and should get some sleep."

"Most probably," he repeated softly, his eyes crinkling into a mischievous smile of his own. "You, on the other hand, should use the time you still have to be out of your coffin. We wouldn't want you to be burned by the sun, now wouldn't we?"

The duchess scoffed – although Niles recognised the scoff was a mere attempt to hide the little laugh that had just escaped her lips. "That reminds me of a zinger you once threw at me... 'Someone left a big rock on your coffin?' I believe it was?"

"Correct, Babcock," he retorted. "And once again you've proved elephants never forget!"

The duchess, having enough verbal sparring for a day, just shook her head and then gave his cheek a good night kiss and left without uttering another word. He stood there – his hand delicately covering the space she had just kissed – a half-smile plastered to his face.

"Good God..." he muttered, and finally scuttled back to his room.


	9. Chapter 9

**_Chapter 9_**

It was a habit. One that he had acquired after many years of being employed as a butler.

Niles awoke as the first rays of the morning sun got past the large, triple-glazed window. The latter was encased by thick, burgundy curtains, which Niles had purposely left open the night before; he knew the sun would trickle into his room when morning dawned, but he didn't care, he loved being awakened by the sweet kiss of the new sun on his skin. He kicked the duvet aside, changed into one of his day suits and headed out of his room, towards the gardens. The butler knew it was far too early for the rest of the house to be awake (except, perhaps, servants) so he took a moment to enjoy his solitude and stroll around the grounds, thinking about the conversation he'd had the night before.

He had seen part of the gardens when he had arrived to C.C.'s mansion, but as he had gone straight to the library and the duchess had arrived only moments later, he hadn't been able to sightsee. So, as he usually did when he needed to think, the butler began his long stroll around the gardens. He walked down the neat gravel road that debouched into one of the many entrances of the house, carefully gazing around and taking in the beauty of the trees lined at the side of the path. Her new home was truly beautiful, just like she was, but the reality that he'd have never been able to give her that – even if she had given him a chance – was like a weight tied to his battered heart.

That thought brought to surface the topics discussed in their late night conversation; in a sense, the air between them had been cleared, but the conclusion was the one he'd been dreading the most – that she could only offer him her friendship. Of course he knew there was no chance that she'd magically leave her husband to return to New York with him, but there was a tiny part of his mind that had still clinched to that hope until last night.

Niles didn't want her friendship, he wanted her love, but given the position in which she was in –being part of the Royal Family, mother of a 9 month old baby, wife to a prince – and also because the woman seemed happy with the life she was leading, it was the only thing he could hope for.

However, in his heart of hearts, Niles allowed himself to doubt. In her eyes (and judging from the extreme reaction she'd had during dinner) he wasn't so sure C.C. had gotten over what happened in New York when she resigned. But even if that were the case, Niles knew, neither of them could do anything about it – at least without causing a lot of people to end up hurt. Niles sighed; why was life so complicated? He didn't really know…

The best he could do, he told himself as he turned on his heels to return to the palace, was try and enjoy what life was giving him: C.C.'s friendship.

And he could start this new " _chapter_ " in his life by enjoying the day alongside his friend, just as she had promised she would. He smiled when he heard her drowsy voice drifting from the kitchen –she had obviously just awakened – asking where he was.

Yes, she might not be his, but she was in his life – and most importantly – not even being a royal and all he riches her husband had given her had saved her from wanting him in hers.

* * *

Much to Niles and C.C.'s disappointment, the sightseeing plans had to be cancelled, for stylists and envoys from Buckingham Palace were around all day long, consuming the Duchess' time. They had schlepped her around from room to room, making the duchess try the many outfits and hairstyles they had planned for her to use at the banquet. Luckily enough, just when Niles had been about to lose hope of sharing the day with her, he was summoned by the duchess to library in order to have a cup of tea.

Niles was already waiting for her when she glided into the enormous room, which he had been exploring for the past half hour. Her selection of books was impressive – this wasn't surprising to him, though, he knew she was a cultured woman who enjoyed reading in her free time – and he had been more than ready to plunge into the many stories that were neatly lined one next to the other on the many bookshelves, bound in leather covers.

"Well," her voice drifted from the doorway. "How do I look?"

He turned, and it took all the willpower he had to not let his knees give out on him.

She was stunning. The deep, navy blue, velvet dress she wore only accentuated her curves, and the low straps were loose but comfortable about her shoulders. Around her neck was a diamond necklace, and her head adorned with a diamond tiara, placed neatly so as not to disturb the bun which the hairstylists had probably taken an hour or more to perfect. Set in the middle of both pieces of jewellery were two large sapphires. She gave him a small twirl to show the full effect of the outfit, and Niles couldn't help but notice how open the back was...

"You look beautiful," he managed, hoping his voice wasn't giving away how dry his mouth was.

C.C. grinned, and came closer to look at the books with him, "Thank you, Niles! I take it you've been admiring my collection?"

Blinking slowly as he properly registered the question, he turned back to the shelves, nodding, "Oh! Yes. Yes, it's most impressive."

"Where are you going to start?" the duchess asked, her own gaze following his to the books. "After all, you've only got a few days, so you'd better pick wisely."

"I have no idea," he replied. It was true. The library was large enough for it to take several years to even complete one section, let alone anything else. "I might just see if anything catches my attention, and then go from there."

"Well, if you're done looking for just a moment, we can have some tea," C.C. smiled, and waved him towards the back of the room, and the large window. "I had some brought for us, so we can have the best view of the gardens while we talk."

The two friends glided to the big, cushioned armchairs that lay before the enormous double-paned windows that looked to the vast garden. There was a kettle and two cups of tea on a small table in between the chairs, and Niles spotted one of the many servants pouring a generous amount of tea in each cup.

"Thank you, Charles, you may retire," the duchess thanked the young servant, who bowed to his mistress and hurriedly left the room, finally leaving both Niles and C.C. alone. They sat themselves on the chairs – although Niles had to help C.C. sit down so she didn't wrinkle her dress – and gulped a mouthful of tea. The butler relished on the sweet taste that the fine British tea had left in his mouth; it had been ages since he had enjoyed such a good cup of tea.

"You know, the longer I live here, the more British I become," she suddenly spoke up, breaking the pleasant silence that had enveloped them. "Well, technically speaking, I am British – I became a citizen when I married Andrew – but you get what I mean."

He nodded, nursing his nearly empty cup on his lap. "I do... but don't you ever miss it?" Niles asked, praying she wouldn't find the question improper or, worse, that she wouldn't answer it. "New York, I mean."

C.C. didn't respond immediately, but she didn't seem upset. If anything she looked rather thoughtful, as though she was trying to find a way to answer his question. He knew – or rather hoped – that she wouldn't lie to him, but he was well aware that it wasn't an easy question to answer.

"Sometimes... I do miss being a businesswoman, the bustling city moving around me, the afternoons spent at the theatre... but I am happy here, too."

Niles nodded understandingly. She had a bustling city with a thriving theatre industry outside her door right now, but it would be next to impossible for her to slip outside into the streets of London and immerse herself in the crowds, or to stand in line and purchase a ticket for a West End show. At least, not without being noticed by practically everyone, and certainly not without the protection of at least three bodyguards, who would probably draw attention themselves, even if people hadn't spotted the duchess with them. She probably stayed in the confines of the house for most of the day, letting the world outside pass by whilst she occupied her time with other things.

He supposed it would be quite lonely, but chose to not voice this opinion. It was venturing dangerously close into the territory he knew couldn't be entered again.

Their friendship wasn't worth risking over one question.

He finished the last of his tea, and settled the cup and saucer back on the table.

"Well, as long as you are happy, that's all that matters."

C.C. smirked, and leaned back – as much as she dared with her finery on – in her chair. "I've never heard you say that to me before. It's kind of nice, but a little creepy at the same time."

"I'll plead temporary insanity," he quipped, helping himself to another cup of tea. "At least you have a busy social agenda, I imagine. You may not be a businesswoman anymore, but you are still – in a sense – a socialite, the only difference is now you have a title."

C.C. thought about this for a second. Yes, it was true, she went with her husband to pretty much every social gathering or royal duty he had to attend to, but lately the many parties had become... boring? She liked her life, not to get her wrong, but she had never been a woman to just smile and wave at the crowd. She needed to work, to get involved and terrorise the poor employees that had the misfortune of being under her charge... But that C.C. was not compatible with her new title and lifestyle, and she had learnt to keep this feeling buried deep within her heart. Was she going to tell Niles about this? And ruin the mood?

But he was so generously lending her an ear to vent her frustrations, and it wasn't like he hadn't noticed she was not all too pleased with being locked up inside her palace. "Yes, I do, but-"

She was suddenly interrupted by the sound of the door being opened by Prince Andrew. He looked worried, and C.C. immediately rose to her feet and went to her distressed husband.

"What's wrong?"

Andrew took a calming breath, no doubt realising his wife was becoming worried too, and that's something he didn't want. "Oh, it's nothing bad... Well, not that bad. Sarah just called, Beatrice has a fever and she's been throwing up all day long, so we decided she won't be attending the banquet."

C.C. felt a strange oppression in her chest. It was a kind of worry she had never felt before, and she couldn't help but to wonder how she'd feel if it was Elizabeth who was sick. "What?! Then we must see her! And take her to the hospital! What if she-"

"Love," Andrew said, pulling her into a hug. "She's fine, her mother is taking care of her. I can't go see her right now, for we can't miss the banquet."

"That's ridiculous! Your daughter is sick, I am sure the Queen-"

Again, Andrew silenced her in mid-rant, but this time with a kiss. She relaxed in his arms, allowing her husband to calm her down.

Niles silently sucked in a breath as he watched the couple kissing and murmuring to each other as they discussed what they were going to do now. If he had made any noise at all which signified displeasure at the sight before him, they didn't noticed. It was best it stayed that way, too. He'd already decided he was going to be her friend, and he didn't want anything to ruin it, involuntarily or otherwise.

It didn't mean he had to stay, though. Suddenly feeling as though he'd had enough tea, he put his cup back where he'd found it and began to head towards the door.

"This sounds like a private conversation, I'll just-"

"No, Niles, wait!" C.C. stopped him by placing a hand on his shoulder, just before he was out of reach. She looked at her husband. "Darling, seeing as we couldn't get seats for everybody, how about if we use the spare seat we now have and just take one person?"

What did she mean by that? He looked at the duchess' hand, which was still on his shoulder, and then up at her face, which looked between him and her husband. Did she mean to ask him-

"I don't see why not," Prince Andrew smiled at his wife, before turning towards Niles. "That is, if Mr. Brightmore wishes to join us for the evening?"

Niles supposed he must have gaped at the couple for an abnormally long time, for C.C. had to nudge him in the side for him to wake up of his trancelike state. He could barely believe his luck! He had been invited to a Royal banquet, and one that would be attended by all the reigning Kings and Queens, no less.

"So, Niles, what do you say?" C.C. asked, a pleading look on her face.

He shook his head yes in an almost childish way before speaking. "Y-yes, I'd love to... But I don't have a tux, and I'll surely-"

"That's not a problem, my friend," Andrew interjected, patting his back in a friendly manner. "You can borrow one of mine! Go ahead, you know the way to our rooms."

The prince gestured towards the stairs, and Niles – still feeling like he was in some kind of weird dream – ambled to them after muttering a faint _'Thank you'_. He walked to the Andrew and C.C.'s rooms in autopilot, feeling a strange happiness bubbling inside of him. C.C. could have chosen to take anyone else, or even no to take another guest, yet she chose to invite him.

Once inside their quarters, he ventured into the main bedroom, and – not being able to quell his inner yenta – he snooped around the room, trying to picture C.C.'s life in there. He soon noticed her long satin nightgown neatly folded on her pillow, with Andrew's pyjamas laying just by its side. He noticed the many pictures of the couple (Including one of their wedding), her glasses laying just over a book on her nightstand and...

He released a shuddering breath.

… And the tissue box he had made her when they had been allies against Fran. The pottery lay just beside a picture of the Sheffields, C.C. and him. He remembered that picture being taken, it was during the cruise in which he had discovered she was his good luck charm.

He couldn't help but be drawn into picking the picture up. He thought back to how they'd actually all been having a really nice time when the photographer had approached and asked to take a group photo of "the happy family". The butler supposed he'd been pretending to be happy because he had his good luck charm to take back to the casino with him, when in reality it had been because it meant he could spend time with C.C.. He couldn't help but wonder if that meant she had been happy spending time with him, and that she wasn't actually just pleased because she'd managed to bargain her way into getting her own room instead of having to share with Yetta. Either way, everyone had agreed to pose for the picture, and Maxwell had paid for a couple of copies, so there was one hanging on a wall in a frame somewhere back at the Sheffield mansion and obviously C.C. had taken the other one for her own penthouse.

But Niles never would have imagined that this picture would have meant so much to the duchess that she'd frame it, and keep it so close to her. He'd imagined – more times than he'd ever care to admit – visions of her packing everything away into boxes after their fight, never to actually see the light of day again. Like she was closing the door on that part of her life.

He stroked his thumb over the glass that separated him from the picture of her smiling face. This proved him wrong. She kept the memories she cherished close. Like the pottery he'd made just for her. He replaced the picture frame where he had found it, and ran one finger down the side of the box. He felt his heart swell at the thought of their friendship that time meaning so much to her that she'd kept it...

He had to be a good friend to her. It obviously meant a great deal more to her than he had ever truly realised.

And he was going to start off by picking out a nice tuxedo that her husband had so kindly offered to him. So he turned away, and went to the room where the prince's clothes were stored.

He could barely admit to himself that he was going to cry if he looked at the remnants of what they'd had for another moment longer...

He got into the nicest tux he could find, and then studied his appearance on the full length mirror hanging on the wall. He didn't look half bad, and now that he had lost those extra pounds, he could carry himself with elegance and grace.

He turned for the door and swiftly left the room, actually anxious to get back to the duchess. It had been so long since they had gone to a party together... it would be just like the old-

No. No, it wouldn't be like the old times... She was being escorted by her husband, and he was just a friend. He could only hope that she'd concede him a dance, though, and he made a mental note to behave. Just when he was about to reach the staircase, he came across with Maxwell and Fran; the pair were coming back from the pool, and Fran was carrying baby Elizabeth in her arms.

"Niles? Why are ya dressed like that?" Fran asked, eyeing his friend with attention.

"That's right, Old Man, the christening won't be until next week!"

He flashed a smug grin to the couple as he smoothed the wrinkles off his suit. "Oh, their Highnesses have invited me to join them for the banquet!"

Fran's jaw dropped, "She told us there was no more room at the table!"

"There wasn't until just now," Niles explained. "Princess Beatrice is feeling unwell, so I was asked if I'd like to go."

"Well, this is certainly a turn of events!" Maxwell huffed, clearly a little put out that his former business associate hadn't even considered asking him. Niles could see why he would be – the place would be packed with potential investors. But – as horrible as it sounded – the butler was in far too good a mood to really care what the other man was thinking about right then.

Though, as he continued to study the disappointment on their faces, he did concede it might be in his best interests to play down his good fortune.

"It was probably just the luck of the draw, sir," he said, the grin he'd previously been wearing no longer visible. "I happened to be in the room, so I suppose it would have been rude to just continue talking about their plans without at least offering. Besides, it would have been inconsiderate to invite one half of a married pair and not the other. Seeing as I am alone, it could very well be considered more appropriate."

The Sheffields' faces relaxed as they thought his words over. From what Niles could see in their facial expressions, they were coming to the conclusion that he might have a point.

"Maybe you have a point, Old Man," Maxwell eventually said. Niles smiled inwardly to himself. He knew his friend so well...

After bidding farewell to his employers and friends, the butler glided downstairs, where he found the three Royals already waiting for him. By C.C.'s side there was a girl of about 12 years old that Niles supposed was Princess Eugenie. She was dressed just as elegantly as her stepmother, with whom she was chatting animatedly.

"Ah, it seems you found a tux! Wonderful!" Andrew exclaimed, causing both women to look up at the butler.

C.C. had to suppress a gasp. He looked absolutely handsome! It had been a long time since C.C. had last seen Niles in a tux, and a myriad of memories were surfacing in her mind; memories of him escorting her to parties, the time when she was his date for his friend's wedding, Fran and Max's wedding, the time he broke the check...

"Are we ready to go?" she snapped, casting her eyes downwards, not daring to look at him any longer.

"Yes we are, love, the car is waiting for us outside," Andrew offered his arm to her, which she gladly took, still trying not to look at Niles. "Shall we?"

The party was soon on their way to the palace, and as they approached the venue of the banquet, Niles began to grow nervous. Yes, he was actually going to the party in Buckingham Palace, but what would he do there? It's not like he knew anyone apart from the duke and the duchess... And what would he say when he had been asked what did he do? He couldn't possibly say he was a butler!

An unwanted feeling of inadequacy rooted in his heart, and he had an almost desperate urge to ask the driver to stop the car and return to the C.C.'s palace. He couldn't – and wouldn't – do it, of course, but a dark part of him wished he had stayed behind.

Just when he thought he was about to be physically ill due to his nervousness, the car came to a halt, and he knew they had arrived. Without wasting any time, a servant opened the door, and Prince Andrew stepped out, ready to help his wife and daughter get out of the car. But Niles was frozen in place.

What had he been thinking, when he'd accepted their invitation?! How could he step foot outside, knowing very well he belonged with the people opening the car doors and serving the drinks, not...here!

This wasn't his place. He shouldn't be here, and there was a very strong part of him which didn't want to be there. Even if it did mean he was getting to see what life was like for the people he usually served.

Even if it did mean a wonderful night out, filled with fine food, wine, music, and good company.

And of course, even if it meant spending precious time with C.C..

The duchess seemed to notice something was bothering him, and she waved away Andrew's hand when he extended it to her to help her out. She ushered Eugenie out, before turning back inside and looking at the butler in concern.

"Is something the matter, Niles?"

The butler couldn't find his voice as he tried to school his altered emotions. He was trying to come up with a suitable excuse, something that would allow him to go back to the palace without exposing his true reasons. Should he tell her he was feeling under the weather? That he had a stomach ache? Or, perhaps, that he had a headache? None of them would be of use, he knew, for the woman before him had clearly realised his discomfort had nothing to do with physical causes.

"Niles? Come on, Dust buster, what's got your panties in a knot? You've been to fancy parties before," she said, scooting closer to him.

"I... I am not sure if..." he began, his voice sounding so impossibly small she thought it would disappear. "Perhaps I should go back, Your Highness."

C.C. groaned inwardly. He had used her style, something he only did whenever he was feeling nervous or wanted to keep his distance – which also meant he was trying to hide his distress from her. She knew him far too well to fall for it, though, and the duchess saw right through him; it was no wonder he was feeling out of place, that he didn't belong there, but nothing could be done! He was already there, not to mention he had no reason to feel ashamed of himself. The people inside the palace held titles such as King, Queen, Prince, Princess, among many others... but not even the highest ranked nobleman or woman would be able to diminish her dearness towards him.

"Niles," she said as she heaved a sigh. "You do belong here. I brought you here, you are my guest and I doubt anyone inside there would even dare to badmouth her Majesty's favourite daughter-in-law's guest. So why don't we get out of here and face the music, hm?"

Niles looked into her eyes, and saw that she truly meant it when she had said he belonged there. It warmed him from the inside, and some of the nervous feeling he'd had before seemed to melt away. She was right; she'd invited him, and he couldn't imagine anyone daring to mess with the duchess, let alone Queen Elizabeth if she found out about any mishaps at a celebration which would reflect on her family to the houses of Europe.

But he didn't dare allow himself to think of the implications of belonging somewhere because C.C. was there. He simply nodded in acceptance, and undid his seatbelt.

"Alright, then," he said quietly.

The smile on the duchess' face was more than worth his agreement, "Perfect. Then let's go, Hazel - we've got a party to be at."

She made to get out of the car, but Niles silently stopped her, and stepped out first. He then offered her a hand in order to help her step out

It was almost instantaneous; the moment she stepped a foot out of the car, camera flashes were heard all around them, like tiny little shots being fired in unison. The white lights momentarily blinded both Niles and the duchess, but the pair regained their composure with ease. She smiled at the paparazzi, naturally adopting back her characteristic poise. She waved at the cameras as Niles – not wanting to attract unwanted press to either of them – handed C.C. to her awaiting husband, who gladly laced their arms together and lead the small party into the palace.

The feeling of dread and of not belonging returned full force as the heavy doors of the palace were closed behind him. Niles gulped; he was already in her world and there was no turning back now. He could hear the muffled music coming from the nearby ballroom, and the many voices of the Royal guests echoed through the palace.

Speaking of Buckingham Palace, it was as just as incredible and magnanimous as it appeared from the outside. All the floors were marble, what else would they be? All stair rails were ornate mahogany, carved and polished so that they shone. Family portraits were painted in oils and hung in gold frames. Furniture was all handmade by master craftsmen and there wasn't even a speck of dust in sight.

If he had pitied the maids that had to clean C.C.'s palace, then he wouldn't even want to imagine the herculean task that cleaning Her Majesty's home was.

The butler stayed a little behind the couple, close to a seemingly bored Princess Eugenie. After all, he didn't want to intrude in Andrew and C.C.'s conversation as they walked down a long hallway. Niles wondered where the rest of the guests were, but soon his attention was caught by the open back of her dress. The butler discreetly drank in the beauty of her bare skin, which seemed to shine under the soft lights of the corridor. She was so very beautiful... and – although a dark part of him kept repeating that she was married – he was grateful for her having offered him her friendship.

The peace didn't last for long, though, for the party soon reached the guarded double doors and came to a halt. He knew that they were about to be announced, and he was curious to see how he'd be presented – if he was, of course.

Prince Andrew and C.C. moved forward slightly to discreetly speak to the man who would announce their names. The man nodded slightly in response, and made a bow, before opening the doors and stepping inside ahead of them.

"Their Royal Highnesses, the Duke and Duchess of York, Her Royal Highness Princess Eugenie, and Mr. Niles Brightmore!"

All eyes in the room glanced up towards the new guests. The three royals made to step forward and prepare to be received by various friends and family members, but Niles held back. Having everyone in the room turning to look in his direction – even if it was only for a moment because their attention had been caught by the voice of the announcer – was more than a little unnerving.

Andrew and Eugenie went ahead to go greet some cousins, but C.C. noticed that her friend was still several feet behind them when she stopped and turned to smile at him in a way which would tell him that he had nothing to be afraid of and should be able to see that now. But that smile dissolved into a concerned frown, and she minutely beckoned him forward, hoping to encourage him to at least properly step into the room.

She walked back to Niles and put an arm on his shoulder. The gesture brought some comfort to the butler, but seeing the many royals gathered around them, clearly waiting to talk to C.C. still made him feel like he'd be ill at any moment.

"Niles, you have to move into the ballroom," the duchess said, as she waved at the Crown Princess of Sweden. "Come on, Belvedere, we've been through worse."

He had to smile at that. Yes, they had been through worse... he remembered he'd felt the same way when he had gone to visit her at The Place; he had stood before the door, and hesitated to step a foot inside the clinic. He had been afraid of what he would find, and -most importantly- he had felt sickeningly guilty for playing a part in sending her there. Eventually, he had overcome his fears and had visited her every day.

If he had done that, he could surely step inside the ballroom, now couldn't he? It was a party, after all, and he was supposed to have fun.

Sucking in a deep breath, Niles straightened his posture and offered his hand to C.C., who took it gladly. "Shall we, Babcock?"

She froze, a grimace soon plastering itself to her beautiful, pale features. "Niles... here you should... uh... address me by my title. I must do so with other royals, too. It's just a matter of etiquette.

Niles felt a twinge of embarrassment. As a butler, he should have thought about the proper etiquette for such a situation! He'd just been caught up in the moment, and the feeling of her hand on his shoulder was more than distracting at least two of his senses.

"I'm sorry, Your Royal Highness," he corrected himself. "I wasn't thinking."

"Not an unusual thing for you," she smirked, before tugging on his hand and turning back towards the room. "That'll have to be it for now. Come on, let's go in and mingle."

So they did. They started by catching up with Andrew and Eugenie – who still looked rather bored – and C.C., fearing that Niles would become overwhelmed if he was set upon by too many people too quickly, introduced him to a select few family members first.

Soon, they had all been served drinks, and were stood in a small circle as they all chatted. Niles was actually starting to relax somewhat – the duchess had introduced him to everyone he'd met so far with the words _"He's the one I told you about"_ , which, as well as amusing him, also left a feeling of pure happiness in his heart. She'd told other people about him – probably shared all kinds of memories that she treasured deeply. But it also meant that they knew he was a butler, and no one had said anything to him about it so far.

That relieved him more than he could actually describe.

Only then did he notice the music that – until then – had been a pleasant background noise. Much to his chagrin, the lovely voice of Ella Fitzgerald was capering around them, bringing long buried memories up to the surface once again. He remembered a similar party, one that had been full of important guests and that he had been invited on the last minute, just like this one. That time, however, C.C. had been his date, and he had had the pleasure of being able to have her in his arms.

He could almost feel the heaviness in his heart as he glanced at the beaming blonde beside him. She was talking to her sister-in-law, Princess Anne, and the pair was laughing about something C.C. had said. She seemed so at home, so...content. He was brought out of his musings by the arrival of Prince Andrew, who had gone to get something to drink for his wife.

"Darling?" he called, handing the flute of champagne he has been holding to a passing waiter. "Would you concede me a dance?" the prince grinned at his wife and exaggeratedly bowed to her.

C.C. just rolled her eyes and so did Princess Anne. Prince Charles, who had just neared the circle with his children, looked between his brother and the tall blonde in front of him and laughed. "You know, brother," Prince Charles said cheerfully, "it's about time you dance with your wife. The pair of you do it beautifully"

"Then that's what we shall do," C.C. beamed, took a sip of her drink, and then turned to Niles. "Niles, would you mind holding this for me, just for a moment?"

He did. Terribly. It was like being back at the mansion, having to hold a tray of drinks for some backers' party and standing there, not saying anything, and being ignored whilst C.C. had attention lavished on her by all kinds of rich investors.

But this wasn't the time nor the place to bring that up, and he wanted her to have a good time. He didn't want to ruin her evening by being rude. He held out his hand to take her glass.

"Of course not, Your Royal Highness," he smiled politely.

"Excellent, thank you!" she handed him her drink with a smile, and took her husband's arm so that they could take to the dancefloor, leaving the butler alone with the rest of their conversation group.

Niles saw they couple swaying around the dance floor, bodies pressed against one another and tender smiles on their faces. He had been there before the prince, he thought bitterly, but he hadn't been lucky enough to be allowed to stay. He had also dipped her, just like Andrew was doing now, and he had also held her close... but that was in the past.

Not bearing to look at the sight before him for one more minute, the butler excused himself and disappeared to the gardens. He needed to calm down, and taking a stroll while breathing some much needed fresh air would certainly do the trick.

Had he been paying attention, he would have noticed C.C. following him. She had known he wasn't alright the moment she had handed him her drink, and the more she thought about her actions, the more she realised he had probably felt like a servant. Then, she thought about the music she was dancing to and she wanted to kick herself. She excused herself with her husband, and ran after the butler, whom found seated on bench near the entrance to the gardens, and she plopped herself down next to him.

"What are you doing here, Your Royal Highness?" he asked, not looking at her in fear that tears would make their appearance.

"Oh, it's nothing... today is a full moon and I can't be seen when I go through my change," she quipped.

"Hey, that's my line! Since when did you start insulting yourself? Where's the fun in that?" he retorted, feeling slightly better.

"Well, I know something's up with you, and I thought maybe you wouldn't be able to think of it by yourself," she picked up the champagne glass, which Niles had placed on the seat between them, and took a sip from it. "So I helped you out."

"How very thoughtful of you," he replied, staring off into the darkness of the gardens. He knew they went far beyond the point he could see – across a vast stretch of land – and there was a part of him which felt like just getting up and walking as far as he could, away from the party. Maybe they'd forget he was there, and he'd be able to find some way to leave.

But of course, another part of him wanted to stay right where he was right then, with C.C..

"Come on, Hazel, spill; what's the matter?"

They were both aware of why he was upset. She just wanted to hear him say it.

Niles sighed, and rubbed his forehead.

"I couldn't help but feel out of place, the moment you went to dance with your husband," he said quietly, closing his eyes. "You had said I would be treated like a guest, and for a while I did, but then you handed me your drink and went to dance, and I felt like a servant again. Left standing to one side whilst rich people drink and laugh all around me."

"I know, and I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking. At all," C.C. sounded more than horribly ashamed of herself. "I should have seen how asking you something like that would make you feel. Despite all the crap I said about making you feel comfortable and welcome this evening, I haven't really been doing a good job at it, have I?"

She took another, larger, gulp from her glass. Niles frowned.

"You've been doing a very good job at making me feel welcome," he countered. "And trying to make me feel comfortable."

The duchess made a noise which sounded like "pfft". She was no longer looking at him, but appeared to be staring off into the same vanishing point he had been focused on.

"You think so? The least I could have done was ask them to stop playing Ella Fitzgerald..."

Niles made a strange sound in the back of his throat, as though he were choking with his own saliva. He hadn't expected her to realise the main reason for his distress. Great, now he had made her feel guilty when she hadn't done nothing but dance with her husband of all people! The butler sighed and shook his head. "No, that's not your fault nor it's correct that I feel upset over that. We both agreed to be friends, and you shouldn't blame you for that..." the butler sighed, plucking up his courage to ask the next question. She'd either scream at him, or he'd get what he wanted... "But what I'd be grateful for, is that you conceded me a dance, too."

The silence stretched for an uncomfortably long period of time, and -no matter how hard he tried- he couldn't read her expression. She didn't seem angry, but she didn't look pleased, either. Bracing himself for her rejection, he stood up and pretended to dust himself off.

"I am sorry, I shouldn't have asked and-"

"Yes, I will concede you one."

Niles' arms, which had been brushing off his jacket, stopped all of a sudden and fell to his sides. He didn't know quite what to say. He'd honestly been thinking that the chances of her saying yes would be minimal, and as such the answer to his question would go down the 'screaming' route.

"Really?" he asked, hoping the tone of his voice didn't make him sound overly eager. "We-well...thank you, Your Royal Highness."

"It's nothing, really," she smiled, pleased that her answer had made him happy. "I'm always happy to dance with my friend."

Her words made the tears spring to Niles' eyes again. The fact that she'd called him her friend always made him feel light inside. But it was combating the use of the words "it's nothing". He knew she meant nothing by it, but that phrase seemed to mean more than just a deflection of his gratitude.

It was saying that they could be nothing, apart from what they already were – friends.

"Now, shall we go back inside? They were going to play Sinatra soon after I left," the duchess said, taking Niles' offered hand and turning for the door.

"Then move you cloves, Your Royal Highness, we wouldn't want to miss it. Besides, we have some hours until you turn into a pumpkin once again."

"Careful, Gus Gus," she retorted, playfully poking his gutter. "Or you won't get that dance."

He gasped in feigned horror before starting up to the ballroom. Although he knew it was a joke, he didn't even want to think about the possibility of him losing the opportunity to dance with the statuesque blonde. Little did he know that she was feeling the same way; she couldn't allow herself to give him more than one dance, so taking her offer away was the last thing in her mind.

The pair soon returned to the party, where they were soon received by C.C.'s family. The Queen was among them, and she was most pleased that the butler had come. Andrew was back at C.C.'s side, and he took her for a dance almost immediately after their return. Niles stayed behind, waiting for his turn to dance with the duchess.

"Would you dance with me, sir?" a child's voice said from behind Niles. "I want to do so, but my cousins don't want to dance with me."

The butler turned around and found Princess Eugenie standing before him. She looked yearningly at the crowded dance floor, and Niles instantly felt a smile creeping to his lips.

"I would love to, Your Royal Highness, but you must ask for your father's permission first," he told her, pointing at Prince Andrew.

"Alright, I'll go ask him now. I would love to dance with him, too, but he is dancing with my stepmother."

"Then why don't you tell him? I am sure he'll dance with you if you ask him," Niles smiled warmly at the girl. There was something in her that reminded him of when Maggie Sheffield was young; she looked slightly awkward, was afraid to speak to her father, and the girl looked like she could use a hug.

"Do you think so? But what about C.C.?" Eugenie asked.

He glanced out of the corner of his eye at the couple, who had finished their dance and were applauding the band, with the rest of the dancers. The musicians would have to set up their music and the composer would have to be ready. That would take more than a minute or two. This would be the chance, right before they could start the next song up.

"I'm sure she will find someone to dance with," he nodded to reassure the girl. The young princess smiled gently back at him.

"I think she will. She is very pretty, isn't she?"

Niles' own smile grew slightly wider, "Yes, she is."

Eugenie looked round towards Andrew and C.C., then back towards Niles.

"I think I can go ask him now," she said. "Thank you for accepting my offer to dance, even if we couldn't, sir."

"You are most welcome, Your Royal Highness," Niles gave a bow to the girl before she wandered off towards her father. It didn't take long, but soon it appeared as though Andrew had accepted his daughter's offer of a dance, and C.C. moved off to one side to allow other people onto the dancefloor.

Now was the time.

Steeling himself, Niles made his way across the room, towards her.

She saw him coming, of course, but it didn't surprise her. C.C. was kind of expecting him to reclaim his dance now that her husband was spending some time with his daughter. There was a growing giddiness inside her, and with each step Niles took towards her, her heartbeat increased. Deep down, the duchess knew she was yearning to be in his arms once again, but she couldn't possibly say that aloud... not now nor ever.

She was a married woman, and she loved her husband very much... but why did she feel the need to be in Niles' arms?

Once he reached her, he bowed and then slipped an arm around her waist while taking her hand in his own. He looked positively elated; in his eyes there was a glint of happiness, one that had been missing for far too long... she remembered seeing that same twinkle when they had danced together at Maxwell's wedding – back then, when she was hopeless and broken and he a mere servant hiding his love for her. They had danced as equals and chatted amiably as he led their dance; there had been brief moments in which she had believed he had wanted to say or do things before finally relenting. Now she knew just what it was that he wanted to say...

She wondered how things would have been different for them if they had been more open about their feelings, and especially if she had actually gone back that night. She remembered she had had a dream shortly after Andrew proposed to her; she had dreamt of her going back to Niles, and of them talking things out... she had dreamed they began a secret relationship and that they had finally been busted and that he had proposed in Fran's anniversary party. They had gotten married while Fran gave birth to the twins and – only minutes later – C.C. had been informed she was pregnant herself... back then the dream had been more of a nightmare, she still was mad at him and didn't even want to think about 'what ifs', but now – three years later – she couldn't help but to wonder...

Would they be happy? Would he had been able to make her happy? Deep down she knew the answer was yes, and a strange urge to cry nestled in her heart. Why was she thinking all of this now? She was happily married, wasn't she?

And, most of all, why did she have the need to hide in his embrace and stay there until the hurt disappeared?

"Are you alright?" he asked her in an undertone.

"Hm? Oh, yes, I- I am completely fine..." she muttered, avoiding his gaze.

"Then why are you crying?"

C.C. felt a cold shiver running down her spine, and swiftly took one of her hands to her left cheek. She found a lone, pearly-shaped tear there, rolling down her smooth, pale cheek – a watery tell-tale of her internal turmoil. She pulled her hand away quickly, surprised at the feeling. She stared at the glint of water on the tip of her finger, unsure of what to say to provide a decent and reasonable explanation.

"Uh..."

Niles' countenance became one of concern, "Are you feeling quite well, Your Royal Highness?"

She didn't answer. There was no right answer in this situation – she could lie, but it wouldn't work because he knew her too well, or she could tell the truth and ruin the entire evening with feelings that had no place being where they were.

"I think I need some water," she eventually choked out, turning away from him to leave the dancefloor.

Yes. She needed water, and she needed air. The room – vast though it was – was starting to feel almost suffocating in its heat. Most of all, she needed time to think.

How easier would it all have been if they'd just stayed outside?

But she couldn't think about that. She'd had to go back inside. To her husband, and their family.

Her duty was to them, not to...anyone else.

C.C. walked to the nearest waiter and ordered a nice glass of champagne. She needed something stronger than water to keep her emotions in check. Niles walked after her, fearing that perhaps she was not feeling well.

"Your Highness, should we call a doctor?"

"No, Niles, it's not necessary I ... I need to go back to my husband. Thank you for the dance," she attempted a smile and then turned towards Andrew.

Niles stayed behind, looking utterly miserable and feeling confused. What had happened? They had been dancing amiably, just having a good time and yet...

 _She had cried._

He sighed as he observed her practically trot back to her husband and then hug him. It hurt, he had to admit, seeing her being comforted by another man... she clung to her husband, and was nuzzling her head against his neck.

What could have possibly happened? Had he upset her? Well, of course he had, he thought to himself bitterly as he walked outside once again. This time, however, he chose not to go back to the party until it was time to go. Princess Eugenie had eventually gone to get him, and during the car ride home C.C. pretended to sleep. He knew she was pretending due to the rhythm of her breathing – whenever she slept her breaths were long and paused, while the ones she took during the car ride were erratic and fast.

Prince Andrew was the one to 'wake' her – of course – when they arrived back at the house. Eugenie got out first, and, due to the late hour and despite a small amount of protest, she was quickly ordered to bed. Niles felt like he needed his bed, too, even if only to escape the horrible day which had started off so promising.

Muttering soft excuses to the couple as the three adults were received in the house by the servants, he bade them goodnight and went hastily to his room. He passed Fran on the stairs, but didn't look at her as he made his way up.

"Hey, Niles, how was it?" his friend asked cheerfully.

"Fabulous," he replied, even though his voice clearly stated otherwise. "Goodnight, Mrs Sheffield."

"Hey, wait up! Aren't ya gonna tell me about it?" Fran called after him. But it was too late. The butler had already reached the top of the stairs and turned a corner.

He'd tell her at some point, but right now he was too busy hurting himself by thinking over everything he could possibly have done to make C.C. cry when they danced. It hadn't been anything physical, that was for sure – they had been a perfect distance apart for ballroom dancing.

They were always perfect when they danced...

He shook his head to himself. It couldn't have been that. It had to be some emotional hurt. He reached his room, went inside, and closed the door behind him. In here, at least, he could think things over without anyone coming to disturb him with questions about how the evening had gone.

Not that he'd probably tell them, even if they did.


	10. Chapter 10

**_Chapter 10_**

Niles had been sat in C.C.'s library for hours now, holding a book he hadn't even been able to open. His cup of tea lay on the coffee table, the dregs of his drink getting colder by the second; his sight was focused on the window, where he could see the rain pouring outside and plummeting against the glass. It was the first time it had rained since they had gotten to England, and Niles was somewhat resentful of the climate. Ever since the banquet two weeks and a half ago, he had been feeling quite blue and the horrible climate was doing nothing to better his moods. In a sense, the storm matched how he felt inside, for he felt there was a thunderstorm raging inside his heart, too, only he couldn't possibly bring himself to talk about it with anyone.

He had barely talked to the duchess the first few days after the party – it had been an incredibly awkward situation for both of them – and C.C. had also avoided being alone with him, but whenever they were accompanied she acted as though nothing had happened, which had bothered him greatly. Then it had been him who chose to distance himself from the rest of the inhabitants of the palace, always seeking refuge inside her incredible library.

The duke and the duchess had taken the Sheffields sightseeing, to visit Buckingham Palace, gone out for dinner and they had even gone to West End London to see a play, but Niles had chosen to stay behind during all those outings. He had always said he was tired or offered to babysit Princess Elizabeth, whom he grew to adore as the days went past. As a matter of fact, the baby was right there with him, sitting on his lap and sound asleep.

However, in this particular occasion he was not taking care of the child to avoid the duchess, but rather because the latter had been taken to the hospital three days ago and they hadn't had news from her since then. It had all started when C.C. had begun feeling nauseous almost every day, particularly in the morning; the symptoms – according to both her and Andrew – had been bugging her since a week before their arrival to Britain, but as the nausea hadn't occurred so frequently, the blonde had attributed the ill feeling to a stomach bug or to having eaten something that had upset her stomach.

At any rate, the nausea had subsisted and the duchess had reached the point of throwing up so much she had been forced to spend some days in bed. Andrew had eventually decided that the wisest thing to do was to go to the hospital, and the royal couple had been quickly driven to the best clinic in London. Much to the butler's surprise, C.C. had given express orders that the child was to be taken care by him, and that – during her absence – she trusted that he'd care for Elizabeth. He had been a tad vexed by having been entrusted with such a responsibility, but the more he thought about it, the happier it made him.

There was no sense in lying, he liked Elizabeth, and seeing as the child was a copy of her mother, Niles couldn't help but to smile whenever she was under his care. He took the child with him wherever he went, and had even taken the time to read a number of children books to her. The butler knew she didn't understand the meaning of his words yet, but the little one always squealed in delight when he sat her down on his lap and entertained with a story.

He looked down at the slumbering baby, heaved a sigh and dropped the book on the coffee table. There was no sense in being sat there, pondering over what on Earth was going on with the duchess and feeling miserable. After all, Andrew had called that morning and announced that they'd be returning home the following morning. He hadn't explained the reasons behind her stay at the hospital, although he did say that ' _they'd understand soon enough'_. The duke had appeared to be in a great mood, too, so Niles supposed there was nothing to worry about and decided not to probe in the matter.

"I bet you want to go to bed already, don't you?" he cooed to the baby, lifting her in his arms as he got to his feet and headed for the stairs. The baby momentarily fussed in his arms, snuggling closer to him – Niles could tell she was upset and wanted human contact, and it was no wonder! The baby missed her mother, but she seemed to like him and calmed down whenever she held her (which secretly pleased him beyond words could explain). As a matter of fact, she hadn't wanted to be carried by nobody else but Niles. "Sh, sweetie, everything is fine. Soon you'll be in your crib, taking a nice nap."

He dropped a kiss on the top of her head – where the golden hair she had inherited from his mother had started to grow – and gently rocked her as he climbed the stairs and made his way to the nursery. The soothing movements combined with him humming a soft lullaby were enough to get her to sleep, and Niles was able to tuck her in without the child protesting – which was something she had been doing quite a lot since her mother and father had left for the hospital.

Elizabeth, the butler had to admit as he looked down at her, was a precious child – which was troubling, to say the least. Niles hadn't wanted to care one iota for the child C.C. had had with another man, but now – after having spent almost three weeks getting to know her – he couldn't help but to like her. She was just so similar to C.C.! Her eyes, hair, nose… everything. The baby had irreversibly touched his heart, and he had developed a deep affection for her.

"Goodnight, little one," he whispered as he brushed her cheek and sat on the rocking chair by the crib. It was a little habit he still had from when the Sheffield kids were young – he'd always stay a good half an hour by the baby's bed, just observing them sleep. In that way, he made sure the child was truly comfortable and at ease before retiring to his room.

Niles allowed his mind to wander as he observed Elizabeth dozing off, his thoughts inevitably drifting back to the banquet. He still couldn't understand what on Earth had caused C.C. to cry – again, it had been anything physical, he had gone over that aspect of his behaviour in detail before definitely ruling it out, so it only left one possible answer: it had been something emotional. If he was being honest, he suspected it might have to do with the fact the night had had an uncanny resemblance to the one when he'd escorted her to the Broadway guild awards, only the circumstances had changed irrevocably. She was married, a mother and a royal…

And yet the feelings were there.

He sighed, rubbing his temples in an attempt to soothe a headache. He still had a lot of thinking to do, and he truly didn't have a clue of what exactly he was going to do with those pesky, improper and heart breaking feelings that still capered around his mind.

* * *

"Welcome back, Your Royal Highnesses," Mr. Bates greeted his beaming employers as he took their coats. "I trust Her Royal Highness is feeling better now?"

"Oh, I am!" the duchess hugged her husband, sharing a secret smile with him. "Where are our guests?"

"Already awaiting for you in the dining room. Lunch is about to be served, and I believe Mr. Brightmore is with Her Royal Highness, Princess Elizabeth. He mentioned she needed a diaper change only moments ago."

C.C. smiled softly, feeling a strange warmth spreading through her body. There was something incredibly endearing about Niles taking care of her daughter like he had been doing these past days; of course she had known that – in what regarded to child care – he was an expert, but by the things Kathleen had been telling her, the butler had truly bonded with Elizabeth.

Good. That would surely mean one of her two announcements would (hopefully) make him happy. She was not so sure about the first one, though, but at that stage nothing could be done.

"Alright, thank you for telling us, Mr. Bates. I'll go and get N-"

"Oh no, darling! You go sit down and I'll send Kathleen to bring Niles. You need to take it easy, ok?" Andrew kissed his wife and curled an arm around her waist. "Now, shall we?"

"With pleasure, lover."

Soon enough, the royal couple were comfortably sat on their places at the table, chatting animatedly with Maxwell and Fran. Both Sheffields were thrilled to see her again, and seemingly in an excellent state of health, but the duchess had refrained from revealing her diagnosis. She wanted to wait for Niles, after all.

"We were so worried!" Fran said, taking a sip of her wine. "Ya could have at least called!"

"We are sorry, Nanny Fine," C.C. smiled apologetically, discretely refusing the wine a footman was about to pour in her glass. "We were kind of busy and, after all the fuss my little trip caused, we simply forgot to call," she then looked at the servant. "I'll have a diet soda, thank you."

"But what happened to-"

Maxwell trailed off as the doors opened and Niles stepped in, carrying a delighted Elizabeth in his arms. When the child spotted her mother she squealed and reached out for her, who was more than eager to hug her precious little girl.

"At last you appear, Butler Boy! What took you so long?"

The butler smiled at his friend and handed her the child after engaging in a short but heartfelt hug. He had truly been worried for her, and even though there was still an awkwardness between them, he had decided not to let it interfere with the rest of his visit – ha had lost too much time as it was.

"Well, since you made me her slave," he gestured at the baby with his head. "I had to take care of a little, stinky task for which I expect a generous retribution."

"Not to worry, Hazel! I think I have an idea of how to thank you for taking care of her," both duchess and butler returned to their places, although C.C. didn't sit down, and Niles soon noticed her husband had stood up, too. "Which brings me to the two topics we wanted to discuss with you!

"We have an announcement to make..." Andrew began, taking C.C.'s hand in his. "These past days C.C. was admitted to the hospital due to intense nausea."

"As it turns out," the duchess continued. "I was suffering for acute morning sickness," she made a pause, looked between her friends and leaned against her husband's side. "I am pregnant!"

Cries of happiness went up around the table – from all except Niles. His chest felt tight, and there was a strange and unpleasant heat creeping over his body. He wasn't having another heart attack, that much he did know. He'd have been unconscious by now if it was, and probably far, far better off.

"We ask you to keep the information to yourselves, for C.C. is barely a month along, and after the... complications... that arose in the past we will only announce it to the public once she's reached her fourth month," Andrew said, smiling at his guests and wife.

"Oh congratulations, you two!" Maxwell beamed at them.

"It's the best news we could have heard – we were so worried after you'd spent all that time at the hospital!" Fran lay a hand over her heart. "It's so nice to hear that it's because of this! And of course, you can count on us to keep it to ourselves."

"I'm sure we can," Andrew chuckled.

The duchess turned towards the butler, "Niles, don't you have anything to say?"

He had a lot to say. Almost none of it was good.

But he had to be happy for her. She was his friend, and they'd agreed to this.

"Niles, are you feeling quite well, Old Man?" Maxwell peered at his servant across the table in a concerned fashion. "You've gone rather pale. Are you feeling nauseous?"

"Don't tell us you're pregnant, too!" Fran joked, sending the table into a smattering of laughter.

He tried to laugh, too, but no sound came out of him. The feeling of emptiness grew with each passing second, and the blonde duchess was growing visibly concerned by his lack of response. However, not wanting to jeopardise the frail equilibrium they had reached, he flashed a smile (as sincere as he could muster at the moment) and rose his glass.

"I propose a toast. The news are certainly fantastic and I am happy for you," the lie tasted bitter in his mouth, but there was nothing else he could say or do. The pregnancy might be an explanation for her unusual crying at the party – he had noticed she had been unusually emotional – and the nausea, but it made him feel like there was no hope in the world.

She was going to be a mother again... and she would have a second child with a man that wasn't him. Part of him wished to forget her, to go back to New York and try to move on by not talking to her or even speaking her name... but he couldn't do that.

He'd end up hating himself if he did so.

C.C. heaved a relived sigh, and imitated his motion of rising the glass.

"I do believe this calls for a toast. But we are not done yet," Andrew chuckled kissing his wife's cheek. "As you well know, Elizabeth's christening is tomorrow! My sister, Princess Anne, will act as her godmother, but she still needs a godfather."

"So, we wanted to ask you, Niles, to be her godfather," C.C. completed, folding her arms across her front. The duchess had thought a lot about the decision, and – after much debating an internal questionings – she had decided to choose him. Not only she had noticed just how attentive Niles was with her daughter and how much they had bonded since his arrival to the UK, but she had hoped this was a meaningful symbol to show him just how badly she wanted him back in her life. Talking on the phone was not enough anymore, so she hoped that in this way – by showing him that she considered him part of her family – he'd realise just how much he meant for her. Elizabeth was the most precious thing she had in this whole world, and entrusting him to Niles was an act of both trust and love. She only hoped he understood…

However, deep within her heart, she knew it had a little more meaning than just that. In a twisted, sick way, there was a dark part of her mind – the one she often chose to ignore – that could briefly pretend Elizabeth was not only hers but theirs – that it was hers and Niles' baby. She pushed the thought to the back of her mind, not wanting to spoil the moment with upsetting fantasies of her mind.

"Both Andrew and I saw just how good you are with her, and seeing as you are my trusted friend we wanted to give you the honour," C.C. added, giving him a warm (and, perhaps, slightly pleading) smile. "Do you accept?"

It took all of his willpower to stop his jaw from dropping, but his eyes must have widened at least a little.

What could he possibly say to what he'd just been asked?

His first instinct was to reconsider everything he'd just thought and say no. No to being a part of the life of a child she had created with another man. No to having to make promises towards the very symbol of her love for someone else. No to staying and watching any of it happen for a single moment longer. Then he could go upstairs, pack his things, and leave for New York, probably to never set foot in London again.

But could he do that? Could he really?

C.C. had called him her trusted friend. She valued him and his word, he knew that. Could he really betray their friendship like that? She might not feel the same way about him, but that was no reason for him to suddenly throw a grownup version of a temper tantrum and then never speak to her again, was it? How uncaring and selfish could he possibly be?

And it's not like he didn't like the child at all. She was sweet and happy, and he enjoyed spending time with her. And her parents knew it, too. From their point of view – or at least Andrew's – there was no reason for him to refuse.

He swallowed, put on a slightly braver smile, and looked C.C. right in the eye, blue meeting blue.

If he really loved her, he could make the effort.

"Of course I accept."

The table erupted in a loud cheer, and Niles was soon being hugged by a sobbing Fran while Maxwell and Prince Andrew patted his back. C.C. stayed in her place however, and only when the rest of the guests had seated down did she go to him.

They stared into each other's eyes for a few second before she caught him in a tight embrace. It felt right, but part of him feared she'd cry again. The duchess didn't, luckily, but her eyes were slightly glossy.

"Thank you," murmured C.C. before kissing him on the cheek.

The gesture did throw him off kilt for a second, but it didn't last long. He smiled back at her as they pulled away. "No, thank you."

They knew he was thanking her for a lot more than just making him Elizabeth's godfather. He was thanking her for letting him be part of her and her child's lives, and most of all, he thanked her for her friendship.

After all, being there for her as a friend was better than being forgotten.

* * *

The days between the announcement of her pregnancy and the christening flew past and soon enough Niles found himself getting dressed for the event. He was feeling a lot better now that he had gotten used to the idea of being Elizabeth's godfather, but there was still a trace of sadness in his eyes. Since they had discovered she was pregnant, Andrew was being particularly attentive to the duchess, and he had gifted her a wonderful diamond pendant that probably costed more than what Niles earned in a year.

The butler tried not to think about it too often. It wasn't best for him to dwell on things he knew he couldn't compete with. What made doing that difficult was that it rapidly became C.C.'s favourite necklace, and she wore it practically everywhere.

She was wearing it that morning, too. It matched her knee-length cream-coloured dress and jacket perfectly, and she had put her hair into a bun so that nothing could become caught in the chain. He'd seen her and Andrew from the upstairs landing, waiting for them downstairs in the hallway.

The best he could do was to make himself look presentable. That meant getting the best night's sleep he could, having a shower, and getting dressed for the christening after breakfast. He'd brought his best day suit with him for the occasion.

The butler turned this way and that in the mirror, checking how it looked. It would make him look the part, even if it wasn't as expensive – or probably even as new – as Prince Andrew's.

Not that he should be trying to compete. It wasn't like he could. Nor should he, given the environment he was about to enter. He was going to a church, in order to see his new goddaughter be christened. This was the definition example of "the wrong time and the wrong place".

Even if it would be difficult to keep his emotions in check.

If he couldn't, he could blame it on the emotion of the day.

He smoothed his suit one last time before taking his neatly ironed jacket from the rack next to his bed and putting it on. He added a bit of cologne to the outfit, and attempted a smile in front of the mirror. He felt he should do it, lately he seemed unable to even smile correctly.

Niles swiftly left for the dining room; he could smell the many enticing aromas coming from it, and the muffled sound of two people talking. The voices belonged to a man and a woman, and judging by the lack of ' _adenoidality_ ' in the woman's voice, he was partially sure they belonged to both Andrew and C.C.. His suspicions were proven correct as he neared the double doors that led to the dining room, and – being the yenta he was – he couldn't resist eavesdropping on their conversation. Part of him had always wanted to know how C.C. behaved when she was alone with her husband, not to mention he wondered what Andrew had (apart from a titleand wealth) that had caught her attention in the first place. The prince was a nice man, but he didn't seem like the type of man that would catch C.C.'s attention due to his personality.

Realising there weren't servants in sight, he tiptoed to the ajar doors and leaned against them, pricking up his ears in an attempt to eavesdrop in their conversation.

"... but are you happy?" she asked, a hint of uncertainty in her voice. "I mean, after everything that happened with my last pregnancies… especially considering this was unplanned! I should have been more careful."

"Love, there is nothing to worry about, and it certainly wasn't your fault. We both were careless. We weren't paying attention that you could already conceive again! But I am positively thrilled about it! Another baby is great news, and certainly very welcome. But what about you, sweetheart? How do you feel about it?"

Through a crack in the door, Niles could see Andrew was embracing C.C., holding her close to him. The duchess had her head on her husband's shoulder, and her left hand lazily played with the hair in the back of his head. The picture made Niles feel like an outsider, he now knew the connection between the duke and the duchess wasn't superficial, but – no matter how straining the sight was for his heart – he couldn't bring himself to make his presence known. He needed to hear… and he didn't quite know why.

C.C. hesitated, gingerly taking one hand to her still flat stomach. In her eyes Niles could easily see fear – which was no wonder considering she had a history of complicated pregnancies – but there was also uncertainty. It was as though she wanted to say something about it, but couldn't…

The feeling the butler couldn't quite grasp was a strange bitter sweetness; they hadn't planned this child, and C.C. hadn't wanted to have a baby when her first born was barely nine months old, but she was happy about the new baby, too. But although the duchess was certainly happy to bring another child into this world, there was a part of her that sensed this baby could complicate her life in ways she couldn't quite grasp yet (or, perhaps, in way she didn't want to grasp, yet). But looking at the delighted expression in her husband's eyes and knowing he was happy about it, she couldn't help but to smile at the idea of having another baby. It wouldn't be easy, that was for granted, but she had all the support she'd need.

"Well," she eventually spoke, "I am surprised, too, and can't help but to feel we were like two careless teenagers, but I am happy. I really am."

And she meant it, even though a part of her hadn't quite warmed up to the idea yet.

Her husband tipped her chin upwards, forcing her to look into his eyes. He had that thoughtful expression C.C. had come to love so much; it was tranquil, peaceful, it made her feel safe… "And speaking of happiness; I haven't asked recently, and I want to make sure. Are you happy? With our life, our family, with me…"

The butler pressed his ear to the door, desperate to hear her answer. He needed to hear what she was about to say. He could still see her face from the crack in the door, and – much to his confusion – he noticed the edge of her mouth twitch. She only did that when she was forced to keep something to herself. He also noticed the curious glimmer in her eyes, one that might suggest that she wasn't being entirely honest with her husband.

"Of course I am! How couldn't I be?" she finally responded, giving Andrew a soft smile and hugging him – although Niles knew it was a way to cast her eyes away from his without arising any uncomfortable questions.

"Is there anything you want that could make you happier?"

This time, the silence stretched for a minute or so. Niles actually had to take a peek through the slim crack to check if they were still there. Naturally, they hadn't gone anywhere, but they had, indeed, moved. C.C. was now sitting on Andrew's lap with her head resting on his shoulder again. Andrew was rubbing her still flat stomach with his left hand, and his cheek lay on the top of her head.

"Well… I would like to… work again. I've been talking with Maxwell, and I want to go back to the theatre world," the duchess sighed. What she was asking might sound simple, but it wasn't. She had a role as Andrew's wife, a role she had to fulfil before anything else, and working could interfere with it. She couldn't simply choose not go to a State Banquet for a business meeting, for example. "I know it's a lot to ask, especially because I'd have to travel to New York every once in a while and work on enlarging the company here, but I am tired of not working," she stroked her husband's cheek, trying to diffuse the tension. "Don't get me wrong, I love accompanying you in your royal duties and my role as Duchess of York, but I need to work. I chose to work before marrying straight out of high school, and that liking for being a businesswoman hasn't gone away. You gave me everything and more, for which I am grateful, but this is what would truly make me happy now."

Andrew didn't reply instantly, but he eventually heaved a sigh – as though having reached a decision after an internal argument with himself – and placed a kiss on her forehead. "If that's what you want, then you'll have it, love. I only want you to be happy, and if terrorising the British and American theatre communities is what makes you happy, then I'll gladly agree to you going back to the showbiz."

This last statement made C.C. chuckle, and she gave him a quick peck on the cheek before slipping out of his lap and getting up.

"Thank you. Well, in conclusion, you needn't worry about anything," the duchess said in a relaxed manner. "I love you, too, and I am perfectly happy."

"I'm glad to hear it," her husband replied, smiling as he checked his watch. "We had better start lunch soon or we won't be on time! The guests won't be best pleased if the party with the baby don't turn up for the christening."

His wife nodded, "You're right, I'm gonna go and start rounding them all up."

Upon hearing this, Niles began to panic, and silently took several very large steps away from the door. By the time C.C. opened it fully, it appeared as though he had only recently entered the room and was heading towards them as scheduled. She smiled upon seeing him.

"Well, at least that's one person I don't have to go looking for all over the house!" she laughed.

Niles attempted laughing along with her. It still didn't sound right, but it came out clearer than previous attempts. C.C. seemed to notice, though, so she let it fade out. There was a pause, before she spoke again.

"Is Elizabeth with Nanny Fine?"

"Yes, she is," Niles rubbed the back of his neck, feeling a sudden need to do something to make himself look less awkward. "I think they are in Mr. and Mrs. Sheffield's room."

The duchess nodded, and indicated through the dining room door, "Go right on in; Andrew's inside. I'll go get everyone else."

Niles nodded, internally cursing that he had to spend some time alone with the man that had stolen C.C. from him – No, he hadn't stolen her, he chastised himself, he had won her fair and square. He had no right to be angry, much less when he was the godfather of this man's daughter.

The butler found Andrew taking a sip of his wine, a wide smile on his face. It was the face of a man who had everything, Niles thought bitterly. He cleared his throat to announce his presence and sat himself on his usual chair.

"Oh, hello there, Niles!" Andrew said smiling at him. "Excited for the big day?"

"Not as much as you are, Your Royal Highness," he retorted, successfully dissimulating the dryness in his voice. "But I am quite happy to be a part of it."

"We are, too," the prince stood up and walked towards Niles, failing to catch the distress written in the butler's eyes. "I should thank you, really, for getting over your fight with my wife. She didn't tell me why you fought, but I know it was the reason she came to the United Kingdom in the first place. She cried a lot on the rare occasions she spoke about you, but now that it's all water under the bridge she is just... happier... as though a heavy weight has been lifted from her shoulders! I owe you that, my friend, and – most importantly – I owe you getting to know her. If it hadn't been for that fight, she told me she would probably still be in New York."

The words were said without malice, for the prince didn't know exactly what had happened between his wife and the butler, nor did he know about the latter's feelings for the beautiful duchess.

It was best if things stayed that way, too. Andrew seemed a decent enough man, but Niles still wasn't sure how the prince would react to him if he knew the full story.

It was interesting to know that C.C. had cried over him, though...

Not over him, he reminded himself sternly. She'd cried over their fight, and having to leave things the way they had. She hadn't cried over him just because she missed him. She would never cry over missing him.

He couldn't help but be pleased at Andrew's suggestion that him coming to London to talk to C.C. had made her happier. But then the prince immediately telling the butler how he basically owed his happiness to him felt like a punch in the stomach that he had to disguise. By making one man who already had everything even happier, he'd inadvertently sealed his own fate, and lost the woman who could make him feel like he had everything, even if he had nothing.

Andrew's gratitude felt worse than his pity.

Lucky for Niles, he didn't have to continue the conversation because the rest of the guests came into the dining room one by one. The previous night Noel, D.D., B.B. and Stewart Babcock had all arrived to the palace, and were now taking their seats. C.C. wasn't pleased by her mother's presence, Niles could easily tell so by the slight grimace she was sporting as she walked in, carrying Elizabeth.

"You should hold her," the duchess told the butler, "you are her godfather after all."

Niles gladly accepted the baby and sat her on his lap. The baby gurgled and cooed as the butler entertained her with funny faces – something that lifted his spirits, too.

"Excuse me?" the high-pitched voice of B.B. Babcock echoed through the tranquil dining room. "He," the older woman said pointing at Niles and barely concealing her disgust. "is the godfather of a Princess? Darling, isn't he a butler?"

A tense and stony silence suddenly swelled in the room, and all eyes were looked between the butler, the older socialite, and the duke and the duchess. Both royals – particularly C.C. – were visibly upset, and the first one to voice so was C.C..

"Yes, mother, he is. Is there a problem?"

"Well, dear, you have to admit he is not the best choice for a godfather of a British princess."

"I assure you, Mrs. Babcock, that Niles is a wonderful man and a will make a wonderful godfather. It is me who is honoured to call him part of my family," the prince said dryly. He had never seen anyone being so rude towards another person, and even if he was a Royal he had been taught to treat people with respect.

"Not to mention the Queen herself is more than happy. She told me so when I told her about our decision," C.C. spoke up once again, glaring at her mother. The tension in the room was asphyxiating, and Niles felt the air could be easily cut with a butter knife. He tightened his grip on the child, sensing danger and getting ready to take her out of the room the moment things escalated between C.C. and her mother.

"Don't get so defensive, Chastity!" B.B. waved a dismissive hand and attempted a smile. "I just have my qualms of a servant being appointed as my grandchild's godfather."

The words were so crude and disrespectful that shocked the entire table, so much so that – in her fury – C.C. dropped her cutlery to the floor.

Niles flinched at the sound the metal made as it hit the wooden floorboards. Elizabeth started to whimper in his arms - the noise was making her upset, and from the look on her mother's face, it was only going to get worse. Shushing the baby, he tried to edge his way towards the door.

"I'll just go see if-"

"Stay right where you are, Niles," C.C. said, not turning her glare away from her mother. "Daddy, why don't you hold your granddaughter for a while? You, Noel, and D.D. haven't had a chance to see the gardens yet. Why don't you take Elizabeth with you and go and see them for a little while? The weather's fine, so being out there for a while won't hurt."

Nodding, Stewart walked over and took the baby from Niles' arms. The butler was glad to hand the girl over. It was best she wasn't in the room for this.

As soon as the other members of C.C.'s family had left, the duchess began to clench her fists.

"Since when do you decide who I may and may not appoint as godparent of my child, Mother?" she spat. "He might not be in the Forbes Rich List, or have a title, or have a status in life that really matters to you, but none of that matters to me. He was my only real friend back in New York, even if half the time it didn't seem like we were friends at all. And, to this day, he remains my most trusted. He is my best friend, and a good, honest man who doesn't deserve the attitude you're giving him. Yes, he is a butler. But he's so much more than that, too. There is no one on this Earth I would trust more with the care of my daughter, and you taking that place away from him is something I will not allow."

Niles didn't know whether to cry out of happiness due to C.C.'s words, or burst out into a fit of laughter at B.B.'s aggravated expression. The older blonde woman was frozen on her chair, and her eyes looked between him, C.C. and Prince Andrew.

"I was merely voicing my opinion," B.B. spat, cold anger shaking her slender body as she stood up and walked to her daughter. "And I am your mother, how dare you speak to me like that before your guests? I taught you manners, Chastity, and I-"

"She is the lady of the house, so treat her with the respect she deserves," the duke interjected, taking his wife's hand in his. "And you, Mrs. Babcock, have no right to speak about manners when you clearly have none!"

Niles felt like asking for some popcorn. He had never seen Babcocks fighting live before, and especially when alcohol wasn't involved. Of course he knew better than to remind the others of his presence, so he just cowered next to the door and observed the onslaught.

"Excuse me?! Are you really fighting your mother-in-law just for a servant?!"

"I am not fighting with you, madam, I am just pointing out your comment was out of place. And Niles is a friend, we couldn't care less about his occupation. Let me tell you, Barbara, I've met quite a lot of people in my life, but I have never seen someone as rude as you," Said Andrew.

"And you must know, mother," the duchess interjected "that your welcome in this house has run thin."

B.B.'s expression became one of indignation, "You, my own daughter, would eject me from your house?"

"House, life," C.C. shrugged, glancing at her husband, who nodded softly. "Whatever works best for us. Needless to say, that also means you've managed to talk yourself out of your granddaughter's christening."

The older woman's eyes became lit with a fiery glare. If Niles hadn't been so surprised by the duchess' choice of words, he would either have laughed or flinched. But he was frozen in place, and could do neither.

"You cannot do that," B.B. spat. "I am her grandmother – I have a right to see her, and to teach her what I obviously failed to teach you; to know her place in society and to not mix with...the lower orders."

Though nobody else appeared to notice, Niles saw C.C. twitch.

"Well then, it's just unlucky for you that it's more essential that her godfather is there," the duchess looked over at the butler. "Which he will be."

"You are disowning your own mother in favour of a servant!" B.B. practically shrieked.

"I am disowning an unhealthy and controlling part of my life, in favour of a supportive friend!" C.C. yelled back, before quietening her voice again. "Now, will you leave by yourself, or do I have to call someone to remove you?"

"And please remember; we can arrange to have this printed in any newspaper we choose," Andrew said. "It would be such a shame for us, or for any one of your friends, to hear of this incident in the New York Times, and I'm sure you feel the same way."

The older woman gasped in shock, needing to grasp the chair to keep her footing. "H-how dare you! You have no idea who I am-"

"Actually yes, he does," Niles – having found his voice – cut in. "But you, madam, seem forget who he is."

B.B.'s attention was immediately caught by the butler, and the spite that could easily be read on her face was enough to make Niles cringe. Now he knew where C.C. had gotten her callousness from... "Quiet! You shouldn't speak to your betters, butler."

"On the contrary, mother, it should be you the one who has to measure her words. If you are worried about property and not talking to your superiors, then you are to address me and my husband by our proper titles."

"You are not expecting me to-"

"Yes, we are," C.C. cut B.B. off. "I am a member of the British Royal Family, and you will address us by our styles."

"Exactly," Andrew supported his wife. "But I must insist on you leaving this house."

B.B. stared in shock at both her daughter and son-in-law before huffing out her fury and turning towards the doors. Niles retreated, so as not to get closer to the infuriated old woman, for part of him suspected she'd slap him if she had the chance.

Her marching footsteps died away, her voice still clear as she stormed upstairs, claiming aloud that she had never been spoken to in such a manner in all her life, and that this would not be the last they'd hear of her. She was no doubt going to retrieve her suitcase, which was probably still packed because B.B. would never do such a menial task herself and neither C.C. nor Andrew had asked one of the maids to take care of it.

The three people left in the room listened in silence as soon after, a soft thumping came from the stairs as B.B.'s luggage was brought down, the older woman still spouting off threats, and then the front door opened and closed, and the house was quiet once again.

Andrew let out a relieved breath, and C.C. collapsed into a chair, massaging her forehead with one hand. Niles, knowing that the worst was now over, took a small step in the direction of the couple. The duchess looked between her husband and her friend, and, after a moment or two, she began to laugh quietly.

It was a laugh of someone who had just had the world removed from their shoulders, and Niles found himself grinning. Andrew was smiling, too, and soon all three adults were overcome by a joyous laughter.

C.C. wiped a tear of mirth from the corner of her eye as the laughter died down, "I've been wanting to yell at her like that for years..."

"I am actually glad you did," Andrew placed a hand on his wife's shoulder. "I wouldn't have been able to abide that woman in the same church where our daughter's christening is taking place."

"Maybe we would have been lucky, and she would have burst into flames upon attempting to enter consecrated ground," Niles suddenly said. He hadn't planned on saying it, the words had simply slipped out, but they brought another round of laughter from the royal couple.

"Good one, Niles!" C.C. nudged him with her elbow as she regained her composure and rose to her feet again.

At that moment, the door opened, and Stewart stuck his head round the door, "We heard cheerfulness coming from in here, so we assumed your mother had gone."

"Yes, she is," Andrew waved the people standing outside in, who turned out to be Stewart, Noel, carrying Elizabeth, D.D., Fran and Maxwell.

"Such luck!" Stewart muttered more to himself than to the rest of the guests. "You couldn't reason with her?"

C.C. nodded, taking her daughter in her arms. The baby gurgled and cooed at her mother before trying to grab a fistful of her hair. The duchess avoided it closely, eliciting a smile from Niles. "No, we couldn't, so we kindly asked her to leave the house."

The revelation cheered the many people in the room, and soon enough they were all discussing just how fun B.B.'s fury had been as they made their way to the church after a quick breakfast.

Niles grew nervous by the second. After everything that had happened with B.B. many doubts had assaulted him; such as what would people think of him being appointed as Elizabeth's godfather... B.B. was not the only prejudiced person, and the least he wanted was attention drawn at him by his profession. There wasn't much time to think, though, for the party quickly reached their destination and Niles was ushered out of the car.

The young princess be christened by the Archbishop of Canterbury at St. Mary Magdalene Church, Sandringham. The Queen – who had already been told about the developments that had developed at her son's home – was already there, and hadn't been pleased at the sound of the older socialite's behaviour, but had been very happy with C.C.'s demanding that B.B. leave the house, and seemed satisfied that she would not be there for the christening. From what Niles could gather, Her Majesty had met B.B. at least once before, and although the Queen had been polite enough to B.B., she had not found anything about the woman worth liking. That wasn't much of a surprise to anyone present. None of them had.

Soon it came the time in the service for the christening itself, and Andrew, C.C., Princess Anne, and Niles all recited the answers to the questions the Archbishop asked of them, before gathering around the font to watch the water being poured over Elizabeth's head. It was then time for the responses from the congregation, and the ceremony ended with applause from everyone present.

Afterwards, the guests stayed for a while to take some photographs, including C.C. practically demanding that Niles pose for one with his goddaughter. The butler had only really pretended to be reluctant – if it made her happy, he would do it. Afterwards, the party dodged the waiting press as best they could to get to the cars, and returned to Andrew and C.C.'s house in order to enjoy the lunch that the servants had prepared in their absence.

No one had stopped to mention that Niles was a butler – not even family who hadn't been introduced to him before that day. No one mentioned B.B. or her swift departure, either, and everyone was better off for it.

As noon turned into night and the evening wound down, Niles found himself alone with at the nursery with his new goddaughter. He had retired the party a little bit earlier, wanting to have some peace and quiet after such a long day. Besides, the baby was, to no one's surprise, exhausted, and Niles had offered to put her to sleep. C.C. had been grateful for the gesture, and she had proposed a toast in his honour soon before he retired.

After having changed, fed and tucked Elizabeth in, the butler sat himself on the rocking chair by her lush crib. He noticed it was handcrafted and made of mahogany, and the sheets in which the baby was cocooned were made of the finest silk Niles had ever seen.

Niles had grown up and consequently worked in a privileged household, but nothing he had seen or experienced could compare to C.C.'s new lifestyle. He had gotten a glimpse of the Royal life while he attended Butler's Academy, but only now did he see it up close. The prestige and power that his goddaughter already had could easily be the envy of half of New York's social elite, and part of him was grateful that C.C. had allowed him – a mere servant – to be part of the princess' life.

It saddened him to know that they were leaving back to America tomorrow... the month he had spent in London had been a roller coaster of emotions – he had reconciled with C.C., been appointed as her daughter's godfather, had discovered C.C. was pregnant once again...

Overall it had been nice, but he couldn't help but feel that the blonde duchess was now unattainable as never before. She seemed pretty much in love with her husband, was happy with her new life, and was a popular and loved member of the Royal family. Certainly he hadn't expected her to offer her friendship, but for him it wasn't nearly enough. He'd have to settle for that, though, and that was painfully bittersweet. Which option was better? Her being out of his life? Or him being part of hers but not being able to love her how he wanted?

He didn't know... And probably never would.

His only consolation was that C.C. would go to New York for Halloween and thanksgiving, so he'd see her again in four months time. She'd be around 5 months along by then, and he didn't know how seeing her round and glowing with Andrew's child would make him feel.

But, he kept reminding himself, at least he was going to see her again. Not to mention she would also be there for his birthday – hence him knowing for certain he would enjoy his next birthday for a change.

He wondered if she'd bring Andrew with her...

He shook the next thought he had straight out of his head, angry at himself. The distance between the duke and the duchess was irrelevant. They were married, and having a thought like that was more than ungentlemanly. It was downright poor taste. He'd been taught better than that, and thinking about it for even a second was wrong.

He leaned his head against the back of the chair, and turned his eyes towards where his goddaughter was now sleeping. It was unlikely Andrew would be available for his birthday, but Niles supposed it would be nice if C.C. brought Elizabeth along with her. He'd enjoy that.

A dark part of him questioned whether that was because he'd be able to play pretend that they were an actual family, just for the day, but he left that thought with the previous terrible one he just had. He wasn't going to examine that more than slightly unhealthy motive. Not just yet, anyway.

He turned his attentions to the nursery itself. It was just as lavish as every other room in the house, and filled with everything a small child could ever possibly want or need. It reminded him, somewhat, of Maxwell Sheffield's childhood bedroom – comfortable beyond all imaginings, and shelves stacked with all the books, toys and games a young boy could want. But it had been lacking love, and this room wasn't. The warmth inside didn't just come from the heat in the house, it came from the inner sense that a family – in more than name – lived here. He'd been envious of Max's good fortune at that age, but now he understood – the love his parents gave him far outstripped the love the producer had received.

The more he thought about it, the more Niles realised the same could probably be said for C.C..

Maybe she was making up for what she felt she'd never had, and had only just started to claim back.

Suddenly, there came a soft rapping at the door, which then opened slowly. The duchess poked her head round, and smiled when she noticed him sat there.

"Is everything alright?" she kept her voice low as she saw her daughter sleeping in the crib. "I just thought I'd stop by and check in."

Niles smiled softly at her and shook his head yes. "Yes, she gave me little trouble – unlike her mother – and fell asleep almost immediately after I fed her."

C.C. walked into the room, carefully closed the door behind her and walked to the crib. The duchess took some minutes to gaze down at her sleeping daughter before lovingly stoking her cheek. Niles couldn't help but to feel jealous of the love he saw in her eyes – he, too, wished be able to look down at the baby the same way she did, but Elizabeth wasn't his daughter, and he would never be able to love her the way her parents did.

"I sometimes can't believe it," she muttered.

"What do you mean?"

"Her," C.C. gestured at the slumbering child. "I sometimes can't believe she is mine."

"Well, Babs, I can hardly believe it, too! Until very recently I thought you were a man!"

C.C. chuckled at his zinger. It had made her feel warm inside, and a dark part of her mind practically screamed she wanted him to be part of her every afternoon for the rest of her life. She silenced that annoying voice almost immediately – she loved her husband, she was pregnant and Niles was a friend. Period.

"Very funny, Mrs. Doubtfire. I believe I have successfully proved that I am a woman fair and square. After all, there is another bun in the oven!" she chuckled and pat her still flat belly.

Niles felt his insides clenching, but he struggled through it and acted out an unimpressed look.

"I suppose so," he said. "And I'm sure your husband would have had objections by now if it had turned out that you weren't entirely who you said you were."

"Precisely," she grinned widely at him, before turning to take another look at her daughter, and her features softening. "I wonder who she'll look like, when she's older."

"You," the butler replied automatically, before wanting to kick himself. He had meant to think that, not say it out loud!

"Huh?" C.C. had turned her head to look at him, her eyes sparking in what could very well have been some kind of panic.

"Uh...well, from what I've seen of her so far, she appears to look like you," Niles quickly explained. "And it doesn't really surprise me – those Babcock genes probably have the invasive DNA usually found in select viruses. It's no wonder they're already starting to take over."

Niles congratulated himself for his quick save when he saw her relaxing once again. He had gotten away with a little lie, and he was partially happy he had been able to keep his emotions hidden -not that he liked it, though.

"Then she will be lucky! She will age as gracefully as I did – shut up Niles," she warned him, wanting to slap his superior smirk out of his handsom- Woah there! She shouldn't be thinking that...

She needed to think of her husband, the man she had chosen to share life with, the man she loved... "Uh... and... she has Andrew's smile. I can see it clearly, she is her father's daughter!"

Niles cringed inwardly once again, and both adults noticed the awkwardness between them. Would it always be like this? Would they always react like this at the mention of her husband? She wanted them to be friends, but part of her knew she was risking the equilibrium she had achieved in life by being close to him again. After all, she was going to start traveling to New York soon enough, and that would mean spending more time with Niles, like in the old times...

No. They couldn't go back to the old times, not when she was married and would soon give Andrew a second child. She had decided to close that chapter of her life when she had moved out of New York.

 _'Liar!'_ A little voice screamed, but was soon pushed to the back of her mind by Elizabeth's sudden whimpers. The baby had woken up, and was calling for her mother.

"Oh, come here, little monster!" C.C. cooed as she cradled the child in her arms. "Did the stinky butler wake you up? I don't blame you, he reeks of tilex!" she teased.

Had she been looking at Niles the duchess would have seen the glint of sadness in his eyes. Her comment – unintentional as he knew it had been – had reminded him who he was and who was she; Babcock was a duchess, a Royal, and a soon-to-be mother of two. He, on the other hand, was a lonely servant with no chances of being more.

The need to go back to his room enveloped him like tendrils – he just couldn't bear the sight of her holding another man's child any longer. He wanted his last night with her to be happy, and if he stayed that would certainly not be the case.

"I... should retire. After all I have a flight to catch tomorrow and the day, as exciting as it was, has tired me. Goodnight," he looked between mother and daughter and bowed slightly. "To you both."

Without giving her time to answer, he turned on his heels and scurried out of the room.

He rounded the corner, and was soon back in his room, having leaned his back against the door he'd closed behind him, and fighting the urge to cry. He had to. He wouldn't cry on the last night he spent in the same country as C.C.. Not when he wasn't going to see her again for a long time. He just felt so...worthless? Heartbroken? Helpless? Each and every word seemed to fit.

Worthless because he was just a servant with fantasies as great as the duchess he couldn't even hope to reach.

Heartbroken because his love would probably never be reciprocated.

Helpless because he felt was out of time to do anything about it.

Forcefully wiping away tears threatening to fall, he crossed the room to his suitcase, which he had insisted on packing himself, despite both C.C. and Andrew's attempts to get him to allow one of the maids to do it. Well, as the duchess had so often taken to reminding him in the past, he was a maid, in a sense, so this was just another part of his duties. He hadn't told them that – the thought had been too harsh and bitter sounding for his liking – so he just said that the servants in the house would probably have enough to take care of, without his luggage added into the mix.

Checking everything was there, he slammed the lid down.

* * *

 **AN: So, here you go! Things are getting interesting, and from next chapter there is a turning point in their story! Well, we won't spoil it :-P We hope you've enjoyed it and reviews are appreciated! They make us happy :)**

 **H &L **


	11. Chapter 11

_**Chapter 11**_

"We've arrived to New York, your Highness," said Kathleen – C.C.'s personal assistant – as the tired Duchess slowly awoke. She stared through the ajar window of her private jet. She had travelled alone, and her husband would be joining her in a little over a week, just a few days after Niles' birthday. However, he had made her promise she'd take care of herself and that she wouldn't roam New York by herself in her condition.

The four months that had separated her from her visit to New York had flown past, and the duchess was more than happy to be back in her beloved city. Her pregnancy was going fantastically, and she proudly showed her round baby bump by using the prettiest designer maternity dresses money could buy.

"What time is it, Kathleen?" C.C. asked, stretching her body in her seat.

"Around 9:30 am, Your Royal Highness. The temperature is awfully low outside, so I will ask you to wrap yourself up before leaving the plane. There is a limousine already awaiting for you, sent by your friend Maxwell Sheffield."

C.C. nodded, rubbing her protruding stomach with her left hand. "Alright, get my coat while I put on my shoes. I can't wait to get out of this damned plane!"

Kathleen made a little bow and left to get C.C.'s coat, and once left alone, the duchess put on her comfortable boots and wrapped her neck with a warm woollen scarf that had been gifted to her by her mother-in-law last Christmas. C.C. also made a quick stop at the bathroom – where she brushed her teeth and tried to fix her now tousled hair in a tidy bun – before allowing her assistant to help her put on the warm coat on and heading for the exit.

She could feel her nervousness increasing as she neared the door, but she couldn't back out now... she was already there, and she might as well face the music once and for all. The moment she stepped out of the jet, she was received by numerous paparazzi who photographed her every move until she was safely covered by her many body guards. She tried to focus on the biting cold and the gushes of wind that were hitting her face, awaking her further. She had missed this cold, it was as though there was no winter like New York's...

"This way, Your Royal Highness," Kathleen said, gesturing at an all too familiar limousine parked just a few meters ahead of them. C.C. smiled, knowing who the man stood by the limo holding the door open for her to step inside it was.

The first thing she noticed, were his blue eyes shining when they spotted her. The first thing he noticed, was her baby bump.

Niles knew that she'd have it by this time, from the moment it had been announced to him and the other guests that C.C. was pregnant. He'd been mentally preparing himself for the moment he'd have to deal with it, too. Not to necessarily not mind, just to give the impression of not minding.

So, whilst his heart was breaking on the inside that she looked just as beautiful as ever, and was practically glowing with a steadily progressing pregnancy, he plastered a smile on his face and attempted to look happy.

It wasn't that he wasn't happy to see her – far from it, in fact.

It was just seeing her and knowing that everything about her was unreachable felt like he was having another heart attack.

Not that this would ever be said aloud. Instead he greeted her cheerfully.

"Aren't they going to arrest your pilot?" he smirked. "I always assumed smuggling wild animals across borders was illegal."

"Yeah, well I always thought that hiring people with sub-par intelligence to do menial tasks for a low wage was unethical, and yet here you are," C.C. retorted smoothly, before they shared grins and Niles offered her his arm to help her into the vehicle.

"Keeping the wit sharp as usual, I see," Kathleen called as she walked over to shake Niles' hand. "Take good care of her whilst she says with the Sheffields."

The butler knew she was just making sure, but he'd never had any intention of doing anything else.

He nodded, "I'll make sure she's alright, I promise."

"Good," the assistant reached into her purse and pulled out a sheet of paper. "Here is the number of the hotel I am staying at. It will also be the hotel Her Royal Highness will return to, once her husband has entered the country. If you have any problems, or need anything, just phone. They'll put you right through to me."

Niles nodded again, and tucked the paper into his jacket pocket. There wouldn't be any problems, if he had anything to do about it, but having the number wasn't such a bad idea.

It was the Sheffield mansion, after all. Disaster seemed to make its home there.

"Come on, Hazel, let's hit the road!" C.C. yelled from her seat through the still open door. "I'd like to get to the mansion and see everybody before dark!"

The butler rolled his eyes at Kathleen, "You can take a girl out of the city, but you can't take the city out of the girl."

He shut the car door, and opened the trunk to place the duchess' luggage inside. Then, bidding C.C.'s assistant farewell, they drove away, headed for the Sheffield mansion.

C.C. moved to the seat just behind the driver's; Niles had kept the privacy glass down, so they'd be able to talk – if she wanted to, of course.

The duchess heaved a content sigh and stared at the way in front of her. She could easily spot the outline of skyscrapers in the distance, and a giddy sense of excitement invaded her; she had been away from the city that had once been her home for almost five years now, so it was good to be back.

The bustling sound of traffic and angry drivers filled her ears and pleased her like the most beautiful symphony would. She had grown up there, she had worked there, and it was part of her. Even though she was now officially British, she would never forget where she came from.

"I can't believe I am back... I almost feel like I never left," she muttered.

Niles sighed. He wished she had never left. If that were the case, perhaps she would be pregnant with his baby instead of Andrew's. But what's done is done, he immediately told himself, he couldn't dwell on _what ifs_.

"Hey, Hazel, stop around the corner!" she suddenly said.

"Why? You already have a client waiting for you?" he teased, earning himself a smack on the back of his head.

"No, Butler Boy, I am hungry. Better said, the little prince inside me is hungry and- if my memory doesn't fail me and refrain from doing any age jokes or I'll smack you again – there is a Dunkin' Donuts round that corner!"

Niles frowned in an unimpressed fashion, "His Royal Highness needs to refine his palette if he's going to stand any of the food he's going to eat for the next eighty-plus years of his life."

He could almost feel the laser-stare C.C. was giving him through the back of his seat.

"Just pull over, Niles," she said. "I've been craving sugar for weeks and it might not be fancy, but it'll do to keep the baby happy."

He couldn't really argue with that, so he pulled over at the nearest convenient spot and parked the car. He turned in his seat to look at her through the privacy glass.

"Alright, then. If you stay here, I'll go and get you something," he told her, feeling slightly happier when he saw an excited glint come to her eyes and a smile form on her lips. "Is there anything in particular you'd like?"

The duchess shrugged and leaned back in her seat, "Surprise me. As long as it has sugar, I don't care."

Soon they were back moving in the traffic again, Niles with a cup of coffee for himself in the drink's holder in the front, and C.C. in the back, happily tucking into a powdered doughnut on the back seat. The butler had warned her of dire consequences if she got sugar stains on the seat, even if she was a duchess, and she had laughed those off immediately. But she did then promise to be careful, and he noticed in the strategically-placed interior mirror that she was eating very delicately over the napkin that had come with her snack.

He didn't allow himself to think that maybe she'd done that because she knew he'd have to either clean up any stains himself, or pay to have it professionally done if it wouldn't come out by normal means. They might have been friends, but that kind of thought wouldn't cross her mind.

She was probably just being delicate because it came with her status.

Soon enough, the imposing Sheffield mansion came in sight, and C.C. felt her body tingling with a giddy sense of excitement. She hadn't realised just how much she had missed this place, nor how excited she was to be there once again. It was as though she was back in 1999, when she'd cross that very same door every day to find a stack of work to be dealt with. Well, it was partially true... Maxwell and her had started working on a new play, and C.C. had lots of paperwork to go through – something that made her very happy, mind you. She remembered Andrew had said she was a lot happier now that she was working, and – now that she was in New York and could actually scream at some choreographers – her moods were going to improve further.

There was a backer's party that very same night, and it had been set up on C.C.'s insistence. The news of the Duchess of York coming to town had spread like fire, and Maxwell had had to rent the Rainbow Room for a night in order to house all the guests that had been invited.

It was not every day when a British royal and former Bitch of Broadway no less, offered a party while pregnant and making her grand re-appearance in New York's society.

Naturally, Niles had believed he wasn't going to be invited, but the duchess had surprised him once again by asking him to be her escort. Of course she had told Andrew about it, and he was ok with the idea, preferring his wife to be accompanied now that she was pregnant.

Princess Elizabeth was to arrive the following morning, alongside Princess Eugenie, who had been granted her wish to travel to New York alongside her father, sister and stepmother. The two guest rooms in the mansion had already been set up for everyone who was to arrive, including a crib for Elizabeth when she came. The whole household was already at the door when the limo arrived, everyone being excited to receive C.C.-

Once inside the mansion, the duchess greeted the Sheffields warmly, having genuinely missed being able to see them instead of just hearing their voices down the end of a telephone. Even if Fran's voice had previously irked her, hearing it up close again felt good, and C.C. hugged the former nanny as tightly as her current body shape would allow.

"It's so good to be back here!" the duchess looked around at everyone and everything as she pulled away from Fran. "It's like..."

She had been about to say "coming home", but thought better of it and drifted off instead. Her home was in Britain, with her husband, and children. She then thought about saying "it's like I've never been away", but she knew that wasn't true, either. So much had changed.

So what would she say?

"Coming back to this house is like visiting another old friend, all by itself," she eventually finished.

Niles let out a silently relieved breath. He had wondered what the duchess was going to say, or if she was just going to leave it in an awkward silence, before someone else spoke.

"And we are glad that you are back," Maxwell interjected as he lifted one of the twins in his arms. Eve was now a beautiful little girl, and Jonah was a handsome little man. C.C. had never seen them before, for they hadn't attended to Elizabeth's christening, so it was nice to finally meet the two littlest Sheffields. Her attention then drifted to Grace, who was now studying Psychology in college; the graceful teenager had blossomed into a gorgeous young woman, which made C.C. realise just how fast time had gone by.

Everything had changed. C.C. had changed. The only thing that hadn't, were Niles' feelings for the duchess. Of course he would never voice it nor she would even dare to think about it, but everybody knew...

After many 'hellos' and some small talk, C.C. was finally able to step back into her old office. She smiled when she spotted the green leather sofa and the pile of contracts piled by its side.

Yes, in a way ( and although she wouldn't say it aloud) she had come home.

* * *

The rest of the day was pretty much uneventful - apart of Fran constantly bursting into the office to talk to both C.C. and Max. The former nanny wanted to take the duchess shopping, much to the blonde producer's chagrin. She had politely brushed Fran off by telling her she had already done her shopping in Britain, but that she would accompany her to the mall one time or two if that's what she truly wanted. Her answer had made Mrs. Sheffield happy, so she had soon left the two producers alone so they could work.

Speaking of work, C.C. took to it like a fish to water. She was back in her element, and she couldn't wait for next Monday to arrive so she could actually be at the theatre and scream at some poor unsuspecting choreographers and dancers.

Eventually it had been time for everyone to get ready for the party, and Niles was the first one to be so. He waited anxiously for the duchess, and the moment she appeared at the top of the stairs he was left almost breathless.

A maternity garment it might have been, but the form-fitting, royal blue dress complete with a pair of flat shoes and her favourite diamond necklace seemed stunning in almost every way.

No. Not "seemed". There was no question about that. She _was_ stunning.

The butler couldn't take his eyes off her as she walked down, making sure to hold on tight to the banister until she reached the bottom. Catching his stare, but not commenting on it – because that route wasn't a path either of them really wanted to take – she gave him a twirl to show off, grinning.

"Like it?" she asked. "It was specially made."

"I can imagine so," the butler replied, actually desperately wanting to cover up the fact that both of them knew he'd been gaping as though he hadn't got a thought in his head when he'd seen her at first. "I'll bet London dressmakers don't often get orders for circus sizes."

C.C. gave him an unamused look, "Very funny, Hazel. Just like I'm sure the charity places you get your rags from don't often get people coming in trying to haggle down the price."

"My clothes are all store-bought, thank you very much," Niles replied, fetching C.C.'s coat from the closet.

He was about to go straight ahead and put the coat directly around her shoulders, but the moment his hands got too near, both of them froze, and the clever comeback C.C. had been about to launch died on her lips as she turned her head to look in his eyes.

"Right! Are we all ready to go?" Maxwell's voice jolted them back to reality as he and Fran stepped into the room from the office. Both were dressed for the occasion, and Maxwell was busy tucking a chequebook into his jacket pocket.

The butler and the duchess moved a few steps apart, Niles coughing awkwardly as he handed C.C. her coat.

"Yes, I, uh...I think we're just about ready, sir," he said.

The party bade farewell to Grace and the twins and finally headed for the awaiting limo. Niles noticed that C.C. had sat herself in between Fran and Maxwell, and judging by her still disturbed countenance, he was almost certain she had purposely taken distance from him. He really couldn't blame her, what had happened had been more than slightly awkward.

As the limo glided through the bustling streets of New York, the atmosphere gradually became distended once again. C.C. and Niles were actively participating in an amiable conversation and even tossed one or two zingers at each other. Everything was definitely back to normal by the time they made a stop at the petrol station – C.C. was in desperate need of a bathroom ( _'this tyke inside me is playing football with my bladder'_ she had said) and the car needed petrol, too.

"Niles, could you walk C.C. to the bathroom? It's late and I don't fancy her walking around with no escort at this time of the night – especially now that she is pregnant," Maxwell said, pointing at the blonde duchess that was sat by his side.

"Maxwell, I am a big girl, I don't need mop n' glow to take me to the potty!" C.C. lashed out before flashing a thankful smile at Fran, who was helping her get off the car.

"Babcock, I assure you I don't fancy walking you to the toilet as though you were a five year old, either, but Mr Sheffield has a point. I'll just wait for you outside."

Realising there was no sense in arguing, C.C. begrudgingly caved in. "Alright, but hurry up! I can't hold it any longer!"

"Woah there, Nelly, you still have to carry the baby around for another four months or so! So don't get any ideas," the butler quipped, opening the door for her. C.C. just elbowed him on the side and ambled into the bathroom, a content smile playing across her lips.

Niles stayed behind, grinning all over his face, too. How had he missed her! Yes, the pain of her not being his would always be there, but he couldn't regret accepting her offer of friendship.

"What a wonderful woman..." he muttered to himself, leaning against the door.

"She certainly looks like one, son!" said an old lady that was also heading for the restroom. "She's really pretty, too."

"She is certainly the most beautiful harridan I ever laid my eyes on," the butler chuckled.

"I know, I can see it in your eyes. And I can see it in her eyes, too! It's quite clear you two love each other. When is your wife due?"

Niles froze, his breath silently getting caught in his throat as he continued to stare at the old woman. His mind was going ninety miles per hour and heading for a hundred, trying to think up the proper response.

What could he tell this stranger?

The truth, screamed his brain. It would only make things more awkward in the long run if the woman spoke to C.C. when she came out, suggesting things that weren't actually true, and then left them alone to discuss it. Of course the duchess would ask him what the hell had happened whilst she'd been inside and then the question of where they really and truly stood would come up again. And that would be it. Their friendship would be shattered forever.

But what if the old woman said nothing? He could get away, even for a few brief minutes, with pretending to be someone he wasn't. And that someone was C.C.'s husband.

But he couldn't take the risk, even if it was offering him even the slightest chance at acting out his wildest fantasy.

"Uh...well, she's not my wife," he rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. "We're only friends."

"Oh! I do beg your pardon," the old woman replied, putting one hand over her chest. "I shouldn't have assumed; it was just from the looks you were giving each other-"

"It's completely fine," the butler replied shortly, looking straight ahead and wanting her to stop talking about the looks she had supposedly seen between them. There couldn't be any looks between them; C.C. was married, as he so often painfully reminded himself, and even if the old woman had thought they were in love, there was no possible way that both of them could be.

Could there?

He didn't have time to think it over in his head. A commotion from just by the door signalled that C.C. was finished in the toilet, and the pair of them turned and started heading back to the car. He bade the old woman farewell over his shoulder as they walked away, and tried to ignore the sympathetic look she was casting him.

"Did you know that woman?" C.C. asked him as soon as the limo was in motion once again.

"Uh? What woman?" the butler feigned confusion; he didn't really want to talk about what had happened.

"Oh my, are you already going senile?" she purred, a haughty smile on her lips. "The one you were talking at the petrol station."

"Oh, no... We just made small talk and that's all."

There was something about the way he had spoken that made C.C. suspect he was holding information from her, but she didn't push it. His eyes told her, anyway – they had darkened, and now reminded her of the colour of the sea during a storm.

They swiftly covered the distance that separated them from the Rainbow Room, and C.C. felt her heart swelling with a long-forgotten giddiness. She was about to start working again, and –hopefully – the spark that had been missing in her life would be back. Naturally, there was a horde of paparazzi already huddled near the entrance, and the duchess groaned.

"Can't they leave me alone for ten minutes?"

"You got yourself into this mess by marrying into Royalty. I wouldn't fret, though, your kind can't appear in photographs," Niles shot at her, handing C.C. her purse, which had been laying by his side until then.

"A vampire zinger? Update your repertoire, Colonel Blimp, you've been using them for years."

"What can I say? I have a penchant for vintage – Why do you think I am your friend?" Niles retorted.

The duchess scoffed, but whatever was the smart comeback that she had planned to say, died in her lips. An expression of wonder spread through her face and instinctively guided the nearest hand she could find – which happened to be Niles' – to her protruding belly.

"He kicked..." she whispered almost to herself. Soon, another strong kick was given by the unborn prince, and it impacted against the butler's hand.

He twitched at the contact, all previous thought abandoned to the amazement at such a feeling, and he looked up at C.C. and grinned. She was beaming back at him, and for what felt like forever, nothing mattered. It was just two pairs of eyes meeting, and a joyful gleam in both at the spark of life that had just made itself known.

"He must have liked your zinger, Hazel," the duchess laughed lightly, releasing Niles' hand to pat her stomach, but letting the butler's hand stay where it was. "He'll soon learn whose side is the correct one to be on, though."

Niles was about to reply in turn, claiming that if the little prince liked his jokes, then he had already found the right side and was obviously going to grow into a man of good taste. But he never got the chance. Between Fran's excited babbling about the baby kicking and wanting to feel it happen herself, and Maxwell's reminder that they had turned up to go to their own party and yet they were still in the back of the limo, there wasn't enough time.

He'd get her back, though. He always did.

There would probably be a point in the evening for more zingers, but right now they had to get inside.

Once the valet parking had opened the limo's door, Maxwell and Fran swiftly stepped out of it and then the two blonds followed. As soon as the duchess had stepped a foot outside the car, paparazzi went wild; the abrasive flashes if cameras almost blinded the butler, and the many paparazzi called out to the duchess, each of them desperate for an interview.

What surprised Niles the most was just how calmed and composed she seemed around the cameras. She carried herself gracefully and – instead of snarling at the annoying reporters as she had done before she had gotten married – politely refused to give interviews. She did pose for some pictures, proudly showing her baby bump.

Just when they were about to enter, C.C.'s attention was caught by a young reporter – she was a short redhead, and judging by her nervousness this could very well be her first real job in the business. The duchess came to a halt, and carefully glided to the reporter – there was something about her that reminded C.C. of herself when she had just started working for Maxwell, so she decided to give the woman a chance.

Maxwell had done so with her, after all.

"Good evening, Your Royal Highness! My name is Amelia, and first of all I'd like to congratulate you about the future addition to your family!" said the reporter, quickly approaching the microphone to C.C.. "I do hope you don't find this question out of place, but where is your husband? Did you come here alone?"

C.C. flashed a small smile at the camera. "No, my husband will be arriving in a few days time. But a good friend of mine has kindly accepted to be my escort for the night," said C.C. and gestured at the butler.

"Isn't he your first child's godfather?"

Suddenly, a large number of cameras and microphones were directed towards him, and Niles could feel himself start to shake. He couldn't quite hear the questions going on around him – he was too flustered by the sudden attention – but C.C. noticed as she turned to look at him, and she gave a frown of concern. There could be an insinuation behind the question the reporter had asked, but she paid no attention to that. If she gave a straight enough answer, that would have to satisfy. Her worries lay with the butler at that moment. He was clearly petrified of all the reporters shouting questions like " _How long have you known the Duchess_?" and " _Is it true that the reason she went to London was because of a fight with you?",_ and camera flashes going off in his face. She took his arm to give him some reassurance, before turning back to the young reporter.

"Yes, he is," she replied proudly. "He's been a very dear friend to me for years, and we're going to spend a lovely evening at this party. Thank you for asking. Now, if you will please excuse us both..."

She didn't stay for any more questions – they had a place to be, after all. She tugged on Niles' arm as the crowd of reporters parted for them, and they went inside, camera flashes still going off behind them even as the doors were closing.

The butler let out an audible sigh of relief when they were finally free.

"Thank you for that," he said. "I felt like a deer caught in headlights."

"No problem," C.C. flashed him a smile. "Trust me, you get used to it. I think being around me will give you quite a bit of media coverage, Butler Boy."

"How wonderful for me," Niles deadpanned.

C.C. sighed, and slipped her arm further through his, "It won't be as bad next time. For one thing, Andrew will be arriving soon, so when that happens, a lot of the pressure will be taken off you and put on the pair of us instead. Plus, you'll be expecting it the next time. And don't worry; if I see you're floundering, I'll do what I did outside, and make sure we get out of it. Okay?"

"Alright. Now, shall we enter the party? After all, it's you who they are waiting for," Niles said, carefully nudging her on the side. It was true, inside that room there were a number of people that either despised or adored the duchess – there were many ex-classmates of C.C. who wanted to try and befriend her now that she was a Royal, and the numerous wealthy investors certainly saw the convenience of doing business with a member of the British Royal Family.

C.C. grimaced at the thought. She could almost see Madeline Du Pont or Vivian Vanderbilt milling around her, showering her with fake compliments in order to get in her good graces – Not that it would ever happen. Yes, she was back and her new status made her, for the very first time in her life, the woman that everyone wanted to be friends with.

The pair walked into the room arm in arm, and the moment C.C. entered it a stunned silence filled the room. It only lasted for a few seconds, though, and just as the duchess had been expecting, many of her old acquaintances were already licking her boots.

"C.C. dear!" Vivian chirped, "You look wonderful. It's been ages since I last saw you."

Putting on one of her insincere smiles C.C. air-kissed the woman before lacing her arm with Niles' once again. "Yes, I know. I believe since that charming reunion party where you were happily commenting on my lack of a husband."

For a split second, both Niles and C.C. thought they saw the woman about to falter. But she swiftly recovered, placing one hand over her heart and pretending to be shocked.

"Happily, dear? Never! I was probably just expressing my disappointment that no one had as of yet truly discovered the wonderful woman we all know and love," she simpered, attempting to laugh it off and lightly tapping C.C. on the forearm in a friendly manner. "But of course, we all know that that isn't the case anymore!"

C.C. continued to smile politely, but her answer was short, "Yes we do, don't we?"

"C.C.! I, uh, I mean Your Royal Highness!" came another haughty-and-yet-desperate-sounding voice, and another woman appeared by Vivian's side. Madeline Du Pont. If the woman had been any more eager, she would have pushed a busboy carrying trays into the ice sculpture that Maxwell had ordered and probably tripped and fallen in the process. Now that would have been worth watching. "How are you?"

The duchess' smile had gotten bigger – mostly from imagining the accident scenario – and she replied, "I'm just fine. As the pair of you probably know."

The two women laughed – a fake laugh, usually reserved for the worst kind of sucking up. Niles could almost feel his skin crawling.

"Oh, indeed we do!" Madeline nodded, clasping her hands together. "There hasn't been word from anyone else around here for weeks, except to talk about you. Our C.C. Babcock, becoming a true princess!"

Niles felt like he was going to be sick. He couldn't stand all this grovelling, and he could tell that the duchess was less than impressed by it, too. So, as the two women continued to try and suddenly claim that they had always been C.C.'s closest friends, really and truly, even when they'd purposefully ignore her or make comments behind her back, he scanned the crowd, looking for the main table where the Sheffields had seated themselves.

He soon spotted them, between the table and the duchess with his eyes. She managed to see, and gave a faint nod to him whilst the two socialites were distracted fawning over one thing about her or another. Both butler and duchess took a side-step away, muttering excuses about how C.C. should be resting now, and as swiftly as they could manage, made their way towards the table, heading for their friends and leaving behind the two women still clamouring to get five minutes with the duchess.

"Babcock, I sometimes can't believe you shared a class with women like those two over there," Niles said in an undertone as he pulled out a chair for her to sit down.

"Don't act so surprised," she chuckled, "We both know I was as much of a blood-sucking leech as those two. I just happened to come across an annoying butler who made me get off my high horse."

The compliment didn't go unnoticed for Niles. It was seldom that C.C. acknowledged his responsibility in her change, and – however subtle it might have been – he always felt a warmth inside whenever she mentioned it.

Of course it was a double edged sword, because even if his words had helped her turn into a more considerate person, those words had also been responsible of her going away.

"Was? You mean you are no longer a blood-sucking leech? I assure you, choreographers, actors and stage managers under your charge will probably say otherwise," the butler said as a waiter poured wine into his cup.

C.C. looked at the cup longingly – she was in a room full of fake people, old enemies and acquaintances and she had to face it without a drop of alcohol in her system.

"You would love to have a sip, wouldn't you?" Niles asked, a smug grin playing across his lips before he gulped down the glass. "Too bad you are in the dry club... Must be quite a change for you, huh?

She suppressed both a groan of frustration and a bubble of laughter at the grin the butler was wearing. It would be a pain in the ass to have to get through the evening without her usual coping mechanism, but maybe Niles could provide some distraction with his humour.

"Ah, shut up," she told him half-heartedly, turning to her place setting to try and hide her rapidly forming smirk. She picked up her napkin and lay it unevenly across her lap. Her baby bump would probably make it near-impossible to let it do anything useful, but it was a habit.

"Not your most convincing comeback ever, I must say," Niles replied, taking another sip from his glass. "Is not having the wine impairing your senses?"

This was starting to be more like it. She needed the routine.

"No. What was distracting me was some concern for you," she sat up straight and looked at him, before pointing to all the tables around them. "It must be so frustrating for you to see all that serving to be done and yet you're not the one who has to do it."

"No more frustrating than it must be for you, having to see all those classmates of yours who have maintained their original faces and hair colours," he retorted.

His last comeback elicited a short, loud laugh from her. Although they had agreed to go back to their routine and to their habits when Niles had visited her in London, now that they were back at the setting where everything had begun made her feel... at home.

She tried to shake that thought away, but deep down C.C. knew the truth... But even if part of her missed her old life, she couldn't go back to it now, not when she had a husband and two children of her own. She had closed that chapter of her life the moment she chose to marry Andrew, or perhaps, even when she had chosen to leave Niles behind. C.C. hadn't only ran away from her miserable and lonely life, but also from the butler. Doing so had brought her a certain type of happiness, that was for granted, but was that the happiest she could be? And why was it that she was feeling a lot more alive here than in London?

The questions that flooded C.C.'s mind were far too many and she didn't really have an answer for them... Would she ever have them? Time would tell…

"Very funny, Mop n' Glow... Why don't you do something useful for a change and dance with me?"

Niles chuckled. "I don't see why not, after all-"

As if on cue, the song " _Our Love Is Here To Stay"_ began to play. The melody caused mixed emotions in the blonde, for that song was really special for both men in their lives. It was Andrew's personal favourite, and dancing to it with Niles would only open old wounds.

They looked at each other for a few seconds, but eventually C.C. dropped her gaze to her lap. "Uh... we should wait to the next song... I usually dance this song with-" C.C. stopped herself before finishing the sentence, but the damage was done...

"It's fine," the butler interrupted her quickly, immediately retaking his seat, after having practically jolted out of it to help her stand. He didn't want to seem as sour as his words had just suggested, but it was hard not to. Even the Sheffields, whom up until this point had mostly had eyes for each other and occasional words for close friends and other guests that passed the table, had looked up from their menus in a rather awkward fashion in order to witness the scene. Niles wished they hadn't; it was bad enough knowing himself that there was no way they could ever dance to that song again, let alone everyone else having to witness his humiliation at having to wait off for a while because of a man who wasn't even there.

C.C. could see the look on his face, and she knew that she might have actually just killed something inside him. At one point in her life, she would have lived for a moment like that. Now, it just made her feel guilty to her core, and she slowly sank back into her seat, having been half out of it when the music began to play.

There was an awkward pause, in which nobody quite looked at each other. Maxwell cleared his throat, and Niles had some more wine. It was more than a sip this time.

The silence was broken by Fran brandishing her menu and loudly proclaiming, "Well, I'm starving and none of us have even properly read the menu yet - what's everybody havin'?"

The people around the table burst into conversation once again, each of them loudly proclaiming their respective choice of entrée and main course. Niles was thankful that the attention was no longer on them, but he couldn't shake himself out of his bitter mood. He noticed that C.C. seemed quite upset, too, and a dark part of him felt almost happy about it.

He just couldn't help it. Her marrying another man had stopped making him angry many years ago – now it only made him sad – but part of him couldn't forgive her for daring to make _'Our Love Is Here To Stay'_ her song with Andrew. But did he really have a right to be angry?

He didn't know... Not that he cared, either.

They didn't address each other for the rest of the dinner – partly because C.C. was constantly being talked to by the many investors and old acquaintances that wanted to fall into her good graces or shower money at her (even if the success of their play was not certain).

When the music started again, Max and Fran were the first to leave for the dance floor, followed by Maggie and her husband, Gracie and his boyfriend, and Brighton and his fiancée. Niles wasn't about to invite her to dance again, not after what had happened... Besides, the woman looked a bit worn out. His concern being stronger than his anger, the butler turned to the duchess – who had reclined against the back of her chair and had closed her eyes – and lightly tapped her shoulder.

"Are you feeling quite alright? You are slightly pale," the butler asked. He remembered the terrible thing that had happened during her first pregnancy, and he could feel fear creeping up.

"Not quite," she muttered. "I am tired. This happened during both of my pregnancies, but it seems that it worsens with each baby I have."

Niles raised an eyebrow. That didn't sound good at all. C.C. could be making herself seriously ill in her pregnancy, especially by staying out so late and having to bear the extra stress of being surrounded by so many people.

Did her husband know about this side effect? He must have done; she would have told him how she was feeling – another stab of pain in his heart when he thought about this – and he would have had the best doctors and consultants give their various diagnoses and opinions as to what she should do to overcome it. Andrew would know about everything to do with her condition.

But Niles knew C.C., and he wondered if the duchess had ever mentioned to the duke that the symptoms got worse with every child she had. He didn't know what to do. He couldn't tell if it was the lighting in the restaurant, or the panic at knowing she didn't feel particularly well, but he could have sworn C.C. had got paler as they'd been sat there.

"Is there anything I can do?" he eventually asked, figuring he might as well say something, instead of just leaving it. "Do you need some fresh air? Or should I drive you back to the mansion so you can rest? I'm sure Mr. Sheffield won't mind – after all, you do need to rest as much as possible..."

The duchess opened her eyes and looked at the butler, a small smile tugging at the corners of her mouth. "I think I'd like to go home. After all, investors have already thrown a couple thousands of dollars at us and I'm sure Maxwell will manage without me."

Niles nodded as he stood up from his chair to help C.C. to her feet. He may be hurt for what had happened with the dance, but he still cared deeply about her, and both her and her unborn child's health were the most important thing for him.

"Very well, I'll drive you home. I'll just go and inform Mr Sheffield about our early leave."

Soon enough, after Maxwell had been informed and C.C. had wrapped herself up, Niles carefully carried the weak duchess to the awaiting limo. This time it was he who batted the obnoxious paparazzi away, and protected her from being photographed in her weakened state.

She fell asleep on the way home, leaning against him. He had mixed feelings about it – Niles knew he shouldn't enjoy the feeling of her warm body against his, but he couldn't help it. She had a content smile playing across her features, and she progressively snuggled closer to him.

They arrived to the mansion in barely fifteen minutes, but for Niles it felt longer.

"Wake up, sleeping homeliness, we've arrived," he said gently, shaking her ever so slightly.

"Hm? Already?" she slurred, stretching on her seat. "Well, I need your help to get out, Butler Boy."

"Great..." he huffed in feigned annoyance. "Now I'll get a hernia for lifting a half ton heifer!"

"That's rich coming from you. Do tell me, when was the last time you saw your full body in the mirror? Perhaps 40 pounds ago?"

Niles smiled in spite of himself before lifting her in his arms – proving her weight was not a problem for him – and carefully got her out of the limo.

The pair walked into the house, and Niles helped C.C. up to her room before making her a nice cup of tea. He found her already in bed by the time he took the hot beverage upstairs, and the duchess had also put on a movie.

"Well, here you go," the butler said as he handed her the cup. "If you feel bad you just need to call me, alright?"

Niles turned for the door, but just before he headed out, C.C. got a hold of his arm.

"Wait! I am not going to sleep yet," her voice had a hint of nervousness in it, causing Niles to arch an amused eyebrow. "Would you like to watch a movie with me?"

"What, did you have a nightmare in the car and now you're afraid to go back to sleep?" he teased. "What do actual nightmares have bad dreams about, anyway? Was the image filled with too much sunshine and happiness?"

C.C. rolled her eyes at him.

"No. The scary dream had too many pictures of a certain butler's hideous face," she retorted. She wasn't exactly lying – she had dreamed some whilst she was asleep in the car, and Niles showed up more than she'd ever care to admit. It was scary, just not in the sense that most nightmares were. Not that she was going to mention any of this to him. Instead, she patted the bed next to her. "Can't I just want a little bit of company whilst I watch the TV?"

It seemed like a reasonable enough request. They both knew the boundaries they'd have to keep, and it wasn't like Niles was going to be under the covers, like she was. He'd be on top of them, the sheets separating them like a veil.

It wasn't the only thing separating them. But he banished that thought from his mind. They were friends, that was all, as he kept reminding himself (and becoming more desperate each time he did so).

Nothing could possibly happen – it was only a movie, for crying out loud!

"Alright," he eventually agreed, coming to sit on the side of the bed that the duchess had patted. "What are we watching?"

"Harry Potter and the Philosoper's Stone," she informed him, a small smile on her face. "I can't believe they've already made a movie about the book!"

Niles chuckled as he sat himself down next to her. She was propped up against a mountain of pillows, and her golden hair was sprawled all over the white, fluffy pillow. He noticed she hadn't taken off her make up, and part of him wondered just how would she look like without it. Andrew would surely know... he thought bitterly. But he quickly shook himself out of his state, he shouldn't torture himself like that!

"Ah, Harry Potter, I can certainly understand why it's your favourite movie. Do tell me, how's the magical world these days? Surely powerful witches like you are kept abreast of the latest developments."

C.C. rolled her eyes at him as he took a sip of her tea. "Very funny, Domestic Elf. You love the saga, too, but you don't see me assuming you are some kind of poltergeist, although you could easily pass by one with that face."

"That's rich coming from a banshee," he shot back.

"I am no banshee, I am a veela, plain and simple."

"Only in that you turn into a Harpy whenever someone gets close," Niles muttered, and then studied his position in relation to the duchess. "Speaking of which..."

He feigned edging away from her, and she reached out a hand to give him a playful slap on the arm.

"Please, like you'd willingly miss an opportunity to be this close to both a bed and a woman at the same time!" she smirked.

Not just any woman, he thought to himself. If it were anyone else, he wouldn't have considered staying; he'd be back in his room, hoping to be able to have the rest of the night off without interruptions. But this was different. This was spending close quality time with C.C., without anyone else around.

Just as friends, of course, but at least for a while he could have her to himself.

He pretended to stop and consider her words.

"Well, I suppose you can legally be defined as a woman..." he said. "And I suppose your pregnancy does count as evidence."

"You're damn right it does," C.C. smirked, and turned her attention back to the television, again patting the empty space Niles had left between them when he had almost gotten up. "Now, come on; sit down and watch the movie with me before we miss it all because you couldn't stop yourself from being a jackass for a couple of hours."

The butler bit back a grin, hiding it with an unimpressed look, and settled himself down again.

They were halfway through the movie when Niles heard the soft snores coming from beside him. He turned his head to her and found the duchess was sound asleep; her hand was resting on her notorious stomach, and her head was slightly tilted to his side and her mouth was parted. He was torn between considering if the picture before him was comical or endearing, but he ended up leaning towards the latter.

She looked so at peace when she was asleep, as though her dream world was truly a paradise on Earth... What would she dream about? Had she ever had nightmares since she had married Andrew?

The questions that were assaulting couldn't be responded, but Niles entertained himself thinking about the many possible answers to them. He also chose to finish the movie – although part of him knew that he was only doing it so he could stay with her for a little while longer...

Just when the credits started to roll and Niles was about to turn the TV off, the phone rang. Luckily, it didn't wake her up, so he walked out of her room and answered it.

"Sheffield residence?" he said in a purposely low voice.

"Hello, Niles? It's Andrew! How is everyone over there?" another Englishman spoke from the other side of the line.

Niles had to suppress a groan. Not to get him wrong, he didn't dislike Andrew per se, but rather he disliked the fact that he didn't need a reminder that C.C. was married right then. They had shared a strangely intimate moment just minutes ago, but this call reminded him she could never be his. He started heading back for the room, knowing who the prince wanted to talk to.

"Hello, Your Royal Highness. We've been doing ok, although your wife is feeling a little under the weather."

Niles knew C.C. was probably going to kill him for worrying her husband, but he didn't want to take any chances when it came to her pregnancy. He knew she could be maddeningly stubborn when she wanted to, and she that she thought she could face everything alone, but she was wrong... She had to trust others, to let them help her, and her husband deserved to know.

"Ah, she's started feeling tired again," Andrew's voice sounded both resigned and concerned from the other end. "The doctor did mention to us that it was possible C.C. would feel similar symptoms to her first two pregnancies. How much did she tell you about it?"

This was it. He might be about to cross a boundary, but it was for C.C.'s own good. Andrew could arrange for her to have the best medical attention possible if anything could be done.

He wondered how she'd feel, when Andrew eventually brought this subject up between them. It was unlikely she'd be grateful, even if she got the help she needed. Would she hate him for it, even if it saved her from suffering? Maybe, because he was her most trusted friend, who didn't let her explain things in her own good time and had taken it upon himself to give reports to her husband.

But there was nothing to be done about that. Saving her from being hurt would be worth any anger she felt towards him for going behind her back like this.

Niles glanced over his shoulder, checking to make sure the duchess hadn't woken up and followed him. The anger would only be worse if she actually caught him in the middle of that conversation. When he felt that lightness of relief at seeing the hall behind him empty, he turned back towards his room and spoke.

"Not much, sir. Only that she was feeling tired, and that her symptoms had...gotten worse, since her previous pregnancy."

"And where is she now?"

"She's in the guestroom, asleep," Niles answered. "She began feeling tired at the party, so we left and returned to the mansion."

"Alright... would you mind waking her up? I need to speak to her."

Niles grimaced for he could hear the anguish in his voice. It was no wonder, really. They had lost a child, and it was only natural for him to fear for his wife and unborn son, especially when her symptoms had worsened. It was then when Niles felt a strange pity for the prince – Andrew was a really nice man, and losing a child was probably the worst thing a person could ever experience.

"Of course, sir, just give me a moment," the butler said softly and lowered the phone over the side table and headed back for C.C.'s room. The woman was still asked and was looking a lot better than a few hours ago, but Niles could still see she was rather pale. He perched on the edge of her bed and gently shook her body, just as he had done when she had fallen asleep in the limo.

"Babcock, wake up, your husband is on the phone," he murmured.

C.C. shifted and snuggled closer to him. "Mkay tell him to get into bed with me and let me sleep..."

Niles bit back a chuckle, and shook her body once again. "No, you old crone, he isn't here! He wants to speak to you on the phone."

When he was sure she was half-awake he looked for the phone and handed it to her as he helped her sit down –her expanding belly was making the task increasingly difficult.

"Darling? How are you doing?" she asked in a drowsy voice. "Yes, I am feeling quite alright... no, I am not lying! ...What?! He told you that?! No, there is no need for you to come tomorrow... But... Ok, but if you come tomorrow we are staying at the mansion until next month, just as I had planned..."

Whatever semblance of a pleased expression remained on C.C.'s face then suddenly left as Andrew continued to speak down the other end of the phone. She sighed – not audibly, but Niles could see it in her body movement.

"Alright. Okay," she managed to eventually say. "As long as we're all agreed."

She didn't sound happy at all, and she had an almost vice-like grip on the phone. The cowardly part of Niles was wondering just what his noble nature had managed to get them into this time. It was planning on taking control of his legs soon, and the butler involuntarily began thinking about suitcases and the precise current location of his passport.

"Fine. I'll see you soon," the duchess hadn't noticed his growing terror, and was still discussing arrangements with her husband. "I will. Make sure you both sleep on the plane, okay? I love you, too. See you in a few hours. Bye, darling."

She hung up the phone, and turned her glare towards a frozen Niles.

"What the hell did you tell him?" she asked, the irritation clear in her voice.

The noble part of Niles' nature took control for a moment, telling the cowardly part that this was no time to panic because they had done the right thing. Besides, the woman was so pregnant she couldn't exactly run anywhere, least of all after him.

It was time to be brave.

"I told him about your symptoms getting worse," he explained, if somewhat shakily. "He asked how you were, and was concerned when I said you weren't feeling well, so I explained further. I was only doing it for your own good."

C.C. was on the verge of screaming – probably because pregnancy hormones were making her horribly moody and because her husband was going to cross the ocean when she was completely fine! She wanted to lash out at Niles, to scream at him for having told her husband about her symptoms... but she couldn't do it. There was a part of her that knew he had done it for her own good, especially after having lost a child. So, she did the only thing she could do, glare at the butler and sink back into her comfortable bed.

If she was being honest it wasn't _that_ bad... she would be seeing her husband and child a lot sooner and she would still stay at the mansion. She couldn't really complain, now could she?

"Alright, Chief worrier, I appreciate you worrying about me, but I am still mad at you. You should have woken me up and let me explain the symptoms, but I am too pregnant and too tired to throw a fit right now," the producer lied back down on her bed and cocooned herself with the warm sheets and duvet. "Have a good night and I expect breakfast in bed for you to make up for this."

"Why, of course!" the butler said, irony dripping from his voice. "Shall I bring it to you in your usual doggy plate?"

Although bittersweet, Niles was glad that C.C. was not really angry at him. It seemed she understood, but being the stubborn woman she was, she just couldn't brush it off as though nothing had happened. She was far too proud to do that.

"Good night, Hazel," she groaned, having had enough wordplay for one day and turned her back to him.

"Good night, brunette."


	12. Chapter 12

**_Chapter 12_**

C.C. was awoken by someone sitting on her bed. She didn't open her eyes, of course, for she supposed that it probably was Niles with her breakfast. This assumption, however, was quickly proven incorrect when the person in question lied by her side and snaked an arm around her expanding waist. Her slow waking mind began to panic – what was the butler doing?! And why didn't she want to push him away…? A part of her wished to snuggle closer to him, to hide in his embrace for a few hours, and allow sleep to capture her once again.

Just when the duchess was about to (attempt) turning around, the familiar scent of her husband's cologne invaded her nostrils. This was all she needed for her mind to recover some clarity. C.C. opened her eyes and found her husband looking down at her, a rouge little smirk etched across his features; he did also look incredibly tired – probably from having to take a plane in a hurry.

"Hello there," he said softly, and kissed her. "Feeling better?"

"Much better, thank you," she replied as her husband helped her roll over and snuggle in his embrace. "You came in the Concord, didn't you?"

"I am glad to hear so, but we are still going to talk about what happened, ok?" he casted a warning look at her before kissing her forehead. "And you were correct, darling, Elizabeth, Eugenie and I came in the Concord last night."

"But how did you get in? And where is Elizabeth?"

"Niles gave Kathleen a spare key, which she gave to me when she received me at the airport. And as for what our daughter's whereabouts are, look to your right," the prince pointed at something behind her, and C.C. smiled when she spotted her child sleeping soundly in a crib by her bedside – it had been put there by Niles, who'd alleged he'd rather keep all the wicked witches in the same room.

"So no one knows you are here?" she asked, amusement clear in her tone.

"Exactly! I just wanted a peaceful morning with my wife, I doubt the Sheffields will mind I got here a little earlier than expected."

C.C. chuckled and gave him a peck on the cheek, getting ready to go back to sleep. She still needed to rest for a few more hours for she was still feeling strangely worn out, and there was a part of her that hoped that her husband's presence would help put the thought of cuddling with Niles in the back of her mind, where it belonged. Andrew momentarily stood up, got rid of his jacket, shoes and pants and jumped back into bed, taking care to help his wife get comfortable under the covers before doing so himself. Just as it usually happened at home, his wife scooted closer to him and rested her head on his chest.

"You needn't come so fast, you know," the duchess muttered, closing her eyes. "I am fine… just a little tired."

"Yes I did, but I am not going to discuss that now – Elizabeth was upset for most of the flight and Eugenie was grumpy due to having been forced to take a place in such short notice, so I need a rest."

C.C. snorted a soft laugh. "It was your fault, but I agree with needing a rest. Let's sleep for a little more while, okay?"

"Whatever you say, dear."

Although C.C. was still feeling a tad unnerved about having woken up almost wishing to be cuddling with Niles instead of with her husband, Andrew's protective hold of her and his even breathing soon lulled her into a tranquil sleep, allowing herself to revel in the feeling of her husband gently cradling her baby bump.

That's how Niles found them a few hours later when, as he had promised, brought her breakfast to bed.

He had to hold the tray firmly, in order to not drop it, which would no doubt break everything stacked on it and wake not only the sleeping couple in the room, but would also probably resound throughout the whole house. The last way he wanted to begin his day was to be yelled at by at least three people all at once – he doubted Andrew would get involved, but C.C., Maxwell, and Fran would all voice their qualms about him making such a racket so early, when everybody was barely awake, and then continue his day by having to clean up the mess he'd caused.

It was just so difficult...

The surprise of seeing Andrew there wasn't the problem. Not really. Although if he did lose control and drop the tray, he could blame it on that, most likely. It was seeing the two of them happily cuddled up and sleeping soundly in their domestic bliss that caused him to tighten his hold on the breakfast.

He'd once had such hopes that he could have been the one to be there beside her, arms wrapped around her stomach as it contained their unborn child, and smiling in his sleep like he had found paradise and nothing was taking it away.

It was unfair, and Niles' eyes pricked with tears that he refused to acknowledge. He stared at the breakfast he'd made for her, the eggs becoming blurry in his vision. He'd cooked them just the way she liked them, too. They were friends. That was all. Her husband was right there with her, and inside her was another child that proved their love for one another.

He turned towards the bedside table, intending to put the tray down and leave, when he heard someone stirring.

"Niles?" C.C. asked sleepily.

The butler sucked in a breath, feeling like a deer caught in the headlights. The room was still dark, so he could only hope that it would successfully hide the streaks that had been left behind by the few tears he had shed. "Good morning, Babcock," he greeted her in a dry voice. "I was just bringing your doggy food, as I promised last night."

C.C., whose mind was still drowsy with sleep, smiled at the butler as she stretched. It took a second for her to remember who was lying by her side, and she almost felt as though her stomach was tied in a tight knot. She wasn't stupid, the man before her probably wanted to disappear, and she didn't know how to make him feel better – if she was being honest, part of her wished to disappear, too.

"I... uh... thank you," she mumbled, rubbing her belly to calm down her unborn son, who was happily kicking her bladder. "You didn't need to."

C.C.'s attention was momentarily caught by a whimper coming from the cot just by her bedside. She found Elizabeth there, and the baby was asking for her mother's attention. She made to get her, but Niles rose a hand before he took the baby in his arms and handed it to the duchess so she needn't get out of bed.

"There is no need to thank. I will bring another cup for your husband, and-"

"C.C. get back to sleep," Andrew mumbled in his sleep, cutting the butler off.

"Give me a second, Andrew," C.C. said and handed him the baby. Andrew wrapped his arms around Elizabeth and cradled her on his chest. The baby liked the contact, and she soon was back asleep, too.

Both duchess and butler stared into the eyes of the other for some seconds – hers were asking for forgiveness, and his were silently giving it.

"I'll be back in a while," Niles finally spoke, and turned for the door.

Just before he left, he gave one last glance at the bed, where the couple, their daughter and unborn son were huddled together.

No. He had no business, no place, no right, there. He was a servant, and their friend, but that was all.

He made his way gloomily back downstairs, each step hurting him deeply. It was made worse by the knowledge that he said he would go back, in order to bring Andrew some coffee and whatever cooked food he had left over from making breakfast for the whole family. There was probably something left, and as envious as he was of the man, he wouldn't refuse him it. It would be rude of him, and as it was Maxwell's house anyway, it wasn't within his rights to say who could or could not eat there.

The Sheffields had moved into the kitchen from having their breakfast in the dining room, and Maxwell was sat reading the paper whilst Fran made herself another cup of coffee. They both looked up as he came down the stairs.

"His Royal Highness is here, sir," he informed his employer, who immediately stood up, running a hand through his hair and folding up his copy of the New York Times.

"Oh! So soon! I thought he wasn't coming for a few days yet," Maxwell was clearly uncomfortable at the sudden arrival, but too caught up in his own politeness to fully mention it.

"There was a phone call between himself and the duchess last night," Niles explained. "I think that conversation probably led him to wanting to arrive earlier."

"Well, if we've got guests, especially born-and-raised royalty, I'd better go put my face on," Fran abandoned her attempts at making coffee, and headed for the door into the dining room.

"Yes, and I'll go wait for them in the living room," Maxwell began to follow his wife through the door. "Invite them downstairs, Niles. Make them feel completely welcome. My home is theirs."

"Certainly, sir," the butler had had no intention of doing anything else, even if others might think he had an alternate motive. "I will just bring His Royal Highness some breakfast, and then extend your invitation to them."

"Ah, wonderful! Thank you very much, Niles," said Maxwell and disappeared through the door, leaving Niles alone.

The butler walked into the kitchen and began to prepare a pot of coffee, some toast and put an empty cup with its saucer on a tray. His mind kept replaying the image of the happy family in bed; there was a tiny part of Niles that had hoped that, perhaps, the duchess could still feel something for him – after all, he had seen a strange glint in her eyes many an occasion since they had reconciled – but she was supposedly happily married, and there was nothing he could do. Was he going to spend the rest of his life grieving for a woman he couldn't have? He knew he shouldn't allow it, for it was more than slightly unhealthy – especially when that woman happened to be his friend and the mother of his godchild. She had formed a family of her own, should he try to do the same? Find another person, a good woman with whom he could share life with and try to move on? The idea wasn't really appealing… the harsh truth was that he'd never love any woman like he loved C.C., but it would be better than being alone. Right? Besides, it was not like he'd shut her out of his life completely, they'd still be friends and he would still be Elizabeth's godfather…

He heaved a sigh – he was not going to make a decision now. Niles was only certain that he had a lot of thinking to do.

But in his heart of hearts, Niles sensed that the duchess was not over what had happened between them, either – the looks they casted at each other, the uncomfortable silences, the moments in which they both sensed the other needed to say something but couldn't… in his mind it all pointed to the same conclusion: that she might have 'moved on', but neither of them had been able to completely close the door.

A hopeful part of his mind wanted to believe it wasn't unreciprocated love what was in between them, but rather complicated circumstances in life. C.C. had a small child, another one on the way and had a role that entailed responsibilities; she couldn't simply run away and leave everything behind like she had done when she had left New York – circumstances had changed, she had changed, or rather, _they_ had changed.

So, if circumstances were what was keeping them apart, he could only hope that, in the future, when those circumstances had changed, they might have a chance.

He shook his head and quickly brushed that thought away. It wouldn't do him any good to daydream of a supposed future with the duchess. However – and although he loathed to admit it – he could only live in hope.

The most pressing matter at the moment was to try and stop feeling so miserable whenever he saw her with her husband. Andrew was a part of her life, and he had accepted to tolerate it when he became her friend.

Yes… he had wallowed in self-pity for far too long, perhaps it was time for a change of attitude.

Once the toasts were buttered and the coffee had been poured into a cup, the butler took the tray in his hands and headed for the stairs, feeling a lot better than an hour ago. Just when he was about to arrive to her room, however, he heard a faint whimper coming from its insides. Trying to make no noise so as to eavesdrop, the butler stood still and peeked through the crack of the semi-closed door. He could see C.C. was sat by Andrew's side, with her back propped up against a mound of pillows. He was hugging her and stroking her baby bump, and – much to Niles's surprise – C.C. had tears in her eyes.

"I don't know, Andrew, I am scared... I don't know what's wrong with me or why I'm feeling this way, and I..." her voice cracked, "I can't bear losing another child. I can't, I just can't."

"And you won't have to, sweetheart. We won't have to," Andrew murmured softly, the hand he was using to rub her stomach slowing in its movements in a soothing manner. "The doctors have told us what to do, and it's perfectly simple; rest as much as possible. And I know that everyone else who knows is doing everything possible to make sure you are doing just that."

C.C. nodded, blinking away tears, "I know, but what if it's not enough?"

"It will be," the prince reassured her. "We did as they said before, with Elizabeth, and she's here. She's right here, with us, where she belongs. And soon, she'll have a little brother right alongside her. We just need to take this one day at a time."

"One day at a time..." his wife repeated, a few more tears spilling down her cheeks. But her breathing seemed to be returning to normal, as the comfort in her husband's words reached her fully. "That's all we can do."

"Yes," Andrew leaned forward and pressed his lips to her cheek, leaning his head against hers. "It's all we can do."

Niles' heart broke for them. The pain they had gone through, losing their first child...he couldn't believe how selfish he'd been back then, thinking only of his own hurt at the fact that C.C. had married someone else. He had hurt for her when he'd first heard the news, but it had soon diminished for him, and he'd returned to wallowing in self-pity, whilst they'd had to go through it every day of their lives.

But they'd gone through it together, and no matter what he thought or how he felt, he couldn't take that from them.

They had each other in a way he couldn't have her.

He didn't really want to interrupt their moment, either, but he had to serve the prince his breakfast. So, taking a deep breath to calm himself, he knocked on the door. Niles heard the sudden silence coming from the inside of her room, and soon a door was slammed close. He supposed that the duchess had fled to the bathroom, no doubt wanting to conceal her tears from outsiders.

"Come in," Prince Andrew said.

Niles thought he could hear a faint wavering in his voice, but he couldn't tell for sure... He put on a neutral expression and walked into the room, balancing the tray on his hands.

"Good morning, Your Royal Highness, I brought your breakfast," the butler announced himself and lowered the tray on the bedside table.

"Thank you very much, Niles, both for the breakfast and for taking care of her last night, and for having set up the crib for Elizabeth, too."

"There is no need to thank me, sir, I care for her and your child a great deal," he replied sincerely.

"Ah, and speaking of Elizabeth," Andrew got out of bed and lifted the little princess in his arms before handing her to Niles, who was elated to see his godchild again. The baby made a happy sound when she saw Niles, and planted a noisy kiss on his cheek. The one-year-old toddler was truly beautiful, and she seemed to become more so with each passing day.

"She missed you," the prince chuckled. "Didn't you sweetie?"

The baby squealed in delight and Niles bounced her in his arms. The little child was truly lovable.

"Which is a wonder... I thought her mother would have brainwashed her to hate me by now," the butler teased, tickling her tummy.

Elizabeth giggled in delight, and wriggled in his arms. At least he didn't have to move on from this - being a godfather was something he enjoyed tremendously.

"Not at all!" Andrew said, smiling at his daughter. "C.C. wants to make sure our little girl knows all the most important people in her life, so she shows her pictures of close friends and relatives a lot. Being Elizabeth's godfather, of course Uncle Niles gets mentioned fairly frequently."

 _Uncle Niles_? The butler was oddly pleased at the name, and he found the corners of his mouth creasing into a beaming smile.

Maybe all that really mattered was being important in C.C.'s life, in any sense of the word. And being her friend – so close a friend that her child would grow up to call him 'Uncle' – mattered to him very much.

Niles hugged the little child, taking courage to ask Andrew an all-too-important question, "Sir, could I take her for a walk today? It's technically my free day after I've cleaned up after breakfast."

The butler braced himself for the prince turning him down, but – to his surprise –his rejection never came. Instead, Andrew looked between him and his child, and nodded.

"Of course! We want her to spend time with her godfather, so I'll just ask Kathleen and a few bodyguards to accompany you!" Andrew offered, taking a sip of his coffee.

"I have to agree with my husband!," C.C. cut in as she walked back into the room. "And in regards of her being brainwashed to hate you, you must know that even if I've made clear you are part of our family, I've been teaching her some wicked tricks, too."

If Niles hadn't actually see the woman crying a few minutes ago, he would have never been able to tell she had been doing so... She had fixed her face and applied a bit of make-up and now looked positively radiant! If there was something C.C. still excelled at, Niles thought, was masking her emotions.

"What did you do now?" Andrew groaned, narrowing his eyes at is wife.

"You two just watch!" C.C. walked towards Niles and her child, forcing herself to suppress the guffaw that was threatening to pass through her lips at any moment. "Hello, Lilibet! Hello my love!" she cooed to her child. "Who am I, dear? What's my name?"

The baby hesitated, but eventually shrieked. "Ma ma!"

The three adults in the room cheered at the little princess, although Niles was expectant to see what C.C. had taught his godchild. Judging by the excited glimmer in her eyes, it had to be good (for her. Not necessarily for him).

"And who is he, Lilibet?" C.C. asked, pointing at Andrew.

"Da da!"

"And who is he, sweetie?" C.C. asked, finally pointing at Niles, a smirk tugging at the corner of her mouth.

"Bubba boy!"

Instantly, the look of happiness Niles' had been wearing dropped away and was replaced by an unamused look, directed straight at the duchess, who was busy laughing so hard she had tears in her eyes – good tears this time – and she was clapping her hands in glee. A small celebration of pulling off her latest joke.

Andrew rolled his eyes at her, and turned to the butler, "I'm ever so very sorry, Niles, I had no idea she was planning this. I would have stopped her if I'd known."

The look of displeasure Niles had been giving slowly ebbed away as he watched C.C. laugh in triumph, and as he saw Elizabeth giggling in amusement at the adults around her all being so funny in her mind, and he genuinely grinned as he looked up at the prince.

"Honestly, sir, I don't think you would have been able to stop her at all," he said.

Andrew seemed to consider this, and smiled back, "You know, I think you might be right, there."

Niles nodded, and turned back to the little girl, "I know I am. That's why it's imperative you keep an eye on this one, lest she follow in her mother's footsteps."

C.C. had stopped laughing at this point, and folded her arms across her stomach, appearing to look offended, "Hey, she could do a lot worse than turn out like me!"

Niles raised an eyebrow, "Really? And which poor unfortunate do you have in mind as an example?"

The duchess shrugged, "She could turn out like her godfather."

Again Niles face set in an unamused expression and he arched an eyebrow at her. "Ha ha, CaCa. The best that could happen to her is that she takes after her father or me! You know, so she actually does develop a sense of morality."

Now it was Andrew who had to contain a laugh. His wife's triumphant expression had fled from her face, and from the evidence he could gather the two other adults in the room were about to engage in a wit battle.

But, there was no time for that. After all he had arranged a doctor to see C.C. the moment he stepped a foot on the United States. Normally, doctors wouldn't agree to see a new patient in such a short notice, but being a prince certainly had its advantages.

"You mean she is going to learn about morality from the grown up version of Kevin McAllister?" she shot back.

Niles had to laugh at that one. But he already had a comeback on the tip of his tongue. "Well, better to-"

"I am sorry to interrupt," Andrew spoke over Niles, getting out of bed. "But my wife has an appointment with a doctor in an hour and we should be getting ready! Enjoy the day with Lilibet, Niles, while we-"

"What?!" C.C. protested, "A doctor? Andrew, I told you it wasn't that bad!"

"C.C., this is not open for a discussion. I spoke with your obstetrician before I left London and she said you could have preeclampsia and that we should go see a doctor as soon as possible! We need to see if that's the case."

Niles could see that the duchess was about to argue back, but then she suddenly seemed to think better of it, relented and sighed.

"Aright, fine," she huffed, grabbing her necessaire from the bedside table. "I suppose we'd better get moving, then."

The couple began to prepare themselves to leave. It was at that moment Niles remembered what Maxwell had told him earlier, when he was preparing the breakfast.

"Oh! Please make sure to stop downstairs in the living room," he informed them, securing his hold on Elizabeth, who was squirming because her parents were on the move. "Mr. Sheffield wanted to make sure that you both felt completely welcome in this house, and would probably want to see you both in order to wish you a good morning."

Andrew thought about this for a second, glancing at C.C..

"I don't see how it could hurt. We can stop off downstairs for a few minutes and then take a cab to the doctor's office."

"Alright, we'd best start moving, then," C.C. said, checking her watch as she gathered together her things for the day. "The appointment's in an hour."

"I know, I just said so," Andrew replied, before turning to his daughter and stroking the top of her head. "Bye-bye, Lilibet. See you soon. Be a good girl for Uncle Niles."

The prince then stood up and smiled at the butler, "Thank you so much for doing this."

"It's my pleasure," Niles replied truthfully. He was looking forward to spending the day with Elizabeth. C.C. wandered over, smiling, and planted a kiss on her daughter's head.

"Don't be too much of a good girl for Uncle Niles, sweetie," she said, grinning directly at the butler as she did, before becoming serious. "We'll let Kathleen know what's happening, and she'll meet you here with the bodyguards. Then you guys are free to spend the day wherever you want."

"Alright, and I'll make sure to teach little Lilibet some of my own little tricks," the butler smirked, but then became serious again. "And you take care, ok? We all know a succubus like you can't be taken down easily, but you need to think of the little demon wallowing in your womb."

C.C. smiled and gave Niles a quick hug. His concern was endearing, to say the least, even if he masked it behind a number of creative zingers. "I promise I will, mother hen. Now go play with your godchild – God knows you need a good excuse to miss work!"

The butler rolled his eyes at her and turned for the door, giving the couple the privacy they needed.

* * *

Andrew and C.C. were quickly gone, and Kathleen arrived barely half an hour after their departure. There were three men with her – each one of them was as big as they were tall, and Niles thought only a fool would mess with any of these guys, let alone with three.

The butler instantly noticed that the assistant – who usually wore well-tailored suits – was wearing casual clothes.

"Is casual Friday a thing in Europe, too?" Niles teased, putting Elizabeth inside her stroller.

The assistant laughed, twirling around to give him a better look. "It's weird isn't it? I am not used to this type of clothes, but seeing as we have a British princess under our charge we should try not to call attention and to blend with the crowd. The duke thought me wearing a suit would be counterproductive."

"He does have a point there," Niles conceded, leaning closer to Kathleen. "But with the three hulks over there we are going to stand out either way."

Kathleen thought his words over, trying to stifle a chuckle that was desperately trying to be released. "True... Well, we'll see how it goes. Where do you want to go anyway?" the brunette asked.

"Personally, I am a big fan of museums, so I'd like to take little Elizabeth to the MET. Is that alright for you?"

"That sounds perfectly fine to me," she replied. Niles smiled at her.

"That's settled, then. The MET it is," he said. "Should we ask Mr. Sheffield for a loan of one of the cars, or will a cab suffice?"

There was a pause as Kathleen thought about it, "Hm. One car would mean that our entire group stayed together, but I also know that turning up in a limousine wouldn't exactly be the most inconspicuous way to travel there. Perhaps if one bodyguard travelled with us and the princess, and then the other two followed in another taxi behind, that would work out better?"

Niles considered this, and then nodded, "I think that could work. People are less likely to stop and look that way."

"Precisely," the assistant agreed, heading for the door. The butler wasn't too far behind, carrying the princess, and the bodyguards followed them. Kathleen turned to Niles as he opened the front door for them, and beamed. "I think it's going to turn out to be a rather pleasant day out."

Niles couldn't stop himself from smiling back at her, "I quite agree."

"So, which collection are we visiting first?" the petite brunette asked Niles, who was busy fixing Princess Elizabeth's hair in a ponytail.

The party had decided to stop over for a quick brunch first – seeing as Kathleen had missed breakfast and Niles had insisted she couldn't sightsee with an empty stomach. The assistant had been reluctant of the idea at first (for she claimed they shouldn't lose time due to her forgetfulness) she had eventually caved in to his suggestion. The meal had been surprisingly pleasant, and the conversation between the two Brits had flowed with ease. It had been ages since Niles had had such a good time, especially with a woman…

Kathleen was a beautiful woman – she was in her early forties, had long dark-brown hair (which she always carried in a tight French pleat), a pleasant hourglass figure, and bright green eyes. He had also noticed the little dimple that formed on the left corner of her thin-lipped mouth whenever she smiled; it was hard not to notice it, really, at least for him… C.C. had dimple on the left corner of her mouth, too.

He had to shake himself out of his musings, not liking the direction of his thoughts. He couldn't allow himself to think about the Duchess, not after what he had seen that morning. She was happy with her husband, they were expecting a child and he was just a friend. Period.

"I am taking you to the Department of Arms and Armours," the butler replied cheerfully, guiding the curious assistant through the wide corridors of the impressive museum. The bodyguards were following them closely, but they were polite enough to give them some 'privacy'.

"Mind explaining what is it about?" Kathleen asked again.

"Well, according to the pamphlet," Niles took out a little brochure from his pocket and handed it to the woman. "The department focuses on " _outstanding craftsmanship and decoration_ ", including pieces intended solely for display, weapons and armours from dynastic Egypt, ancient Greece, the Roman Empire, the ancient Near East, Africa, Oceania, and the Americas, as well as American firearms from the 19th and 20th centuries. Among the collection's objects there are many pieces made for and used by kings and princes, including an armour belonging to Henry VIII of England, Henry II of France, and Ferdinand I of Germany. I thought it would be nice to starting point seeing as we are carrying a Royal with us!"

As he mentioned the princess, he readjusted her in his arms, causing her to bounce up in the air slightly. The little girl giggled, and so did the two adults.

"Well, it certainly sounds appropriate!" Kathleen nodded. "Alright, let's start in there."

The group made their way into the room, and began to admire the many fantastic pieces on display. Niles was fascinated by what the collection had to offer, and spent a great deal of time chatting to Kathleen about various points in history that interested him, or that he thought she would find interesting. She listened intently, her eyes glittering under the display lights.

"You really know a lot about all of this," she said.

"Yes, well, I suppose I spent a lot of time reading when I was younger," Niles explained, turning away to look at another case. "Both in my spare time, and because I was more than occasionally obliged to help Mr. Sheffield with his homework. History was one of the classes I minded least in helping him through, though, because I enjoyed it so much. I took it right up until I left school. Then I studied Law at university, which required some of the same skills of memory, and, well...here I am."

He didn't fully understand why he'd just told her something so personal. It had all just come out as he'd opened his mouth. But, oddly enough, he didn't feel uncomfortable in any way now that he'd done so. Truth be told, there was something quite freeing about it.

Part of him waited for the almost inevitable question of why he had chosen to be a butler before having his own practice or working in what he liked...

But it never came.

The woman looked at him intently, as though she had discovered something new about him, something that lay hidden underneath his snarky demeanour. Her stare became a bit unnerving, but he couldn't really complain, for – even if he felt that he had been stared at for hours – she only gazed at him for some second before smiling brightly at him.

"Well, I understand what you mean by _'here I am'_..." she sighed, shrugging slightly. "I wanted to study music, but my parents thought I wouldn't earn enough to make a living, and also said – and I quote – that 'they hadn't sent me to St. Andrew's for me to starve'. So, I went and studied business, just like my father wanted, and then – thanks to some contacts my mother had – I landed as an assistant for the Royal Family, and I eventually became Her Royal Highness' 'lady in waiting'."

Kathleen moved forward to the next collection, her eyes momentarily lost. She had never told anyone about her aspirations and dreams, but for some reason she trusted a man she barely knew... Well, if she was being honest, she had talked quite a lot with him; every time Niles had wanted to speak to the Duchess the two of them had chatted.

It almost felt like she knew him.

"Don't get me wrong, Niles, I like my job and I've gotten very attached to Their Royal Highnesses and their family, but I sometimes wish things had been... different. I guess that the only thing that keeps me from quitting is that I truly care for them. The Duchess probably didn't tell you this, but she was really lonely when she first got to Britain. I was her confidante, her friend, and she relied on me when things got tough. That's why I stayed... they are my family, in a way."

He had guessed that C.C. would have been lonely when she first came to Britain – it was a new start for her, completely fresh, and totally free of everyone and everything that she had ever known. It was kind of Kathleen to have taken such good care of the duchess, and the thought warmed his heart somewhat, even though he also felt sad because she'd had to put her dreams on hold indefinitely in order to make money.

He'd taken Law because he wanted to be a barrister, but his position in life – and the encouragement of his parents presumably at the behest of the older Mr. and Mrs. Sheffield – had led him to where he was right then. He knew exactly how it felt to have something as large as a career – an entire future – taken away from him. But he also knew how it was to grow attached, and deeply, properly love the people he served every day. He might have complained a lot about Maxwell, but the man was like his brother; Fran was his best friend, and he cherished all the children more than he could ever imagine. In part, that's why he'd stayed where he was, too.

He studied Kathleen's face carefully. It was nice to know someone who knew what that feeling was like, too.

"I know exactly what you mean," he said. He didn't elaborate – she was an intelligent woman, and would know what he meant by that. "But I must thank you, for taking care of Her Royal Highness. I know for a fact she'd kill me if she knew I said this, but she doesn't surround herself with too many people, and she can truly use all the friends she can get."

Kathleen chuckled, "I know, and I promise not to tell her."

There was a pause before she continued.

"She values your friendship a great deal, you know," she said, studying the suit of armour in the glass case in front of them – they'd reach Henry VIII's. "When she first came to London, whatever happened between the two of you had knocked her for six. But now that you're friends again, I've never seen her so happy. And when she's happy, His Royal Highness is happy as well, and that makes for one entirely happy household, both to live and to work in."

Niles smiled to himself. C.C. valuing his friendship was the best honour he could hope for, given the circumstances, and knowing that she was happy where she was, with a husband who adored her and whom she adored in return, had to be enough – at least for now.

"I get what you mean. My boss's first wife died in a car crash some years ago, and that was a dark time for us all..." Niles trailed off, memories of a broken-hearted Maxwell barely holding himself together, of the small children crying and scared and of C.C. drowning her sorrows in alcohol crept to his mind. He shuddered lightly; the time when Sarah had died had truly been terrible, and he remembered there were many days when he had wondered if they'd ever recover...

And then Fran came, and they moved on. They had all moved on…

He was startled by Kathleen's comforting hand on his shoulder, as though she were trying to encourage him to go on. He smiled at her, and held the tiny princess tightly, letting her rest her head on his other shoulder.

"Sarah Sheffield was one of C.C.'s closest friends – and between us, I think she was the only one that truly liked her for who she was."

"What do you mean by that?" Kathleen asked, slightly puzzled by his revelation. The woman she knew was truly nice – granted, she could be moody, snarky and sometimes plainly cantankerous, but she was also a great person and a generous boss.

"Well, I am not sure if I should tell you this..."

"Come on! I won't tell, Niles, scout's honour!" Kathleen insisted nudging him in the side.

He hesitated. Should he trust her? Should he reveal the past C.C. had left behind? He looked into her eyes, those green miniature forests that seemed to be contained inside them, and he knew he could.

"Alright, but you must promise to keep your mouth shut or I'll be in trouble," Niles knew that was an understatement – if C.C. found out she'd rise all-mighty hell. "She was a different woman when she lived here, and was a person who was not really nice to be around. That's why out bickering started, there was a time when we truly hated each other, but it eventually morphed into affection and then-"

"Love?" Kathleen stated. She wore a knowing smile – but not mocking or pitiful, it was more like a smile that showed she understood... "I suspected something of the sort had happened between you two, for the things she said, I mean. There was this one time when she was heavily sedated shortly after having lost her first baby when she told me something about being mean to you and that she regretted breaking your heart. She said she wished she could tell you how sorry she was, how much she missed you, but that she just didn't have the guts to take the first step."

There was a part of Niles which wished she hadn't told him that. But he couldn't let a few words uttered whilst the speaker was under the effects of powerful drugs sway him into thinking too deeply into it. What even daring to ask could bring up would hurt everyone involved, and that wasn't something he wished on any family, let alone one so close to him.

He closed his mind to the implications of C.C. missing him, and wanting to take the first step if she'd had the courage. He'd thought about what would have happened if one of them had had the courage to try and change the outcome of the fight ever since it had happened, and he'd heard of C.C. leaving the country.

Nothing truly good had come of – as he'd screamed in the duchess' face, ironically enough – wondering what might have been.

He nodded at what Kathleen had said, but said nothing in return.

"Are you alright?" the assistant asked, frowning, and her brow furrowed in concern.

Mustering a smile, which could only turn genuine when he looked at the woman, he replied, "Yes, I am just...trying to leave certain things in the past, is all."

It didn't entirely feel like the truth at that moment, but he was sure he'd learn. All he had to do was take every day as it came. Things would get easier, in time.

Kathleen sensed it was better not to push the subject. It was sensitive enough for her to understand she shouldn't ask more details – not that she wanted them, either. If there was one thing Kathleen knew, was C.C.'s love for Andrew. The pair had a solid marriage, and perhaps what had happened with Niles – although it had marked the duchess – had been left in the past.

She didn't know it wasn't quite correct, but it didn't really matter.

"Ah, talking of the past," the assistant suddenly said, trying to change the course of their melancholic conversation. "It's already half past three! We should return in an hour or so; the duke and duchess are very strict about having tea with their daughter."

Niles quirked an amused eyebrow. C.C. was gradually becoming so British it was somewhat hilarious. Although the woman had always had class, before marrying with Prince Andrew he had never seen her sit down and have tea – the closest thing to it were the times she took a moment to gulp down a glass of scotch before going back to her penthouse.

"Alright, then we better step up the pace, for we still have some collections to visit."

* * *

"Well that was certainly fun!" Kathleen exclaimed as she enter the mansion, Niles a few steps behind her and pushing Elizabeth's stroller.

"Ditto, Miss Parker," Niles grinned. The woman had told him her last name as they went over the different collections the museum had to offer and given him permission to either call her Kathleen or Miss Parker. The latter sounded more appropriate, so he chose to call her by her surname. "Tomorrow, if the duchess gives me the afternoon, we could visit Times Square! I've always wanted to-"

Their conversation was suddenly cut short by the hushed voices of Andrew, Maxwell and Fran coming from the kitchen. The three people seemed worried, especially Andrew.

"I don't know, Max, perhaps she shouldn't stay for long this time!" Fran said.

"I must agree with my wife. She has a serious condition and there is risk for the baby to be born prematurely, just like what happened with Elizabeth. Perhaps returning to Britain would be best," the British producer interjected.

The butler and the assistant's cheerful looks faded away to frowns, and they turned their worried expressions towards the door. It sounded like C.C.'s appointment hadn't gone well. The two caught each other's eyes for a moment.

"Should we go in...?" Kathleen asked him softly, indicating her head towards the source of the discussion.

Niles pursed his lips, thinking. They would no doubt be drawn into the conversation either now, or later, when the three people in the kitchen emerged from it. The only problem would be what side of the argument they would fall on – the side Max and Fran were clearly starting to bring Prince Andrew onto, or the side C.C. no doubt occupied. She was probably upstairs, resting at her husband's insistence, and if Niles knew anything about her at all, it would be that she would have put up a fight before she willingly went there.

It all meant the entire royal party would be going home, and that disappointed him. It would mean that C.C. wouldn't be back in New York until she was ready for work again, whenever that was. It meant that he couldn't take his goddaughter on days out like he had today. And, strangely enough, he was saddened by the fact that it meant he couldn't spend another day out with Kathleen. He'd enjoyed her company around the museum, and doing something else on another day, like she'd been about to suggest, would have pleased him greatly.

But he knew he was being selfish, and he chastised himself. He knew that preeclampsia could be dangerous, and that returning to Britain would be best for everyone - the duchess would get the medical care she needed from her own doctors, and the baby would be in a nearer hospital to home if he was born early. And Kathleen would have to be there to help her employer with whatever she needed. That was understandable. And whenever the duchess returned to New York to conduct business, they could go out visiting places then.

A part of his mind wondered if this was what it felt like to move on. Another part of his brain told him it didn't matter, and to not think about it.

Either way, his mind about going into the room was made up.

He looked down at his goddaughter sleeping in her stroller, and then back up at Kathleen, and nodded.

The butler pushed the door open for her and allowed the assistant to come in first, drawing the attention of the three people that were sat around the kitchen table to them. Niles noticed Prince Andrew was visibly distressed, and judging by his thoughtful countenance the butler could tell he was weighting the options that they had. Staying in New York was an unnecessary risk, and Niles was going to make sure he understood that and went back to Britain. The butler didn't know if he could bear seeing C.C. lose another child, and he was certain that – if that were the case – the duchess would probably never recover.

"I take the visit to the doctor only brought bad news, right?" the butler asked, passing the stroller to Andrew, who gently lifted Elizabeth in his arms,

The three people before him nodded glumly. "Yes, C.C. has preeclampsia, Old Man," Maxwell said.

"Then you must return to Britain at once," Niles deadpanned, looking straight into Andrew's eyes. "Staying here will only serve to put both mother and baby at risk! Not to mention that, if you decide to stay, it would mean Her Royal Highness would have to fly back to Britain after passing the six month mark, and we know flying at that stage of the pregnancy is potentially dangerous."

The prince's eyes widened slightly, as though he hadn't thought about what Niles had just said.

"He is right, Your Royal Highness," Kathleen interjected, placing a supportive hand on Niles' forearm. "Back when Her Royal Highness discovered she was pregnant, the doctors informed us hers was a high-risk pregnancy, and I truly believe going back home would be best."

"Isn't anyone thinking about what I want?!" C.C.'s sudden, annoyed voice came from the back stairs, causing both Andrew and Niles to dive towards them so as to help her down. The duchess was slowly coming down the steps as she leaned against the banister, taking care not to give a misstep – her baby bump already prevented her to see her feet, so coming up or down the stairs was just as much of a challenge as putting shoes on was. "I believe I have the right to participate in this conversation!"

Andrew – who was the first to reach the duchess – curled an arm around her expanding waist while Niles stayed a few steps beneath to help balance the pregnant woman in order for her to reach the first floor safely. Of course C.C. tried to swat both of their hands away, but the two men were having none of her nonsense – she was in a delicate condition, and they'd be damned if they let her get hurt.

"You, Babcock, should be resting," Niles hissed. "I know all animals should run free, but in your condition you should stay off your feet as much as possible."

"I must agree with Niles, sweetheart, we should get you back to bed."

Once she had reached the first floor, the duchess flounced to one of the kitchen chairs and sat herself on it as she shook her head. "I can't stay cooped up in that bed for one more minute, you pair of worriers," the woman pointed a perfectly manicured finger at her husband and best friend. "And I won't agree to leave New York for, at least, two weeks."

Before Andrew tried to reason with his wife, Niles rose a silencing hand as heaved a sigh and then pointed at the door. Maxwell, Kathleen and Fran understood his intentions and swiftly left the kitchen; Andrew lingered for a few more seconds, not sure of what Niles intended to do.

"Please, Your Highness," the butler pleaded in his gentlest voice. "I know she is your wife, but let me try and reason with her."

His words seemed to get to Andrew, for the man looked between him and his wife before heaving a resigned sigh. "Alright, you've known her for longer than I have, and she does seem to listen... I'll leave you two to discuss in private."

C.C. tried to argue, but Andrew silenced her with a kiss and forced her back down on her chair before he exited the kitchen, too. Once left alone, the two friends glared at each other, their intense stares electrifying the air around them.

"Niles, I don't know what-"

"What the hell are you trying to do?" Niles snapped as he stalked towards C.C. "Is your child's life a game for you? Some kind of challenge?"

His words made her flinch (minutely; she was no doubt trying to save face and appear as strong as she always was, but he could tell what he'd said had either scared her in their forcefulness or in their spite), and he felt slightly bad – but not bad enough to stop him from continuing. He knew her, and he knew that this would be the only way to get through to her.

"And what about yourself, hm?" he continued, pacing around her as if he hoped it might quell his frustration. He didn't hold out on that, however. Getting all of this out of his system would have more of a chance in that regard. "You do understand that preeclampsia can be just as dangerous for the mother as well as the child, don't you? What if, by some horrific twist of fate, the child survives but you don't? What would it be like for him, growing up without knowing his mother at all? And what about Elizabeth, who'd barely remember you, if she's even able to remember these days when she's older? Would you do that to them? And what about Andrew? You couldn't do that to him! He's your husband, and he wants you to be safe, and yet here you are openly and blatantly ignoring what's best! And even though all your friends are in agreement on the matter, you still won't see it!"

He collapsed into a chair as he finished his speech, running a hand through his hair and trying to calm his breathing. He was still angry, somewhat, but letting out everything he just did had helped. He could see out of the corner of his eye that C.C. was staring at him, probably shocked from his outburst.

It had to be done. She was willingly hurting herself and her baby, and for what?

He just didn't understand...

"We're your friends. Your family," he spoke more quietly this time, the thought of the duchess and how badly things could go wrong if she decided she didn't want to listen to what he was saying any more filling him with dread. "We want you to be safe, and you should want that, too. So why can't you see it...?"

Niles tentatively looked at her; he had been about to say that she couldn't do that to him... that, if the worst happened, he would truly lose her forever. He could bear her belonging to another man, but what he couldn't abide, was seeing her leave this earth before he did.

C.C. was still staring at him in shocked silence, and he noticed her left hand was resting over her growing stomach in an almost protecting fashion. In her eyes he could easily detect fear, but there was something else... could it be sadness? A sadness that had been caused by the memories of her first pregnancy that his words had evoked?

"Babcock..." Niles took a deep breath, "C.C., please, why can't you see it?"

Her eyes widened further, probably because he had used her first name, something he had never done before. He wasn't planning to do it again in the near future, but now it seemed like a way to get to her, to make her understand.

"I don't want to go... I missed you and I don't want to leave yet. I needed to see you all again," the duchess mumbled. Now that she thought about it she realised it was more than a little reckless of her to risk both her and her baby's lives, but there was a childish part of her that didn't want to go home, she wanted to stay with her friends, but mostly, she wanted to stay with the butler.

"Good God, Babcock!" Niles huffed, raising from his chair only to sit down on the empty seat next to her. The butler almost shyly took her hand in his, eliciting an almost inaudible gasp from the duchess; she knew the gesture didn't mean anything, but it had been long since he had last held her like that. A dark part of her wanted to lean against him, to ask him to hold her, but it would be wrong... she should want her husband to hold her, not Niles!

"We can simply visit you in a few months and spend Christmas and New Year in Britain with you," the butler offered, but that didn't seem to satisfy the pregnant duchess. Niles rubbed his eyes, trying to keep his frustration contained. "Alright, tell you what, why don't you stay for one more week – so we can celebrate my birthday together – and then you go home and I'll spend Christmas together? The Sheffields are spending it in Sylvia and Morty's condo in Miami, but I guess I could make a sacrifice and spend it with the Grinch herself."

C.C. pulled a face as she thought it over. Andrew wouldn't like the idea of staying another week very much – the Sheffields probably had him convinced that her so far fair health was a ticking time-bomb by now, considering they'd managed to speak with him alone without interruptions for a good deal longer than she'd originally planned. She'd heard them talking from upstairs, whilst she was trying to take a nap, and decided to sneak down and listen in. She didn't think too much about how much that entire plan sounded like it had come from Niles. But of course she'd gotten too frustrated at all these decisions being made without her, and had to come downstairs.

But she didn't feel quite so frustrated anymore. She knew her husband and their friends only wanted what was best for both her and the baby. And maybe the compromise wouldn't be so bad – she'd get to spend some quality time with Ni- everyone, both outside of her best friend's (and just best friend, as she kept reminding herself) birthday as well as on the actual day, and get to see some of the city that she had missed whilst being in London.

Then she'd go home, rest up, and wait for the baby to come. And Niles would come and visit at Christmas, which wasn't so far away really, and she'd be able to catch up with how everyone was then.

Everyone would win. Everyone would be happy.

Maybe it wouldn't be so bad...

"You'd better watch that tone, Hazel, unless you want to come downstairs on Christmas morning and find a lump of coal in your stocking," she managed a smile. "And I'll make sure I put it there personally."

A grin began to spread across Niles' face, "Is that a yes I'm hearing?"

C.C. feigned a vague half-shrug, "It might be, if you behave yourself between then and now. And yes, I am including your birthday in that."

"My dearest CaCa," Niles said as he helped her up and headed towards the stairs. "What would be the fun of me behaving around you? I don't get to see you much during the year, do allow me to have my fun at your expense."

C.C. smiled in spite of herself. She had wanted to feign anger, to keep up the entertaining exchange of zingers, but she couldn't. There was something oddly distracting about Niles' arm curled around her waist ( _he's just helping you up,_ she told herself, _don't think too much about it_ ) and having him so close to her. The scent of his cologne mixed with his aftershave was creeping into her nostrils and making her slightly lightheaded, and a memory of him helping her up after she had fallen off the couch surfaced in her mind. She remembered that day as though it had been yesterday, even if many years had gone past; Niles had felt her up, she had been able to tell so back then, and – even though she knew he was merely helping her less-than-graceful body up the steep staircase – part of her wished he'd do that agai-

No.

"I'll let you do so if you dish in as much as you dish out," she muttered, trying to distract herself from the thought that had just crossed her mind.

"That was weak," Niles teased as they got to her room. The bed was unmade, so the butler kindly straightened the sheets so she could rest. "Now, beasts like you should hibernate, so get into bed. I'll bring you a nice cup of tea that will probably help you sleep."

"Planning on _'putting me to sleep'_?" she sneered, toeing off her shoes. "I should have known little trolls like you never have good intentions."

"Drat," Niles replied, not really even attempting to sound genuine. "You've figured out my plan! I didn't believe it when I was told so, but you really are smarter than you look."

He pulled back the cover, allowing C.C. to climb into the bed.

"Mm, I wish I could say the same about you," she replied, smirking. She pulled up the covers around her, tucking herself in, and got comfortable.

The butler thought she looked a little more relaxed than she had done previously. At least, he was hoping so. He'd hate for their time to suddenly become both limited and awkward because of this conversation. They'd worked so hard to become friends again, and he couldn't bear the thought of it disappearing.

"Feeling better?" he asked, offering a small smile.

"I guess so," she replied, returning his look. "I can't do myself any damage here, in any case."

The thought of her hurting herself made Niles feel uncomfortable, but he knew she only meant what she'd said in a joking way, so he let it pass.

"No, you can't," he said instead, taking a step backwards, towards the door as he saw that she was fine where she was. "And I'll be bringing you your tea in a minute, so I can make sure of that. I'll also relay the details of our talk on to the Sheffields and to your husband. Does that sound fair enough?"

"Yes it does, Hazel," the duchess replied as she turned on the TV, no doubt looking for something interesting to distract herself with now that she had to spend her time in her room. "Now move that old carcass of yours downstairs, or I'll get my tea on the day of Final Judgement!"

Niles snorted, but chose to let her have the last word. After all she was tired, had had a frustrating day and her visit had just been cut short... he could let her have this one.

* * *

 **AN: Hello there! Sorry for the long wait, it's just that these past weeks have been hectic for the both of us! Especially for me (L) - you see, I (L) am a teacher and the school year is about to end so I had A LOT of grading to do and then I had to fill in report cards, etc, etc, etc. This is both the last week of college for H and the last week of school for me (L)! So we promise that we'll update sooner :)**

 **Same goes for my (L) story "Little Talks". I've barely had time to write between the grading, but I'll have ti ready this week, I promise!**

 **We hope you liked the chapter.**

 **H &L**


	13. Chapter 13

**_Chapter 13_**

"Well, how did it go?" Kathleen asked, leaning against the counter on which Niles was preparing C.C. a cup of tea. Both the assistant and the duke had gone back into the kitchen once the butler and the blonde had gone upstairs.

"Wonderfully. I made a deal with the devil, but I suppose I'll live," Niles joked, laying a saucer and an empty cup on a tray.

"What do you mean, my friend?" Andrew asked.

"Well, although Babcock knows it would be best for her to leave at once, she wanted to stay for a few more days and we settled for her to spend one more week here and that I'll go and visit you for Christmas."

"That's wonderful, Niles!" Andrew beamed at him, sincere thankfulness written in his eyes. "I don't know how you did it, but I am glad she listened to you."

"Well, sir, I've know the old crone for twenty years now, and I just know what buttons to push," the butler replied although part of him felt slightly sad as he said so. He had known her for so long, had had so many opportunities to show his love... yet here they were, he was a lonely butler and she had married into Royalty and was expecting a child. But even if she had chosen another man to share life with, Niles knew for a fact that he was probably the person who knew her better than anyone, and the thought was enough to soothe him – for now, at least.

"Well, I thank you anyway. Could you tell my wife I'll be going with the Sheffields and Eugenie to Broadway tonight? Maxwell wants me to see one of the many plays my wonderful wife has co-produced."

"Of course, sir," he smiled briefly at the prince, before turning towards the kettle which he could hear was reaching its boiling point on the stove, and he picked it up. "I'm sure she won't mind, and that we'll be able to find something to keep her both rested and occupied."

He wasn't so sure about C.C. not minding. Not fully, anyway – she might have an issue about Andrew and Eugenie being so far away when she was stuck where she was. Especially so, considering they were going to the theatre, a place she thought of as her element. _Her territory_. But it wouldn't do to get her so worked up, as the place so often did, and that wasn't even taking into account the stress of making their way across New York City in order to get there.

No. It was better off like this. As he'd just reassured the duke, he'd find something to keep her feeling comfortable and hopefully distract her whilst they were out.

Perhaps she'd fall asleep, get some proper rest, and not have to be disturbed for the whole evening. It would do her some good. It wouldn't exactly hurt him, either; it meant there was a chance he'd get some peace and quiet for a little while, too, without having to worry about anything or having to follow any orders but the ones he gave himself.

He poured a decent-sized cup of tea for the duchess, added milk and honey, and shot Andrew and Kathleen one last smile before heading carefully upstairs.

Meanwhile, C.C. was tossing and turning in bed – as much as her enormous belly would allow her in any case. Yes, she wasn't feeling particularly well, but being cooped up in a bed without being able to see her hometown was bothering her greatly. She had just given her father a call, and both he and Noel would drop by the mansion the following week in order to visit her. Not that she thought she'd ever would, but there were times when the longing for her family hurt like an open wound...

But deep down, she knew, the person she'd missed the most was a certain butler. After he had left her palace she had longed for the verbal sparring and the zingers they had gladly traded for a month, but he couldn't voice this to anyone, not even to herself.

Seeing Niles, however, was always a double edged sword – it made her happy like no other thing or person could, but it also scared and hurt her. The feelings – unwanted and dangerous – that were awoken by his sole presence were enough to make her question many things about her new life, but she tried to push those thoughts to the back of her mind.

She was married, she had a daughter and a child on the way. Those feelings simply couldn't exist now...

She could enjoy him like a friend... that's all she could do now.

She rose to her feet in an attempt to shake herself out of her musings, but soon she heard his footsteps coming towards the room...

And the clicking of a woman's high-heels, too.

"Niles, wait!" Kathleen's voice said. "I was wondering if you and I... well... if we could go to Times Square. Seeing as we had such a good time today and that I am leaving for Europe a lot sooner than expected, I thought it would be nice."

"Sure thing!" Niles answered. "I had nothing planned for tomorrow, and seeing as Babcock is going to be taken care by His Royal Highness and that Mr. and Mrs. Sheffield are going on a romantic day out, we could spend the day together."

C.C.'s body tensed immediately. What was going on? She couldn't quite hear what was being said at the other side of the door, but she had clearly heard the words 'romantic day out' being said by Niles… he was going on a date with Kathleen?! Niles was getting involved with her assistant of all people?! The duchess felt her blood boiling and thundering in her ears, and there was a part of her that wanted to open the door and slap both of them. She could feel her blood pressure increasing by the second, but she couldn't bring herself to get away from the door and lie down again – she needed to listen.

"Fantastic! It's settled, then?" the assistant said cheerfully, and C.C. felt another wave of anger hitting her, making her clench her fists so tightly her knuckles turned white.

"Definitely. I dare say we'll have a lovely time."

 _Bastard._

That's the word that kept swirling in her mind. However, that wasn't the only thing that was swirling – the room around her was spinning, and the duchess grew dizzy by the second. Her fury was still blinding, and her rage combined with her dizziness weren't permitting her to think straight. The thought of Niles with another woman felt like a stab in the chest, and she was desperately gasping for oxygen she couldn't get. There was a part of her that knew her blood pressure was through the roof, and further proof of that was her having to support her weight against the wall – her knees were about to give out.

She suddenly heard him laugh from the other side of the door. C.C. couldn't help it, her eyes were feeling hot with tears she was desperately trying to contain; her heart was aching and so was her body. Why did it hurt so much? And why was she feeling so bloody dizzy?

The duchess tried to stand straight once again so as to make her way back to bed – she was truly feeling like shit – but the moment she gave a step forward her vision blurred, her knees gave out and she fell to the floor making a loud thumping noise when her body impacted against the floorboards.

From outside, through the fog that was coming over her mind, she thought she could hear a voice – a worried voice.

"What was that?" it sounded like Niles. He sounded concerned. Or was that just her disorientation?

Then there came a knock at the door.

"Babcock?" it was Niles, no amount of confusion could stop that realisation. "Babcock, are you alright in there?"

Even if she had been alright, he didn't give her long enough to answer, and opened the door. He cursed under his breath when he saw her on the floor, and was by her side at once, Kathleen right behind him.

If she had been well enough, the part of C.C. that wanted to scream at the other woman to leave him alone would have won out right then, but she was just trying to focus on staying as lucid as she possibly could right then. The two gently lifted her up off the ground, and Niles turned to Kathleen as he slipped C.C.'s arm around his neck in order to help her balance.

"Go call her doctor," his face momentarily softened into a frown. "If this is what I think it is, I believe we might have to make other arrangements for tomorrow."

Kathleen nodded, "I think so, too."

The assistant turned and swiftly left the room. She'd be downstairs in no time to get the number for the doctor, and then they'd come and look at C.C., and then – after it had been proved she was fine – Niles and Kathleen would go out like they'd just planned practically right in front of her and it was making her burn inside and oh dear God, why was she suddenly feeling so dizzy again?!

Niles helped her turn slowly, to make her way back to her bed, oblivious to the conflict going on in the duchess' head.

"How did you fall?!" he asked fretfully. "Did you need something?"

"Yeah..." C.C. managed to say, her mind starting to clear a little. "I needed to get up."

"Whatever for?" came the butler's reply. "Did you need water? The bathroom? If you'd called, either me or Kathleen would have come to help you."

The mention of the other woman's name made her dizziness return full force, and her mumbled response – that to Niles sounded as an incoherent jumble of words – was the last thing she could say before fainting once again. It was not a fainting spell per se, for she was still semi-conscious, but if he hadn't been there to hold her she would have fallen to the floor once again. Why was she feeling that way?! Why did she want to grab the butler, slap him and then kiss him until both of them were out of breath?

Wait... Why was she even thinking about that?! Andrew was right there, her husband, the man she was supposed to love like no other...

Oh, what the hell, who was she kidding?

C.C. felt as though she were underwater, inside a diving suit – the sounds around her were muffled, her body felt heavy and it seemed that nothing could penetrate through the thick imaginary suit that surrounded her consciousness as she slowly sunk into the depths of an imaginary ocean. Soon the duchess felt she was being placed on something soft and being wrapped up with a warm blanket. Her feet were soon lifted up, too. She had no strength to move or even talk, and her eyelids rapidly grew heavy before a strong urge to sleep overtook her.

Although there was a part of her that knew her blood pressure was probably terribly high, she couldn't worry... she had to sleep... even if his worried voice begged her to stay awake.

Yeah, sleeping would help both her and the baby, it would relax her and make her forget that he had moved on, when she clearly hadn't...

 _God knows she hadn't..._

"Come on, Babcock!" he urged her, the gentle shaking of her arms and part of her upper body that had been his method of trying to wake her up clearly not having its intended effect. She moaned something unintelligible, the temptation to sleep seemingly too powerful.

He tried harder, seizing her by the shoulders and speaking forcefully, "Stay awake!"

The duchess groaned, and her eyes fluttered open a little, but it wasn't quite enough.

But he had to keep going. He had to keep trying. If he could keep her awake long enough, they could get someone to take a look at her, and the greater the chance would be that everything would be alright.

It had to be. It had to be alright. He didn't want to imagine life if it wasn't.

Feeling as though he'd run out of options, and that Kathleen was probably still trying to describe what had happened to the doctor, he did the only thing he could think to do but had never even dreamed of doing to a Royal before: he knelt on the bed next to her, and began to lightly tap her cheeks with his fingers.

"Come on, we've got to make sure you're alright..." he said hurriedly, feeling his own heart pounding in his chest. "I've got to..."

He kept going, talking to her and encouraging her to stir from the sleep that her mysterious dizzy spell had caused. Kathleen came back, no doubt to tell him that the doctor was on her way, but he barely noticed.

He was still trying. He had to. For her.

"Come on C.C., please wake up!" he practically shouted. "If not for yourself, then for your baby! For me...!"

Niles could feel the desperation growing with each second she didn't respond to him calling her name, and it all reached a zenith when the woman suddenly went limp in his arms before her body started shaking. The butler could feel his heart pounding in his chest, and part or him feared he'd have another heart attack then and there.

"Miss Parker!" Niles screamed, watching helplessly as the duchess' body convulsed on the bed. "Call Prince Andrew, now!"

The assistant once again left the room, leaving the butler alone with C.C.. He observed in pseudo-relief how the intense shaking gradually stopped and as her breathing returned to normal. Niles was not a doctor, but he could tell the duchess had just suffered from a convulsion, and the longer it took for the doctor to arrive with the anticonvulsant, the higher the risk of suffering another seizure increased.

Under normal circumstances he would have never done it, but considering that the situation he was experiencing was anything but normal, Niles took C.C. in his arms and held her close to him. He wouldn't allow himself to cry, he couldn't, he had to be strong for her, but by God was he scared...

"Come on, Babcock, hang in there," he whispered to her ear, caressing her soft, pale cheek with his fingers. "Don't do this to us... don't do this to me…"

The butler cradled her body in his arms as he begged her to stay, as he whispered to her ear that the help was coming and that she would be alright...

Until the bang of the door being opened by a doctor startled him out of his panicked state.

"Let me see her!" Andrew's voice demanded from the hallway. "Where is my wife?!"

The desperate prince rushed into the room, where the doctor was already taking a look at her. Niles was still sitting on the bed, his head in between his hands as he tried to suppress the tears that were about to spill from her eyes.

"Niles, what happened?!" Andrew knelt beside his wife and helplessly observed the doctor measuring her blood pressure.

"I don't know, sir, I was bringing her tea and I heard a loud thump coming from the room. When I entered I found her on the floor and she fainted while I took her to bed, and then... she..." Niles trailed off for the woman on the bed started shaking again.

"What is going on?!" Andrew demanded, looking helplessly between the doctor and C.C.. "What's happening to her?!"

"Did she suffer a seizure before? Was her body shaking?!" the doctor demanded, taking out a syringe and a medication vial. "How long ago was it?"

"Y-yes, she did... uh... perhaps ten minutes ago?" Niles answered glancing over at C.C.. as the doctor injected the anticonvulsant into her bloodstream. The effect was almost immediate, for the duchess' body slowly relaxed until it stopped shaking altogether, eliciting sighs of relief from everyone present in the room.

"She has preeclampsia, am I correct?" the doctor asked as she secured the cuff around C.C.'s arm.

"Yes, she was diagnosed this morning," Andrew answered.

The doctor nodded as she recorded the duchess' pressure on a notepad. For her it was absolutely clear what her patient had. Putting the cuff away and letting the worried husband sit beside his wife, the doctor stood up and looked at the butler. "She has eclampsia," the doctor sentenced. "It's a complication of preeclampsia and she just suffered from a seizure. I gave her a potent anticonvulsant and also some labetalol to lower her blood pressure. The thing here, Mr...?" the doctor looked towards Andrew, who was clutching C.C.'s hand in his. The man didn't seem to hear the question, but Niles luckily did.

"He is His Royal Highness Prince Andrew, Duke of York. The lady here is his wife, Her Royal Highness Chastity-Claire, Duchess of York."

The doctor seemed surprised for a second, as though the realisation of who she was actually taking care of being a shock, but she quickly recovered and got back to attending her patient. "Well then, Your Royal Highness, the Duchess has eclampsia, and we should start treating this as soon as possible."

"I don't understand," the duke cried, still not being able to tear his gaze from his sleeping wife. "What is that? What could happen to her?"

"Let me explain it to you clearly; eclampsia is a form of hypertensive encephalopathy: cerebral vascular resistance is reduced, leading to increased blood flow to the brain, cerebral oedema and resultant convulsions. If this isn't treated then she might suffer from more convulsions. Now, an eclamptic convulsion usually does not cause chronic brain damage unless intracranial haemorrhage occurs, but we must be careful."

Niles felt like he was going to be sick. He swallowed a few breaths, to see if it would help, but nothing happened.

 _Eclampsia...convulsion...haemorrhage..._

The doctor's horribly true words echoed in his mind, drowning out Andrew asking questions about what they were to do now and what this would mean for them staying in New York, and the butler's head returned to his hands, and his gaze went to the floor.

She could have...she'd almost...there was still a possibility...

He couldn't bear to even think the words, but that didn't stop them from being there. Even if she could only be his friend, the thought that he had come so close to losing her again was terrifying.

He'd held her in his arms, and if nothing had been done, he would have been the last person to ever hold her. A twisted voice in his mind found that dreadfully romantic, and he was disgusted with himself for even allowing such a dark thought even the slightest amount of space inside him.

He was so wrapped up in everything that had just happened that he didn't hear the doctor order everyone apart from Andrew to leave. But he allowed Kathleen to walk him numbly downstairs, to the kitchen, where she allowed him to sit and wait in silence whilst she searched around the kitchen, picking up the things Niles had been using to make tea, in order to make them both a cup as well.

No one dared to speak, and Niles barely payed any attention to the cup of steaming liquid that soon turned lukewarm and then frigid as the hours flew past. But Niles didn't even notice it. The butler couldn't even move from his chair... he perceived people moving around him and heard phone calls being made, but he was in a trancelike state, unable to move or think about anything else than C.C.. He didn't understand what was going on inside her, but what he did know was that – as long as that baby was inside her – both her and her son were going to be in danger. She needed to leave, to go back to London as soon as possible... she couldn't stay for another more week, she had to...

"Niles?" Kathleen's voice brought him out of his thoughts. The woman – who was previously sat before him on one of the kitchen chairs – was stood at the landing of the backstairs. "Niles, did you hear me?"

The butler shook his head no and tried to conceal his desperation from the brunette. Truth was that his mind could only think about C.C., and he had unintentionally tuned out the world around him. "No, I am sorry, could you repeat yourself?" he said, getting to his feet.

"I said the duke wants to see you. He is in Her Royal Highness' room."

Niles nodded and swiftly covered the distance between the kitchen and her room. What could Andrew want from him?

The butler found the prince sitting by his still unconscious wife, petting her hair. She was looking a lot better now, but the fact she hadn't awoken was still unsettling.

"You called for me, Your Royal Highness?" he said from the doorway.

Andrew's gaze was soon fixed on him, and in his eyes Niles could only see pain and fear. Those were the eyes of a broken man – no, scratch that, those eyes reminded the butler of a scared child, a defenceless creature that suddenly found itself in a situation that was disconcerting and scary... and Niles realised that what he was seeing in the prince's eyes was mirrored in his.

"Yes, my friend, I did. Please, sit down so we can talk," the prince gestured at the empty chair that was laying just by the left side of the bed. "I am about to ask you for a great favour."

"Of course, sir-"

"It's just Andrew, Niles," Andrew said, forcing a smile. "I think that, being my wife's best friend and my daughter's godfather, you have the right to address me by my name."

Had the butler not been so interested in knowing what the duke needed of him, he would have probably thanked the prince for allowing him to call him by his name. Niles only limited himself to giving a sharp nod as he sat himself on the chair, his eyes never leaving C.C.'s motionless form, the only perceivable movement being the regular rise and fall of her chest.

"Listen, Niles, C.C. is in a delicate condition, and she will not be flying home until after she's had the baby."

Niles actually had to do a double take. Had he said C.C. was not going home? Was he out of his mind?! The butler sat up, fighting the urge to scream at the prince a vulgar _'What the bloody hell do you think you are doing_?!'.

"But, Andrew, you can't seriously-"

"Niles, let me explain," the prince cut him off. "Please, listen."

Niles reluctantly fell back against the back of the armchair, and gestured with his hand for the prince to proceed. "Alright, I'm listening."

"Thank you. As I was saying, C.C.'s blood pressure is extremely high, as you well know, hence getting in a plane being a potential threat for both her and the baby's lives. We had thought that it was just a case of preeclampsia and that she could make it home safely, but this new diagnosis changes the panorama. Now, after having spoken to various government authorities and my mother, we've reached an agreement that it's better for C.C.'s health that she remains here until our son is born. I, on the other hand, can't stay; of course I will be flying to New York every few days, but I am required to go back to Britain and keep everyone back home abreast. Maxwell has kindly offered C.C. to stay at the mansion until our son is born, but I need to ask you if you are willing to take care of her while she stays here. C.C. is required strict bed rest and intense monitoring for respiratory, cardiac and neurological depression. Also, she will be given therapeutic serum magnesium concentrations in order to prevent recurrent convulsions," Andrew sighed, no doubt trying to hold himself together, and looked between his wife and Niles with an almost pleading expression on his face. "That's why I need your help... I know it's a lot to ask, but I truly feel like I have no other choice."

The prince's gaze immediately fell away from both his wife and the butler, straight to the space on the floor in front of him.

Niles couldn't help but feel awful; the prince had been through so much in recent years. He felt guilty for having envied Andrew, for his position and his wealth and his wife, to the point of almost hating him. He felt angry that he'd stoop to something so low as to feel bitter over the birth of a child who had committed no crime except the one of not being his. But he felt the deepest sorrow of all for having wished that it would all go wrong, considering how happy the duke and the duchess made each other, and the situation they found themselves in now.

Yes, what the prince was asking of him was difficult, and would continue to be so if C.C.'s personality stayed the same throughout her time there. He couldn't imagine her being any other way.

And he was going to do everything in his power to make sure she stayed that way.

He knew what his answer would be. Even if it was going to be difficult, he'd spent every other year that he'd known the woman dealing with difficult. Maybe some of it would even be like old times – her being around the mansion a lot (if not all) of the time, and him bringing her cups of tea and anything else she asked for. As she got better, maybe he'd try out a few zingers as well, to keep her spirits up.

He shut out the thought that told him he could pretend it would be like she'd never left. She was his best friend – his married best friend, no less, and she was pregnant with the child of the man sat in front of him, practically begging for his help. He couldn't think about that.

But he could think about making sure his best friend was alright, and that her son was, too.

"You don't need to ask," he said softly. "Of course I will."

The prince practically jumped out of the bed, crossed the room in big strides until he got to the butler and hugged him. It was a brief hug, but full of meaning. Niles knew Royals like Andrew were trained to keep their composure at all times, and it was clear that Andrew was trying to hold himself together even after witnessing his wife having a brush with death. He admired his control, in a way, but it also made him realise just how hard being a Royal was...

Granted, Royals like Andrew or C.C. had prestige and money, but at what cost? In the twenty years he had known C.C. Babcock he had never seen the woman change her attitude or behaviour, yet whenever the duchess was in public her demeanour changed; she was more pleasant, less callous... in a way she had been forced to change in order to fit in her new role as Andrew's wife.

"Thank you, Niles, I am so thankful..." the prince shook his hand and discretely wicked away a few tears that prickled at the corner of his eyes. "I... I should go and check with Kathleen when the monitoring equipment is going to be brought here... could you stay with her?"

"Of course, Andrew, I'll stay with her until you come back," the butler replied, nodding curtly as he sat on the edge of her bed.

Andrew smiled weakly at Niles and left the room, leaving the butler and his comatose wife alone. After some minutes of silence, Niles heaved a pained sigh and used one of his hands to brush away a stray strand of hair from C.C.'s face.

"You gave us quite a fright, eh old girl?" he muttered mostly to himself as he gazed down at her still sleeping form.

"I bet you've had worst frights when you look at your ugly face in a mirror," came the duchess retort, her voice sounding hoarse.

Niles gave a small yelp and jumped off the bed, flinching.

Coughing slightly, C.C. chuckled, and slowly opened her eyes to look up at him. "What's the matter, Butler Boy," her mouth curved into a grin. "Did I scare you?"

Straightening out his jacket, Niles gave a huffed breath. Even though it was obvious she had, he wasn't going to just come out and admit it. They might have been friends now, but that was giving her far too much power.

"No," he answered, knowing full well his lie was poor.

"Come on; you and I both know that was pathetic," the duchess smirked, turning her head more to better see him. She may have looked pale and unwell, but her eyes were just as beautiful as ever, Niles thought. "For one thing, we both know you were scared, whether you admit it or not. And, second, you're supposed to say something like "Well, you'd be scared if a cadaver suddenly addressed you, too"."

In truth, the thought of an insult along those lines had crossed his mind, but in light of recent events, it just didn't seem appropriate.

The last thing he wanted to do right then was think of her as a corpse, even in jest.

"Well, maybe I was scared," he said, appearing to concede defeat. "Maybe I was so scared by your terrifying visage that I lost all sense and couldn't think straight enough to come up with a retort."

C.C. gave him a vaguely unimpressed look, but continued to smile like she was holding in a laugh, "Smooth."

"Just like your back after your weekly shave," he shot at her, successfully eliciting the chuckle she had been trying to stifle.

"I'd rather think of myself as a feline, that's why I have seven lives... I just hope I don't waste the remaining six," C.C. retorted, trying to get comfortable on her bed. Even the slightest movement represented an almost exhausting effort, so – after fruitlessly trying to sit back up – she huffed in annoyance and looked at the butler for help. She was surprised when he found that the man was almost glowering at her, the usual playful twinkle in his eyes being nowhere to be found. "Niles, what's go-"

"Don't joke with that, Babcock," Niles hissed, carefully helping the duchess up. "Not after I had to helplessly witness you having a seizure."

"I had a what?!" C.C. gasped, suddenly feeling slightly dizzy. "W-what happened?!"

Niles mentally kicked himself. The doctor had said that she might be confused when she awoke, and the first thing he does was telling her she had a seizure? Well done, Old Man, now her blood pressure was surely increasing.

"Niles, speak to me! Tell me what happened," she demanded.

"Well, as I said before you suffered from a seizure... I was bringing you tea when-"

"Niles? Your Highness?" Kathleen's voice interrupted their conversation. "I am sorry to interrupt, but the equipment from the hospital is here."

As the assistant walked into the room, three nurses wheeled in a heart monitor, a portable oxygen concentrator and a strange device that Niles supposed served to measure her neurological activity.

"What is this?" the duchess asked, as one of the nurses attempted to help her put the cannula connected to the oxygen concentrator under her nostrils.

"You are suffering from eclampsia, Your Royal Highness, and for now your doctor wants you to be monitored closely," Kathleen explained.

Memories from what had triggered the seizure came rushing back to C.C... Niles and Kathleen... they were... Niles was...

It was unlucky that C.C. had just been connected to the heart monitor, for the change in her heartbeat was clearly seen by everyone in the room. Her blood pressure was increasing, too, so one of the nurses quickly have her a vasodilator.

Not that he would say it aloud, but the many cables and cannulas that were now on her body vaguely reminded him of her stay at The Place. He remembered seeing her in that room in the hospital, seemingly barely aware that anyone was there while he tried desperately to coax her back to the way she was before. He'd mostly tried insults – their preferred method of communication back then, and the thing he thought most likely to bring her back to the present day.

This felt even worse than that had, though.

Nothing he could say here would stop this from happening. At least she'd later told him the words he'd said had got through, even if she hadn't known it was him at the time. He just stood back quietly and let the nurses do their job. Kathleen came to stand behind him, and put one hand on his shoulder, gripping it to let him know she was there to support him if he needed it. He appreciated the gesture, even if neither of them could do much else at that stage except wait.

The duchess, meanwhile, was thankful that the nurses were moving all around her, setting up equipment and talking to her to make sure she knew what was going on, because if she had to look in the direction of the butler and the assistant instead of at another person's face once more, she thought she'd scream.

There was just something infuriating about the thought of...them...the pair of them, together...

One of the machines picked up on her otherwise concealed fury, and one of the nurses began to distract her again by asking her if she and Andrew had discussed any names for the baby.

Andrew. She had to stop thinking about the butler and whatever was going on with him and Kathleen, because she had Andrew. The man she loved.

That just about kept her from thinking too hard about anything else, particularly things pertaining to a certain two people who happened to be in the room, and she began to speak to the nurses in an even voice, hoping that by faking a calm mood, it would eventually turn into a real one.

"Your Highness, we are going to administer another anticonvulsant to get you through the night, alright?" One of the nurses – whose name happened to be Deirdre, like C.C.'s sister – said as she prepared a syringe. "It will probably make you feel drowsy and sleepy, so don't worry if you feel disoriented or if you need to sleep, it's completely normal."

C.C. grunted in response, not exactly knowing if she should be happy or mad. Part of her welcomed the drug induced sleep that was about to overtake her, for it would prevent her from thinking about Niles and Kathleen, but she was tired of sleeping.

As the drugs made their effect and her mind grew confused, a dark part of C.C. began to blame Niles for what had happened... hadn't he said that he loved her barely four months ago? And now he was dating her assistant of all people! It was as though he wanted to rub that he had moved on in her face!

She wanted to hurt him, to also try and reassure herself she was completely over him...

"Where's Andrew?" she asked, her voice sounding progressively weaker.

"I am here, love," her husband said from the doorway. He had been observing the developments in silence, not wanting to intrude or get in the nurses' way.

"Come to bed," the duchess patted the empty space by her side, a small smile on her face. The choice of words was intentional, and smirked to herself when she saw Niles cringe.

She couldn't help it, her sadistic facet was basking in the knowledge that she was about to hurt Niles. Deep within her she knew that what she was doing was stupid and cruel, but – as it always happened when she was angry – she chose to push that thought to the back of her drugged mind.

Once her husband had reached her bed, she curled up against his side and used one of her hands to bring his head down for a kiss. "I love you," she said as they pulled away and guided his hand to her baby bump – which he proceeded to caress. She then took her ringed left hand to Andrew's – making sure Niles had a good look of her wonderful engagement ring and wedding band – and entwined their fingers together.

Her plan worked. Niles was burning inside. Not that he knew for sure she had planned this for any particular reason. He just saw the smirk she was wearing and came to that conclusion.

He couldn't possibly think what had caused that sudden, strange reaction from her, though. Nothing had happened, and he hadn't done anything, had he? They'd been great friends for all this time now, and they knew their insults weren't supposed to hurt each other, so why was she trying to annoy him with this? Had she hit her head and had a stroke when she'd fallen earlier, causing a sudden change – or even a reversal – in personality?

What was she hoping to prove? That she was happy? He already knew that. She didn't have to rub it in.

The only way he could get back at her in the same fashion was to prove that he could be happy, too. His eyes narrowed slightly at the duchess (just enough for her to see, if she was looking, but not enough for anyone else), as a counterstrike plan formed in his head.

Two could play at her game. If she had moved on, so be it. He'd show her he'd moved on, too.

He turned towards Kathleen, rubbing the back of his neck and speaking quietly.

"Seeing as His Royal Highness is here now, and there is less chaos everywhere," he began, "I was wondering if you wanted to try and catch a late dinner? We could go to Times Square; there are many good restaurants and bars there, so I thought it might be fun."

Kathleen's eyes sparked, while C.C.'s were ablaze with fury.

"I'd love to, Niles! It will be a nice way to end a hard day," Kathleen said smiling warmly at the butler.

Niles glanced at C.C. and was momentarily surprised when he saw the anger in her face. Soon, surprise turned into self-satisfaction, and he decided to try and prolong the game.

"I quite agree! As a matter of fact there is one I quite like where they have live jazz music. I hope we get to hear "Our Love is Here To Stay", I've always loved that song."

 _Wow_. That hurt.

C.C. could actually feel her heart being crushed. She knew that 'their song' was no longer theirs, but she wasn't expecting him to simply give it away in front of her. No amount of tranquillisers or vasodilators could prevent her blood from boiling. The monitors soon detected the change, and they started beeping like crazy when the duchess spotted Niles smiling at Kathleen in an almost flirtatious way.

"What now?!" Andrew said, pulling away from his wife.

"Make them leave..." she muttered. "It hurts... make them leave...please make them leave."

Her words didn't make sense to the prince, but the butler did understand them. He momentarily felt bad about trying to upset her, but it surely couldn't be bad, now could it?

"What do you mean, love?" Andrew tried, but he didn't get a coherent response from his wife. The nurses soon forced him away from the bed, while one of them tried to use a muscle relaxant to try and finally control her blood pressure.

"Your Highness, please, what's wrong? Are you in pain?"

"Make... them... leave..." the duchess mumbled before she surrendered to the urge to sleep.

"Is this normal?" the duke asked, his breathing hitched and irregular.

"We don't know... something is upsetting her greatly. She needs to relax, or this won't end well."

Crap. He had screwed up. Niles thought. He checked his watch and then turned to Kathleen, trying to keep his voice from showing too much emotion, just in case C.C. was still partially awake and listening.

"In fact, we'd better start getting ready now if we're going to get a table," he said. "The restaurant is a lovely place, but it fills up quickly, and getting a table could be an issue."

The assistant's eyes seemed to say that she understood what he was trying to do. There was a part of her which suspected that they could be the cause of the duchess' sudden spiral downwards in terms of her health, and removing themselves from the room seemed like the best idea any one of them could think of.

She nodded at his words, "Alright. I'll go back to my hotel very quickly to get changed. What say I meet you back here in an hour?"

"Sounds perfect to me," the butler smiled as he walked her to the door. "I'll meet you downstairs."

Kathleen gave him one more quick beam and a glance, "See you soon."

She disappeared into the hallway, and soon footsteps could be heard on the stairs. Then came the noise of voices – Kathleen and the Sheffields – before the front door opened and closed again.

Knowing there was no time to waste – he'd caused C.C. to become upset, after all – he took one last look at the duchess as she lay on the bed, felt his heart ache and left for his own room.

He thought to himself bitterly about how doing this was the first correct thing he'd done all night.

Kicking his door open, Niles breezed into his room and carelessly flopped down onto his bed. What on Earth had just happened? What had they done? Why did C.C. behave in such a strange way? Niles couldn't understand her actions, nor why she had been so angry at him to try and hurt him. And he'd be damned, but she had hurt him badly... Not only she had said _'come to bed'_ but she had also told her husband that she loved him in front of the butler. C.C. had never done that before, she was always considerate enough to limit the displays of affection when he was around.

So why had she done it?

Niles tried to think back, recall everything that had happened that afternoon. It was obvious that C.C. was upset by him inviting Kathleen out on a date, and that had caused her blood pressure to go through the roof... just like it had happened when Kathleen had entered the room and grabbed his hand...

Niles' heart began to pound once again, a sudden, terrible and unwanted thought creeping into his mind. Every time her blood pressure had peaked, she had seen Niles and Kathleen together... He remembered that, just before he had found C.C. on the floor, he had agreed to spend a day out with Kathleen, and the duchess must have overheard his invitation from inside the room. The next thing that had happened was her having a seizure after he had mentioned Kathleen's name...

Good God... could C.C.'s eclampsia have been triggered by – he couldn't believe he was even thinking about those words – C.C. being upset of him going out with her assistant?! But there was nothing between them! Kathleen was just a friend, nothing more. However, it seemed that the duchess hadn't perceived it that way; that's probably why she had clumsily tried to hurt him by rubbing her husband in his face – her mind was benumbed by the many drugs, anticonvulsants and vasodilators that were coursing through her frail body, so she had probably acted on impulse, just like he had done when be pranked her after his heart attack.

This all led to two conclusion: C.C. was either angry or... perhaps...jealous? about him spending time with Kathleen, and that he was virtually responsible for what had happened to her.

Groaning, he wiped his eyes with one hand.

He'd had a task to do, which he had been moments away from completing, when he'd stopped in order to talk to Kathleen. They could have talked in private downstairs, just as soon as he'd seen to C.C.. He could have asked if the assistant could wait for a minute or two, and no harm would have been done. Not only was the duchess the person he was tasked to serve whilst the others were out, she was also his best friend and in her current state should have automatically come first!

He should have asked the duchess what was wrong when he'd had the chance. In that state, he doubted she'd be able to shrug it off and tell him that she was fine (even if Lord knows she'd give it a try). It would have made the phone conversation that Kathleen had to have with the doctor shorter, and the medical team would have arrived sooner.

And he should have left the room when the nurses arrived. Kathleen would have waited outside with him, and C.C. wouldn't have gotten so angry all over again...

But most importantly, he shouldn't have responded to her lousy attempt to upset him with one of his own. The woman had clearly been high on drugs, had suffered a seizure, and was in no condition to tolerate anything that could upset her and, as a consequence, make her blood pressure skyrocket. He shouldn't have acted on impulse, at least not when she was in a delicate condition.

Guilt was surging through his chest, and it made sitting up feel like a struggle. But he had to. He had things to do. He had to apologise to the duchess, and he had to get ready for his dinner with Kathleen, which while still sounding pleasant, also felt vaguely wrong. Both in light of what had just happened, and because...well, just because.

But he couldn't dwell on that. He'd made the decision to move on, and this was a start.

But still...

The thought of the duchess being upset about him spending time with another woman was puzzling, to say the least. Hadn't she moved on? He thought she had made that perfectly clear when she had married Andrew.

But deep down, he knew neither of them had completely closed that door, and the thought was quite saddening, really…

Not wanting to dwell in his glum thoughts for a minute longer, the butler forced himself to get out of bed and walked into his closet. He chose to wear a nice white polo shirt, the fancy pants C.C. liked so mu-

No.

Stop right there.

He chose to use those pants because they looked extremely good on him, not because of C.C.. Niles inspected himself in the mirror once he was ready; the butler had to admit that he didn't look half bad.

Niles was about to distract himself with a book until it was time to go to the restaurant, but he then had another idea. He diligently went into the kitchen and prepared the duchess a light dinner – after all, he wasn't exactly sure what she could eat after having a seizure. He settled for preparing mushroom risotto, her favourite, and added two slices of homemade bread.

After having laden a tray with her food, he heaved a sigh and climbed the stairs and walked to her room. The door was ajar, and he could see Andrew was no longer in there – he was probably attending to a very upset Elizabeth, who had been asking for her mother the whole afternoon but hadn't been able to see her.

C.C. was no longer asleep, but he noticed she was not on her right mind due to the many drugs she had been administered. As a matter of fact, it was lucky he had arrived because, just when he was crossing the doorway, the duchess was attempting to get out of bed.

"Oh, no, you stay in there!" he said as he carefully dropped the tray on one of the nightstands.

"I... will... do... as... I... please," the duchess slurred, batting Niles hands away. "I am perfectly fine. Go have fun with _her_!"

She practically spat the last sentence, but Niles didn't really notice, nor would he have cared if he had. His aim was to get her back to bed.

"Babcock, don't be a-"

"Let go of my arms, Hazel, I am more than fine!"

"No, you are not fine!" he argued back, refusing to let go as she struggled weakly. She probably thought she was fighting a lot harder than she actually was, but the drugs in her system were preventing her from realising the truth. "You should be resting, and the last thing any of us need is you wandering around, all doped up and just asking for trouble!"

His last sentence was punctuated by his success in getting her to at least sit back down on the edge of the bed. He took a pause in order to breathe, hoping his gamble of letting go of her and holding her where she was simply with his angry stare would pay off.

It did, and C.C. stared up at him, her eyes betraying that she was still partially confused, even if a glint of furious stubbornness might have suggested that she knew what she was doing. He couldn't really and truly be angry with her right then. She wasn't in her right mind, and wouldn't be until the drugs had worn off. His irritation came from her resistance to being helped, and from the memories of all the other times she'd insisted she was fine when she clearly wasn't.

If he hadn't already made plans he couldn't back out of, he would have stayed there for the rest of the evening, making sure that the duchess didn't try to wander off again. But that was another "what if" scenario that he didn't really want to think about. Spending an entire evening alone, taking care of her and having no ties to anyone else...

They both knew they'd made their choices. If her current state was anything to go by, neither one of them really liked it, either. Even if they pretended to, for appearances' sake. Speaking of which, it was probably best if he went and found Andrew. He'd be able to take care of his wife.

Propping up some pillows, he managed to convince C.C. to rest her back against them, and he settled her dinner tray in front of her. It would most likely keep her occupied until he found her husband. Niles eventually found the prince and his daughter in the living room, playing with Elizabeth's many toys. The man still looked shaken, but he was doing a good job in keeping up appearances in front of his child.

"Sir?" Niles spoke up, making his presence known.

"It's Andrew, Niles, don't bother with formalities. What do you need, my friend?" Andrew replied, momentarily taking his eyes off his small child, who was left playing with her older sister, Princess Eugenie.

"I just prevented your wife from wandering off alone. According to the stubborn, old crone she is completely fine."

Andrew chuckled in spite of himself. That sounded like his wife, always wanting to do everything her way. "She put up resistance, didn't she?"

"Yes she did, in fact, but I bribed her into going back to bed with a nice plate full of mushroom risotto," the butler retorted, a smirk tugging at the corner of his mouth.

"Ah, her favourite! Well, thank you for the trouble, Niles, I'll see to her now. After all she has been asking to see Elizabeth, too."

The prince shook the butler's hand and turned on his heels, heading for the stairs. He turned around just before he reached the first floor and looked down at Niles. "Have fun with Kathleen! She is a nice girl."

Andrew winked at him and both men continued their respective ways, although one of them wished he could turn around and spend the evening with the duchess, too.


	14. Chapter 14

_**Chapter 14**_

C.C. awoke the following morning feeling slightly better than he did the day before. She remembered little of what had happened, and her slow waking mind was demanding for a cup of tea. After taking a quick glance at the clock, C.C. carefully stretched in bed – trying not to wake her slumbering husband – and then took out of her body the many cables that surrounded it. She didn't want oxygen or monitoring, she just needed to be alone for five minutes.

The duchess carefully tiptoed out of her bedroom and made her way to the kitchen, where she prepared herself a cup of tea and sat down on the breakfast table. The short trip between her room and the kitchen had exhausted her, and hadn't she been so tired, she would have heard Niles' footsteps entering the kitchen.

"Babcock, what are you doing out of bed?!"

It was lucky she'd placed her cup on the table, otherwise the entire drink would have flown out of her hand where she jumped so hard in surprise. She used one hand to cover her heart in relief as her mind began to wake more, and it registered that it was only the butler who had addressed her, not some other terror that just so happened to know his nickname for her.

"Don't scare me like that!" she said, her breathing starting to slow again after her initial shock.

"Why not? You're scaring me by being sat down here instead of being upstairs in bed, where you're supposed to be!" Niles reproached. He came forward, pointing towards the stairs. "What would have happened, if you'd had another...episode, and fallen on those stairs? No one would have been around to help! I'm the only one in the house awake at this time!"

C.C. wanted to argue that if he kept raising his voice more, they wouldn't be the only two in the house who were awake, it would be everybody. But it was early, and she didn't want to rile herself up more. She'd been angry the night before, she knew that much, and rising to his bait would only aggravate her situation more. And he had a point – her craving for a hot drink and some quiet time had simply overridden any other thought.

So instead, she sighed, "I just wanted some tea, and a little peace. But you're right. I should have called you and asked for help. I'm sorry, okay?"

The butler seemed to soften at this, "Alright. Having a little walk around can't really hurt much. But I must insist that you allow me to help you back to bed as soon as possible – you could trip on the stairs by yourself, and I'm almost certain the doctor would take umbrage at you pulling out the cables from all those machines."

"Well, probably, but the doctor isn't going to find out, is he?" she batted her eyelashes at him.

Not that he would admit it, but the scene reminded him of a time many years ago when she had asked for 'something harder' while batting her eyes at him, and his retort back then had been 'Not for you'.

"Alright, I won't tell if you promise to get in bed now and actually stay in there."

The duchess was about to try and argue back, but she knew better than that. She knew he was right, and the best thing she could do was rest until she was better.

"Alright," she sighed, fruitlessly trying to get out of the chair by herself. Niles had to suppress a chuckle; C.C. Babcock, the usually graceful and powerful duchess, was so pregnant she couldn't even get up of a bloody chair by herself.

"Need some help?" he asked, not bothering to hide his amusement.

"You know I do, Hazel, so sto-" C.C.'s eyes widened for a moment, causing Niles to immediately rush to her side in fear she was about to suffer from another convulsion.

But it was far from that, actually... The woman was not about to suffer from a seizure, but part of her wished she was. The memories from last night her drowsy mind had been keeping from her had finally resurfaced, and she remembered everything...

 _Absolutely everything_.

She remembered Niles and Kathleen, Niles being worried for her... and she remembered when she cruelly rubbed her husband in Niles' face. Granted, she had been as high as a kite when her befuddled mind had acted on impulse, but there was no excuse that could justify her treatment of him. He was being a wonderful friend, and how had she repaid him? By acting like a jealous five year old.

"Babcock, are you alright?" his worried voice brought her back to reality. "Wait here, I am going to call the doctor."

"No, Niles, wait!" she said, grasping his sleeve and pulling him back to her. "I... I am ok... at least physically speaking."

She let go of him, and let her arm fall back to her side. She stopped trying to get out of her seat, too. There must have been some kind of mournful expression on her face – it would reflect how she felt inside, after all – because the butler appeared concerned, and he took the seat beside her.

"If you feel alright physically, then what's bothering you?" he asked, his voice now a lot more gentle than previously. He probably felt bad about how he'd demanded to know what she was doing up earlier, but she wasn't going to bring that up. The fact that he'd stopped now was enough.

It was _her_ turn to try and apologise, not _his_.

"Well...I've started to remember things," she began. "From last night."

Niles' eyebrows raised. He obviously knew what she was going to talk about.

"Yes..." his voice was soft, and was clearly meant to encourage her to keep going. They'd need to clear the air over this eventually, so they might as well do it now. "And so…?

"I...I wasn't thinking straight, when I...when I flaunted my marriage in your face," she managed to say at last. It had been hard for her to get the words out, but once they came, they wouldn't stop. "I was out of my mind on that medication, and I should never have been so angry with you for living your own life and going out with..."

She put her head in her hand, sighing. She couldn't even bring herself to say the other woman's name.

C.C. didn't dare to look at him, she was far too ashamed of herself to do so. Well, she was also scared, too; yes, she had been heavily drugged, but the fact she was bothered by Niles' new love life had nothing to do with drugs. The duchess was starting to realise, much to her horror, the feelings of loss she had experienced back when she had just moved to Britain had to do with the fact she missed the butler, but not as a friend, he was so much more...

But what could they do now? She was married, pregnant, had a baby girl and – even if she did love Niles – she loved her husband very much. Andrew was her companion, the father of her kids and the man to whom she had promised fidelity and love him until death separated them.

"I am truly sorry, Niles, I... I was horrible and I hope-"

Niles had to fight the urge to laugh and cry. She had thought he was dating Kathleen! And her jealousy had made her act the way she did… he tried not to think too much about his suspicions being proven correct – C.C. was, indeed, jealous, and both of them knew that there could be no jealousy between them, even if the fact that they hadn't exactly moved on became clearer with each passing day.

She was pregnant and had a small child… those feelings simply had no place. However, that didn't mean he could reassure her and clear up this mess they had created due to a misunderstanding.

"Babcock, shut up," he cut her off and enveloped her in a hug. They both knew, but there was no sense in giving up on their friendship. "It's forgiven and forgotten. And just for you to know, I am not going out with her."

"Really?" her eyes shone as a sense of peace washed over her. "I mean, I just thou-" C.C. trailed off, a goofy smile playing across her lips. The baby had just kicked, making his presence known to both friends.

Niles jolted slightly, having partially felt the sensation. He pulled away and looked at his friend.

"What was that?" he asked. The duchess chuckled in reply.

"Think about it, Hazel," she glanced down towards her stomach briefly, hoping he'd understand the implication. "There are three people in the room, after all. One of them just took his time making himself known, that's all."

Niles began to beam, and he looked down to where she had been looking. His friend's baby was alright, despite all the drama, and suddenly that became the only thing that mattered.

He had forgiven her for what had happened the day before. He had entirely meant what he'd said, and she knew it. There was nothing left to be said, and he'd no doubt dismiss it if she tried to bring it up again because it didn't matter to him.

She was still here, and so was the baby. That was all he cared about.

Hesitantly, he reached out a hand, before pulling it back and looking up at her.

"May I...?" he nodded towards her stomach.

C.C. smiled, and straightened her back as much as she could to allow him to touch where the baby had kicked, "Of course."

Niles grinned, and gingerly placed his hand on her belly, waiting expectantly for the little prince to move again.

"He has been lazing around, really, but I can't blame him after everything he's gone through," the duchess said, guiding his hand to the spot her child was kicking. She had to stifle a chuckle when she saw the wondered expression on Niles' face. The butler looked like a child who was just given a new puppy to play with – happiness was written in his eyes, and he tentatively knelt down before her and placed a second hand on her belly.

"He certainly isn't now," Niles chuckled. "I think it's safe to say the little kiddo inside you will be a football player."

"Yeah... I have to agree with you on that one, Hazel. Elizabeth wasn't nearly as active as him."

They fell into a comfortable silence as both felt her child move. To Niles the experience was particularly pleasant; there was something inexplicably beautiful about feeling the life she was carrying, something that made him feel special and thankful for her letting him share such a private thing with him.

He looked up at her, and only then did he notice she had closed her eyes and was using one of her hand to steady herself by clutching the edge of the table.

"Are you alright, Babcock? Feeling dizzy?" he asked as he rose to his feet. He supported her weight by lacing an arm around her waist.

"I'm fine, just a little worn out. Could you help me to the sofa? I truly don't want to go to my bed just yet," the duchess wheezed, accepting his help. But the butler didn't turn for the living room, but for her room. "Niles, please!"

"Babcock, you need to be monitored. The doctor said that-"

"Please, just for a little while?" C.C. pleaded, looking up at him. Her eyes told him she truly needed to get out, to change her surroundings... C.C. was a woman of action, she needed to be up and about, so – considering she was being confined to a bed – it was no wonder why she was restless.

"Alright, but just until the rest of the house has awoken, then you go back to bed," he said as he turned for the door that separated the kitchen from the living room.

Just after Niles had helped the duchess settle down on the sofa, the baby decided to give another strong kick. It was so strong that the butler was able to see the outline of the baby's foot.

He smiled to himself at the sight of the little prince clearly stretching out. There was something strange about it, but he couldn't wait to meet the new little one. Having Elizabeth in his life had been a joy, especially after feeling like perhaps C.C.'s new life as a Royal would mean he'd be shut out by her forever. He hoped it would be the same with her son, even if he wasn't named the child's godfather. The duke and duchess hadn't discussed it with him at all, if they even knew themselves who would be chosen. The butler's best guess was that C.C. would pick Maxwell, though, seeing as he had been picked first.

He must have trailed off and was staring, because the next thing he registered was the sound of fingers being clicked.

"Hello? Earth to Niles?" C.C. asked, a hint of annoyance as well as amusement present in her tone. "Are you there, Niles?"

Shaking himself out of it, he directed his gaze at her.

"Oh, yes, sorry," he replied, smiling. "My mind was wandering."

The duchess looked him up and down, the edges of a smirk forming on her face as she pointed a finger up and down his form, "It's not the only part of you that could do with a little wandering."

Niles' expression became unimpressed.

"Really, Babcock? Fat jokes, in your current condition? Or should I say size?"

"Shut up, Benson," C.C. nudged him in the side. "I'll get my body back as soon as I push this tyke out of my womb. You, on the other hand, if you don't lay down the pâté, will be the size of a jumbo blimp soon enough."

Niles chuckled as he rose to his feet. She was right, he remembered that it hadn't taken her long to recover her figure after Elizabeth had been born, and he was sure the same would happen after her son had been born. "We shall see, _Your Hugeness_. Wait here, I'll go get us some breakfast."

"Oh, that sounds good! Could you make me some waffles?" C.C. asked, stretching her body on the sofa now that Niles was gone from it. "I've craved them for a while now!"

"Not a chance, Mrs. High-Blood-pressure, your doctor was very insistent about you following a healthy diet, and that's what you'll do! From now on, you'll have fruit and cereals for breakfast."

Not giving her time to argue (although he did hear her groan in protest) the butler turned on his heels and strutted into the kitchen, where he began preparing their meal. As he did so, his mind wandered; C.C. was due in barely three months and a half, less if the prediction of a premature birth happened... It was a short time, that was true, but to him it felt like an eternity. He needed to take care of her, to help her enjoy the last months of her pregnancy, even if it meant spending all his afternoons entertaining her.

It momentarily hit him just how domestic their morning was being, and a pang of sadness rippled across his body. Back when C.C. was still a producer he had pictured the many lazy mornings they could have spent together as he prepared her breakfast. He had imagined preparing the most delicious treats for her to enjoy while pregnant with their child; he would have never imagined he'd be doing so while she was awaiting for another man's kid.

But he couldn't allow himself to dwell in those fantasies... he was sick of making himself miserable and, most importantly, there was no sense in ruining their morning he was sharing with her.

God know they had already had enough disgusts as it was.

After lading a tray with the freshly made breakfast – a bowl of fruit, orange juice, coffee and scrambled eggs – he returned to the living room, where he found his friend spread over the sofa, absentmindedly rubbing her belly.

"Finally! By the time you took I thought I'd have already given birth before I had my breakfast," she joked as she struggled to sit back up.

"Oh shut up, it only took me twenty minutes," he said as he handed her the bowl of fruit. She noticed he had only included her favourite ones: watermelon, kiwi and strawberries. It was impressive, they had been separated for three years, yet he still remembered each and every one of her favourite foods. The duchess chose not to mention it, of course, it would only make things uncomfortable.

That seemed to be a recurring thought lately...

He began to cast glances at her every once in a while, and C.C. noticed he seemed... worried?

"What's the matter?" she asked, lowering her bowl on the coffee table in front of her.

He seemed adamant to speak at first, but after squeezing his hand encouragingly he finally caved in. "Did it hurt? Giving birth, I mean."

C.C.'s eyes gave away her surprise at the unexpected question, but soon a strange tenderness replaced it. "Yes, quite a lot... but it was worth it. Try to imagine your insides being squeezed while you are pushing a six pound human through an unnaturally small hole... That's how it feels. Of course, once you hold them in your arms the pain fades away."

"Oh," Niles returned to looking at his breakfast. He supposed he should have guessed that the answer would have been "yes", but he was wondering about the pain fading when the mother held her child in her arms.

Was there such love there, such tenderness and happiness in that moment, that the pain actually went? Or did it just not matter?

He had never experienced anything like it, and he doubted he ever would, either. But it seemed to make his friend happy, and he was content with that, as well as with her answer.

"Why do you ask?" the duchess continued.

He looked at her, blinking. He knew why he'd asked; he was concerned for her wellbeing. The thought of her going through a tremendous amount of effort and pain was making him worried. But she seemed to accept it, and thought it all worth the agony she had to go through in order to bring a child into the world. Elizabeth had been worth it, and so would this new baby...

Of course, he couldn't voice his concerns to her. It wouldn't be fair. Not when she was ready for what was to happen.

Instead, he shrugged, "Curiosity, I suppose. I mean, it's not like I'm going to get the chance to experience anything like this."

"You never know... although I love to say otherwise, you are not ancient yet! You might still get the chance to have a child. I think you'd make a good father."

Her answer surprised the butler. They had never addressed the subject of him having children, but her believing he would be a good father meant the world to him. There was a time when he hoped they'd share the experience of parenthood together, but although that hadn't happened, the thought of them sharing it in a non-romantic way was strangely uplifting.

"Thank you... I guess... I think you are a good mother, too, even if you are a soulless creature of the darkness."

Yeah, a zinger was needed at that moment... Things were getting overly sentimental and that was unlike them.

Even if they had lost many other things, they could still have this… their zingers…

And their friendship, too.

* * *

 **AN: There you go! Three new chapters :) We truly appreciate reviews! Thank you for your support.**

 **H &L**


	15. Chapter 15

**_Chapter 15_**

The incessant tic-toc of the pretty gold clock her husband had gifted her was enough to drive C.C. absolutely insane. She had been locked inside that damn room for weeks now, and even though she had insisted that she was feeling grand, both Niles and Maxwell had practically forbidden her to step a foot out of her bed. Days seemed almost unending for the duchess, and the only thing she could do was either watch TV or read the many books Andrew had kindly sent from England or the ones that Niles bought for her every once in a while. Andrew had gone back to Britain only a week ago and, seeing as Niles was busy most of the day, Maxwell was out and about until the afternoon and Fran spent most of her day taking care of the twins, the duchess had started feeling somewhat alone. Luckily enough, Andrew had conceded her request of Elizabeth staying with her in the USA for a few more weeks. The toddler was due to return to the UK with her father after his next visit (which would happen in two weeks time) had come to an end.

To make matters worse, the day was absolutely beautiful, and C.C. was craving to go out and enjoy the sun. After all, being cooped up in her bed was making her far more anxious and stressed than a simple walk probably would. She glanced outside the window and sighed, her attention switching from her window to the sleeping child on her bed. C.C. allowed a soft smile creep to her lips when her eyes rested on her daughter's face. The child was undoubtedly a carbon copy of her mother, and she became more beautiful with each day that went past.

C.C. pressed a soft kiss to her forehead, and carefully snuggled her child against her upper body – as much as her bump would allow, in any case. The baby fussed a bit, and drowsily reached out for her mother and grabbed a stray lock of C.C.'s golden hair.

"Oh no, sweetie, you aren't allowed to play with mommy's hair," she whispered as she gently pushed Elizabeth's hand away. Her touch, although gentle, was enough to finally awake the young princess, who smiled in delight when her blue eyes focused on C.C.'s face.

"Ma... ma," she gurgled, making C.C.'s smile grow.

"Hey there, Lilibet. I bet that was a good nap, right?"

C.C. chuckled when the baby began babbling sweet incoherences as she sat up and gently smoothed Elizabeth's tiny dress. She then proceeded to put on her shoes and combed her baby's short blonde hair.

"You know, little one, mommy is sick of being cooped up in this room, so do you know what we are going to do? We are going to run away and enjoy the day! How does that sound?"

The duchess had made up her mind. Yes, she may be pregnant and she may be a Royal, but she'd be damned if she wasn't going to tour the city. After all, Niles was grocery shopping, Maxwell was probably in his office and Nanny Fine had gone to visit her parents. The way was mostly clear, so she only had to exit the mansion via the back door, for two of her bodyguards were on lunch break and the other one was guarding the main entrance.

After the duchess had left a handwritten note detailing she was going out, she put on her best attire, grabbed a thick coat, sunglasses and her purse.

"We are all set, Lilibeth! Off we go!" she chirped as she took the baby in arms and tiptoed out of her room. Luckily, C.C. found the princess' stroller next to the back door, just where Niles had left it when she had taken Elizabeth out for a walk the other day. The duchess then swiftly tucked the baby in and silently left the mansion, a wide grin plastered to her face.

This was finally going to be a fun day, it seemed.

* * *

"Alright, Babcock, I took pity on you and bought you that cake you like so mu-" Niles' voice trailed off and almost dropped the tray he had laden with a piece of cake and a cup of tea for the duchess. Her room was empty, and there were no signs of her or her daughter. Niles could feel his heart pounding against his chest, but his worry soon morphed into anger when he spotted a handwritten note that read, _'I was bored, I went out - C.C.'_ laying on her bed. She had also drawn a little smiley face on the margin, and just beneath it she had written: ' _Find me if you can!_ '.

A bubble of frustration rose up inside him, and he closed his eyes, his fists clenched.

"I am going to find Babcock, but I am not going to kill her. I am going to find Babcock, but I am not going to kill her..." he repeated to himself.

He would be giving her a stern talking-to, though. It almost made him long for the days when it seemed she never wanted to have any fun whatsoever. Back when she wanted to work non-stop, and prove herself as the powerful businesswoman that she was.

He didn't often think about wanting to go back to those days – primarily because it implied wishing none of this had ever happened, and that they could start all over again. But today it would have just been nice if she'd retained some of that part of her personality. That was the part of her that made sensible decisions with logical reasoning. He opened his eyes again, well aware that he was wasting time by standing there thinking over things that were to happen once he'd found C.C. and Elizabeth. He had to start looking.

He glanced towards the door, and pulled a thoughtful face. Where would he start? New York City was a huge place, after all. Where would she most likely go?

And would he tell the others what had happened? Mr. Sheffield was downstairs and would probably want to know as soon as possible. But then he'd stop working on company business, which required more time now that it was only him, in order to get on the phone to Andrew, who would no doubt insist on flying over when his wife and daughter would probably be found safe and well, and it would waste everyone's time.

No, there was no time to lose by telling Maxwell. The butler knew that the duchess would be able to handle herself and protect her daughter for a while, but she'd get tired eventually, and what would happen then? She would probably be in a crowded place, too – it represented less of an opportunity to be spotted. His major concern was that she'd collapse again, and not be near a doctor for help...

The worry was clouding his thoughts, so he tried to push it away whilst he thought about what he knew so far. Alright; she was bored, she most likely wanted to go somewhere that had a lot of crowds to make her harder to pick out. Tourist places, most likely. Or somewhere she'd missed whilst living in London.

But where could that be?

And it was as though a lightbulb had ignited in his head. Why had she come back to New York in the first place? The answer was just under his nose! C.C. had missed the theatre, Broadway and – as she had said on many an occasion – Central Park. The duchess had told him that, when she lived in New York, she loved to spend her time in the park, particularly near the statue of Alice in Wonderland. Considering the day was absolutely beautiful, he was almost certain that she'd make a stop there before going to Times Square. It was a start, he thought. If he was lucky, he'd find them there, but if not he already had a second location where he supposed they could be.

He made a hasty exit through the back door, taking the Porsche keys with him – after all, he needed a car to carry the two royals back home, now didn't he?

In hindsight, her escape was not entirely unexpected. To give her credit, she had stayed in bed for four torturously long weeks, and knowing Babcock that had surely represented a gargantuan effort for her. If he also took in account the many doctors and nurses that had visited her almost daily, the new healthy diet she was forced to follow, and that her husband was thousands of miles away, it was no wonder why C.C. needed some time alone.

He arrived to Central Park in just a few minutes, but it took him twenty more to find a bloody parking space. By the time he reached the statue his mood was awful, and as he looked around and didn't spot the duchess, it only worsened. He was about to turn back to the car when he heard a very familiar voice coming from a few feet away.

"Now, Lilibet, that's mommy's pretzel! You can't have it," the duchess gently chastised her daughter who was trying to grab the salty treat C.C. was holding. "Besides, if anyone saw me eating it, I'd be in a lot of trouble, so I've got to eat it quickly!"

The child squealed in delight as her mother tickled her tummy, a smile of pure and unadulterated joy playing across then older woman's face.

"Afterwards we are going to the theatre! Would you like that, sweetie? Mommy rented a box!"

The little girl babbled happily, not really having any idea what her mother was talking about, but in a splendid mood all the same. There was a part of Niles which wondered if the girl had spotted him over her mother's shoulder as he silently approached the tables and chairs they were sat at, seeing as she often made the same expression upon noticing he was there.

But thankfully the princess didn't try and speak his name, or even point at him.

It would have ruined the surprise entirely.

"That's my girl!" C.C. continued to fawn over her daughter, every now and again breaking off a piece of her pretzel in order to eat it. She'd obviously bought it from a street vendor, and had brought it here so she could sit and rest with her daughter and her snack.

He could go over there and demand to know what the hell she thought she was doing, running off into the middle of a huge city in her condition, but he thought that might create too much of a scene.

No, he decided to be more subtle than that.

"Excuse me, madam," he called out casually, knowing full well C.C. would recognise his voice and be forced to turn around. "A friend of mine is going to be in deep trouble if she doesn't come with me right now. She was last seen around here. Have you come across her, by any chance? She's about your height, has your hair and eye colour, and has her daughter with her. Oh, and she's also about the size of the Yankee Stadium."

The duchess appeared to freeze for an instant, but then relented and turned to face him, a deadpan expression on her face.

"So you have been out looking for me," she stated, putting down her food.

Niles shrugged, "Well, no, if I'd wanted to actively find you, I would have simply said your name three times and you would have appeared like Beetlejuice. This meeting just happened to be a coincidence."

There was a pause, and the deadpan expression C.C. was wearing twisted slightly, as though she were trying to keep herself from laughing.

"You want me to come back to the mansion, though," she said.

It was another statement, not a question.

"Sherlock Holmes has nothing on you, Babcock," the butler retorted, folding his arms across his front.

"Well, sorry to disappoint you, Nancy Drew, but I'm not going back to the mansion. I'm sick of being confined to my room and being treated with kitten gloves! Especially when I have to see your ugly face 24/7."

" _Ha Ha_ , Babcock. You should be thankful my tolerance for sneaky hags like you is almost limitless," he retorted, taking a seat in the chair beside hers. "For if that weren't the case I'd have murdered you already."

The duchess laughed, finding his feigned glare quite hilarious. The man had all the right to be angry at her – not that she cared, in any case – but she knew he never stayed mad for long. It spoiled the game. "What can I say, Hazel? It's in my nature! I was bored, you know how I get when I am bored."

This time, however, he didn't laugh. Yes, of course he knew C.C. needed to be up and about, but it had been foolish of her to do so while carrying a child and suffering from eclampsia. There was a reason she had stayed behind instead of going back to Britain, so her disregarding her health and going out without her bodyguards was steaming him up. What if she had suffered from a seizure? Or if she or her daughter had been hurt? Yes, perhaps he should have allowed her to go out, but running away unaccompanied had been an unnecessary risk.

He probably gave away a lot of his frustration in the more-than-slightly groaned sigh that escaped his lips. Most of it was directed at her, but some of it was for himself, too.

He'd gotten so caught up in looking after her, just like Andrew had asked of him, that he had been keeping her almost as a prisoner. Every time she'd been up and around the mansion, he'd practically ordered her back to bed straight away, if she couldn't convince him otherwise. She had the television, and any books he brought her, and the company of anyone who stopped by the room, but what kind of entertainment was that, really? He knew she got bored, and he wasn't helping by keeping her confined to one room.

The butler might have been angry and upset with the duchess for running away, but he couldn't exactly not be angry and upset with himself for basically pushing her to it. He should have asked if she'd wanted to do something to alleviate the boredom. After all, he'd feel safer if he knew where she was, and there was less risk involved if someone went with her. They could have reached a compromise – a walk in the park by the statue, or an outing to a museum or theatre somewhere – and there wouldn't have been any need for this sneaking off.

There was no need to be so overprotective.

Niles began to feel more than a little guilty, and his face screwed up as he thought over how he could make up for keeping C.C. cooped up inside the house without any change of surroundings for so long.

He had heard her mention booking seats at the theatre...

"Alright, alright..." she said before he had the chance to speak again. "I know running off by myself wasn't the best idea, but another day inside that room and I'd have lost my sanity!"

He snorted out a laugh, leaning back against his chair. "You believe that you actually are a sane person? That's adorable."

He got a piercing glare as an answer, but he could see the amusement written in her eyes.

"Tell you what, Babcock, we'll make a deal. I agree I might have gone a bit over the top by keeping you confined to your bed..." she cocked an eyebrow as though saying _'Don't you say?_ ' and the butler offered an apologetic smile. "I am willing to correct that. From now on, we can go out every now and then, but I must insist on accompanying you, just to prevent any..."

He searched for the most tactful words to describe the consequences, but she got ahead of him and deadpanned, "To prevent me having a seizure in the middle of the street? Yes, I know..."

He was silent for a slightly uncomfortable pregnant minute, but he eventually held out his hand and said, "So, do we have a deal?"

Then duchess pretended to be reluctant about his suggestion, but eventually her face broke up into a smile and finally shook his hand. "We have a deal. You can start by taking me to the theatre."

Niles chuckled as he took the princess – who was mewing for his attention – in his arms. "I hope you don't plan to make me go to see any of Webber's musicals."

"Not at all, Hazel, I want to see one of my favourite musicals, ' _The King and I_ '."

"An excellent choice," he nodded, starting to stand up so that he could help her up from her seat. "You might not have properly worked in theatre for a while, but you haven't lost your taste, I see."

"Never," the duchess grinned, allowing him to put one arm around her waist and help lift her to her feet. "The West End of London runs a great selection in its theatres, so I might not have been paid to work there, but I'm not exactly out of the loop."

He pulled away the chair, allowing her to step back onto a clear path, and let go of her. It occurred to him that the loss of contact felt unnatural, but he chose not to explore the thought any further. If she needed his help, he'd do it again, but for now there was no need to be in such close proximity.

They were going to be out enjoying the day, after all. There was no need to spoil things by making complicated statements or giving unwarranted declarations of any kind.

Once they were both set to leave, Niles told her where he'd parked and they set off in the direction of the car, Elizabeth still carried in Niles' arms. The theatre was some distance away, and it would be far too far for the duchess to walk. The butler only hoped that he would be able to find another space close to the theatre's entrance, so that they could save time and effort walking to and from the building, too.

They had no such luck, however, so Niles ended up having to help C.C. while pushing Elizabeth's stroller. They stopped occasionally for the duchess to regain some energy, and they eventually made it to the theatre.

As C.C. had already booked a box, was heavily pregnant and made her status as Royal known, the theatre staff made an exception and allowed the three of them to enter the house before the rest of the public. Niles had to admit that going out with a member of the British Royal Family did have its advantages. He kindly offered to go and buy some popcorn and a soda for C.C. – he figured she could 'cheat' on her new healthy diet now that they were out for the day – and he even took Elizabeth with him, so as to give the duchess some time to rest.

"What took you so long?" C.C. said when Niles returned twenty minutes later with her drink and a bag of popcorn. "I feared that you had gotten lost! It's a common occurrence at a certain age."

"That's rich coming from someone who's older than the Devil," he retorted, plopping himself down on his seat and sitting Elizabeth on his lap. "The line was incredibly long, and I am not lucky enough to have a title to have special treatment like someone I know."

"Oh Niles, your lack of inventiveness disappoints me! You could have used Elizabeth as an excuse! She is, after all, a princess. It seems your creativity has gone to the dogs."

She had a point there, but he hadn't wanted to use his goddaughter to get ahead in line. He had felt that parading around while saying he was carrying a royal was more than a little dangerous.

Just as he was about to get back at her, the lights dimmed and the orchestra began to play the overture, successfully silencing them both. Niles could see the excitement written on C.C.'s face, and it was strangely endearing. It had been a while since he had seen her smile like that...

It was no wonder, though, she had gone through a lot these past months.

His thoughts slowly drifted away from the duchess and centred themselves on the play developing before his eyes. He had always liked this play, it was one of his favourite musicals, but seeing it with her was strangely bittersweet... Part of it told the story of a lovely slave girl – Tumptim – who was not permitted to be with the man she truly loved – Lun Tha – which vaguely reminded him of his own story with a certain royal seated beside him.

Matters were made worse when the song 'Shall We Dance' began, the lyrics cutting through him like sharp knives.

" _Shall we dance? On a bright cloud of music shall we fly?_ " sang English governess Anna Leonowens – the female lead – as she danced around the male lead – the King of Siam. " _Shall we then say 'Goodnight' and mean Goodbye'? Or perchance, when the last little star has left the sky, shall we still be together with our arms around each other, and shall you be my new romance?_ "

He couldn't help it. His eyes wandered towards the duchess.

She'd had her happily ever after, in a way, for she had all the luxury and comfort of one of the world's most powerful families. All the joy of a wonderful household, where she could see her children grow. All the love of one man, whom she had chosen over everyone else. And there was no room in it for him as anything but a friend.

" _On the clear understanding that this kind of thing can happen..."_

The song floated around them, but the butler was only half listening. It was almost ironic. He did understand that this kind of thing could happen.

The odds were both astronomical and hideously unfair. In the trashy old movies he would deny watching if anyone were ever to ask, the man would defy those odds and get the woman of his dreams. But there it was. He wasn't living in a dream, he was in the real world.

And there wasn't anything he could do about it, except try and close the door like any other rational human being and move on. He would still her friend, and that should enough.

It had to be. He'd probably go mad if it wasn't.

But...if it was enough, and truly enough for the both of them, then why did he look up to see C.C.'s eyes meet his own?

The song continued, every word now seeming to hurt as the two friends continued to stare at each other.

 _"Shall we then say "Goodnight" and mean "Goodbye"?"_

Not that either of them would say it, but they were regretting coming to the theatre. The musical was wonderful, not to get them wrong, but the song only reminded them of what could have been, it reminded them of the life they had almost had together...

But what could they do now? She had a small daughter, another child on the way, and her marriage with Andrew was going well...

The silence stretched between them as the King demanded Anna to dance.

" _Well, after all I am not a dancing girl_ ," Anna said almost apologetically. " _In England a girl cannot dance while a man was looking at her_!"

The king scoffed, jumping down from the little stool on which he was stood. " _But she will dance with a strange man holding hands, etcetera, etcetera, etcetera_!"

" _Yes! It's not always a strange man, sometimes a very good friend."_

The king relented for a second, pondering over the governess' words before smiling warmly at the Englishwoman. " _Then we dance together_!"

And it was almost as though the duchess and the butler were pulled by a magnet. Niles carefully lowered the young princess into her stroller as the duchess awaited for him to help her up. He did so with such care and gentleness it warmed her heart...

"Shall we dance?" C.C. whispered, putting a hand on Niles' shoulder. "Shall we then say "Goodnight" and mean "Goodbye"?"

Her baby bump was between them, and it made things awkward. But then again, it wasn't the only thing between them right then, and the awkwardness of having to move differently than usual wasn't the most uncomfortable feeling when compared to everything else that separated them.

He took her free hand in his, and rested the other gently on her waist. He tried not to think about how Andrew probably did the same. He was going to enjoy this dance, that was clear in his mind.

"One, two, three and-?" he began, in time to the music. The pair started to sway, trying desperately to not listen to the words that questioned if the unspoken love the characters shared could last until the last little star had left the sky.

They continued to sway to the music for a while, even managing to get one or two turns in as best they could.

At least the characters got a song out of their emotions. In real life, unspoken feelings were exactly that. And neither butler nor duchess spoke.

Even though the house lights were down, and both were in shadow, each could tell the other had tears in their eyes as their slow, mournful dance reluctantly came to an end. This was it. Time for them to accept everything that came before as belonging in the past. They could only move on from where they were. Niles' hand that had been holding C.C.'s went to her other shoulder, and through the dimness of the theatre, two sets of blue eyes met.

"On the clear understanding," Niles swallowed, his voice thick with tears. "That this kind of thing can happen..."

The duchess said nothing in return, but she clenched her jaw to prevent her lip from wobbling, and she nodded, blinking heavily. A few tears rolled down her cheeks as she did.

When the song came to an end, she leaned forward and hugged Niles, relishing in the feeling of his strong arms holding her. Niles couldn't help himself and dropped a small kiss on the top of her head – he knew the boundaries, though, and he wasn't about to overstep them. He was thankful for being able to hold her, to forget their reality and allow himself to briefly dive into the fantasy that C.C. belonged to him.

Right then it didn't matter that the woman was carrying another man's child, it didn't matter that her left finger was bejewelled with a ring that marked she had chosen to share life with another man…

Right then, as they swayed to the music, she was his and only his. And she was more than willing to give herself to him.

Neither of them spoke, the intensity of the moment called for their silence, but they both understood. They knew they had to close the door for now, even if too many things would be left unsaid between them. Neither of them wanted to, but what could they do? He knew her title and position entailed responsibilities and that she couldn't simply escape with him when she had a small daughter and a baby on the way. And – as much as he loathed to admit it – he knew C.C. cared for Andrew. Once, he had thought the main reasons behind her marrying the prince were prestige and titles, but after having seen the couple interacting, it was obvious that the two truly cared and loved each other. But even if C.C. didn't not belong to him, deep down Niles knew the duchess had never loved anyone like she loved him, even if they hadn't had a chance to explore that love.

It is often said that there is only one great love in one's lifetime, and they knew they were one another's great love.

However, each of them had the feeling that there was an unspoken promise floating in the air around them… perhaps, one day, when they were older and life wasn't so complicated, they could discuss the possibility of a second chance. Perhaps one day, when their running away together wouldn't hurt so many people, they'd finally start the relationship they both knew the other wanted. The love was there, words weren't needed for them to know so, but maybe they had reached an impasse – circumstances mattered, and right now the odds were against them.

But right then they didn't want to talk about it… they just wanted to spend this moment together, in meaningful and peaceful silence before going back to reality. They knew life was not a Disney story, that it's not always a fairy tale with a happy ending, and that they had to live with the decisions they had made in hopes of a better future – a future together.

 _Hope…_

That's something they'd never lose.

They'd be damned if they did.

The pair reluctantly separated as soon as the final song began, and neither of them said anything until they got to the mansion. Of course Niles had to give explanations to why C.C. was out of bed, but once everything was settled and Maxwell had agreed not to call Andrew, Niles helped C.C. to her room, and then connected her to the many machines that monitored her vital signs.

Just when he was about to leave, C.C. called his name, her voice sounding almost afraid.

"Niles?"

"Yes, Babcock?" he said, not turning around. He was afraid she'd see the unconcealed sadness in his eyes.

"Thank you, for everything."

He knew she meant more than just the day out – she was talking about the many years they had shared together. She was thanking him for the pranks, the fun, the _oh-so-entertaining_ name calling... she was thanking him for always being there.

He turned to face her, and they shared a knowing smile. "No, thank you, C.C.."

* * *

 **AN: Hello there! One of your kind reviews encouraged us to finally finish this story, so we wanted to apologise for the long wait.**

 **Now, as for our favourite couple... like we always say: do not lose hope just yet! We'll be uploading the rest of the chapters today, so we hope to get your reviews (if you don't mind, of course). You know just how happy they make us!**

 **H &L **


	16. Chapter 16

**_Chapter 16_**

If there was one thing that could be said about Niles, was that he was true to his word. Just as he had promised, the duchess now had the liberty to roam around the house as she pleased, which had done wonders for her mood, and Niles was always more than happy to take her out for a walk – besides, it had given him a whole new repertoire of pet-related zingers, his favourite being 'We can't forget your leash, or you'll be taken to the pound!'.

Of course his many insults had earned him a number of glares, occasional 'accidental' stamps on his feet and she had even locked him outside on the terrace once!

It almost felt like they had gone back to the old times, when C.C. was just a producer whose day was made better by bantering with the butler. Seeing as she was pregnant, however, Niles had been considerate enough to put a halt to the physical pranks (although he had put salt instead of sugar in her coffee twice or thrice) but the insults – colourful and creative – still flew freely between them.

But as her due date approached, C.C. began to grow restless; she had just reached her eighth month of her pregnancy, so she had taken to spend most of her time lying down due to her considerable size and due to the fact that the doctors had warned her that she could have a premature labour.

Of course that the duchess was hoping that her baby was born at term, but as usual, life had a way of ruining her plans.

The morning had started as usual for the butler – he had woken up at 6 o' clock, had taken his morning shower, dressed up and had prepared breakfast for the family. He had then taken C.C.'s to her room and had kept her company as she ate, as he usually did.

Once she had finished eating and after exchanging a couple of zingers, the butler took the remnants of her breakfast back to the kitchen and began to clean them up as Fran – who had sneaked into the kitchen for an extra piece of Niles' carrot cake – babbled about the gossip she had hear at The Chatterbox.

"So then, Libby told Marla that she wanted to-" Fran was soon cut off by the sound of the swinging door being opened by a visibly pale and shaking C.C.. The woman looked positively terrified, and had Niles not been so worried, he would have noticed the stream of liquid going down her legs.

"Babcock, are you alright?" Niles asked.

"My water broke..." she whispered, leaning against the doorway for support. "I-I was going to the office and... and it broke... Niles, I think I'm in labour."

"Oh dear God!" the butler cried, at last noticing the state that she was in, and rushing towards the duchess before she collapsed right there on floor.

"Are you sure?" Fran asked. She was answered by a scream of annoyance and pain from C.C., and the former nanny nodded quickly. "Okay, you're sure."

She came forward to help Niles support her, and the butler turned to the dark-haired woman.

"We've got to get her to the hospital straight away," he said urgently. "Help me get her in the car, and I'll drive there right now."

"Are you sure there's time?!" Fran's voice was worried, and it was causing C.C. to worry, as the duchess' eyes widened at her statement. Upon noticing this, Fran immediately tried to backtrack, stroking her shoulder in the most comforting manner she could manage. "Of course there's time – there's lots of time, we'll get you to the hospital right away! You'll be taken care of and the baby will be born nice and-"

In between trying to control her breathing, C.C. leaned towards Fran and hissed, "Just get me to the car!"

"Right away!" Fran nodded, taking the duchess' other arm and helping Niles guide her towards the kitchen door. It would be easier taking her out to the car this way than trying to navigate the rest of the house to use the front door, and waste precious time. The butler gave the dark-haired woman a list of instructions as they moved.

"Immediately inform Mr. Sheffield of what's happened, as soon as we've left. He'll get on the telephone and call Andrew. Make sure to look after Princess Elizabeth while we're gone, and if you could perhaps pack an overnight bag and bring it to the hospital, that would be much appreciated!"

"Ok, so I have to pack an overnight bag, call Andrew and tell Max," Fran repeated, gently lowering the duchess on the passenger seat of the family car. "Oy, not necessarily in that order, but I got the idea," she added when she noticed both Niles and C.C.'s annoyed stares.

"Excellent. Now, Babcock, you just need to-" Niles was cut off by C.C. grabbing his collar and pulling him to her, their faces now only inches away. He could see the anger written in her eyes, and he suddenly had the urge to cower behind the former nanny, who had just bounced back into the mansion.

"Don't you dare tell me I need to breathe!" she snarled, trying to bear the pain of a contraction. "I already gave birth to a kid, and breathing doesn't help. Get me to the hospital so they can get me high as a kite!"

Not wanting to anger an already livid duchess further, Niles nodded and ran to the driver's seat as soon as C.C. released him. Yes, she had been through this before, but she had been in London, surrounded by her family, doctors and many bodyguards – it was only natural that the butler felt nervous.

Lucky for C.C., Niles had preregistered the duchess at Lennox Hill hospital, so by the time they arrived to the hospital there was a room already waiting for C.C.. Maxwell had called beforehand to inform the hospital about the duchess' impending arrival, and that she was already in labour. C.C. was quickly changed into a hospital gown, wheeled to her room and connected to numerous monitors that registered both her and the baby's vitals. The duchess had barely spoken since they had left the mansion – mostly because she was trying to bear the intense pain brought by her contractions – and Niles could only sit by her side, helplessly observing her fight the pain.

"Hello, Your Royal Highness," C.C.'s obstetrician said as she walked into the room. "How are you doing?"

"Peachy," the duchess practically wheezed, squeezing Niles' hand as another contraction coursed her body. As she hadn't been given an epidural yet and although she had gone through labour before, the pain was making it really difficult for C.C. to think clearly, and knowing her husbands was miles away only served to scare her further. The doctors – knowing she had eclampsia – were monitoring her blood pressure closely, and had already administered meds to keep it in a normal level.

"Alright, now I am going to check on you, so I need you to pull up your feet and place them on the stirrups," the obstetrician said as two nurses helped C.C. get her feet in place.

To Niles it was absolutely bizarre... he was in a delivery room with none other than C.C. Babcock, who was about to give birth to her son, and the staff around him were checking her up and lifting her gown as though it was the most natural thing in the world. Of course he didn't see anything he wasn't supposed to, but it was still perplexing.

"Alright, it seems you are 4cm dilated, Your Royal Highness," the doctor said, peeling off her rubber gloves before placing C.C.'s feet back on her bed. "Now we are going to administer the epidural you've asked for, so I will need a little help from Mr. Brightmore here."

C.C. needn't be told twice. She immediately sat up facing Niles, who had gone slightly pale.

"What am I supposed to do?" he asked.

"Well, she needs to lean against you, and you must help her be still. We'll be inserting a needle into her spine, so it's vital that she doesn't move during the procedure."

The butler and the duchess took one quick look at each other – her pleadingly, him uncertain. But as he continued to gaze deeply at her, he saw the look in her eyes – this was a woman who was asking her best friend for help. Who would he be to deny it to her? He had promised to look after her whilst her husband was away, and he couldn't let her down now.

He wouldn't.

Not even if it meant having to hold down a fiery, screaming and kicking woman whom, from personal experience, he knew to be very strong.

Niles looked between her and the doctor, and then nodded.

"Alright, I'll do it."

"It's not like you have a choice, Hazel!" C.C. groaned, and began to position herself so that she was leaning against the butler. "Make sure I'm completely still. The needle hurts like hell and I can't afford to move."

He placed his arms around her shoulders to help keep her still, and held firmly.

"I forgot; you've done this before," he deadpanned close to her ear. "I always thought the only thing you'd had jammed into your body was a stick right up your-"

"Shut up!" the duchess snapped, bracing herself. Niles only tightened his grip on her, which was appreciated by C.C..

"Alright here goes the first injection, Your Royal Highness. This will numb the area for when we insert the epidural," the obstetrician said, carefully lifting C.C.'s gown, leaving her back uncovered. "You're going to feel a little pinch in the skin. I'm sorry about this, there's no way around this part of it."

Niles tightened his hold on the duchess as the needle was inserted in her skin. The duchess yelped in pain, but – to both her and Niles' credit – she didn't even flinch. The butler could feel the woman digging her nails into his back, and judging by the frantic pace of her heart, it was obvious the pain she was undergoing combined with her contractions was making the experience extremely unpleasant. C.C. relaxed in his arms as the anaesthesia made its effect, but she knew it was far from over.

Now came the worst.

Niles, of course, didn't know it. So when he saw the long, hollow and frankly terrifying needle being inserted into her skin, he felt somewhat dizzy.

"You are doing great, Your Royal Highness," the doctor said as she slid a catheter into C.C.'s back. The blonde merely grumbled in response, still holding onto Niles for dear life. The pressure in her back was almost unbearable, but the knowledge sweet relief was about to arrive motivated her to keep going. "This will begin to numb the nerves in the area. So on your next contraction you'll actually start to feel a little better. Okay, we are all done!"

"What?!" Niles gasped, looking at the doctor in disbelief." The catheter stays there? You are not taking it out?"

"Yes, Mr. Brightmore, it stays there. A combination of pain medications is delivered through the catheter to bathe the nerves around the spinal cord. This blocks the pain signal and brings relief. Now we'll get rid of the needle. We'll put this special adapter on the end of the catheter and then tape it down so it doesn't move!"

C.C. then slowly lowered herself on her bed with the help of the two nurses in the room. She was already feeling better, but her contractions were still quite strong. "What's with that face, Hazel? You thought this was child's play?

He hadn't thought it would be child's play in the slightest. He knew the pain that women had to go through during childbirth was something he'd never have to experience; the human body being tested to its very limits and coming out the other side, hopefully, unscathed. But the things they had to do in order to just get to that stage seemed just as astonishing, and just as able to hurt a person as the labour itself. Maybe not to the same extent, but the potential was still there.

And C.C. was still there, too. Just getting on with getting ready to give birth to her son. She didn't appear fazed by anything going on, even though she had only done this once before. The medical equipment bothered him far more than it did her, and he couldn't help but look on his friend with a kind of awe. He'd seen her looking this way before, in theatres, and in the office, or at any backer's party where she was surrounded by people she either had to intimidate or impress. She had the same look of determination on her face as she asked him her question, but there was something else present, too. A glint of joy somewhere in her eyes, perhaps?

To be going through all this, and to still in some way be happy about it…he couldn't imagine that in the slightest.

It was the hardest thing in the world, and it could only take a strong woman to do it.

"No," he answered her. "I don't expect this to be child's play."

"Then why do you look as though you are about to faint?" she teased, trying to get as comfortable as she could given the situation in which she was in. "If this unsettles you, I don't know what you are gonna do once I start pushing!"

He'd had a smart retort, a comeback that he was about to throw, but her last sentence rendered him speechless. Although neither of them had said it, they both knew Andrew wouldn't make it on time to be present during her delivery, and although Niles was sure she wouldn't want to give birth alone, the fact that she had chosen him to be the man who was to support her through it humbled him. When it came to their relationship, it was all in the little gestures – back when they were enemies they'd show that they cared by feeling depressed when the other was gone, helping each other out after a particularly nasty prank, occasional glances that had meant more than words could ever say...

But this… _this_ was the ultimate gesture. Even after everything that had happened between them, C.C. wanted him to be the man who'd be by her side as she brought a new life into this world. He wouldn't lie, it produced a certain sadness in him, for deep down Niles still wished the child she was carrying wasn't Andrew's, but his. But at the same time, it also filled him with an indescribable joy.

"Babcock, it was your hideous visage what made me slightly queasy," he retorted, taking a seat on the chair beside her bed. "I always thought the Hunchback was a male, but I was clearly wrong."

C.C. shot him an unamused look. "You are testing my patience, Hazel"

"Oh, come on, Babs, you know driving you nuts is my favourite hobby!"

"Well, you shouldn't bother a pregn-" C.C. trailed off as soon as the door was swung open by a horde of people; everyone was there, Sheffields, Fines, and even Kathleen, who was carrying a Elizabeth with her. C.C. groaned at the unwanted intrusion – she was having too much of a good time with Niles – but soon plastered a smile to her face; those people were there for her, they had come to support her... the least she could do was smile.

"I have news from your husband, Your Royal Highness," Kathleen spoke up just after greeting Niles with a quick hug. The assistant had stayed in the United States with the duchess, and both she and Niles had become very good friends; so much so that they usually spent time together. "He is already on his way from England, and will arrive in a few hours. He said that he loves you and that he is sorry for not being here."

C.C. smiled at the memory of her husband. Andrew had been the one who had given her a family, a loving home... he was the man with whom she had built a life and – even if she knew he could never compare to Niles – she couldn't wish for a better father for her kids.

The party didn't stay for long, however, for C.C.'s labour progressed much faster that her first delivery. The contractions were minutes apart, and even if she was under the effect of the epidural, the pain was blinding. Soon it was only her and Niles in the room, C.C. squeezing his hand as the waves of pain hit her one after the other.

"Niles," she squeaked, waking him from his light doze. She had been in labour for ten hours now, but as an all too familiar urge to push overtook her exhausted body, C.C. realised she was finally ready to push. "Niles... I...I need to push! Get the doctor! Please... Oh God..."

Nodding quickly, the butler rose from where he had been seated next to the duchess and hurried to the door, his mind a blur. Somehow, he managed to coherently call for the doctor to come back inside, and the two went back to C.C.. Just before the door closed behind them, he shot what he hoped was a confident smile towards the party waiting outside. His eyes lingered on Kathleen's for a moment, until they both felt better about what was going on with their friend and employer. That smile seemed to suggest to both of them that everything would be alright.

Everything would work out in the end.

Of course, Niles was quickly brought back to the present by C.C. screaming at him, demanding that he get his ass in there before she got up and made her way over there to him and gave birth in the doorway.

He immediately retreated inside, and made his way over. She had sounded angry at him for staying there for so long, but he knew she didn't mean it. Despite the epidural, she was still in pain, and was probably terrified, knowing that her condition would make this a delicate process.

She needed his encouragement right then, as her friend. Not his frustration at her misplaced feelings of fear.

As the doctor checked on her progress, Niles took his place next to C.C., gripping the hand she'd offered out to him for comfort and support.

"Alright, Babcock," he muttered to her. "You're doing just fine, but any time you have a contraction, just squeeze my hand as tightly as you can."

Her answer was a grunt and she caught his hand in a vice-grip. The pain was becoming more intense by the second, and she could feel her child stretching her insides, his little body ready and yearning to enter the place we know as this world. The room was only the bed and four walls, her doctor and nurses melting into the background as if they weren't even there, but through all the pain and nervousness, there was Niles' hand holding hers, like a rock in the middle of a storm.

"Alright, Your Royal Highness, the next time you have a contraction I want you to push! Okay?" the doctor said, but C.C. was barely listening at her. Her body was on autopilot; it didn't need guidance to bring a child into this world, it already knew. It was as though the primitive part buried deep within her consciousness had taken control, and now only one thing existed:

 _Pushing._

The contractions came one after another, waves of pain crashing against her body and eliciting loud wails from her. She glanced at Niles once or twice, and in his face she read alarm; the man had never been to a birth before, and seeing her in so much pain was surely tearing at his heart.

It felt like hours had gone by, but finally the doctor gave an excited little yelp and exclaimed. "I can see his head! Keep pushing!"

Niles, meanwhile, was absolutely wondered by the sight before him.

The sight of her fighting so hard – harder than he'd ever seen anyone fight for anything before – was simply amazing to him. He'd seen her actually fight and argue with people, in incidents and events which could never compare to this. But this was true strength, coming from his Babcock. And soon, it would all be worth it. Her son would be here very shortly, and then she could rest.

They could all rest. Maybe she'd let him hold the boy, for a while. He'd been reluctant with Elizabeth, determined to not care one iota about the child she'd chosen to have with another man. But that was in the past, and they'd both chosen to make the best of their situation. What better way to do that than immediately accept the new addition? He had grown to adore the prince's older sister, he could do the same with him. And even if C.C. and Andrew didn't name him the child's godfather, he could still be there for him.

He could still be Uncle Niles. Or " _Bubba Boy_ ", as C.C. would no doubt have him learn first. He doubted that trick would ever grow old for the duchess; if she was involved, her grandchildren would learn to address him like that, too.

He didn't really mind that idea, though. That would mean he was still in C.C.'s life, even into old age.

But being there for her right that moment was more important than his own thoughts, and her giving his hand a hard squeeze brought him back to the present.

"Come on, Babcock," he encouraged. "You heard the doctor – just a little more!"

"Shut up, Niles," she whimpered, falling back against her pillow as she gathered strength to begin pushing again. She knew she was almost there, she could feel it, but she was unbelievably exhausted. It probably had to do with her eclampsia, and deep down the duchess feared that something would go wrong due to her condition. But she had to be strong... her son needed her more than ever now and even though her husband was thousands of miles away, she had the support of a wonderful man to get through this ordeal.

"Okay, come on, one more big push and the head will be out!" the doctor said as C.C. positioned herself to push again.

The duchess could feel her body was being pushed to the extreme, her son's head making her feel like she was being split in half, but it was almost over...

Niles couldn't resist, he glanced at the doctor and caught a glimpse of the baby's head. It was wonderful, completely and absolutely wonderful. That was a new life, a new person coming into the world. Only then did the feel intensity of the moment; now he understood why C.C. chose to go over that pain again, he understood why most women willingly endured a kind of pain he couldn't even imagine.

It was all for _this_...

All for the _life_ currently coming out of _her_.

"My God, Babcock, you have to look at this!" he said, wonder permeating from his every word.

"I am a little busy at the moment, Niles," the duchess barked, squeezing his hand when another contraction hit.

"One more push and you'll be done, C.C.!" the doctor announced.

Gathering the little strength she had left in her, C.C. took a deep breath and pushed. Again, it felt eternal and the pain had reached its peak, but suddenly...

 _It was gone._

She collapsed on the bed as she gave a loud cry – it was finally over.

After the baby had spluttered and coughed a few times, a lusty wail filled the room – music to C.C.'s ears – and the tired duchess extended her arms, anxious to meet her child.

"Give him to me, please," she muttered, and was immediately handed her child, which she lay on her chest. She was crying, both out of relief and happiness; her child was fine, he was with her, and he was beautiful. It was a miracle.

Speaking of miracles, part of Niles felt he had just witnessed one.

He felt himself blinking away tears, too. The little boy was a marvel to behold; all blue eyes and a head of what would presumably be fair hair, and the way the duchess was looking down at him made Niles' heart melt. Right then, it was almost like no one else in the world existed. It was just her, and her son. No health scares or drama which could separate them. No friends or family that spanned across an ocean. No outside distractions from complicated feelings that arose whenever two of those friends stopped to allow themselves to think about it.

It was simply them, and it was perfect.

"Absolutely amazing," he muttered, his voice betraying how emotional he was. The duchess smiled, but she didn't look up, and it made him think that maybe she was only half-listening to what he was saying.

The peace wasn't even broken as the doctor helped C.C. remove the placenta. She was too caught up in adoring the new addition to her family. Not that he blamed her in the slightest. After everything that she'd just gone through, she deserved some time to just spend looking at the gift she'd received by the end of it.

The butler actually wondered if he should leave, at least for the moment. It would soon be time for the baby to be weighed and cleaned up, and then C.C. would have to feed him. In any case, he'd have to go and tell the others that it was over, so that they could start heading in. Perhaps he'd tell them to come in a few at a time. Maybe Kathleen first, to give C.C. time to recuperate before having to deal with how overexcited Fran would probably be.

"You've done brilliantly! I'll go and tell the others that he's here while the doctor and nurses finish up," he said, giving her a comforting pat on the shoulder. He made to stand up, but hesitated for a second. There was one thing he absolutely had to know, before he left. Something he'd been wondering about for days, and had only just now remembered to ask. "Have you picked out a name?"

Only then C.C. look up at the butler, a tranquil smile plastered to her face. He could tell she was exhausted, but there was something in her eyes... something that wasn't there before. He wondered if that was the famous all-consuming maternal love people talked about; if that was the way all mothers looked at their children when they were born...

What he saw in her eyes was love. Pure, infinite and beautiful love.

And what else could it be? She had carried this little person for nine months – well, eight months, but that was not the point – felt him growing inside of her and had gone through possibly the most painful experience a woman could go through to bring the prince into this world; it was obvious C.C. loved her child.

He observed her stoking his little face. She did it so softly, so delicately, that it made him tear up once again. Babcock wasn't a soft woman, she had never been one, yet right then she was the kindest, softest and most lovable woman in the whole world.

She was beautiful, also, there was no doubt about that. It didn't matter she was sweaty and haggard – she was stunning.

"Yes, we have," she said in a soft voice, tracing the outline of the little prince's nose. "He looks so much like his father..."

And it was true. There was no denying that was Andrew's son, but the eyes and his hair were all C.C..

"Lucky him," Niles said with a sincere smile. "It would be a pity for him to inherit your hideous visage."

"If you keep that up I won't tell you the name, Hazel," she warned him. Niles rose his hands in defeat, and his eyes told her just how anxious he was to know the baby's name...

It was time to give him the surprise of his life.

"Niles, your name is Niles Andrew Brightmore, right?" the duchess asked.

"Yes, why?" the butler looked positively puzzled, and had C.C. not been so tired, she would have heard the thumping of his heart against his chest.

"The baby will be named James in honour of his ancestors," she made a pause and smiled at him "and seeing as you supported me in the absence of my husband – which is something Andrew and I knew could happen – I decided his second name to be Niles Andrew, after you. So, his full name is Prince James Niles Andrew of York."

Niles felt the air being knocked out of his body. It left him in a quicker, much louder breath than he'd been anticipating. She'd thought of him through this...it didn't even matter that one of the baby's names was technically also his father's. She hadn't picked it for her husband. She'd picked it because she wanted her son to share something with her best friend.

A middle name was as good as anything else, even if he wasn't the child's father, or even godfather.

He felt his eyes welling up with tears again.

"You do me too much honour," he whispered, overcome by the joy threatening to burst his chest.

C.C. pulled a face, feigning consideration, "Well, if that's what you think, I can always call Andrew up and suggest that we change it to-"

"No, no!" Niles moved back towards her, hands out in a ceasing gesture. Then he stopped, having locked eyes with her and having seen the duchess' grin. His hands fell to his sides, and he gave her an unimpressed look.

"You didn't see that coming?" she chuckled at his change in demeanour.

"I was emotionally overcome; the joke didn't register straight away," he huffed out his explanation, pretending to be absorbed in straightening out one of the sleeves on the scrubs the doctor had ordered him to wear if he intended to be in the room.

"Clearly," C.C. smirked, glancing again down at James.

Standing up straight to give himself the appearance of a man who had not just accidentally wounded his own pride, Niles nodded.

"I'm going to allow you that one, Babcock," he told her. "Both because you have just been in labour, and because I should go out and tell the others."

He turned around again, intending to leave. But before he did, a feeling that he had to do something else first came to him. He went back to her side, leaned down, and planted a kiss on her cheek.

"Not that I really mind all this affection in the room, but what was that for?" C.C. questioned, giving him a small smile.

"Nothing, really," he answered with a broad smile of his own. "I just felt you deserved it."

He then left the room, listening with a cheerful grin to the words C.C. shouted to him as he made his way towards the place he'd left their friends.

"Hurry back, Hazel, and I might consider letting you hold him first."

"You bet you will!" he shouted back. "After having almost broken my fingers several times this evening I think I deserve it!"

With that he closed the door of her room behind him, already wanting to be holding the little prince in his arms. It truly was an honour, he thought, a prince being named after him, a mere servant...

Never in a million years would he have imagined he would someday get to know the Royal family, and much less that one of its members would be named after him!

Life was truly funny.

"His Royal Highness is here!" Niles announced to the Sheffields and Kathleen.

Everyone was soon cheering and celebrating the Prince's birth; Fran ran to Niles and hugged him while her husband took care of Princess Elizabeth, the twins – not quite understanding what was going on around them – were clapping and laughing and Kathleen was on the phone with Prince Andrew, informing him of his son's birth.

"Can we go see her now?" Fran asked Niles, peering over his shoulder in the direction of C.C.'s room.

"I believe so, yes. She told me to look for you."

"Then let's get moving, Scarecrow!"

Not wanting to waste another minute, Niles herded the party to the duchess room, and once everyone was inside, he closed the door and retook his place by C.C.'s side. The duchess was looking a lot better now, and her son had already been cleaned and dressed by the nurses.

Not surprisingly, Prince James was a tiny baby, weighting only 5.2 pounds and being 14 inches long. But even though he was premature, the doctors had given him a clean bill of health. Judging by his loud wails, everything was in order.

"Oh my God, C.C.!" Fran exclaimed, gazing down at the sleeping infant in the duchess' arms. "He is beautiful!"

"Thank you, Fran," C.C. replied as Maxwell lowered Elizabeth on her mother's bed. The young princess was curious to meet her little brother, and even if she was only a toddler, the girl understood that the little bundle in her mother's arms was now part of her family.

"Looks like someone wants to meet James!" Niles cooed, watching with endearment how his godchild crawled to her mother.

The princess looked unsure for a second, taking her time to observe the strange little creature nestled in her mother's arms. It was hard to read her expression but after smiling for a second, the child decided she didn't really care who this fellow was, because she wanted her mother to hug her.

"Aw, you missed mommy?" C.C. cooed at her child. "Alright, let me hand your brother to his namesake and I'll be with you in a minute."

C.C. turned to Niles and carefully handed him the baby. It took a second for the rest of the people present in the room to register what the duchess had last said, but the moment they did, Fran was – not surprisingly – the first one to talk.

"You named the baby after Niles?! I thought his name was James!" the former nanny said in her annoying nasal voice.

"His name is James, Fran, but I decided to give him Niles' name due to his help during my pregnancy and my delivery," C.C. explained, snuggling a fuzzy Elizabeth close to her.

Niles, however, was barely paying attention to what was going on around him, for he was lost in the wonder of holding the little child in his arms. He had held new-borns before, but this one was particularly special. Not only he was C.C.'s son, but he also was his namesake! It was strange, though, he loved the child in his arms, but the fact he was so alike Prince Andrew was a tad hard to ignore. He'd have the same facial structure that was certain. Maybe even the same build when he was a man. His hair was hard to tell at this point – it looked fair to Niles, but that could easily change as the boy grew up.

He could be called Uncle Niles by an almost carbon copy of the man he had been passed over for...

But he mentally shook himself out of it. Instead of dwelling on it too much, Niles had to internally remind himself that of course there would be reminders, every now and then, of the fact that C.C. had married someone else. But they had come a long way and he was still an important part of her life, he told himself, and in his heart of hearts, he knew that their connection was far deeper than a simple friendship. Those reminders would become bearable with time, just as what had happened for the past few years and – hopefully – they'd eventually fade away. The duchess knew it made him uncomfortable in a way which produced no entertainment, so she tried to limit her displays of affection with Andrew when she could (apart from that one terrible day, which Niles had moved past), but giving birth was an unavoidable reminder.

Most things, he realised, probably would be unavoidable.

What he had to do was change was his attitude towards them. He'd already made a great start, by promising to remain her friend, and being Elizabeth's godfather came so easily to him after he started trying to overlook everything else. It was the only way he could survive being the outsider looking in on such a happy family. And it had helped him to meet Kathleen. The assistant and he had gotten closer during these past months; she was someone he had been able, more and more often, to see himself moving on with. After all the time they had spent hanging out, he had come to the realisation that the woman understood him and that her company reminded him of a cup of tea – not enough to make the tiredness of a long day go away, but enough to make him feel a bit better. He didn't want to say he was starting to consider Kathleen as some kind of replacement, but in a sense any woman with whom he chose to be, would be a replacement for the duchess. So yes, she might not have been C.C., but then again, no one else would have been, either. In a sense, he felt that Kathleen could become a saving grace in itself.

All of this, he knew, was probably just about preventing him from going insane. But that prevention would become easier as time went by, as well. The birth and subsequent christening of Elizabeth had done wonders in that department, so maybe her brother's arrival would help him to take another leap forward.

It was the kind of hope in this thinking which prevented him from snapping at Fran's next comment.

"It's gonna be like a weird family secret, isn't it? One of James' names being Andrew. He is being named after Niles, but everyone's gonna think he's named after his daddy."

"Of course not, Fran!" the duchess snapped, staring daggers at the former nanny. She wouldn't have chosen that name for her child if she didn't intend to clarify it! "He is a prince, we are asked to explain the name we chose to the public. Everyone will know that James was named after Niles."

The butler had an overwhelming need to hug the duchess. There was a time when Niles had thought that he'd rather not see C.C. again than being part of her new life, but now he couldn't even begin to imagine not having her in his life. Yes, they bitter taste of her rejection and the fact that C.C. had married someone else was still there, but it was slowly fading away; it was being washed away by seeing Elizabeth grow, by supporting C.C. through her pregnancy, by holding her new-born son in his arms after he was given Niles' name...

He was moving on, little by little.

Maybe not entirely, but he was trying…

"Oy, I am sorry, C.C.! No need to be so defensive," the nanny said, carefully patting C.C.'s forearm in a soothing fashion. "In any case we loved the name, and he is beautiful!" Fran glanced at James, and couldn't help but smile at the sight of Niles peacefully holding the sleeping baby. He had seated down on the chair right next to C.C.'s bed, and he only had eyes for her child. If this is how he looked at C.C. child with another man, she couldn't even imagine what he would have felt like if the child had been his.

Of course that was a _'what if'_ scenario that Fran wouldn't even dare to mention. C.C. and Niles had seemed to get over what had happened between them, and she wasn't about to mess that up.

"Thank you, Fran I-" C.C. trailed off, the sound of the door being swung open. The duchess was soon beaming, for right there stood her husband

"Andrew!" she cried out, a beaming smile returning to her face as she automatically reached out for him. The duke, grinning all over his face at the happy sight before him, quickly made his way forward to greet his wife.

"Darling, you're alright!" his voice sounded so relieved, Niles was surprised the prince didn't actually break down in tears before he made it to C.C.'s side. The entire party shifted to allow the new arrival to see the duchess, by taking a few steps to one side, or by backing away. The butler barely moved, though, apart from carefully getting up from his seat; Andrew would no doubt want to see his son, too, and he'd have to hand the baby over to him. It was best if he stayed roughly where he was.

It was his resolve which kept him from thinking that maybe he wanted to stay where he was because he felt he had any kind of right to that place. It was the same resolve which had helped him with the entire idea of remaining friends with the duchess.

Not that watching the affection unfolding in front of his eyes wasn't testing said resolve. The prince planted kisses on his wife's lips, cheeks, nose, and forehead, before pulling away to look at her properly.

"I'm totally fine," C.C. chuckled, smiling lovingly at her husband as she pretended to be annoyed at him for looking her over to make sure she looked alright.

"And the baby?" Andrew asked.

That was his cue. Even if it felt like it had come far too soon. But he had to be strong – the boy wasn't his. James was Andrew's, and the prince had every right to want to see his new-born son.

"Right here, sir," the butler, feeling a sadness at having to give the child over, held the infant out towards his father, who immediately took the bundle into his arms and began to talk to the little one.

"Hello, little one," he cooed, using his index finger to stroke his son's cheek. "I am your father."

C.C. smiled in utter adoration at the sight before her; her husband was wearing _that_ idiotic grin on his face as he fawned over their new child – she loved whenever that happened; it was Andrew's most truthful smile. The child was now awake, mewing and gurgling softly as he bonded with his father.

"When was he born?" the prince asked, taking the seat next to his wife's bed.

"An hour ago, Your Royal Highness," Kathleen said, giving a step forward. "He weighed 5.2 pounds."

The duke chuckled before dropping a soft kiss on James' forehead. "Such a tiny thing and you gave your mother such a hard time!"

C.C. grasped Andrew's hand, allowing him to stroke her knuckles with his thumb. She was tired – no, scratch that, she was _exhausted_ , but she felt elated. The anguish of a complicated pregnancy and the ghost of suffering from another miscarriage were gone; she now could bask in the glory of having her friends and family around her and feeling the love they had for her cocooning her. Her husband was holding her hand as he cradled their infant son, and her daughter was comfortably snuggled against her chest, playing with a loose strand of her hair...

It was simply perfect.

Many years ago C.C. feared she'd never experience this domestic bliss, and part of her was actually scared of it, but now she couldn't imagine her life being any different...

Well, perhaps she could, but she couldn't afford that thought to even cross her mind just then.

"He looks just like me!" Andrew exclaimed in wonder, still not being able to tear his gaze from his son.

The duchess snorted "I think that's a bit of an understatement, he is a carbon copy of you. I think I can even hear a trace of a British accent when he cries!"

The couple shared a laugh, momentarily forgetting about the world around then. It was only them, and the beauty of the moment couldn't be ruined by any force on this Earth.

Well... _almost_ any force on this Earth.

James whimpered and fussed in his father's arms, clearly informing his parents that he was hungry, which was no wonder since C.C. hadn't fed him yet.

"What's wrong, little pal?" Andrew cooed, handing the baby over to his mother. "Hungry already?"

"It seems he inherited his father's appetite," the duchess joked, poking her husband in the gut.

"I think then it's probably about time to get started feeding the new addition," the doctor announced, turning to everyone else in the room. "I'm very sorry to break up such a happy occasion, but I must ask that everyone else leave. His Royal Highness may stay, however."

The others nodded and murmured their understanding, and began to file out. C.C. and Andrew made sure that Fran took Elizabeth with her, and the party promised to go to the waiting room until they could come back in for a while, if that was found to be possible.

Amongst the others as they began to discuss getting something to eat from the hospital cafeteria, Niles dragged his feet in the direction of the door, and he was soon a little bit apart from the rest of the group. He had, just for a second, considered glancing back. But he knew, for all the happiness that was only a few feet away, he wouldn't really and fully enjoy the sight for any other reason than making himself be happy for his friend. Instead, he tried to concentrate on wondering what kind of food was available in the cafeteria, and if the coffee was free. He didn't care if it was good, it would be a distraction either way.

"Niles, wait!" called the prince's voice.

That stopped him in his tracks. Niles turned to face the couple, the baby now tucked safely back in his mother's arms. Andrew looked at his wife and child, smiled broadly, and got up to walk across the room, thrusting out a hand for Niles to shake.

"I just wanted to thank you, ever so much, for looking after my wife and our son," he clasped the butler's hand tightly, his eyes shining. "I couldn't have asked you to do a better job, and our son sharing his name with you is the least we can do to show our gratitude."

Niles smiled at the prince as he shook his hand. Even if the prince had, in a way, stolen the possibility of having a life with C.C., he was fond of the man. Andrew had never been anything but kind and friendly to him, and he had gladly welcomed him into his family when he agreed him to be Elizabeth's godfather. C.C. had found a good man, and he realised that was what mattered to him.

"There is no need to thank, sir, it's the least I could do."

The prince chuckled. "I hope she hasn't given you much trouble, I know her penchant for wreaking havoc."

"You do know I can still hear you, right?" the duchess called out as a nurse helped her get comfortable in order to breastfeed.

"Of course we do, Babcock. After all your kind is known to have a fine hearing," the butler teased, enjoying the feigned glare that was subsequently thrown at him.

"If I throw a stick, will you leave?" the blonde shot back.

"I wouldn't risk it, your instincts might kick in and you are in no condition to run after sticks right now."

The duchess gave him an unimpressed stare. " _Ha Ha_. Speaking of that, you could use a bit of running, Mr. Plump."

"Babcock, I would insult you back, but I've am smart enough not to provoke a killer whale."

"That's rich coming from you, seeing as you are an obnoxious, British version of Homer Simpson!" the duchess retorted, unbuttoning her hospital gown. Although the sheets covered her bosom, Niles couldn't help but to feel oddly out of place. Breastfeeding was an extremely private act, and as much as she loved the woman, he was not her husband.

"I...uh..." he babbled, backing away to the door.

"What? No smart comeback? I am disappointed," C.C. said, carefully getting the baby latched on. She knew Niles or even Andrew couldn't actually see anything, for she had covered herself with the bedsheets.

He could easily have answered _"It wouldn't be the first time",_ but that made answer somehow made him feel even more uncomfortable than he already was. The duchess might have hidden herself completely, but the thought of being in such a situation – being in the middle of such a personal act – wasn't something he wanted in his head for much longer. He had to get back to the others. Focus on something else. They were probably in the waiting room by now, and they'd probably have food and coffee. Lord knows, he needed a drink.

"Not today, Babcock," he said quickly. "I thought, seeing as you had just given birth, it was only fair to let you win this one."

The duchess smirked at him, "How very thoughtful of you."

"Yes, well, don't expect me to take it easy when you're back on your feet," he turned away again, raising his voice so he could be heard as he went into the corridor. "I'm being generous, not letting my guard down completely."

"No, you're getting soft in your old age, and you know it!" came the cheerful reply.

Niles couldn't help but let out a chuckle as he began to walk away. He was about to head for either the elevator or the stairs in search of the waiting room, and was reading the signs on the walls for directions, but just for a moment, he changed his mind. Silently, he held back, around the door to the room, off to one side so that he was out of sight. He could hear the couple talking inside.

The prince's voice came to him first, "… he's a good friend to you."

"I know," C.C. replied softly. "I just sometimes wish I'd been a better friend to him before now."

"Sweetheart, you're still trying to make up for whatever caused the two of you to fight," her husband sighed. "You both agreed that it was all water under the bridge, and you're moving on. It's good for the pair of you. And making him Elizabeth's godfather was a stroke of genius on your part, as well as naming James after him. It proves that you are trying your best to be a good friend, and it's clear from the way he's been looking after you that the feeling is mutual. You have nothing to worry about, darling. The two of you have friendship in a way that not a lot of people have in their lives, and it's not going away. So just relax, and try to rest a little, hm?"

"I know, honey, I try..." the duchess sighed. "But I am sometimes afraid that this equilibrium we've reached will eventually come crashing down or that I'll hurt him again and I..."

Niles couldn't help it, he moved a bit closer to the ajar door and peered at the couple. Her voice sounded so pained, so afraid... he didn't understand why she'd fear he'd… wait, perhaps he did understand her worries. After all, it was very clear that none of them had gotten over the other, and he was just as afraid as she was that, considering their true feelings were no longer a mystery for the other, it would be too much and their friendship would fall apart.

Andrew heaved a sigh, and rose from his chair to perch on the edge of her bed. His back was turned to the door, but Niles could almost see the worried expression etched across his features.

"Are you ever going to tell me what happened between you two?" the duke asked, reaching out for her hand. "I know you said it hurts talking about it, but I need to know, sweetheart."

The duchess pursed her lips, fighting between acquiescing Andrew's plea and keeping her secret. It wasn't that C.C. feared talking about it per se, it was that she feared her husband's reaction to her troubled history with the butler. But could she refuse him the truth? Could she refuse the truth to the man she had promised love and fidelity before God? The man that was the father of her children?

It didn't seem fair...

They had been married for three years now, and together for four; C.C. felt she owed it to him after what Andrew had given her.

Having made her decision, the duchess took his hand to her lips and planted a kiss on the back of his hand. "Alright, I'll tell you everything, but I need you to know that this doesn't change how I feel about you, okay? And that you are the man I married and that you are the father of my kids."

There was a tense silence during which the two men in C.C.'s life felt their hearts skip a beat – for completely different reasons, of course. Niles mind was reeling. Was she really going to tell Andrew the truth? And what would that mean for him? For them? He doubted Andrew would be pleased with him being in C.C.'s life after he had been told the truth...

Did C.C. know what she was about to do?

"C.C., what ha-" the duke was silenced by his wife placing a finger on his lips.

"Let me talk, okay?" she asked, nervously watching as a flash of fear crossed her husband's eyes. He eventually relaxed and nodded, giving her way to begin her tale. "Thank you. Well, as you well know I've known Niles for twenty years now, and that we spent fifteen of those years as enemies."

Andrew nodded, helping C.C. get James latched on to her other breast after he was finished with the first one.

"Well, we... uh... our relationship was complicated since the beginning, but by the time Fran had arrived to the house it had turned somewhat... _flirtatious_."

"What?!" the duke snapped, sounding more shocked than angry. "C.C. you mean to tell me that you had a relationship with Niles?!"

"No!" she practically yelled, her outburst bothering the new-born that was sprawled over her chest. "I mean, we never were a couple but..."

"Something happened, right?"

"You could say so... we kissed a couple of times, went on some dates under the pretence we had no other choice – he was my date for the Broadway guild awards and I was his date for a friend's wedding – but we never were a couple. We had gotten closer around 1997, but between his heart attack and my mental breakdown we drifted apart once again and the pranks and insults became crueller than ever before. And then..." C.C. paused, reaching out for her husband's hand once again. She was scared, for the worst part was just round the corner. Part of her also needed the reassurance Andrew was still there, that the man she had learnt to love and depend upon had not left her. The duchess couldn't read his eyes, but he didn't look angry, that much she could tell. "Then we got closer again, and the feelings I had for him became confusing. Yes, I was attracted to him and I didn't know what to do – he was my nemesis after all... and then, out of the blue, he proposed. Needless to say I laughed in his face, all four times he proposed-"

"He proposed _four_ times?" the duke cried out, bewilderment briefly crossing his face before his expression went back to being unreadable.

"Yes, and that's what caused us to fight. The night Niles and I fought I told him he was a pathetic excuse for a man, and he then proceeded to throw the most spiteful and true words anyone has ever said to me. He told me I was pining after a man who didn't love me and that in 10 years from then I'd be, and I quote, "saying 'Merry Christmas' to my friends in rehab and wondering what might have been"."

Tears were running down C.C.'s cheeks as she recounted her past. She looked positively broken, but relieved as well. Finally being able to talk about this with her husband was what she had been needing all along.

Andrew, who until then had been seated by the edge of the bed, motioned for C.C. to move and then lied by her side, holding her close to him. The duke wasn't angry, that was obvious, perhaps just a little hurt because she had kept it to herself this long. He had suspected something of the sort had happened between the two friends, but they had moved on, it seemed..

"That's why I left... He was right. I was a mean, miserable, alcoholic who had stayed too long at the fair. I had to move on, I had to heal and try to live my life the best I could... which I did. When I met you I was sceptical, I didn't believe in love, but you were able to show me what being loved felt like, and I slowly learnt how to love back," she turned to her husband and planted a kisse on his cheek.

Niles was stunned. C.C. had just told the duke absolutely everything. She hadn't held back at all, and the thought of what Andrew could possibly be feeling about all of this was terrifying him. What if the duke insisted that he never be allowed to spend time with them again, even in a group? What if he told him that he was no longer allowed to be Elizabeth's godfather, or that James' middle name would from now on only be connected with his own first name? The prince wasn't the sort to take risks, so why should this scenario turn out to be any different?

Had he lost the only remaining connection he had to the duchess, and had she unwittingly severed it herself?

He watched, heart in his mouth, as Andrew heaved a sigh.

"Why didn't you tell me this before?" he asked evenly.

This was it, wasn't it? Andrew was going to suggest to her that maybe the only way for them to move on would be to cut all connections completely – not seeing each other as friends, or as the parents and godparent of a child the butler loved very much.

All the while, through the silence as C.C. thought how best to phrase her answer, he begged God or whomever out there was listening that this wasn't the end.

Even if they couldn't be together, for whatever reason, this couldn't be the last time they'd meet.

If truly moving on meant never seeing her again, then he wanted to stay exactly where he was.

"I suppose I was scared. I didn't know how you'd react," the duchess leaned her head against her husband's neck. "I...I didn't think you'd let him be part of my life – our life, or Elizabeth's life, if you knew. After I'd eventually calmed down after the fight, I knew that I wanted...well, the man who had really been my only friend back, and if not telling anyone was the only way to make sure he could be there, then I wouldn't tell anyone."

Andrew looked down at his wife, and she looked up to meet his gaze.

"You're not angry, are you?" she asked quietly, obviously afraid that he would be.

"Oh, darling, of course not," the prince wrapped his arms protectively around his wife and child. "I understand – it's only natural for you to miss someone who had been part of your life for so long. I'm glad that you realised he was your friend, after so much turbulence, and that you decided to make up to the point you're at now. It's done wonders for so many people! You've been happier and healthier ever since, Elizabeth has a wonderful godfather and James a wonderful namesake, and I have a family I couldn't be more proud of, all because of his help. I couldn't begin to thank him enough!"

"Oh, Andrew, what did I do to deserve you?" the duchess pulled her husband down for a kiss. The happiness of no longer carrying the burden of hiding a big part of her past from her husband was almost unparalleled, and it gave her the peace of mind she had been craving since she had reconciled with Niles.

"Well, you said yes to my proposal," the duke joked taking her left hand in his. The couple looked down at her beautiful engagement ring; C.C. had never taken it off since her husband slid it down her finger over three years ago.

"And how could I not? Do you remember that vacation? It was so beautiful!" the duchess smiled, looking back down at her son. "We were on the beach, weren't we?"

"We were going back to the hotel, yes. I was so nervous I remember I nearly chickened out."

C.C. snorted. She remembered how nervous Andrew had been. The man had been distracted the whole afternoon, but the moment he had gotten down on his knee before her it all had made sense. "Yes, you were practically shaking! It was quite cute really... Although I don't know why you'd fear I'd say no! We were on a romantic getaway, we were a couple and neither of us were getting any younger."

"Love, any proposal entails nervousness, even if I was fairly certain you'd say yes. You know, it's good you told me about Niles proposing four times now, for if I had known it back then, God knows I would have been horribly afraid to even ask you out on a date!" the prince chuckled, resting his head against hers. He loved the woman, but she could be intimidating when she wanted. Back when she had first met her, he remembered being wondered by her fiery personality, it had attracted him like a magnet. "I have to give it to him, he has some balls! I don't know how he managed to do it four times! I was terrified to ask once..."

"Yeah, but I said yes. And now we have two beautiful kids, and this one looks just like you!" the duchess retorted.

Niles, meanwhile, could feel his heart hammering in his chest as he turned away from the door to lean against the wall for support. He knew he shouldn't really have doubted Andrew – he knew the prince was a good man, he'd just been so afraid because C.C. had left it so long, and because it was uncertain as to how the prince would react, knowing that there was another man around, so close to the duchess, who cared about her as much as her husband did. The butler took in a deep breath, and let it out slowly, hoping to calm himself.

He had nothing to fear, a reassuring voice in his head kept saying. He was still friends with C.C., and that wasn't going to change. Andrew didn't mind.

He didn't need to listen to any more of their conversation, at any rate – the couple had returned to talking about their son, their previous words probably not forgotten, but simply put aside because they had been talked through and the air was now clear.

Laid to rest, almost. _Buried_. It was strange, really; words and feelings weren't alive, even though they could sometimes be described as such, and yet they could be buried.

He started off down the corridor, heading in the direction of the waiting room. He needed that coffee more than ever now, and his mind was racing.

Perhaps it was time for him to think over the very words he'd said to the duchess on that fateful night that felt so very long ago now. But he had to turn the words on himself. Where did he think he'd be, ten or twenty years from now? He'd be exactly where he was, still being the friend of the woman he loved more than anyone, not daring going further than he already had because he hadn't let go. Not fully. No matter how much he claimed he had. And in doing so, the pain would no doubt only get worse, and then...well, then, that could make everything else worse, too. Pining could go one of two ways in this case; it could either lead to resentment, or it could lead to temptation, and neither one of those outcomes was favourable.

He needed to move on properly. Try and do something _life-changing_. Something that would settle once and for all that the pair of them had at last moved on as much as they could; that they could let go in search of other things.

She had gotten married. Perhaps-

"Niles!"

A voice brought him out of his thoughts, and his head snapped up to see Kathleen heading towards him.

"You've been gone ages. We were about to start looking for you! We've got coffee, but if you want food, you might want to get there quick," she smiled as she came closer to take his hand, but it soon turned to a frown as she studied his face. "Is something wrong?"

He looked at the assistant, knowing he only had two options; he could either lie and say nothing was wrong, or he could tell her (part) of the truth.

None of those options sounded particularly good to him, he didn't want anyone knowing he was still pining after his best friend – his _married_ best friend – and Kathleen was the last person he wanted to know about those feelings. The woman was just so alike yet so different from C.C. ... she was a go-getter, like the duchess, had a rapier wit and was extremely intelligent, yet she was a kind woman, she cared about others in ways C.C. could never do.

Making his resolve he only reached out and took her hand in his. "Nothing is wrong, I am just tired."

Kathleen arched a questioning eyebrow at him, both because of the surprise of him holding her hand and because she clearly didn't believe his words. "Are you sure?"

"Of course, I am just tired. What do you say if I go out for some dinner? The duke has already arrived, so I doubt Babcock will need any of us here."

Kathleen sighed. She knew something was troubling Niles, but she chose not to push it. After all, her friend was kindly offering to get some dinner and, judging by the strange glint in his eyes, he had something else in mind. "Sure! That sounds awesome! We can go to that restaurant near your place so you don't have to walk long after you drop me off. This will be a nice dinner"

"Actually... this isn't just a dinner… I wanted to invite you out on a… well…" Niles blushed at her surprised – yet visibly pleased – countenance. He wasn't used to being so straightforward, but truth was that he needed it. He needed to try and find a way to attempt and move on.

"…on a date?" she completed and made a pause just to create effect (and also because she enjoyed the embarrassment etched across Niles' face). "I'd love to go out on a date with you."

"Oh!" now it was time for Niles to be surprised. He had almost been certain that she was going to turn him down completely. "Fantastic! I'll tell Mr. Sheffield that I'm taking the night off when we see them and then we can go. It's been such a tiring day for everyone that I doubt he'll refuse."

Kathleen leaned in more against him, and smiled, "Sounds like a plan, then."

Niles beamed in return. It did sound like a plan; a proper one, which could mean a whole new direction in his life. It was only the start, but he'd just have to see where it took him. No, he realised, as he momentarily glanced back towards C.C.'s room, and then towards Kathleen. He'd have to see where it took _them._

Leaving the duchess behind entirely wasn't something he could do, but this kind of moving on didn't seem nearly as frightening.

They made it to the waiting room, where the others had gathered in a cluster of occupied chairs and sofas, a small table in the middle serving as a stand for the various cups of coffee that the party had helped themselves to from the machine. Fran handed him one, and scooted over to make room for him to sit.

"Where have ya been, Scarecrow?" she asked concernedly. "If Kathleen had come back without ya, we'd've started up a search party!"

The butler weighed up his odds in telling them that he'd been listening at the door to the duchess' room. On the one hand, no one he was sat with right then would really be surprised. On the other, it might come across as underhanded, and may damage his chance at a relationship with Kathleen, considering she knew what he had felt for C.C.. She'd simply thought, like the rest of them, that he'd moved on.

And if he told them the truth about where he'd been, they might come to the conclusion that he hadn't.

"I was...feeling a little tired," he explained, somewhat lamely. "I needed to take a walk by myself, without talking to anyone. But I knew I'd have to come back soon, so I decided to remain in the hospital, instead of going outside."

Luckily, his friends didn't ask too many questions about his excuse. They did all agree that the day had been rather tiring, and Maxwell was kind enough to offer Niles the night off as sort of a reward for all the hard work he'd done that day, claiming that the family would pick up a takeout on their way home.

The butler thanked him, silently both grateful and surprised that he hadn't had to ask for the night off. But he wasn't going to look the gift horse in the mouth, lest he ruin it, and as he walked out of the hospital arm in arm with Kathleen, he got the feeling that perhaps things were going to be alright, after all.

* * *

That Sunday morning had started as any other: Niles had started up the breakfast at 8 o' clock, set the table and the family had come down at 9 o' clock, ready to start the day by enjoying one of Niles' wonderful homemade meals. There was something different, however. Through all the normality, what stood out was the unusually wide smile Niles was sporting, and being the Yenta she was, Fran had an idea what was the reason behind it.

She had heard Niles arriving to the house around 23:00 pm last night, and the last time she had seen him was when he had left the hospital with Kathleen. Not wanting to give her friend away in front of the family, the former nanny awaited until her husband and children had left to go about their dominical activities and followed him into the kitchen. Much to her amusement, he didn't hear her coming in, so she caught him whistling an indistinct tune and dancing as he cleaned the dishes.

"It seems someone had a date last night!" Fran said in a sing song, startling the butler so much so that he dropped the plate he was cleaning to the floor.

"Mrs. Sheffield! Don't sneak up on me like that!" he hissed, looking for the broom and beginning to clean up the mess he had created. "And I don't know what you are talking about."

"Come on, Scarecrow! You got home really late, and you are smiling all over your face!" she stated matter-of-factly as she leaned against the kitchen counter. "Now, dish! How was it? Did you two kiss?"

"A gentleman never tells, Mrs. Sheffield," he retorted, although the satisfied grin that was plastered to his lips said it all.

"Scarecrow!" Fran ran to the butler and enveloped him in a hug. "You know all I want is you to be happy! You could share your happiness with your friend, now couldn't you?"

Niles tilted his head to one side, clearly feigning consideration before looking her in the face again, "No."

Fran released him, and stepped back, avoiding the small pile of china on the floor that the butler was starting to sweep up, "Oh come on, Niles – I always used to tell you about my dates! I just want to make sure that my friend is happy in his choices. And get a little info on what he's been up to."

This went on until the blonde-haired man was finally finished clearing up the mess, at which point he became aware that maybe his friend wasn't going to let this one go, and he relented. After all, they had shared everything before now. This shouldn't really be any different.

He could choose to omit details if he wanted, too. It wasn't like Fran would know.

Soon, they were sat at the kitchen table, mugs of tea steaming away in front of them, and chatting just like this were any ordinary date. Not that it was to Niles – last night, he had seen something he didn't think he could imagine; a future where he didn't feel the way he did. A future where he had moved on – not entirely, of course. Completely moving on was something he knew he couldn't do, but it was better than anything. A future in which he could be a little bit happier.

It had been ages since he had gone out on a date with anyone, and unluckily enough, the last woman with whom he had had a date before Kathleen, was the duchess herself.

Of course a date or even a kiss with Kathleen was nothing like with C.C. – part of him knew he would never love Kathleen like he loved C.C. (much like C.C. would never love Andrew like she loved him) but it had been surprisingly good.

"I am so happy for you, Scarecrow! Do you see this going somewhere?" the former nanny asked, taking a sip of her tea.

The butler paused for a second, pondering over her words. Did he see this going somewhere? Yes… a hopeful part of him said, he did.

"Yes, I do... God knows I do," he said more to himself than to Fran. "I just need to figure out what we are going to do when she goes back to Britain with Babcock."

Fran nodded. "Speaking of that, this brings me to my second topic of conversation, I am going to visit C.C., would you like to come?"

The pause as he thought about it was longer this time.

He couldn't even say what his first reaction would be to her question; the two sides of him fighting over this matter were equal in every respect.

One side was saying yes, he should go. It would be nice to see the duchess again, now that she'd had a little more of a chance to rest after having given birth, and she'd most likely be delighted of a visit from anyone. Lord knows she'd be bored as anything in that hospital bed, just like she was when he'd kept her in the mansion so he could keep an eye on her. And it could mean he might get the opportunity to see the new baby again, which cheered him no end. He'd lost too much time by pretending to not care about Elizabeth – even if it had only and truly been a few months – and he didn't intend to make the same mistake twice. He might even learn who James' godparents were going to be, if he was lucky. He still doubted it would be him, but it would be nice to know.

But on the other side came a strong voice saying no, he shouldn't go. Not after last night. Not after going out with Kathleen. How could he look the duchess in the eye after that? After all the things he'd thought about C.C., and-

No. He had to silence that voice. Having had a date with Kathleen was separate from that, and shouldn't keep him from seeing his friend. Because that's all they could be for now. Friends. And a hospital visit was just the thing to prove it, too. Seeing her and feeling nothing but friendship would prove to him that he had started to move on.

Moving on didn't mean getting over her feelings for C.C., he rationalised, he'd never be able to do that. But it rather meant that the wait until those feelings could be made known again would be a little more enjoyable and – he hoped – he'd be able to be somewhat happy as he waited.

"I'd love to," he replied at last.

"Well that settles it! I'll go get my purse and we'll be gone," Fran dashed out of the kitchen, a delighted smile etched across her face.

Meanwhile, Niles washed the mugs they had used, finished tidying the kitchen and made his way to the car, where he was soon joined by an animated Fran. As they covered the distance between the mansion and the hospital, Niles felt his moods improve. C.C. needn't know about him having gone out in a date with Kathleen, this visit was centred on seeing her and her new child, who happened to share his name.

It was with this thought in mind that he entered the hospital, stopping to buy the duchess a small bouquet of flowers first – he chose to buy lilies, her favourites.

As he neared her room, he could hear her voice. She seemed to be talking to someone, and Niles supposed her husband was with her. However, his hypothesis was proven wrong when he entered the room and found the duchess up and about chatting with her nurse. She looked positively beautiful for a woman who had given birth only a day ago, but the most beautiful part of the sight before him, was that the duchess was holding the baby in her arms and smiling down at her son.

The nurse noticed them first and smiled quickly at them, before turning to the duchess.

"It seems you have visitors, Your Royal Highness."

"Hm?" C.C. looked up from James at the two newcomers, and beamed broadly. "Oh! Hey there, you two!"

"Good morning!" Fran greeted her warmly, and immediately came over to give the blonde woman a quick hug, before looking down towards the baby, who occasionally made a small gurgling noise. "How has everything been?"

"Oh, it's been just fine!" C.C. answered, smiling down at her little boy. "The hospital food isn't much to write home about, and this one gets me awake for feeding just as regularly as his sister did, but it's nothing I can't handle."

Niles had held back for this, remaining a few feet away. The duchess noticed his behaviour, too, and gave him a small frown, gesturing with her head for him to get closer.

"Come on, Niles! I know that you're used to loitering around, listening in on conversations, but for this one, you're welcome to join in," she said teasingly.

The butler pretended to be unimpressed. He'd suddenly felt hesitant about going in when she'd noticed they were there. Maybe the part of his brain that had told him he should feel guilty about going out on a date with Kathleen hadn't been silenced completely. He pushed even the thought of it further back into his mind. She seemed to insist that he come and say hello properly. And he wasn't going to refuse his friend. He took a few steps towards them.

"I was more worried about the fact that you were up and about. I thought that perhaps they hadn't fed you yet and you were about to start hunting," he said, the edges of a smirk forming in order to hide his appearance of uncertainty before.

C.C. chuckled, "You can relax, Butler Boy. I've had breakfast, and you're not gonna get your head bitten off today. Come on; come see the only person in the world unfortunate enough to have been named after you."

Niles feigned reluctance, but after receiving a warning glare from the duchess, his face finally broke into a smile as he caved in and entered the room.

"Alright, alright," he said, giving her a hug as a greeting, taking care not to disturb the little bundle of joy laying in her arms as he did so. "There is no need to get your panties in a knot, Babcock."

She snorted, carefully handing him the child – by the look in his eyes it was obvious he yearned to hold her son. "You think highly of yourself, Hazel. You have no effect whatsoever on my underwear."

Only after she had said the words did C.C. realise how suggestive the idea sounded, and – much to Niles' delight and C.C.'s chagrin – the duchess' cheeks turned a bright shade of red.

"I... I uh... What I meant was..." the royal fiddled with the diamond pendant her husband had gifted her, almost unable to look at the amused butler in the eye.

"My, aren't we articulate this morning? I must say, I've always admired your eloquence, Babcock," he teased as he played with the infant prince. James might look exactly like Andrew, but there was no doubt that his eyes – just like his sister's – were a trait inherited from his mother.

The duchess glowered at him as she carefully made her way back to the bed. She might be feeling better, but she was still not well enough to be up and about for extended periods of time. Besides, she hadn't even touched her breakfast yet! It was still neatly laid on one of her bedside tables, and Andrew had been kind enough to go and buy C.C.'s favourite Starbuck's drink – a decaf Cinnamon Dolce Latte – before he had headed for his hotel so he could finally get a shower and clean clothes.

A shower and a change of clothes sounded like a nice idea right then. But that would have to wait until the doctors either said she could shower, or until she was discharged.

Breakfast, however, was right there and couldn't wait any longer.

She seated herself on the edge of the bed and looked over the tray that the nurse had left on the side table earlier. She took off the plastic lid from her covered plate to reveal scrambled eggs on toast beneath. A small bowl to one side revealed a serving of butter, a small pot of strawberry jam, and a packet of brown sugar which, upon opening the last covered bowl on the tray, she realised was for flavouring the oatmeal inside. They hadn't provided coffee – most likely because the doctors thought that caffeine shouldn't be given to a breastfeeding mother – but they had provided two other drinks, both in cartons; milk, or orange juice. The duchess thanked God that her husband had provided her with a proper drink, instead of having to choose between the two tiny containers, both of which had straws. That alone made her feel like it was snack time back in kindergarten.

Niles watched her as she picked up the knife and fork and began to eat the eggs and the toast, wasting no time using the butter to soften the bread, which from the looks of it, had been cooked to within an inch of its life. He seated himself in the chair by the bed, James still safe and secure in his arms. When she looked up and noticed him, she pointed at the milk and the juice with her knife.

"Where are my manners? Help yourself to the milk or the juice," she said, smirking. "It must be so tempting for you, seeing something free that's just going to waste..."

Niles gave her an unimpressed look, "I'm fine, thank you. I had breakfast earlier, and as much as it would satisfy you to be able to say that I was literally eating scraps from your table, I think I can manage without it."

C.C. shrugged, and continued to eat, "Suit yourself, Hazel. I probably won't touch them, so they're there if you change your mind. You know, these eggs aren't actually that bad. They're not as good as yours, but..."

The butler couldn't help but smile at that. There was something endearing about her loving his food, especially when he always took care to make his eggs just how she liked them. At least, they wouldn't have to move on from that, pleasant breakfasts and meals were a pleasure they could share without risking jeopardizing the equilibrium they had reached.

He wondered what would happen now that the baby had been born. Niles had heard word the Queen wanted her Daughter-in-law back in Britain as soon as possible, both because of her health, and because she had been away from home for over three months now!

 _Home_... It was still a bit weird to know that, for the duchess, home meant a magnificent palace with an infinity of interesting rooms to discover and spend her time in. Home meant being separated from the duchess by an entire ocean, and – much to his chagrin – it also meant being separated from this new relationship with Kathleen. What would happen when she was gone? Would he fall back into his old habits?

He gently rocked the new-born in his arms. He would miss both of her children so much... Niles adored his goddaughter, and after having spent months looking after C.C. while she was pregnant, he already adored James, too.

C.C. noticed the saddened expression that suddenly took over his features. She didn't exactly know what was troubling him, but she guessed it had to do with the fact she was leaving in a few days.

Well... she could fix that!

"Butler Boy, do you have any plans for Christmas?" she asked, trying to keep a nonchalant façade.

Niles looked up at her, his brow furrowed in confusion. There was nothing odd about the question per se – Christmas was three weeks away, after all – but she never asked for his plans... it was unlike her. "Well... I guess the usual, spending Christmas at the mansion."

"Oh, that's a shame... I was about to offer you to spend the rest of the holidays with us, but seeing as you already have plans..." she heaved a sigh, allowing a little smirk to play across her lips.

He took the bait, just as she'd hoped.

"But nothing is set in stone!" he quickly continued. "I'm sure Mr. Sheffield can be persuaded to let me have the time off. After all, I haven't had an actual vacation by myself in a long time, now..."

C.C. grinned at him, setting down her fork, "That's more like it."

They began to discuss what would happen for that week in the UK. It had been decided – as it usually was – that the Royal Family would spend the Christmas break staying at Sandringham House, in the county of Norfolk, some distance out of London. It would most likely be that C.C. and Andrew would leave for the estate the day before Christmas Eve, and come back the day after Boxing Day. The duchess had assuaged the butler's worries about their being enough room, too.

"Kathleen will be there, too," she said quietly and with a kind of forced smile after a moment of silence had gone past.

Niles' face, which had been a broad smile as he looked down at the prince in his arms, immediately fell and snapped up to look at the duchess. She couldn't possibly know. No one had told her, he reassured himself. It was just his guilt, eating away at him when it had no right to.

He hadn't done anything wrong…

If anything, her face didn't show sadness or that she was upset... the duchess was even smiling half-heartedly. He knew the reason, though, none of them was exactly happy about having to move on, but the baby he was currently holding was yet another proof that their story – at least for now – just couldn't be.

He fidgeted in his chair, both trying to come up with an answer and not wake up her new-born son. "I... well, that sounds alright... although I wouldn't mind if she isn't-"

"Niles, please," C.C. cut him off, giving him a sympathetic smile. She knew about what had happened last night. She had called to the mansion after dinner, when she knew Niles' workhours were over, but – much to her surprise – the phone hadn't been answered by the butler but by Maxwell. The British producer had told her that Niles had gone out and that the last time he had seen him was when he had left the hospital with Kathleen. Maxwell, being the daft man he was, didn't realise he had disclosed what had happened to the duchess. In the beginning she had to admit it had troubled her, but she knew she had no right to be upset about it.

The subject of him trying to have a relationship shouldn't be a taboo, even if it tore at her heart. He had always kept his composure when she talked about her marriage, had accepted to be her friend, was her child's godfather and had taken care of her during her pregnancy – the least she could do was show him that she accepted him dating other women.

Niles – despite the awkward blush still slightly present, and that both happened to be aware of, on his cheeks – managed to relax a little. C.C. hadn't been angry at all, and if she was hurt, then she didn't show it. It really was the most mature conversation the pair of them had probably managed to have about everything that had gone on over the last few years. No one had shouted – not that they could with a baby in the room, but still – and no one had left or otherwise made a scene about it.

Maybe this was proof that they could manage it. That they could be friends without any of the awkwardness that they'd both dreaded thinking about. Life hadn't exactly been fair to the pair of them in certain regards, but maybe this was the universe's way of establishing balance. Creating the equilibrium that the both of them needed.

Balance and understanding was certainly a better offer than refusing it all entirely, and childishly remaining in stalemate.

He looked down at the baby in his arms; even though he was a carbon copy of Prince Andrew, the colour of his eyes was a trait inherited from his mother. Moving on with Kathleen didn't mean leaving C.C. behind – he'd still be in her life as Elizabeth's godfather and as James namesake and, most importantly, as her most trusted friend.

He could live with that.

At least, for the time being, he could (and would) try to live with that.

The butler reached out for her hand and softly took it to his lips and dropped a soft kiss on the back of her hand. Patience and time had always been two words that defined their peculiar relationship, and perhaps the only thing they needed, was to try and wait for a little bit longer.

But why not enjoy the ride as they awaited?

C.C. entwined their fingers together, enjoying the feeling of his hand in hers. This was the owner of her heart, and she had his…

They just had to wait.

* * *

 **AN: As the saying goes _"It ain't over till it's over"_ and this is certainly NOT over. We have two more chapters for you - Chapter 17 and the Epilogue. We still have many surprises in our sleeves ;) **

**We appreciate reviews - you know, it keeps us writers happy and motivated.**

 **H &L**


	17. Chapter 17

**_Chapter 17_**

Christmas vacation rolled over faster than Niles would have thought. The weeks between the day of his departure and James' birth had gone past in the blink of an eye, really!

The duke and the duchess had left for the UK barely a week after James' birth, and he had seen on the TV that the family had been warmly welcomed by the many subjects who'd wanted to catch a glimpse of the new Royal Baby.

Just as Niles had expected, he hadn't been appointed as one of the baby's godparents – as a matter of fact, Fran and Maxwell had been chosen to be so alongside two more royals from Andrew's side of the family – but he was happy all the same.

After having lived with C.C. for three months, her departure had been a bit of a bitter pill to swallow, but the many calls exchanged between them had softened the blow.

Things with Kathleen were also going well, and now that he had finally arrived to London, he couldn't wait to see her, either. Having a long distance relationship was not easy for the butler, but he had to make the best of what he had! Kathleen had promised to come by for Easter and he'd travel to the United Kingdom in July.

The duchess had kindly gifted him a first class ticket to travel to the UK, and the trip had been peaceful – at least, until he left the airport. There was a horde of paparazzi waiting for him, and for a moment he couldn't understand why!

And then it hit him... He had taken care of the duchess, was Princess Elizabeth's godfather and now the newest member of the Royal Family had his name.

No wonder why he was being bombarded with questions as he made his way to the awaiting taxi that would take him to C.C.'s home.

He tried to dodge most of their questions with either one-word answers or by simply not answering at all as he practically hurled his suitcase into the back of the cab and then followed it up with himself, slamming the door shut behind him (apologising to the driver for the commotion outside as the camera flashes continued to go off and reporters continued to yell their questions louder) as he gave the address and allowing the taxi to pull away whilst he fumbled with his seatbelt.

The traffic between Heathrow and the house was typical of London on a weekend coming up for a holiday: terrible. There must have been twice as many people in the city that day as usual; tourists and shoppers on top of all the commuters who really had no time for the business going on around them as they made their separate ways to work, either by bus, or the Tube, or by walking with their coats wrapped around themselves to keep the foul weather at bay. Most chose not to take their cars, and Niles understood why as he watched them hurrying off whilst he remained in the taxi, which had been static for some time now.

There was a part of him that was grateful for the long journey, in a way. It had given him time to calm down after the ambush at the hands of the reporters. He remembered the dinner that he'd attended with C.C. whilst she'd been in New York, and the journalists that had questioned him them seemed like amateurs in comparison, backing down after only a few words. These journalists would probably have held onto the taxi as it moved off if they could! Always so eager for gossip to fill the papers...

He counted himself lucky that he'd arrived alone. If someone else had been with him, they might have been trapped for longer.

Eventually, the taxi managed – after several shortcuts – to make its way to the house. Niles fumbled in his wallet for the correct payment, and tipped the man for his trouble in getting him there, before making his way to the pedestrian gate and buzzing to be let in. A guard opened the gate for him, and he was soon met by the butler he'd seen the last time he'd been to the house, who showed him inside.

"I must say, sir; the duchess will be thrilled that you have arrived," the man told him.

Niles arched an eyebrow at the butler before him. "Oh? Really?"

"Of course, sir," the man – whose name was Edward – responded as he handed Niles' suitcases to a young hall boy. "She has been talking about the arrival of, and I quote, 'the bane of her existence' for over a week now."

The two men chuckled. By now every servant in Andrew and C.C.'s palace knew about the weird relationship that Niles and the duchess had. The lady of the house always spoke fondly of her friend, only she rarely used words that weren't insults to do so.

"Ah, well, then the She Devil will be happy that the thorn in her side is back and with a repertoire of new insults to hurl at her," Niles announced as he walked into the house. For a second, he was marvelled by the size of her home – although he had been there before, he certainly had forgotten just how magnificent it was. For some strange reason – perhaps because this time he was actually happy to be there – he felt it was even more beautiful and bigger than he remembered from his first visit. Everything about it screamed power, money and taste – three words that easily described the duchess.

"Why don't you tell her yourself, sir?" Edward retorted, gesturing ahead. "She is waiting for you in the dining room. Lunch is about to be served."

"Alright. Just give me a minute to freshen up and I'll be there."

"I'll inform so to Her Royal Highness then," Edward said. "Follow the hall boy, he'll guide you to your accommodation."

It took almost ten minutes for Niles to reach his room. The duchess had given him the room Maxwell and Fran had occupied when they travelled to the UK – which was bigger than the one he had stayed in when he had first visited the duchess for Elizabeth's christening. What he liked the most about it, however, was the many pictures of him with the duchess and her family that were in it. He supposed C.C. had ordered them to be put there, and for some strange reason he felt it was a way of showing that - even if he was an ocean away – he was a part of both her life and family.

After having changed into a clean suit, the butler took a look of himself in the mirror, and headed to the dining room after giving an approving nod at his appearance.

He could hear C.C.'s voice as he neared the guarded double doors, and the delighted squeals of his godchild also drifted to his ears. He smiled to himself, imagining how nice that would sound on Christmas Day when all the family and their invited friends had gathered together to celebrate. For the first time in so long, he would be able to enjoy the holiday with everyone else, not alone as a servant. Usually, he would receive a bonus and a gift from the family, of course, but he didn't get to celebrate the day with them (apart from going to church) because they still expected their meals and for him to tidy everything away after they'd had their fun. He would enjoy what remained of the holiday in private, when the day was nearly over, and he could look at the gift they'd got for him. It was usually picked out either by the children, or Mrs. Sheffield in recent years. It was never anything very fancy, but it was heartfelt, and he was grateful. But taking time out in order to have a real Christmas with his best friend, knowing that a woman he was growing to care for very deeply would be joining them, couldn't help but feel like an infinitely better time.

He approached the doors, pausing as he wondered whether or not he should knock. They were expecting him, but it felt more polite to not just barge in, so he rapped on the wood with his knuckles a few times. The soft voice he'd heard coming from inside stopped suddenly, before giving him permission to come in.

Upon opening the door, he found C.C. getting her children comfortable in their high chairs, so that they could eat at the table with the adults. Elizabeth noticed the butler first, and squealed loudly again, producing a chuckle in him. The duchess then turned around, and stood up from her leaning-over position in order to walk over to greet him.

"It's about time you got here; we were just thinking about sending out a search party!" she beamed.

"I'm sorry to disappoint. With your senses so heightened around the full moon, you would have made an ideal sniffer dog," he smirked back, the two finally getting close enough to exchange a quick embrace in greeting.

Niles then turned to his godchild and lifted her in his arms. The child squealed a delighted 'Bubba boy!' and stomped a kiss on his cheek. And to think that a year ago he hadn't wanted to be part of her life… he was happy to have changed his mind.

"It seems someone missed me!" he cooed to the child, making his way to his chair, right in front of C.C.'s. "I am glad your mother's vile attempts to make you hate me have failed."

"I wouldn't let my guard down, Hazel, if there is something that defines me, is my persistence," the Duchess said from the other end of the table, an amused smirk etched across her lips.

"Oh, come on Mr. Grinch, can't you stop scheming during the holidays? You can be devious the rest of the year!"

She pretended to ponder over his words, using her fork to play with her food. "Oh… I guess toning down my evilness for a few days won't do me too much harm."

The two friends laughed, quickly focusing on enjoying the delicious meals C.C.'s cooks had prepared for them. C.C. had told him that Andrew was on a business trip and would arrive the day they were to leave for Sandringham House. The Queen and her husband were already there, and C.C., Andrew, their children and Niles were expected to arrive in three days time.

"So, do tell me, how's the little prince behaving?" Niles asked, helping himself to another glass of wine. "Causing trouble to his mother already?"

C.C. shot him an unimpressed look, "Not nearly as much as you're hoping, Hazel."

Niles heaved a feigned sigh of disappointment, causing Elizabeth to giggle at her godfather's funny antics. How he enjoyed making her laugh, and he could see that it was proving amusing to her mother, too, even if she was better at hiding it.

"And here I was, thinking he'd been named after me for a reason," he shook his head, before returning to his meal. "I may not be his godfather, but that doesn't mean I can't teach him a thing or two."

The duchess laughed, "Over my dead body! Having one of you in my life is difficult enough; getting a little clone that I can't send five thousand miles away would be unbearable!"

Niles smirked at her from across the table, "Oh, look; you've worked out exactly why it would be funny."

C.C. affected a scowl, but she couldn't hold it. They both knew she wasn't angry at all, and that there were far worse role models for James out there. The little prince and princess were practically oblivious to the conversation the adults were having – they were too busy examining the food they'd each received. The duchess and the butler watched them in amusement.

"If he did turn out like you, it wouldn't be so bad," C.C. eventually said without looking at him. Niles blinked, and looked at her.

"I'm sorry?"

The duchess shrugged, turning back to the food she still had left on her plate and not looking at him. She almost seemed embarrassed by what she had to say, "If he became a good and decent man, who takes bad things that he doesn't deserve with courage and dignity, and who stands by his friends no matter what...like you. That wouldn't be so bad."

There came a silence after her admission – but it wasn't uncomfortable or upsetting, far from it in fact. The butler smiled to himself, touched by the duchess' words; it was seldom that C.C. openly complimented him without hiding her praise behind a joke or a smart crack. The last time she had talked so openly about her feelings had been when B.B. had opposed to him being Elizabeth's godfather, and the butler wondered what was it that the duchess had in mind that had made her say that to him. Niles looked up at his friend and smiled. "My, Babcock, I am impressed you didn't gag after saying such kind words to another human being – especially if that human being is me," he paused a moment and bit back a cackle when she saw her scowl. "But I must say I am honoured you think so highly of me. And as much as I like to whine about being a poor victim, I assure you I got what I deserved most of the time."

Blue met blue and the two friends stared at each other. They knew he was talking about everything that had happened between them since they had gotten to know each other, but they couldn't possibly say it aloud. The situation they were currently in was a result of years of pranks and hiding their feelings behind caustic comments and jibes – if they had made things differently, if they had talked things out, maybe their lives would be considerably different, but there was no sense in thinking about ' _what ifs'_. Life was what it was, and dwelling in the past was of no use to either of them. They had to go on, as they had been trying to do up to then, and even if they couldn't be together in the way they wanted, they could still share life as best friends.

"If you say so, Hazel…" she shrugged, gently lowering her cutlery. "But I still believe life had been more than a little unfair, and I have a little surprise of my own. You see, my mother-in-law's most trusted butler has just retired and she is in need of another butler! Naturally, I suggested I might now the perfect pain in the ass for the job."

Her words came at the wrong moment, and Niles coughed as he tried to swallow his last bit of food. He reached out for his drink, and took a gulp of it to help clear his airways. When C.C. prepared to get up to try and either help or at least call someone to come help, he waved a hand dismissively, and she returned to her seat.

"Are you alright?" she asked, clearly genuinely concerned. Only when he nodded and began to breathe normally again did she continue her comment. "I assumed the thought of actually having to do a decent day's work and not shirking off would frighten you, but not that much!"

" _Ha ha_ ," Niles deadpanned, lowering his drink back to the table. "I actually choked because I knew if I took the position, that would mean I'd have to spend more time around you, which is something no sensible human being would ever consider!"

He'd hidden behind a zinger because it came naturally to him to answer one that was given. But he was actually very touched that she would personally recommend him to Her Majesty. Amongst butlers, to be a high ranking servant in the household of a head of state, particularly royalty, was the pinnacle of career success. It would no doubt mean more roles, but it would also mean a substantial rise in pay, and probably a larger living space than the one he had at the mansion.

It would also mean he could see C.C. more often, and spend time with his best friend, and his goddaughter. And it would make his relationship with Kathleen so much easier. Being able to see her more often than just through trans-Atlantic trips would only help them on their way as a couple.

But could he really leave behind the Sheffields? They'd been like his family for so long...

It would be odd not to be there anymore, that was for sure.

He had grown up with Maxwell and had seen him become the successful producer and family man he was – all while he looked at his triumph from his humble place. Niles had always taken care of his employer, put his family first, but was it wise to keep doing so? After all, he had completed the job of getting Maxwell and Fran married, the first Sheffield kids were all successful adults that now had their own lives and Fran didn't really need his help with the twins – he owed that to her extensive family.

This job offered him the chance to try and finally seek for his own happiness, to spend time with the three most important people in his life – C.C., Elizabeth and Kathleen – and it would also represent a new and much needed adventure. He wasn't needed in the Sheffield household, he had only stayed purely because of the bonds he had formed with the family and because he hadn't believed that at his age he'd have the chance to get any higher in his career…

Yet here he was, with an incredible opportunity at hand's reach.

Would he take it?

He looked between C.C. and her children – James was on her mother's arms, while Elizabeth was softly whimpering for his attention. And it hit him. This was his place in the world – he had to be by her side, accompanying each other through the different stages in life. They had come to the understanding that they couldn't be a couple, but that hadn't meant they were going to slip out of the other's life – far from it, in fact. He had completed his time in America, now it was time for him to try and find his own happiness – his own happy ending.

The answer was clear in his mind, and the only thing that separated him from this new chapter was the fact that he had yet to utter his acceptance. He had the strange sensation that finally, after a long storm, the sun was peeking out from behind the clouds. The last years of his life had been the hardest, and there had been times when he'd feared he'd never be able to feel truly happy again – but eventually dawn breaks, no matter how long the night is. The butler stood from his chair and crossed the dining room in three big strides. The duchess was already standing, waiting for him with arms open.

"I take you are accepting the position?" she asked, hugging him tightly.

"I am," he said, hugging her back just as tight. He breathed in her scent – Chanel no. 5, as usual, and it smelled just as wonderful as ever. And holding her so close felt like the most right thing in the world – like she belonged there, in his arms, taking in breaths with him whilst the rest of the world moved past. Because, in his heart of hearts, he knew that he would let the world happily move right on past them right then.

Both were more than reluctant to pull away, even if they'd never admit it.

They couldn't admit it.

They had too much else to think of to even entertain the thought, and it was soon overtaken again by invading images of present realities.

It was almost like the feelings hadn't even passed through their heads and hearts as C.C. gripped his upper arms tightly and beamed at him.

"That's fantastic news!" she cried. "Thank you so much, I know that Her Majesty will be delighted – she liked you when she first met you, and thanks to a few words from yours truly, that is now stronger than ever."

"I've heard the term "line to the management" before, but this is certainly something else," Niles replied, grinning as he released her from what remained of his hold.

"It certainly is, Hazel," C.C. smirked back at him as she went around the table to see to her children. "And don't you forget who got you this wonderful position, either. The line to the management might get irritable about that kind of thing, and use it as an excuse to pass on that irritation to you."

"I'll bet she will!" Niles laughed softly, before his voice became more serious as he watched her tend to the little ones. "But I won't forget. I couldn't ever forget."

They smiled.

"I hope so, or I'd be forced to apologise to the queen for having recommended a forgetful, old maid for the position," the duchess replied and took her glass in her hand. "At any rate, I think this happy occasion calls for a toast."

Niles mirrored her action and rose his glass of wine. "I must agree. Will you do the honours?"

"To us," the duchess started, very conscious about her choice of words. "Let this new opportunity bring happiness to us all."

After the toast, they enjoyed the rest of their meal in a pleasant and thoughtful silence. Both duchess and butler had too many thoughts dancing in their minds; thoughts that couldn't possibly be voiced right then, where everyone could hear.

The need for a more private environment to talk in was tacit. Once they had both finished their meals and had taken both Elizabeth and James to the nursery so they could nap, the pair made their way to the library.

The only noise that was heard as they walked there, was the faint clicking of C.C.'s heels against the carpeted floor. He hadn't noticed until then just how beautiful she looked – the duchess was wearing a beautiful Chanel suit and the sun streaming through the windows reflected against her golden hair (which, as usual, was pinned up in a French Pleat). Everything about her screamed power and elegance, and Niles felt humbled by being able to call that almost unearthly beauty his friend.

The library, Niles realised, made him feel strangely at ease. It was just as he remembered it – spacious, warm, elegant and filled with more books than Niles had read in a lifetime. There was a tray with two cups of tea and biscuits on top of the coffee table between the cushioned chairs. He had spent hours sat in those chairs during his first visit to the palace – they were located before the large oriel windows that gave to the gardens, and the nearby fireplace irradiated a pleasant warmth in the armchairs' direction.

"Want some tea?" C.C. asked as she took a seat on one of the armchairs. Niles soon followed suit.

"Please," he said and C.C. obliged. He couldn't help the pleasant smile spreading across his face when he took the first sip – it had been years since he had had such a good tea… it made him feel warm inside.

It made him feel at home.

Home… it was strange using that word. For years his home had been the Sheffield mansion, but since C.C. had moved to England he had felt less and less – in risks of being redundant – at home there. It had taken quite some time to figure out that "home" was where the heart was.

And his, he knew, was in the United Kingdom.

A strange bitterness tinged the otherwise pleasant afternoon. Back when C.C. had been a producer she had made him feel at home at the mansion, and although he usually didn't permit himself to think about their past, he couldn't help but wonder if she felt the same way.

He could barely believe that a stupid fight had caused all of this.

"Do you ever think about it?" he verbalised his thoughts before he could give it a second thought.

"About what?" she asked, part of her knowing the answer.

"About the night we fought… about what we said," he sighed, his heart aching. "About what would have happened if we had actually sat down and talked?"

There was a silence, during which Niles considered taking back asking, and requesting that she forget he ever said anything in the first place. He'd just spoken without thinking, and that could lead them into dangerous places. They both knew it.

C.C. lowered her cup of tea away from her face, without taking the sip that she'd planned, "...Sometimes."

He swallowed. Now that they were down this route, he saw no real alternative but to continue.

"How often is "sometimes"?"

He wanted to know if it was as often as he'd thought about it. Not that there was anything they could do if it was. He just had to know.

He knew it would cause him pain, no matter what the answer was. If she wasn't as bothered about it as he was, that meant there had probably never been a real chance. If she was, then they'd had a real chance and they'd missed it.

C.C. settled her cup down, seemingly no longer interested in the tea whatsoever, "More...more than I know is healthy. There've been one or two occasions where...where I've been kept awake, wondering."

The familiar jolt of pain in his chest came back again. So it was just like he'd thought. Maybe hoped, more than anything. It sounded like at least a part of her had obsessed over it, like he had. Sleepless nights, and constant questions.

Niles nodded, his gaze falling to the floor, "Me too. I can't help it. I know it won't do me any good, imagining, but it's all I have."

"It's the same for me, too," the duchess said quietly. There was an uncomfortable silence for a few more minutes, but it was broken by C.C.'s low, sardonic laugh. "It seems we aren't good at moving on, are we?"

Niles laughed too. "Not at all."

"I guess that brings one question forward," she said and rose to her feet. The duchess walked to the window and stared at it for a few moments before voicing her question. "Why do we keep thinking about it? What is it that fuels the need to wonder…?"

Niles stood up too, and he stood next to her. "I think we both know the answer, to be honest – at least I do."

She glanced up at him. "And what would that answer be?"

C.C. knew… but she wasn't brave enough to give the first step. If they talked about this, they would open a door that neither knew if they could close.

"I am afraid, Babcock, that if I tell you the answer the equilibrium we have reached might be jeopardised."

"What equilibrium?" she spat. "Deep down we both know there are too many unsaid things that need to be discussed. And until that doesn't happen, we can't say we are alright with our… _situation_."

"That is what you want?" he retorted, his voice slightly dry. "To feel alright with where we are? Because if that's the case, I assure you everything is alright."

The duchess groaned. Why was he making this so difficult?! She could feel a familiar feeling of frustration coursing her body. It was the same anger that had poisoned her hear that fateful night. But she had to keep a level head – she had to be strong. They had let anger control their actions and play an important part in how they related with each other for far too long; it was time to change.

"Dammit, Niles," she turned to him. "It's not that… I… I just need to know!"

"To know what?" he replied evenly.

She sighed and entwined their hands together. The gesture started Niles, and his eyes connected with C.C.'s. "I need to know… to talk about how we feel. About how we really feel about each other."

"You already know how I feel about you," he said, feeling his heart being systematically chipped away. He'd rather whatever was doing it would just take a sledgehammer and just cave it in in one foul blow. Maybe his whole chest would crumple inwards and it would kill him instantly, instead of this slow torture. "I already told you. That night in the kitchen, when we all came for Elizabeth's christening."

C.C. shook her head, blinking away the tears, "I wasn't ready to hear it then, Niles. I was...still too hurt. But I know I'm ready now."

Now? Of all times, she was ready now? What good would it do, saying everything all over again? She was married, and they were supposed to have moved on from this. It was too late...

Being too late didn't mean his feelings had changed, though. As much as he'd tried to hide them, and to keep them in check, they hadn't changed one bit. He'd kept it in purely for the sake of preserving what they still had. What else could he do? It was either that, or lose her forever, which he was back on the brink of doing now.

Maybe this would be one last go at clearing the air. He doubted it very much because the atmosphere around them was thicker than fog – no, it was more like smog, it had to be, because it was killing him. But he could at least give it a try. She wanted to, so he should give the same effort.

For her. For the friendship they still had, and whatever else they could salvage from this conversation.

He heaved out a sigh like it was his last breath.

"Alright," he conceded at last, knowing this couldn't possibly go anywhere good but also accepting that it had to be done anyway. "If you want to hear it again, I'll tell you. I love you. More than I've ever loved anyone in my whole life. And I wish I'd been more open and upfront about it when I still had the chance."

A small whimper came from the depths of C.C.'s throat. It was almost as though she was muffling a sob, and judging by her glassy eyes he had a feeling that she was on the brink of bursting into tears. Part of him wanted to hug her, to comfort her, but that could be considered stepping over the line.

"Do you think we would have had a chance?" she asked, her voice uneven. "If we had talked, I mean."

Niles was silent for a very long time. He had thought so many times of that very same question… so many nights had been spent in veil trying to answer it…

"I think… I think that yes, we would have had a chance," he replied truthfully. "But what about you? I am not blaming this on you, by any means, but you were the one who ran away."

C.C. heaved a sigh of her own. He was right, she had ran away, and she wasn't mad at him for stating something that was true. Granted, he had made mistakes too – they both knew by now that springing a proposal out of the blue hadn't exactly been wise – but she had been the one to go away. She had been the one who simply hadn't been able to tolerate what had happened.

C.C. had asked herself the very same question she had asked him. She had asked it to herself more times that she cared to admit… and the answer had always been the same – yes, she believed that they'd had a chance. A chance that they had wasted…

If they had talked – talked like they had done back when Niles had come for Elizabeth's christening – she was certain that her reality would be different. For one thing, she knew she'd still be in New York, and probably her surname would have been Brightmore.

The duchess narrowed the distance between them, and laced her arms around him. He responded in kind, even if there was a part of him that was practically screaming that this wasn't right.

"I… I think so too," C.C. said softly. "I think we would have had more than a chance."

She made a pause and looked up at him. Niles' eyes were so sad… but she had the feeling that hers would be showing a similar emotion. They knew they were venturing into dangerous territory, but they didn't care… not anymore.

They had thrown all caution to the wind.

"Niles," she breathed out, cupping his cheek in her hand. "I love you too… God knows I do…"

And then, before either of them knew what was happening, their lips connected in a kiss.

And then it was like all Hell had broken loose inside them. Their hearts sped up and began to pound, the thumping in their skulls matched only by the sounds of the sane parts of their minds screaming that this was wrong – what they were doing was so very wrong. There were people out there that could get hurt by what they were doing.

But they only paid attention to the part that didn't care. They loved each other, and that was all that mattered. The world outside didn't exist. The only things that did were feelings – their arms around each other, their lips melding together, and the complete and utter sensation of being loved.

But they had to pull away eventually. Not that they wanted to. But between air and their conscience, it had to be done.

"That was..." C.C. swallowed, looking down towards his chest.

Amazing. Fantastic. Wonderful.

Wrong. Inappropriate. Immoral.

Welcome. Long-awaited. Wanted.

It was all those things, and so many more. And it couldn't leave the library, no matter what they wanted.

Niles nodded, still trying to catch his breath, "I know."

She bit her lip, "What do we do now?"

"You want my honest answer or the answer I should give you?" he panted, trying to regain his breath. He pulled her closer to him again, and she could only let him.

They knew that they should put a halt to this – he had a girlfriend and she had a husband and two kids! But boy... they simply couldn't. They had waited for so long, longed for so many years...

They needed one another.

It was an awful, bad, terrible idea. But the forbidden had never tasted so good.

"Honest," she said, threading her fingers through his hair as he tightened his grip on her.

"Shut up and kiss me," he growled, and they were lost again.

This kiss was a lot more aggressive that the first one – it was fuelled by need, by years of hiding feelings...

It was Heaven.

It was Hell.

Their hands wandered, and soon their groans and whimpers of pleasure were being muffled by their kiss. They couldn't afford anyone to hear them, but that didn't exactly mean that they were going to stop.

They tumbled to a nearby sofa and plopped themselves down onto it. C.C. fell on top of Niles and they simply continued kissing and nipping at each other's skin. Niles' hands slipped underneath her blouse, and he rested his hands on her sides. The feeling of her bare skin against his hands was ambrosial, and soon he was longing for more.

"God, this is wrong..." she grunted as Niles kissed her neck, taking care not to leave a mark.

"So very wrong..." he chorused, but made no attempt to stop whatsoever. "It is a bad idea..."

"Let's just keep kissing until we come to," she replied, opening the buttons of his shirt and caressing his chest.

"I completely agree," he groaned, hands wandering all over her back, trying to feel every patch of skin he could.

He was going to memorise it. It would keep him sane for however long he had left in life, knowing that touching her again like this would be nigh-on impossible but having the memory of one moment in life when he could. When they had pretended that nothing about this was amiss, and that they had no one to worry about but each other.

They'd come to, soon enough, but they didn't need to just for now. No one was coming. They weren't going to be disturbed.

And his lips were back on hers again. They felt like they belonged there. And they did. Just like his heart belonged right there, next to hers, beating like a drum. They couldn't go further than they were already, but there was something just about satisfying enough at being able to plant kisses all over her face and neck, taking as much care as possible to leave her makeup and her hair pristine.

One smear of lipstick, or a hair out of place, and they'd be done for. And they'd never be able to see each other again. Somehow, that felt worse than what they were doing.

And her fingernails lightly grazing his chest felt, in comparison, like the best thing in the entire world. Like fireworks, and a sunny afternoon relaxing in a garden, and winning the lottery, all at once.

He hadn't won the lottery. He'd watched on television as someone else had. But he could pretend. Just for now.

They lost track of time, but soon the heated kisses became softer, less rushed, more delicate...

The adrenaline was wearing off, and lust was quickly being replaced by a desperate need to be together; a need to feel each other's love. They had gone so long without the other that this brief moment was like heavenly relief. What had caused this was not sexual desire, but their love for each other.

They wanted to be together, if only for a brief moment.

Eventually, their kissing came to a halt, and C.C. could only rest against him, her head comfortably nestled in the crook of his neck. He had slipped his hands from underneath her blouse, and now they were resting on the small of her back while hers were wrapped around his middle.

This was probably what Heaven felt like... how could it be that something so bad felt so good?

They knew this was a one-time exception – this could never happen again. At least not while she was married to Andrew and he was with Kathleen. This was the way they had found to survive not being together.

"I love you," she said softly, and kissed the side of his neck.

"I love you too," he replied, gently beginning to help her put her clothes back in place. She responded in kind, her fingers travelling to his shirt and buttoning it up.

She even took the time to smooth out his tie, and to straighten the knot. She probably did the same thing for Andrew. But it was nice that for a few brief seconds, he knew what it was like to feel as though they could have been an ordinary couple, just getting ready in the morning to go out somewhere.

Not two charlatans pretending to simply be friends and no more than that.

They helped each other to stand, straightening clothes and patting cushions on the sofa to smooth out any creases.

It had to look like nothing had happened. Nothing could have happened. They didn't know how guilty they'd feel when they saw their actual partners, but at least making themselves look presentable again softened the blow.

They looked each other over, inspecting for any hint that something looked wrong or out of place. C.C. approached him again, and he was thinking about what the duchess possibly had in mind now.

She sighed, reached up, and gently wiped her lipstick from the corner of his mouth, "There. I think that's the last of it..."

And it was. The last time. The last moment. The last kiss. But that didn't stop Niles from taking her hands in his again. His eyes dropped to the floor as they filled with tears.

"The very last," he muttered, blinking. The tears fell anyway. "Because it doesn't matter how we feel, does it? If the world decrees something different, we have to abide by it."

"Of course it matters how we feel," she replied, taking one last step closer. "The world just isn't fair. But feelings don't have to be fair."

"What good are feelings when you can't act on them?" he asked, his whole body shaking. "We missed our chance, C.C.."

C.C. thought for a moment. Like she was going over everything, and searching for any loophole she could find. He thought she'd find none. They had missed their chance.

"Maybe another one will come along," she suggested quietly, bringing his hand to cup her cheek. "Things seem impossible now, but we don't know what the future will bring. Second chances happen all the time. Why not to us?"

Niles considered her words, fingers stroking her skin. They seemed to contain a great deal of reason. Things were impossible now, that was certain. He had Kathleen to consider, and she had Andrew and her children. But things could change. The future was full of possibilities.

Perhaps things wouldn't change at all, and they'd be forced to spend their lives in the same room, loving each other more deeply than they could ever think possible, but only friends to spare the difficulties that anything else would cause.

Maybe things wouldn't change at all.

Or maybe they would… maybe, when the years had gone past and her children had grown up and circumstances in their lives weren't so complicated. Maybe, when they were older and there weren't so many obstacles in their way, they'd be able to hold each other again, just as they were doing then.

Maybe, just maybe, the second chance they were craving for would come when they least expected it.

She kissed his palm softly. Their bodies were still close to one another, and C.C. rested her head on his shoulder and Niles laid his chin on the crown of her head before enveloping her frail body in a hug.

"What are we doing, Niles?" she asked, closing her eyes as she breathed in his scent.

"I don't know, C.C., I truly don't" he dropped a small kiss on her forehead, relishing in the feeling of her arms around his neck. He could stay like that forever, holding her close until the world he knew had come to an end. He didn't care what happened with the rest of the universe as long as he was permitted to have her with him. It was a brief fantasy, but just then, she was his.

"Do you still want me in your life?" the duchess asked, an irrational part of her fearing that now that she had revealed her true feelings he'd want to get away from her. The mere thought of that made her tighten her grip on him. She knew what they had done (and were still doing) was wrong and that most people would define it as cheating, but she couldn't fight the heartache anymore. She needed Niles, she needed to show him how much she loved him, and for that brief and marvellous moment she was his and only his.

He could feel her hold on him tightening, and he held her back just the same. Part of him couldn't believe she'd even ask a question like that, but at the same time, he understood it as well. After what had just happened, things could become extremely difficult for the both of them; seeing each other near enough every day, knowing exactly where they stood but not being able to do anything about it.

It would hurt. Maybe even more than it had ever done when they weren't talking, and thousands of miles apart.

But at least they'd still be there. They'd have to go back to how they had just been, before they'd both decided that they couldn't help themselves any longer. Best friends, but no more than that.

 _"No more than that"_ was a depressing thought. They'd come so close, and they'd had a brief moment in which it seemed all their dreams could be a reality, but that was snatched from them when true reality reared its ugly head. They had to go back to the lives they were leading outside the library doors.

But they would still have each other, even if not in the way that they wanted. They could still have their jokes, and their pranks, and share the bond that no one else quite understood. They'd still spend time with the children. They'd still see each other, and know that the other one was there when they needed them.

He could take the pain. He had done so for so many years now. And she was worth every second of it.

"I'd hardly consider my life worth it, if you weren't in it somehow," he replied gently. "And as long as you feel the same way, I'm not going anywhere."

"Good," was her brief answer before she brushed her lips against his one more time. She had missed his kisses… "Because I wouldn't know how to go on if you went away. But Niles, I can't make any pro-"

"I know," he cut her off, "I am not asking that of you, either. I'll always be here, by your side, and if fate somehow offers us another chance someday, then I'll gladly wait until it happens."

"I love you, Niles, so much…" the duchess buried her face in the crook of his neck once again. She was sorry – sorry that all of this had happened. If she could go back in time she would, but that was not a possibility. They could only live in hope now, being there for each other no matter what. It might not be the traditional way how people share life with – that would be as husband and wife – but they were determined to share it nonetheless.

"Can I ask you something, my love," he whispered, pulling away to look into her deep, blue eyes. Those eyes which always danced to him whenever they were amused or happy, and which were open windows to her very soul.

"Anything."

"Would you dance with me to our song? One last time?"

She nodded, blinking back tears. He needn't specify the song – she knew. The duchess left his embrace for a brief moment to switch the stereo on and put her favourite Ella Fitzgerald CD. She was back in his arms when the first notes of 'Our Love Is Here To Stay' filled the room. That song was perfect for them; even though life had forced them to take separate ways, their love – the love they had hidden in their hearts for so long now – would always be there. Unchanging, timeless and undying.

It also seemed to finish far too soon. But the emotion behind it, and the message it carried, would carry on long after the song was played for the last time, by anyone.

As the end notes faded away, they brought their close dance to an end, both with tears in their eyes. They didn't want to stop. In an ideal world, the music could keep on playing forever, and they could stay there with it, holding each other and forgetting about the outside world as it moved past and forgot about them. As long as they had each other, it wouldn't matter.

As the very last note died away, they held each other in their dance positions, not moving but just gazing at the one they loved more than words could say, and more than either could ever express.

After a time in the silence, C.C. finally took in a shuddering breath, and whispered, "It's time to let go now, Niles."

Niles swallowed, his chest tightening. He knew she was right – the song was over, and so was the time they could spend together like this. They had to move on, at least for now, and live in hope for the future.

He nodded, letting go of her waist with one hand, "I know."

Before he stepped away from her completely, he brought the hand that he was still holding up to his lips, turned it over to expose her palm, and planted one last kiss right in the middle. He then gently closed her fingers over the spot, and released her.

"Just never let go of this, alright?" he asked, his voice barely loud enough to hear.

She nodded and did the same with his. "As long as you never let go of mine."

The butler took the hand she had just kissed to his heart. "Never, Babs."

They stared into each other's eyes, millions of unsaid things crossing their minds as they pulled away and sat themselves down on the chairs before the window.

It was over… they had said all the things they had kept hidden inside their hearts for years – and even if knowing that their story couldn't be for now hurt like hell, they finally felt like they could breathe. They had finally cleared the air, they had finally expressed their love – even if for a brief moment – to each other, and the wound they both carried in their souls had finally started to heal.

The knowledge that their love was reciprocate and that, perhaps, when her children weren't so young and the circumstances weren't so complicated, they'd have a chance.

They were each other's great love, and no matter how many years went past or what happened in between, their hearts would always belong to the other. They knew they were still going to be in each other's lives – they might not have the chance to share life in a traditional way (as a married couple) but they could be there… they could transit life one next to the other, as friends, waiting for the first opportunity to jump into the arms of the other. It was going to be a long and hard way, but as long as they were in it together, everything would be alright.

Each took a moment in their chairs to rest, and to dab their eyes with handkerchiefs. They both checked the other to make sure that neither appeared to have been crying, before C.C. called a footman to have some more tea brought in for them.

The liquid was calming, as much as it could be in such a situation, and the pair sat in silence as they drank. The conversation had been overwhelming, to say the least, and they needed a while to really adjust. If they ever did adjust. It felt like they had both been picked up and slammed against concrete: blunt, winding, and ultimately very final.

As the silence started to become awkward and whatever remained of their tears dried away on their faces, they glanced at each other. Each wanted to start a new topic, but how could they possibly do so after what had just happened?

Niles looked away from C.C., over towards the books that were laying on her desk – he knew she'd picked them out. Leaving his almost finished cup of tea on the table next to him, he got up and wandered over, browsing through the titles. One in particular stuck out, and he laughed, softly and sardonically.

"See something you like in the titles?" the duchess asked gently, trying to work up enthusiasm for a new conversation so her voice didn't sound quite so heartbroken.

"Not necessarily 'like'," Niles replied, picking up the book to take a look through the pages.

Curious, C.C. left her own cup on the table next to his, and joined him at the desk. She smiled sadly.

""Tristan and Isolde"," she read out the title and sighed minutely. "I guess I was feeling a little emotional when I picked that one out."

Niles smiled at her softly, suddenly seeing a way to get back to how things had been – a way to return to what they would always have, "You? Emotions? I can scarcely believe my ears."

"Oh, can it, Hazel; you know perfectly well I have emotions," C.C. coughed out a laugh, folding her arms. "If you're going to try and throw a zinger at me, at least make it a little less pathetic."

"You found that pathetic? You've obviously not listened to your own repertoire recently," he retorted, gesturing around at the shelves. "It's lucky we're in a library, you can work on your reading and improve your vocabulary."

"There is nothing wrong with my vocabulary," C.C. replied. "It's lucky we're in a big house; there's a servants' quarters here that I can banish an annoying butler to when he misbehaves."

"If you were going to do that, you would have done it already," Niles smirked.

"The day ain't over yet, Butler Boy."

They both laughed at her remark, which faded to a chuckle as they looked at each other, seeing eyes shining and faces with large grins. Niles put the book down again, and they shared a very quick hug. Their friendship was not lost, and they could still have that, even if there was no opportunity for anything else, and they returned to going through the books.

They were interrupted soon after by a knock at the door. They turned to see a footman in the doorway, hands neatly by his sides.

"Begging your pardon, Your Royal Highness, but the Duke has unexpectedly arrived home early," he said.

C.C. thanked and dismissed him, and then turned to Niles. The two shared one last, brief look of longing, before nodding in silent agreement and their faces took on smiles once more as they began to walk slowly towards the corridor.

"I suppose I had better take you back to your husband," the butler said. "I'll remind him to keep you in your cage when he's not around."

"Oh, stuff it, Rochester," the duchess replied. "The animal jokes are getting old."

There was quiet for a second, and C.C. took Niles' arm as they made their way into the corridor.

"Speaking of old-"

"Niles!" the duchess swatted warningly at him, and, pretending to duck, he grinned back.

This, both non-lovers knew, was something they could have. It was something that neither distance, nor time, nor marriage could take away. And even though he would have to give her up to the duke waiting in the entryway for his duchess, the butler knew he wasn't really having to give her up to anyone. Not entirely.

And not forever, either.

* * *

 **AN: Well, we aren't gonna comment about this, just move to the next chapter. I believe we made you all a promise and we intend to keep it. Hope you liked it! If you did, let us know :)**

 **H &L**


	18. Chapter 18

**_Epilogue_**

 _24 Years later…_

"Wait here, Mr. Brightmore, Her Royal Highness will receive you in a few minutes," C.C.'s butler informed Niles as he gestured him to go into the sitting room he knew so well.

Niles nodded at the servant and plopped himself down on the comfortable armchair nearest to the large oriel window that gave to the castle's gardens. It had been a while since he had last visited the duchess – pardon, the _Dowager_ Duchess of York's house. It probably had to do with the fact that C.C. no longer spent much time there after Andrew's death three years ago – it brought back too many bad memories of his convalescence. Her husband had died of cancer; it had already metastasised by the time it had been discovered.

Niles remembered Andrew survived some months after the diagnosis, but C.C. was never entirely the same after her husband passed away. Niles had been there for her, of course, comforting her when things were too much for her – after all, the youngest of her 4 children was just eighteen years old back when Andrew got sick. He had divorced Kathleen barely two years prior to Andrew's demise, and spending time with the afflicted widow had been beneficial for both he and C.C..

That's why – although the frequency of her visits to his home had increased considerably – he hadn't stepped a foot inside the Royal Lodge in almost a year and a half. She'd rather go to his home and spend her time there, chatting, bantering, watching movies or just sharing a content silence with him.

He soon heard the familiar clattering of her heels against the wooden floor, and he knew she was there without even turning around. That sound was engraved in his memory, there was no way he'd confuse it with anyone else's footsteps.

It had been hard, remaining just friends after their mutual confession of love, but they had managed. Temptation had always been there, lurking in the shadows, but they had never repeated what had happened in the library. But, if he was being honest, life hadn't been that bad either – he had married a good woman, had two great kids, enjoyed a wonderful friendship with C.C., had seen his godchild grow into an incredible young woman, and had worked for both Queen Elizabeth and then King Charles until he had retired. Niles had also shared almost all his Christmases, birthdays and New Years with C.C. and her family, and – at the end of the day – he had always gone to bed with a smile on his face.

He had divorced Kathleen in friendly terms, too. The woman always knew that Niles' heart had never belonged to her, so they had eventually reached a point in their relationship where there was no sense in remaining together. Niles had moved out of the house and he and Kathleen had agreed that their two kids, Mathew and Victoria, would live with their mother and spend the weekends with Niles. Luckily, the divorce hadn't really altered their family life. They still vacationed and spent both the holidays and birthdays together, only Niles and Kathleen were no longer a couple.

As for his feelings for C.C., he had refrained from making any advances on her after her husband's death. He supposed – or rather hoped – that they'd eventually get there, but he had let her grieve. The way was clear, in a sense, but who'd take the first step?

"Hello, hello!" she chirped, bringing the butler out of his musings. He smiled at the sight of the woman he knew so well – she had aged gracefully, and at her sixty five years of age she was still the most stunning woman Niles had ever seen. The only difference was that now she had a few more wrinkles and her hair had adopted a silvery hue, which wasn't a disadvantage for it enhanced the blueness of her eyes. The Dowager Duchess was wearing a simple Dior dress, and her hair was fixed in a French pleat. As usual.

He rose from his seat and began to head towards her, meeting her beaming smile with his own as the two friends embraced, "You're looking well today."

"I'm feeling well today," she replied happily, stepping away from his embrace to take a proper, sweeping look at him, up and down. "You look hideous, as usual."

"Ah, you're well enough to start the insults as soon as we set eyes on each other," Niles nodded in understanding, smirking. "I was going to leave it until I saw you in proper light, but then I remembered that you'd turn to dust."

" _Ha ha,"_ C.C. replied, shooting him an unimpressed look as she began to turn and make her way towards one of the seats. "If you still want to have tea, I'd suggest you lay off the vampire jokes."

She seated herself, and Niles joined her, grinning.

"Alright; at least you're not limiting my range too much," he teased. "I've lost the vampire jokes, but I've still got the witch ones, and the old ones, and the animal ones, and the-"

"You won't have any at all if you keep this up," C.C. told him, biting back a grin of her own. Both knew she wasn't really upset. This was a conversation well-rehearsed, in various forms.

"Ah, Babcock, we've known each other for over forty years and your moods are as terrible as always! You haven't changed at all," he heaved a sigh, feigning resignation before he smiled again. "I am glad that's the case."

The two friends smiled a knowing smile. It was almost unbelievable… they had been in each other's lives for forty five years – forty five years of bickering, jokes, zingers, friendship… and love. Time had flown past, but at the same time they felt that they had been sharing life for an eternity. How many afternoons had been spent like this? Sitting in her library and drinking tea as they chatted? How many times had they zinged each other?

 _Too many to count…_

But there was something strange, the former butler noticed; there were no books on the coffee table or on her desk. Instead, there was an old pamphlet – one he remembered really well. It was the playbill of 'The King and I', the play they had seen all those many years ago. Not that they had talked about that afternoon again, but it was burned in their memories. Niles, despite his curiosity, chose not to comment on it – she had a plan, that was obvious, but he'd get to know about it in its due time.

It was always like that with Babcock.

"So, how are the kids?" the duchess asked, allowing the young footman to pour some tea in her empty cup. "I've heard Victoria got into Oxford!"

"She did! Both her mother and I are very proud, we are sure she'll be a wonderful engineer. And what about Elizabeth? Since she got promoted she has barely had time to call!"

"Oh, she is more than fine, and don't worry, she doesn't call me often, either," she smiled in spite of herself; her eldest daughter had turned into a fine woman, and she was now pursuing a career as a neurosurgeon. She had gotten married to a young college professor named Luke two years ago. "And on a side note, she called me yesterday to tell me that – and I am sure you'll be delighted with all the new zingers you'll be able to throw at me – I am going to be a grandmother."

Niles leaned back in his chair; as she had said he would be, he was truly delighted. In private, it was because he was happy, both for his goddaughter and her husband and for C.C.. Out in the open right that instant, however...

"That's marvellous news!" he cried. "With one sentence, you really have just opened up a whole new set of insults for me, and I didn't even have to try!"

C.C. took another sip of her tea, eyeing him warningly over the rim of the cup. Niles feigned recoiling, pretending to be frightened as she lowered the drink to her lap again.

"You're damn right you'd better be afraid," she said, her voice low. It was a joking warning, really - the smile on her face gave that away almost instantly. "Because we all know I'm younger than you, so if I'm of an age where grandchildren are appropriate, then you, my friend-"

"I think I could use some more tea," he quickly interrupted her. The footman came over, and C.C. smirked at his attempts at deflecting the issue of his own age away as he was served. She looked at him carefully as he took a sip from the refilled cup. He seemed to be thinking about something that he wanted to say.

When he was finished, he turned back to her, "In all honesty, I am happy for you, and for them. And Elizabeth and Luke will make fine parents. I wouldn't claim to know so much about him, but Elizabeth has had plenty of experience of how a good and loving family can be, so the idea of them following suit is promising, in my mind."

A strange, lingering silence followed his words, and the duchess gave him a strange look. It was as thorough the woman was not only pondering about his kinds words, but also about something else – something that she was craving to make known yet couldn't.

She smiled and reached out for the playbill laying on top of the coffee table, carefully fiddling with it as she laughed softly.

"You old softy!" the woman said, her voice having adopted that calmed tone she only used when she was truly touched. "You have a whole new repertoire of insults and you come up with sweet crap like that!" she took his hand in hers and squeezed it. "Thank you. But just for you to know, you are part of that family – Elizabeth learned a lot from you, too."

"And you say I am the softy! You are quite emotional today, aren't you, Babcock?"

The duchess shrugged, letting his hand go. "Oh, what can I say? This soft side of my personality surfaces once or twice in a -"

"Century," he quickly cut in.

"Back to the age jokes, I see. Need I remind you are older than I am?"

Niles rose one hand in mock defeat. "Alright, alright... I will put a lid on the age jokes. But in all honesty, I'll think you'll make a great grandmother – not to mention you'll get the kid to call me 'Bubba Boy', like you did with all your children."

"You can bet on that, Butler Boy! I still remember your face when Elizabeth first called you 'Bubba Boy', Andrew was so embarrassed!"

They shared a laugh, but it soon trailed off until it faded into nothingness and silence enveloped them like a cocoon once again. He noticed her eyes had drifted to her engagement ring – she had stopped using her wedding band, but she still wore the engagement ring. She couldn't help it, the mention of her late husband always made her slightly nostalgic; C.C. missed Andrew, he had been the father of her children and the man with whom she had shared both life and a bed for over twenty years – it was still a bit overwhelming to know he was gone.

"You miss him, don't you?" it was a statement, not a question.

She looked up at the butler and smiled sadly. "I do, but not for the reasons you might think – it's a bit overwhelming, that's all."

"I understand that," he tentatively reached out and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, relaxing more when she stopped looking at the ring and covered his hand with her own, gripping it appreciatively. "And you don't have to downplay your feelings on my account. It is only natural to miss someone you've spent so much of your life with when you suddenly find yourself without them."

She turned to look at him again, the same strange, thoughtful look she'd had before, "It is, isn't it?"

There was true understanding then, in that sudden memory of missing each other, so many years ago. At a time when everything had seemed so hopeless, and it looked like they would never speak or see each other again.

It was nice to know that they could look back and see how far they had come together. Their bond hadn't broken at all, no matter how much circumstance had tried to dictate otherwise. It was almost like something out of one of the books of ancient cultures and folklore that C.C. had once recommended to him, on one of his visits a while ago. It was said in some Asian cultures that two people destined to meet in a certain way were connected by a red string, and that string could become tangled and twisted and stretched, but no matter what happened, it would never break. Those two people would be connected forever.

If he hadn't regarded it as little more than legend, he would have seriously wondered at the plausibility. It was a comforting thought, at any rate.

Niles gave her a soft smile, "Completely."

He relished in the feeling if her thumb stroking his knuckles, a gesture she didn't do often. He wondered what was it that she had in mind. The playbill, the strange thoughtful stare, her soft finger over his own...

Niles took in a deep breath and reached out to take the playbill from her other hand. She didn't protest, and remained oddly silent as he inspected it; much to his surprise, it was not a copy or a new playbill, it was the very same that had been given to them that afternoon all those many years ago – it even had the year written, 2002.

"Interesting," the butler muttered mostly to himself, starting to understand where she was going with these little gestures. "You've kept it all this years?"

She nodded. "I was waiting for the right time to bring those old memories back."

He looked at her, the ghost of a smile touching his lips. "And what do you mean by that, Babcock?"

The duchess smiled, too, and rose from her chair, taking the butler with her towards the middle of the library as she looked for a certain song in her phone. Soon enough, the notes of an all-too-familiar melody swarmed the room, and Niles hands reached out for her. "You remember what the song says, don't you?" she asked.

"I do. How could I ever forget?" he asked as she wrapped one arms around his shoulders and grasped his hand with her own.

"Shall we dance then?"

"On a bright cloud of music we shall fly," he replied, placing his free hand on her waist as they began to move to the music.

They hadn't danced much, if at all, since that one fateful day in the library when they had finally admitted everything, and mutually decided that there was nothing to be done. Too much was in the way, too many complicated things that would have hurt too many people.

But that had only been for the time being. Many years ago now. And so much had happened since then. Death, divorce, time and growth. The wound had healed and new ones had taken its place before they, too, closed up.

But they had never forgotten their promise to each other; that they would try again, if they were granted a second chance.

Could this be it? Was this their second chance?

Niles didn't know what C.C. had in mind, not fully, but there was promise in the air, and it sounded like the notes of a song they had once tried to say goodbye to.

"Shall we then say "Goodnight" and mean "Goodbye"..." the song carried on as they swayed, and he noticed the brightness in her eyes and the gentle smile gracing her features – it was always there when they were doing something like this; sharing jokes, in their conversations over books and tea...he even remembered it going years back, to when they used to dance in New York.

It was a content happiness, as if nothing was wrong with the world.

But it was odd for it to be associated with those words in the song.

"You look oddly happy, for such upsetting lyrics," he said. "I have never known anyone to smile over the words "goodnight" and "goodbye" quite so much. Most people find them quite final."

She replied with a vague half-shrug, "We said both "goodnight" and "goodbye", and yet here we are. Maybe they're not as final as everybody thinks."

As if on cue, the next verse of the song rang through the library: 'Or perchance, when the last little star has left the sky; shall we still be together with our arms around each other and shall you be my new romance?'.

They smiled.

They were dancing in her library once again, only the circumstances that surrounded them were entirely different. Fate – that faceless monster that had stolen so much time from them – was finally giving them what they craved for: a second chance.

Yes, they were old, had lived most of their lives and had formed their families, but who said they couldn't spend the years they had left in the company of the other? She was free of obligations: her children had grown up, she had stayed with her husband until death did them part – just as she had promised on her wedding day – and she no longer was under the spotlight.

But would they take it? Were they brave enough? They had dreamed about this moment so many times, so many nights when they had awoken only to find themselves faced with the harsh reality their loved one was in another person's bed...

And yet here they were.

"So, as the song has so eloquently put it," she murmured as she rested her head on his shoulder. "Shall you be my new romance? After All that has happened?"

Slowly, and very tenderly, he rested the side of his head against hers, deeply breathing in the scent of her perfume – still Chanel No. 5, after all these years – as his hand left hers and joined the other one on her waist. Both his arms then snaked around her, pulling her close to him so that they hugged tightly as they moved in a steady circle to the music.

"When the last little star has left the sky, we shall still be together with our arms wrapped around each other," he replied, the words making him feel light inside. A light he wondered if he'd ever get the opportunity to feel. "And you shall be my new romance."

His words caused her to pull away slightly, in order to look at him properly as a beaming smile broke out on her face. Niles returned the look, and she cupped his cheek with one hand.

"Then I suppose, on the clear understanding that this kind of thing can and does happen," she chuckled, joyful tears glistening in the corners of her eyes. "That you and I shall dance."

He raised one hand, and gently wiped the tears away, stroking her cheek.

"Oh, we can do better than that, Babs," he murmured, gradually leaning in to plant his lips on hers in a loving kiss.

She smiled up at him, threading her fingers through his grey hair. Yes, they could do a lot better, and having waited a life to finally be together would only make it better. The song they were listening to had once meant goodbye, but now – after years of sharing life as friends – it was the most meaningful hello.

In hindsight, their love story had been nothing but ordinary; they had been enemies, friends, had not spoken for three years and had been forced to momentarily renounce to their love due to complicated situations that couldn't be controlled by either of them. The wait, which had been at times anguishing, was finally over – there were no more fears, no more obstacles such as a husband or small children that tied her to a role that she had once wished she didn't have.

They were free, and by God it felt good.

The duchess leaned in for a kiss and pressed her body to his, not getting enough of the feeling of his body against hers. Holding him there felt like she was being caressed by the gentle breeze of summer, like the pleasant feeling of the sea licking her feet on a hot day at the beach. It made her feel like she had wings and could soar into the skies. The love had never gone away, but they had shared it in a peculiar way; friendship, although somewhat forced, had been what had kept them afloat. Friendship and the promise of love had been what had permitted them to forgive, forget and move on.

And they couldn't thank life enough for their deserved second chance.

"I love you, Niles," she whispered, planting kisses along his jaw. She pulled him to the nearest sofa and plopped them down on it, her hands becoming bold in their exploration.

"You do? After all you still do?" he asked, his own tears making their appearance.

She nodded.

"Good... because I love you too."

And they knew it was true... time, marriage and fate had once come between them, but now they were free – there were ready.

After all, they were ready.

 ** _The End_**

* * *

 **AN: And that is all, friends! We must admit, this was loosely inspired by a novel called "Love In The Times Cholera", but it was mostly our imagination. We know it wasn't the traditional love story, but hey, that is life. They got their happy ending, and learned a lot on the way.**

 **Thank you for reading!**

 **Until the next story.**

 **H &L**


End file.
